


Договор

by Uzumaki_Kid



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2020-05-28 14:26:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 77,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzumaki_Kid/pseuds/Uzumaki_Kid
Summary: - Что ты предлагаешь? - процедил он сквозь зубы. Итачи, пристально глядя в его глаза, впервые отчетливо произнес:- Сделку… - и продолжил тем же шепотом, - Только ты должен понимать, что если я сейчас назову условия, а ты откажешься… я убью ее сейчас… А если я уйду, так и не назвав условия, то она проживет еще до решения Лидера…- Какое условие? – шепотом спросил Наруто, облизнув пересохшие губы. По этой интонации и глазам он понимал – жизнь Сакуры обойдется ему дорого…





	1. Chapter 1

Был просто замечательный день. С утра светило солнце, в этот день они были свободны от миссий и Сакура-тян сама предложила сходить всем вместе в Ичираку. Саю нездоровилось и он очень скоро отправился домой, а Какаши-сенсей как всегда просто ушел по каким-то своим делам, оставив их с Сакурой вдвоем. Они о чем-то весело болтали, на улицах почти не было народа, и Наруто даже думал пригласить Сакуру сходить куда-нибудь еще вдвоем отдохнуть. Просто замечательный день…

Был.

До тех пор, пока перед ними не появился этот рыбомордый в черном плаще и вкрадчивый голос над самым ухом не произнес:

— На этот раз тебе придется пойти со мной… Наруто-кун…

В тот момент Наруто в полной мере осознал, насколько же он ненавидит этот голос — спокойный, уравновешенный, словно ничего в мире его не касается, а происходящее вокруг только рябь, мешающая спокойствию… Итачи явно знал, что он дернется, и куда именно дернется и что предпримет. Это была просто прекрасно поставленная ловушка, он не успел даже закричать. И одного Наруто никак не мог понять, открыв глаза тут, в полумраке какого-то подвала за прутьями решетки… Почему в такой же клетке напротив лежит Сакура… Она-то им зачем?..

Наруто приподнялся на колени, попытался дотянуться до девушки, чтобы разбудить ее, проверить пульс, узнать, всё ли с ней в порядке. Он не мог дотянуться каких-то пару сантиметров, и тихонько позвал.

— Сакура… Сакура, ты меня слышишь…

Девушка дернулась, похоже просыпаясь, приподнялась осторожно. Тут было грязно — ее волосы и лицо было в пыли этой странной камеры.

— Наруто? — словно не веря спросила она. — Что происходит?..

— Я… Я не знаю, я сам только что очнулся… Даже не представляю, где мы находимся… Сакура-тян, я понимаю, зачем тут я, но… почему они и тебя похитили?..

Сакура и так выглядела напуганной, теперь совсем помрачнела.

— Думаешь, меня убьют?.. — шепотом спросила она. Честно сказать, Наруто удивляло, что она вообще еще жива… А если жива, значит убивать ее и не собирались. Тогда зачем она тут?..

Он даже не услышал шагов, просто между клетками вдруг появилась черная тень в плаще. Наруто поднял голову — сверху на него смотрели красные глаза с тремя запятыми…

Узумаки не стал подниматься, напротив — Итачи тихо прошуршав плащом опустился на корточки, чуть слышно, неразборчиво прошептав:

— Она права, ее убьют…

Его рука просунулась между прутьями решетки, и Наруто инстинктивно отскочил к самой стенке, вжавшись в нее спиной. Итачи кажется удивился. Совсем без спешки он поднялся, в замке камеры заскрежетал ключ и черная тень вплыла внутрь. Наруто сглотнул — ведь он был у самой стены, отступать ему было некуда.

— Оставь его! — как-то истерически вскрикнула Сакура.

Итачи снова опустился на корточки только уже перед самым Наруто — так, что его локоть касался колена джунчурики.

— Ты ведь сам знаешь — она нам не нужна, она здесь по ошибке… И как самую простую ошибку ее устранят, — Итачи говорил так тихо, словно его голос звучал только в голове Наруто. — Не правда ли, будет жаль, Наруто-кун… И не найдут нас еще долго, и помочь вам никто не сможет… Как же так, если ты ничего не сделаешь, она ведь умрет уже к сегодняшнему вечеру… — а затем, наклонившись к самому уху жертвы безумным, совсем не похожим на свой голос, прошептал:

— Хочешь попробовать спасти ее, герой?

Наруто передернуло.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — процедил он сквозь зубы. Итачи, пристально глядя в его глаза, впервые отчетливо произнес:

— Сделку… — и продолжил тем же шепотом, — Только ты должен понимать, что если я сейчас назову условия, а ты откажешься… я убью ее сейчас… А если я уйду, так и не назвав условия, то она проживет еще до решения Лидера…

— Какое условие? — шепотом спросил Наруто, облизнув пересохшие губы. По этой интонации и глазам он понимал — жизнь Сакуры обойдется ему дорого… На губах Итачи промелькнула улыбка, заметная даже в этой темноте со столь близкого расстояния. Он наклонился ниже, двумя пальцами поддел подбородок Наруто, разворачивая его лицо к себе.

— Ты должен пойти со мной, Наруто-кун, и после выполнения условий с твоей стороны, я тут же выпущу ее и помогу бежать… Мне это ничем грозить не будет, а вот другого шанса выжить у нее не будет…

— Да каких условий?.. — Наруто начало трясти. Ему казалось, что он ошибается в своих догадках о том, что от него нужно этому человеку.

— Какой недогадливый… Я хочу, чтобы ты переспал со мной… Конечно, ни в этом грязном подвале и не у этой несчастной девушки на глазах, а…

— Сделать что?.. — дрожащим голосом переспросил Наруто. — Я ведь…

— Да, я знаю… Парень к тому же несовершеннолетний… А я преступник S-класса… Неужели похоже, что меня должны волновать такие мелочи?..

И после этого, не переспросив, согласен Наруто или нет — у Узумаки в любом случае выбора не было, а Итачи не хотелось тратить время на колебания жертвы — Учиха подхватил его на руки, отчего Наруто коротко вскрикнул, и вынес из этого темного подвала, не обращая внимания на вопросы и крики Сакуры из ее камеры.

Времени подумать у Наруто было ровно две минуты, пока Итачи нес его наверх, в комнату. За это время Наруто пришел к тому же выводу, что уже сделал за него Итачи еще в камере — это его единственный шанс спасти Сакуру…

За окном уже был закат. Учиха поставил его на ноги, скинув свой плащ, и указал на непримечательную белую дверь в противоположной стене, холодно произнеся:

— Ванная там. Не хотелось бы и туда тебя тоже нести.

Он выглядел уставшим. Закрыв дверь он спокойно сел на небольшой кровати — почти единственной мебели в этой комнате. Наруто словно к полу прирос. Учиха поднял на него вопросительный взгляд:

— Хочешь отказаться?

Наруто быстро отрицательно покачал головой, и на ватных ногах двинулся к ванной. Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Итачи задернул шторы и снял покрывало с кровати. Вряд ли Наруто догадывался, как сильно Учихе повезло. Во всем своем теле Итачи ощущал сладкое предвкушение… Да, Наруто наверняка думает, что попал в лапы расчетливого преступника, которому просто скучно стало в этот вечер и захотелось чем-то развлечься. И Итачи не собирался его в этом разубеждать — рассказывать, что всегда так и собирался поступить с джунчурики, как только поймает. Просто сегодня все так совпало, что было чем поторговаться. Зачем Учихе всё это было нужно?.. Да потому, что это был первый раз Наруто, и отдаст его этот мальчик практически добровольно. Итачи самому не верилось — сколько раз он это себе представлял, и всегда в его представлениях он должен был связывать, угрожать, удерживать, а Наруто кричал, кусался, вырывался, и сражался как мог. Но то, что происходило сейчас было реально, а сейчас Акацуки даже не боялся, что Наруто сбежит. У парня не было выбора…

Пока Итачи боролся с желанием поторопить свою жертву, которая наверняка снова пытается решиться или оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше, он услышал шум из ванной, словно что-то упало. В его голове пронеслось тысяча вариантов — от упавшего там в обморок Наруто до попытки самоубийства этого своевольного джунчурики. Так же стараясь не спешить, Итачи открыл дверь в ванную — Наруто стоял опершись рукой о кафель ванной, вода лилась из душа прямо на его светлую макушку. Его тошнило, не сразу дошло до Итачи. Услышав, как открылась дверь, Узумаки обернулся, как затравленно глядя на похитителя. Тот выглядел бесстрастным, приблизился, снова подхватил Наруто на руки, ощутив дрожь жертвы, и холодно произнес:

— Я думаю, хватит.

Он хотел добавить что-то про то, что ему скучно ждать, или еще что-то, но подумал, как бы Узумаки не заподозрил что-то по его разговорчивости.

Итачи как можно более небрежно положил свою ношу на кровать, простыни тут же намокли от влажного после душа тела, мокрые волосы прилипли к подушке. Наруто зажмурился и не шевелился, просто дрожал. Он был совершенно голым.

Итачи позволил себе улыбку, выключил в комнате свет, стянул с себя сетчатую рубашку, и устроился сверху… Его воображение подсказывало соблазнительные сюжеты — вот, Наруто сам отдается ему, просто боится первого раза. Можно представить, что казавшийся сейчас маленьким джунчурики сам хочет этого… От подобных мыслей у Итачи начало больно пульсировать в паху. Его организм требовал действий. Он легкими движениями провел по бокам и груди Наруто, заставив того еще сильнее вздрогнуть. Наруто не открывал глаз. Итачи словно рисовал на нем причудливый рисунок своими руками: по плечам, ребрам, бедрам и коленям. Затем на грудь и к лицу. Наруто стало казаться, что Итачи издевается. Ему хотелось бежать, кричать, его тошнило, он хотел сбросить с себя убийцу или вцепится ему зубами в глотку… А что тогда будет с Сакурой?.. В конце концов его убьют всё равно, а вот у нее еще были шансы.

Наруто почувствовал, как Учиха чуть приподнялся, затем без спешки развел мягким движением его ноги… «Пусть всё закончится быстрее, пусть всё закончится быстрее, пусть все закончится…» — начал без конца про себя повторять Наруто, чтобы отвлечься, и тут почувствовал, как что-то осторожно начало проникать внутрь… Это заняло пару секунд, и неопытному в этом Узумаки показалось, что Итачи уже внутри него, но то, что было внутри него разделилось надвое, растягивая, и Наруто не сразу понял, что это просто пальцы. На секунду ему показалось, что Итачи наверное извращенец, раз делает это пальцами. Наруто просто ничего совсем не знал. Это и правда был его первый раз…

Было больно, он инстинктивно подался назад, дернувшись в желании избавится от чужих пальцев внутри себя, но Итачи резко поймал его за бедро и дернул на себя, наоборот глубже насаживая. Затем несколько раз, продолжая удерживать жертву, вынул и снова вошел пальцами внутрь. Ему нравилась реакция Наруто — именно его инстинктивное желание сопротивляться, это напоминало о том, что на ужин Итачи сегодня девственник. Итачи облизнулся, и наконец совсем убрав пальцы, перестав мучить Наруто, а заодно и себя, расстегнул молнию на брюках и быстро снял их.

Наруто напрягся всем телом, когда Итачи вытащил из него пальцы и снова отстранился. Он не хотел открывать глаза, он чувствовал, что вот сейчас… Сейчас случится то, что он будет видеть в кошмарах до конца своих дней… На этот раз обе руки убийцы ухватили его бедра, чуть приподняв, и что-то скользкое придвинулось вплотную к входу…

Итачи входил мучительно медленно, словно давая почувствовать каждый сантиметр, хотя и не мог уже сдерживать дрожь нетерпения. Он плавно вошел до самого основания, на секунду задержавшись, чтобы отвлечься на реакцию жертвы… Наруто казалось, что его сейчас снова стошнит. Он задыхался, приходилось глубоко дышать ртом… Он чувствовал ЭТО внутри себя — это было больше пальцев, куда горячее, влажное и настолько противоречивое его природе, настолько неправильное, что хотелось орать в голос… Наруто закусил губу, громко дыша носом. Итачи так нравилось это выражение го лица, он выпрямился и начал движение. Да, ему очень хотелось сразу сорваться на быстрый ритм, кончить после нескольких толчков и чуть подождав, когда снова сможет продолжать, попробовать жертву уже по-другому. И еще по-другому. Но на это у него было много времени, а вот такого, чтобы Наруто снова так покорно лежал и только кусал губу, зажмурившись, больше не предвиделось. Поэтому он двигался медленно, считая, что окончательно убедил Наруто в своих намерениях просто приятно скоротать вечер. Наруто же ни о чем другом думать не мог, кроме разрывающей его боли и том, что с ним сейчас происходит. Он старался отвлечься, но никакие больше мысли в голову не лезли. Темп между тем все нарастал, влажная от пота кожа Итачи терлась об его собственную кожу. Ощущал дыхание насильника у своего уха, но самым тошнотворным было ощущение там, внизу — как двигается внутри него что-то скользкое и противное, как оно раз за разом словно старается проникнуть все глубже, разорвав для этого его самого… Всё не закончилось быстро, как он надеялся — наоборот это было долго. Итачи ничего не говорил, хотя был вполне в праве требовать от него раздвинуть ноги шире, когда Наруто инстинктивно сжимался, стараясь хоть как-то защитится; не требовал заткнуться, когда Наруто от этой боли отвратительно чувства начал кричать, вскрикивая на каждый новый более глубокий толчок. Итачи иногда на секунду останавливался, но лишь менял чуть угол, продолжая. Он хотел насладиться до конца этим телом, когда не надо удерживать или связывать… Если бы Наруто еще просто сам обхватил его шею руками, Итачи наверное тут же кончил бы от переполнивших его эмоций, но руки Узумаки лежали на подушке, сжимали простыни в кулаки и дрожали. Итачи наслаждался и этой картиной — каждым вскриком, вздохом, движениями, которые он вызывал в Наруто — будь то дрожь или пытавшиеся сжаться ноги. Он хотел запомнить все детали. Хотя он единственный из них двоих знал, что у него еще будет возможность снова владеть этим телом. Даже не возможность — возможности… Наруто был такой теплый внутри, не то, чтобы Итачи себе этого не представлял, но одно дело представлять, и совсем другое — вот сейчас иметь его, властвовать безраздельно, настолько, что даже если он сейчас взял бы кунай и начал вырезать на груди Наруто свое имя — Узумаки не смог бы сопротивляться и продолжал бы терпеть и иногда вскрикивать.

Наконец Итачи сорвался на бешеный и хаотичный ритм, и после трех наиболее глубоких толчков Наруто почувствовал внутри себя горячую жидкость, а Итачи вышел, с вздохом похожим на сожаление.

Некоторое время Итачи сидел верхом на нем, наблюдая за тем, как на глаза Наруто выступают слезы. Он все еще не открывал их. Итачи склонился ниже, поцеловал Наруто в губу, не обращая внимания на жертву, начавшую отчаянно сопротивляться теперь и языку внутри своего рта. Затем склонился к уху и успокаивающим и в то же время издевательским шепотом произнес:

— Хороший мальчик… Ты хорошо постарался… Это достойная плата за жизнь девочки… Твой первый раз был потрачен не зря…

И по щекам Наруто заструились ручейки из слез, он как-то по-детски всхлипнул. Прутья решетки были из чего-то особенного, потому что она разбила кулаки в кровь, пытаясь их сломать. Отчаянья не было. Она помнила о Наруто, которого унес куда-то враг. Что за договор?..

Сакура панически боялась опоздать. Но ту дверь открылась сама. Около нее обнаружилась знакомая тень с красными глазами.

— Ты можешь идти, — с наслаждением в голосе произнес Итачи. — Он расплатился за твою свободу, девочка…

— Чем?.. — не поняла Сакура. — Почему могу идти только я?.. Наруто?..

— Он останется… Не забывай, что он пленник… Ну что, девочка, ты уйдешь сама и не будешь мешать, или мне проводить тебя?..

И Итачи знал уже ответ на свой вопрос — спасать девушку придется силой — вырубив и вытащив куда-нибудь поближе к какой-нибудь деревне. А потом забрать свою игрушку и уходить отсюда… Так далеко, чтобы уже не бояться за погоню.


	2. Chapter 2

Итачи осторожно закрыл за собой дверь в комнату — комок, завернувшийся в одеяла, шелохнулся, и голос Наруто как можно более спокойно спросил:

— Ты отпустил ее?

— Я держу свои слова, Наруто. Она была не нужна, ее бы все равно убили. Я скажу, что ей удалось сбежать, и нам всего лишь придется менять убежище…

Итачи сел на край кровати, комок одеял вздрогнул от этого. Затем оттуда показалась голова Наруто — от Итачи не ускользнула краснота вокруг глаз. Джунчурики похоже плакал тут всё это время. И наверняка пытался держаться, как мог, и сам себя ненавидел за эти слезы… Итачи почувствовал, что ему мало. Прошел уже час с тех пор, как он оставил Сакуру на достаточно далеком от них расстоянии и очнется она только к утру, времени у них было достаточно. К тому же больше не нужно было скрывать истинных мотивов и притворяться скучающим маньяком.

Наруто тем временем, плотнее закутавшись в легкое одеяло, спустился с кровати, собираясь в ванную. В конце концов, его одежда была там.

— Куда ты? — словно играя с мышью, Итачи поймал его руку и почувствовал, как Наруто передернуло. В следующее мгновение Узумаки попытался ударить, но Итачи свободной рукой поймал его кулак и сжал. Теперь он держал обе руки Наруто

— Пусти, — угрожающе прошипел джунчурики. — Мне нужно одеться… Нужен душ. Там нет окошка, я не смогу сбежать.

Наруто смотрел Итачи прямо в глаза, а тот чувствовал, как трясет его жертву, как ему противны эти прикосновения, даже к руке.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что… — Итачи улыбнулся. — Еще рано мыться. Я еще не закончил.

Наруто успел только попытаться рвануться, стремительным движением Итачи перекинул его через себя, вернув в кровать. Одеяло слетело и оказалось на полу. Не теряя времени, Итачи придавил парня собой, не давая сопротивляться.

— Ты же сказал… — пропыхтел Наруто, продолжая попытки освободится.

— Что освобожу Сакуру, если ты согласишься… Наруто, я не нарушаю договора — я отпустил Сакуру. Ты не сопротивлялся… Но разве сейчас я требую не сопротивляться или вести себя тихо — нет, делай что хочешь. Но ты забыл — ты мой пленник, и я могу делать всё, что хочу, как бы ты не брыкался… Я не обещал, что это будет только один раз — это ты в это поверил. Что мне хватит… Нет, я сразу планировал, что с тобой делать, когда ты наконец будешь у нас. Но это был такой шанс, да и ты спас свою подругу — разве не так?.. Ты сейчас понимаешь, что я сразу мог просто сделать это, и не обещать тебе ничего взамен… Просто это было моей блажью — чтобы первый раз ты отдал добровольно…

— Это было не добровольно, — Наруто продолжал попытки выкрутится, либо скинуть с себя Учиху.

— Да, но… ты не сопротивлялся. Этого мне было вполне достаточно, но теперь… Итачи наклонился ниже, чтобы шепнуть продолжение фразы на ухо, но Наруто в этот миг каким-то чудом изловчился и ударил его куда пришлось — а пришлось в ребра, но Учиха не ослабил хватки, только стиснул зубы и со злобой прошипел:

— Теперь, пока тебя не потребовал Лидер, чтобы вытащить из тебя лиса, я могу делать с тобой всё, что угодно — только не убивать… Кричи, брыкайся — теперь это твой выбор. Здесь наш договор уже не действует.

Итачи видел, как глаза Наруто постепенно наполнились ужасом. И Узумаки закричал — настолько громко, что рисковал сорвать связки. Это был его единственный шанс — шанс на то, что его услышат. Он не знал, что тут в нескольких километрах вокруг ни одного населенного пункта.

Сопротивляться. Это единственное, что ему оставили. Это было его единственной свободой, и свободой этой он сполна пользовался. Итачи это раздражало, мешало насладиться. Он впервые видел, чтобы кто-то так рьяно сопротивлялся — до самого конца. То есть Наруто трижды удавалось выкрутиться даже когда Учиха уже был в нем, и Итачи приходилось трижды снова входить, удерживая пытавшееся вырваться тело. Это очень мешало получить удовольствие, оттягивало оргазм. Не говоря уже о том, что у Итачи уже были расцарапаны руки, а по телу наливалось больше синяков чем у Наруто. Он не бил Узумаки, просто старался как следует держать его руки. Он уже пообещал себе, что в следующий раз свяжет Узумаки, надежно привяжет к кровати, сейчас же секс ему самому начинал действовать на нервы, он долго не мог кончить, а Наруто словно ничуть не уставал извиваться, выкручиваться, пытаться сжаться…

Когда Итачи наконец кончил, он не подумав отпустил наконец руки парня, и тут же получил не слабый удар в челюсть. Хотя нет, раз это Узумаки, удар должен был быть сильнее. Значит и его жертву это тоже вымотало.

Наруто свернулся калачиком, его трясло, дыхание было похоже на всхлипы. Итачи собирался подниматься, и сам удивился, когда Наруто заговорил:

— Я не хочу превращаться в твою игрушку…

Учиха удивленно вскинул брови. Наруто зарылся головой в одеяла, предпочитая не смотреть на него.

— Так я тебя до сих пор не сломал?.. — негромко усмехнулся Итачи. — Наруто, ты уже являешься моей игрушкой. Я уже дважды отымел тебя. И пока Лидер тебя не потребует, собираюсь продолжать. Ты уже попал в этот ад, и больше никакого выбора у тебя нет. Больше никаких договоров, потому что теперь твое значение — носитель лиса, которого со временем извлекут, и моя забава.

На этот раз Итачи отскочить успел, одновременно опустившись с кровати. Теперь Наруто сидел, со злобой глядя на него, подтягивая к себе одеяло, чтобы хоть как-то прикрыться.

— О. И что же ты сделаешь?..

Глаза Наруто еще сильнее сузились, не отрывая ненавидящего взгляда от врага. Итачи понял, что это значит — джунчурики будет драться.

Он вышел из комнаты, закрыл за собой дверь. Запирать не стал — еще по крайней мере сутки Наруто после такого удара пробудет без сознания. Потер скулу и молча обернулся к стоящему тут Кисаме.

— Если ты закончил, то нам пора выдвигаться.

— И как ты понял, что я «закончил».

— Он перестал орать, — пожал плечами Кисаме. — У нас будет с ним много проблем. Может сразу обезопасить себя, покалечив его?

— Нет, — Итачи улыбнулся, проведя ладонью по болящей скуле. — Не люблю сломанные игрушки.

— Это значит, что мне нельзя будет с ним поиграть? — Кисаме сделал вид, что удивился, хотя заранее знал ответ.

Новое укрытие было выбрано заранее кем-то из других членов Акацуки. Мужчина, хозяин этого дома, принял щедрую плату за несколько недель вперед, и обещал закрыть глаза на то, что один из клиентов держит на руках подростка лет 16, который то ли спал, то ли был под действием чего-то усыпляющего. В конце-концов дом на самой окраине деревни, кто еще так щедро заплатит за съем, если не преступники, а эти двое выглядели как никто подозрительно. Но мужчине до парня на руках у одного из отморозков не было никакого дела, а держать язык за зубами он умел.

Итачи нашел себе подходящую комнату — ею оказался чердак. Несколько опорок поддерживали крышу, но были ошкурены и

выкрашены, чердак имел жилой вид, а главное — тут была большая кровать, застеленная белоснежным бельем. Он опустил Наруто, завернутого в его черный плащ, на эту кровать. Потратив всего пять минут, чтобы обойти дом, обнаружил, что ванная тут одна, находится этажом ниже. Больше ему ничего в этом доме не нужно было — кровать, ванная и не сдающийся Узумаки. Теперь можно было не беспокоиться за погоню — может быть уже сейчас где-то очень-очень далеко отсюда очнулась Сакура, которая уже нечем не сможет помочь.

Проснувшись, первое что почувствовал Наруто была вода. Приятная теплая вода всюду, от нее поднимался пар к потолку. Наруто попытался подняться на локтях, и чуть не рухнул в эту воду, соскользнув, потому что только теперь заметил сидящего у ванной на полу Итачи. Учиха смотрел спокойно и безразлично, словно задумался о чем-то или спал с открытыми глазами. Нет, Наруто не сейчас вспомнил, что произошло. Он и во сне не прекращал помнить о том, что с ним сделали и куда он попал. И битву их он помнил тогда, в спальне… Слишком большая разница в силе и опыте. Нужно искать слабое место… А пока он будет сопротивляться.

Итачи спокойно поднялся, вылил в руку содержимое стоящей тут бутылочки, и начал втирать в волосы Наруто. Узумаки резко перехватил его запястье, сжав в надежде сломать ему руку и прошипел сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Отвали…

Итачи пожал плечами и вернулся на свое место на полу, продолжая так же безразлично смотреть. Повисла пауза.

— Ты сам мыться не собираешься? — спросил Итачи насмешливо.

— Выйди, — это был приказ. На памяти Итачи Наруто был единственный пленник, который отчаивался ему приказывать.

— Чтобы ты сбежал? Проделаешь дыру в стене своим расенганом и свалишь. Или подменишь себя на клона, а сам сбежишь, как только я уведу его. Мойся, пока я сам не залез к тебе в ванную.

И выдержав паузу всего пару секунд, Наруто запустил в Учиху каким-то бутыльком подвернувшимся под руку, потянулся за мочалкой.

Наруто должен был догадаться. В прошлый раз Итачи тоже просил его вымыться, прежде чем впервые поимел. Сейчас же — руки Учиха связал ему еще в ванной, позволив накинуть полотенце (Наруто нигде не мог найти своего комбинезона), отконвоировал в комнату, и уже там резко подхватив на руки бросил на кровать, навалился сверху, сорвал полотенце. Руки были связаны, поэтому теперь сопротивляться было сложнее. И Итачи на этот раз ликовал, нашептывал что-то довольное, мурлыкающее на ухо Наруто, растягивая его, при этом придавив его плечом к кровати.

— Я осторожен, Узумаки. Я не люблю сломанные игрушки, поэтому и хотел завладеть именно тобой — твоя сила воли не позволит тебе слишком быстро сломаться. Нет-нет, какое-то время ты еще будешь надеяться на то, что сможешь выбраться отсюда, а я… — закончив с пальцами, он нетерпеливо развел ноги жертвы шире, отчего Наруто снова судорожно дернулся, но не смог выкрутится. — Я буду снова и снова убеждать тебя в том, что ничего не получится, а ты так и останешься моей игрушкой.

На этот раз вошел быстро одним движением, удерживая за плечи рванувшееся тело Наруто. Наверняка Узумаки больно, тем более что сам он никакого удовольствия не получает. А может он еще не осознал, что с ним делают, а, поняв, что первый и последний человек, который с ним спал, будет маньяк-убийца, называющий его своей игрушкой, сойдет с ума и все-таки сломается… Нет, Наруто слишком сильный. Настолько сильный, что даже сейчас вцепился зубами в руку Итачи, пытавшуюся закрыть ему рот, чтобы не кричал (все-таки тут дома были ближе, чем в предыдущем убежище). А Наруто чувствовал, как болит хрипнущее горло. А еще больнее там, внизу, где внутри него движется нечто скользкое, противное. Что-то старающееся попасть глубже, словно желая сожрать его изнутри. И этот довольный, теперь уже срывающийся шепот на ухо:

— Можешь кусаться сколько хочешь. Можешь вырываться сколько хочешь… Куда ты сбежишь, если вырвешься? Далеко сможешь убежать? Ты даже ручки двери коснуться не успеешь, Наруто-кун…

И Итачи словно наслаждался своей властью над ним, ускоряя движения, вкладывая в них больше силы, словно обретал уверенность в своей безнаказанности. В его движениях уже чувствовалось ликование. И Наруто правда чувствовал себя просто игрушкой. И старался все равно вырваться. Да, он не сможет сейчас сбежать. Но так он может доказать себе, что он живой, не просто жертва…

Тут не было окон. Уже минуты три Наруто тяжело дышал, запыхавшись сильнее, чем Итачи. Напротив него на кровать лег оранжевый комбинезон.

— Ванная… — хрипло произнес Наруто. Сказать предложение длиннее — от крика болело горло. Завтра он может проснуться без голоса. Надо дать голосовым связках отдохнуть, ведь то, что его услышит кто-то — это уже шанс на спасение. А раз в этот раз Итачи закрывал ему рот, значит есть кому услышать.

— Хорошо, — отозвался спокойной голос Итачи, и Учиха снова поднял Наруто на руки, чтобы унести в ванную. — Надо же быть таким чистюлей — второй раз за день, Наруто-кун.

Если бы Наруто мог видеть его лицо, он бы в него плюнул.


	3. Chapter 3

Кисаме оторвал взгляд от своего меча. Игнорируя его присутствие в кухне, Итачи достал из холодильника пакет льда и приложил к скуле. Кисаме вернулся к созерцанию своего меча, бросив как можно более беззаботно:

— От лиса много проблем?..

— Приятного от него больше, — ответил Итачи, садясь за стол — Далеко он убежать не сможет…Ни разу даже до двери не добрался

— Но даже это заставляет тебя постоянно быть на чеку.

— Я не доверю тебе его охрану. Я уже говорил — не люблю сломанные игрушки, — Итачи поднялся, бросив лед таять в раковину, ощупывая кончиками пальцев скулу. — Он уже неделю тут, и до сих пор пытается сопротивляться и бежать. Мне это нравится.

Наруто даже не поднял голову, услышав, как скрипнула дверь. Итачи пришлось поставить миску с раменом прямо перед ним, чтобы джунчурики удостоил его внимания.

— Я не голоден, — бесцветно отозвался Наруто. Итачи пожал плечами — если Узумаки действительно хотел есть, он ел. Хотя первые дни Итачи постоянно ошпаривался, когда, вместо того чтобы есть, Наруто опрокидывал еду на похитителя. Первые дни он вообще не ел — Итачи пробовал кормить его насильно, но ничего хорошего из этого не получалось, либо Учиха сам оказывался по уши в еде, либо Наруто этой же пищей рвало. А ведь Итачи даже нашел рамен. Однако от этой голодовки Наруто становилось хуже — не хватало сил на сопротивление, он начинал терять сознание на секунду-другую, просто вырубаясь. Тогда Итачи, в очередной раз принеся что-то из еды, наклонился к самому его уху, не обращая внимания на гневный взгляд исподлобья, и прямо спросил:

— Ты захотел умереть, Наруто-кун? Уже сдаешься?..

Потом он ждал долго. Около часа, еда уже успела остыть. Но по истечении этого времени Наруто поднял голову и тихо согласился:

— Я буду есть…

И в тот день Итачи кормил его. Если Наруто не был на кровати, то обычно он сидел около одной из подпорок чердака, а руки были вязаны одной веревкой просто и второй крепились к этой самой подпорке. Это было всего два дня назад — день, когда он согласился есть. Давясь, борясь с рвотными порывами, но есть.

— Сколько я уже здесь? — спросил Наруто.

Итачи осмотрелся. Тут нет окон, но он почти не выключал здесь света, даже ночью. Особенно ночью.

— Неделю, — пожал плечами Итачи.

— Значит, каждый день?..

Наруто не договаривает, но Учиха понял, о чем он говорит. Да, каждый. После минутной тишины Итачи наклонился, чтобы прошептать:

— Не вздумай ломаться, игрушка. Я не для этого тебя похищал.

И не успел увернуться — его откинуло на пару метров назад. Ноги-то у Наруто остаются свободны, а пользоваться ими его еще в академии научили.

— Не смей прикасаться ко мне! — срывающимся голосом прокричал Наруто. Его трясло, он даже поднял голову — губы разбиты, от виска до краешка губ ссадина — в прошлый раз Итачи не слабо со зла приложил его о стену во время очередной попытки побега.

— Прикасаться? — глухо посмеялся Итачи. — Наруто, ты что, забыл, где находишься?..

В одно движение Учиха оказался рядом и больно укусил Наруто в мочку уха. Затем Итачи развязал веревку, что опоясывала столб, и потащил сопротивляющегося джунчурики на кровать. Наруто кусался, пытался сопротивляться и кричать и так же зажмурился и не открывал глаз, как в первый раз. Но и сопротивляется так же отчаянно, как во второй, когда ему впервые дано было это право.

Наруто не знал, сколько он проспал- в этой комнате всегда горел свет. И звуков тоже никаких не было, иногда только шаги Итачи за дверью, в такие минуты он предпочитал тишину. Впервые он кого-то ненавидел настолько. Его тошнило от этого голоса и интонаций, от взгляда и особенно прикосновений.

А еще тошнило от себя…

Наруто попытался приподняться, насколько это было возможно со связанными руками, но его тут же накрыло сильной рукой, вернув обратно в кровать.

— Прекрати, — сонным голосом потребовал Итачи. Наруто пытался бежать каждую ночь, и каждый раз Итачи просыпался еще до того, как пленник выбрался из-под одеяла.

— Ты находишься в доме с двумя преступниками S-класса. Далеко ли убежать ты надеешься?.. Будь честен с собой, Наруто, у тебя нет шансов.

— Руку убери, — борясь с дрожью, прорычал Наруто. Лежащий напротив него Итачи пожал плечами устало, но убрал руку.

— Ты обречен, — закрывая глаза проговорил Итачи.

— Заткнись… — процедил Наруто.

— Ты держишься за счет надежды, Наруто-кун?.. — не открывая глаз продолжил Итачи. — Это глупо. Сам ты сбежать не можешь, сколько бы ни пытался. Ты не можешь преодолеть даже меня, а за этой дверью ждет Кисаме, который спрашивает, почему я церемонюсь с тобой… А если надеешься на то, что тебя спасут — тоже зря. Ты не просто моя игрушка, ты джинчурики. Акацуки не выгодно, чтобы тебя нашли, и все их силы уходят на то, чтобы скрыть наше местонахождение и запутать следы… Ты тут уже неделю, а они идут по ложному следу. Я не предлагаю тебе сдаться — нет, иначе эта игра будет уже не интересной. Но мне так нравится, что, не смотря на всё это, у тебя по-прежнему такая решимость в глазах. И я не сомневаюсь, что завтра ты снова попытаешься бежать…

— Замолкни, — снова потребовал голос Наруто. — Тебя не касается, чем я еще жив…

— Конечно не касается. Просто Лидеру ты нужен даже сломанный… А вот мне сломанным не понадобишься больше. Спи. Если хочешь снова пытаться бежать, то тебе нужны силы.

Наверное, был день, потому что на ночь Итачи приходил спать сюда, предварительно немного «поиграв» со своей игрушкой. Утром Наруто все-таки поел то, что ему принесли.

Конечно, в чем-то Итачи прав, его не спасут, и шансы сбежать стремятся к нулю, но и оставаться просто игрушкой он не был намерен. Наруто был не из тех, кто мог сдаться.

После полуторачасовой возни, он смог, наконец, освободить руки. «Профессионалы, да?.». Итачи наверняка так же считает себя профессионалом в этом. В Конохе достаточно экспертов, которые могут его найти, и Наруто очень надеялся, что вытащат они его не прямо из постели, а застанут так же привязанным.

Он осторожно, ступая босыми ногами, подошел к двери и прислушался. Итачи не вернул ему ни обувь, ни банданы, ограничившись только его комбинезоном, и то часто это была только футболка, оставляя оранжево-черную куртку где-то у себя. Вообще ситуация была странной, Итачи практически не оставлял его одного так надолго.

За дверью было тихо. Наруто дернул ручку — закрыто, конечно. Если ломать, то Кисаме прибежит на шум. Однако сегодня он смог продвинуться дальше, чем за всё это время пребывания тут. На изучение узелка ушло дней пять.

Конечно, он и не ожидал, что откроет дверь сразу же — он запомнил узел и готов был вернуться на место, удовлетворившись тем, что убедился — путь к свободе есть. Но прежде чем вернуться присел на корточки около замка и с удивлением обнаружил, что это самый обычный замок, какой вешают даже не на входную дверь, а на обычную дверь в комнату. Для шиноби такие замки вообще как для красоты повешены. Он оторвал щепку от стены, сильнее заточил кончик и снова наклонился к замку — с ним не пришлось даже возиться, сразу раздался щелчок и дверь тихо отворилась. За ней обнаружилась уходящая вниз, к остальным комнатам, лестница. Наруто внимательно огляделся, чтобы убедиться, что больше ловушек нет, и, кивнув сам себе, словно одобряя, начал спускаться вниз. Никаких препятствий. Никого. «Может у них нашлись дела важнее. Ведь предполагалось, что Итачи будет всегда рядом, контролировать каждое движение, а его нет уже давно».

Когда он спустился с лестницы, увидел бьющий в окна дневной свет. Конечно, за эту неделю он видел его, ведь кроме чердака, где его держали почти всё время, Итачи иногда приносил его в ванную, которая была тут, на этом этаже.

Не веря в свою удачу, Наруто осторожно дошел до лестницы вниз. Снова никого. Он сосредоточенно смотрел вниз и прикидывал свои шансы… Если он сможет сбежать, то придется затаиться на время, либо бежать быстро и без остановок. Хватит ли сил? Но не возвращаться же на этот чердак к этому выродку в игрушки. Наруто ждал подвоха. Ему казалось, что Итачи вот-вот покажется прямо перед ним, приложит о стену и снова утащит обратно. На кровать. И будет методично избивать и насиловать остаток вечера, и наверняка изменит узел.

Да, где-то был подвох и Наруто должен был его найти, а потом уже бежать отсюда, не оглядываясь.

Он выглянул вниз, осмотрелся. Конечно, его зрение не могло охватить весь первый этаж, но пока он ничего подозрительного не видел. Акацуки не могут быть настолько беспечны.

Наруто выпрямился, и в это мгновение ему показалось, что кто-то стоит за его спиной. Он резко обернулся, отскакивая на полшага, оказываясь на первой ступеньке вниз, и вздохнул с облегчением — никого.

И тут же правую руку что-то дернуло вверх, заламывая ее за спину, и Наруто рухнул прямо на ступеньки лицом вниз.

— Наконец свиделись, девятихвостый, а то неделю уже в одном доме живем, а ты из комнаты практически не выходишь, — прохрипел голос Кисаме сверху. Наруто попытался вывернуться, больно ударился коленом о ступеньку.

— Ты наверно соскучился по Итачи и решил его поискать… Его еще долго не будет, он отлучился по делам.

Наруто наконец удалось скинуть с себя Кисаме и подняться на ноги. Теперь они были противниками, а не тюремщиком и беглецом.

— А я всегда говорил Итачи, что мало он тебя бил… Но эти грехи воспитания я могу исправить, — Кисаме уже был при мече, хотя форменного плаща на нем не было, только темные брюки и в тон ей безрукавка.

Это был шанс. Если он победит, то его единственная помеха на пути к свободе будет преодолена…

Он чувствовал, как стекает по лицу кровь. Смутно, но видел ее кляксы на полу. Не смог. Кисаме притащил его в свою комнату, совсем не заботясь о сохранности Наруто, кинул его на пол, и пока тот не успел подняться, наступил ногой на запястье пленника. Наруто зашипел от боли. Ничего, его еще не заперли, он еще может бороться…

Кисаме сел сверху, одновременно доставая кунай и втыкая его в пол рядом с пальцами Наруто.

— Я тут подумал, девятихвостый… Как ты будешь складывать печати, если я тебе все пальцы отрежу?..

Наруто снова дернулся со всей силы и закричал, потому что кунай на последнем слова начал чертить на полу полосу, направляясь к указательному пальцу.

— Тише, иначе тебе и язык придется вырезать, — Кисаме глухо посмеялся, поймав руку Наруто и теперь стараясь ее зафиксировать рядом с лезвием. Он собирался это сделать.

— Я же говорил не трогать его, — раздался голос Итачи от двери. Наруто снова дернулся, надеясь, что рыбомодый ослабит внимание, но вырваться не получилось.

— Он пытался сбежать, — не оборачиваясь, ответил Кисаме, уже добравшись до пальца и сделав надрез, и в этот момент кунай из его руки вырвал подоспевший Итачи.

— Я сам с ним разберусь, — проинформировал он напарника. — Убирайся. Я не удивлюсь, если это было тобой подстроено, чтобы спокойно «поиграть».

— Конечно, ведь это нечестно, я скучаю тут целыми днями, а ты, похоже, наслаждаешься этим затишьем.

Кисаме, однако, поднялся, специально оставляя Наруто свободным. Пусть Итачи тоже с ним помучается.

— В следующий раз я позволю ему сбежать, — бросил Кисаме, уходя.

Итачи не бил его. Учиха вообще никогда не бил его специально или со зла — только чтобы пресечь попытку побега мог приложить о стену или пол, но когда Наруто как сейчас снова был связан — никогда.

Узумаки насупился, глядя исподлобья. Итачи явно был зол, несмотря на то, что сейчас стирал кровь с лица своей игрушки и бинтовал раны. В этом ведь, наверное, тоже есть своя прелесть — чинить свои игрушки.

— Я ходил по делам, — зачем-то проинформировал его Итачи. Помолчал, потом добавил:

— На этот раз ты зашел далеко. Это как объявление войны.

Наруто чуть не задохнулся от возмущения.

— Не ты ли вчера говорил, что бежать бесполезно? — прорычал Наруто. — Я мог бы победить Кисаме, и тогда смог бы бежать…

— Ты не победил бы его. Ты слишком истощен, — раздраженно бросил Итачи.

— А как насчет второго варианта? Что меня спасут. Не из-за этого ли ты вдруг пропал так надолго?.. Коноха вышла на ваш след! Я прав?.. — Наруто не сказал бы, что он неожиданно обнаглел. Самое страшное с ним уже случилось, и будет случаться независимо оттого, как он себя ведет. Поэтому он позволял себе вести себя как хотел. Итачи замер, затем поднял на него глаза, так и не забинтовав его палец до конца.

— Скажи, Наруто-кун… — Итачи наклонился к его уху, для него этот жест стал уже

привычным. — Неужели ты думаешь, что сегодняшняя попытка побега пройдет для тебя бесследно.

Наруто снова начало трясти. Как всегда — от близости этого ненавистного тела. От осознания собственной слабости.

— И что ты мне сделаешь? — усмехнувшись сквозь стиснутые зубы, прошипел Наруто. — Изнасилуешь меня?

Итачи выпрямился:

— Именно так. Только на этот раз всё будет по-другому… Как бы ты не сломался после этого…

— Да уж как-ниб… — и Наруто подавился своими словами — Итачи накрыл его губы своими. Конечно, он и раньше позволял себе его целовать, но тогда поцелуи были властными, сейчас же Итачи целовал его так, словно они встречались. Наруто стиснул зубы, не пропуская его внутрь, что-то невнятно мыча.

Не прерывая поцелуя, Итачи расстегнул молнию на его брюках, начав их стягивать. Наруто дернулся вырваться, как всегда ничего из этого не получилось, но поцелуй он разорвал.

— Какого ты… — начал было Наруто, но Итачи в одно движение пересел за его спину, усадив пленника между своих ног, и закрыл Наруто рот ладонью.

— Зная тебя, — снова шепот на ухо, — ты будешь орать очень громко.

Наруто понял, что, наверное, его «безнаказанности» пришел конец, может Итачи тоже решит отрезать ему пальцы.

И поэтому чуть не задохнулся от неожиданности, когда пальцы Итачи легли на его плоть, бережно проведя по ней подушечками пальцев, и задержавшись на головке.

Наруто резко дернулся освободиться, но ожидавший этого Итачи удержал его, вернувшись к своему занятию. Наруто и, правда, пытался кричать. Он не сказал бы, что ему было приятно, да внизу живота наливалось теплом, заставляя тело дрожать, чувствовать острее, требуя от него чего-то, но… ведь это был Итачи, и это все еще было изнасилованием. Наруто не хотел этого, всё чего он желал — вырваться, оттолкнуть, прекратить это, но Итачи держал крепко, а тело слушалось всё меньше.

— Нравится ведь, — снова шепот на ухо. — Смотри, совсем твердый… Должен же ты попробовать настоящий секс до того, как тебя убьют…

Учиха легонько прикусил мочку уха пленника. Да, это была месть, и он даже боялся, как бы Наруто не сломался после такого, но Узумаки гордости было не занимать.

Вскоре подавляемые крики стали похожи на всхлипы. Итачи отстранился на мгновение, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на своих брюках. Рука, ласкающая пленника, сползла вниз, два пальца исчезли в глубине ставшего горячим тела Узумаки. Наруто снова резко дернулся, все еще стараясь освободиться, но Итачи не отпустил, и, убрав пальцы, вошел сам. Наруто снова вскрикнул, снова звук был подавлен ладонью Учихи, а пальцы второй руки вернулись к прерванному занятию, только если до этого они бережно поглаживали, то теперь совершали движения по всей длине — вверх, вниз. И ритм этот совпадал с тем, с которым двигался Итачи внутри него.

— Расслабься, я всё равно буду продолжать пока ты не кончишь… Не зажимайся так, — он ногами подцепил колени Наруто, чтобы раздвинуть его ноги. Наруто не запомнил слов. Он думал о чем угодно, стараясь отвлечься, но тепло внизу живота продолжало требовать чего-то даже зная, кто с ним это делает. Его тело просто реагировало на такие откровенные прикосновения, движения там. В нем боролись друг с другом отвращение от того, кто это делает, и наслаждение этими ускоряющимися движениями.

Итачи почувствовал, как Наруто дернулся снова, и замер, попытавшись сжаться. Оскалившись, Итачи несколько раз вошел глубже и резче, и тоже кончил, только после этого отпустив Наруто на кровать.

Узумаки трясло, он даже не кричал, он не хотел видеть этого довольного лица, но Итачи развернул его к себе, схватив за подбородок, и на его глазах облизнул руку.

— Это уже не изнасилование. Мы практически занимались любовью, Наруто-кун… Тебе ведь было приятно.

Он попытался прижать Узумаки к себе, но оживший Наруто резко отпихнул его.

— Это не… не было… — Наруто сам не знал, что хочет сказать. Его трясло всё сильнее, на глаза наворачивались слезы, но — не тут, не при этом ублюдке.

— Тогда что же это было? Ведь ты кончил, Наруто-кун. Значит тебе понравилось.

— Нет… Это было… — Наруто почувствовал, как протестующий желудок пытается попрощаться с завтраком.

— Наказание, Наруто-кун. Это было наказание… Ты всё еще считаешь, что у меня нет методов тебя наказывать, не калеча?..

Голова закружилась, и больше всего Наруто сейчас хотелось отключиться, пусть так позорно, но потерять сознание…

И больше не приходить в себя…

Может он и правда отключился, а может на время просто выпал из реальности, но что-то осознавать он начал уже в ванной. После душа не стало лучше. Итачи отдал ему его футболку и брюки и снова связал руки, заметив, что на этот раз Наруто не сопротивляется. Он пристально вглядывался в отрешенное лицо Наруто пока нес его обратно на чердак. Учиха терзался сомнениями. Что, если он все-таки сломал его, сломал Узумаки.

Итачи привязал его снова к подпорке крыши, но не сразу отошел — какое-то время он наблюдал за Наруто, потом сел на корточки напротив него и заставил поднять голову, перехватив волосы на затылке пленника в кулак. Никаких эмоций.

— Эй, не вздумай ломаться, Наруто-кун. Иначе я отдам тебя Кисаме, и пусть делает что хочет. Сломанным ты мне быстро надоешь.

Какое-то время Наруто смотрел без малейшего признака эмоций, затем нахмурился так, что во взгляде читалась вся ненависть к мучителю, и как раньше с силой оттолкнул Итачи ногами дальше от себя.

— Не трогай меня, слышишь?!.. Достал — игрушка, игрушка, не ломайся… Как только я выберусь… Как только я смогу сбежать, я буду тренироваться как никогда и выучу то, что сможет убить тебя. Порвать на куски! Или сам разорву тебя, голыми руками по кусочку пока ты будешь беззащитен!.. Ненавижу тебя! Достал! Я тебе не игрушка, я живой! И я выберусь отсюда, и…

— И что тогда? — спокойно спросил Итачи, снова подсаживаясь ближе. Наруто затих. По его щекам текли слезы, но было понятно, что это не сломало его. Просто было затишьем перед срывом. — Что тогда, Наруто-кун? Ты уже обречен… Допустим, ты выберешься — каким-то чудом тебе вдруг это удастся… И случится второе чудо и мы не догоним тебя снова. И ты серьезно думаешь, что сможешь с этим жить?..

На лице Наруто читалась растерянность, но ее быстро сменила новая волна гнева.

— Да пошел ты! Я смогу жить. Тебе, суке, назло! Чтобы убить тебя, я смогу жить!..

— Выходит я создал еще одного мстителя… — улыбнулся Итачи, перехватил ногу Наруто, метившую ему в лицо, и спокойным движение развел в стороны колени пленника, после чего расстегнул молнию на его брюках. Наруто дернулся освободиться, но только больно ударился об подпорку, к которой был привязан, и тут же почувствовал, как рот Итачи сразу полностью вобрал в себя его член, после чего прошелся языком по всей длине.

Наруто казалось, что он задыхается, он пытался кричать, но это было больше похоже на стоны. Со своим телом он ничего поделать не мог, а Итачи этим пользовался. Узумаки не задавался вопросом, чего Итачи добивается, это итак было понятно — если раньше Наруто чувствовал себя игрушкой, то теперь для себя же превратился в мусор. Обычную гниль на которую и смотреть неприятно. Раньше это было просто изнасилование, теперь, пусть только его тело, а не он сам, получало от этого удовольствие.

Итачи быстро добился того, чтобы он кончил. Вся эта ситуация сама по себе возбуждала, и Учиха понял, что снова готов действовать.

— Теперь, Наруто… — снова шепот на ухо, Итачи облизнулся. — Теперь попробуешь сам…

И Наруто не успел вскрикнуть, когда Учиха снова перехватил его за волосы и резко дернул вниз, одновременно расстегивая свои брюки. Но если изнасиловать Наруто было по крайней мере возможно, то заставить его сейчас открыть рот оказалось невыполнимой задачей. От этой возни Итачи только сильнее возбуждался, а от того, что не мог получить желаемое, начинал раздражаться, и, в конце концов, просто отвязал руки Наруто от подпорки, перетащив пленника на кровать грубее чем обычно, тут же придавив его своим весом. Наруто похоже еще не понял, что это было его маленькой победой.

— Думаешь, я не найду способа заставить тебя это сделать? — раздраженно, теряя свою холодность, спросил Итачи. — Пусть не сейчас, но я заставлю тебя… Даже не так, Наруто. Это начало. Я хочу заставить тебя переспать со мной добровольно.

— Да пошел ты… — сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел лежащий на животе Наруто. — Никогда такого не будет.

— Как знать, — улыбнулся Итачи. — Может это будет нашим новым договором…

Но, начав было раздевать сопротивляющегося пленника, Учиха вдруг замер и, обернувшись куда-то назад, потребовал:

— Выметайся. Это тебе не бесплатное шоу.

Незнакомый хриплый голос посмеялся. Наруто попытался перевернуться, чтобы увидеть, кто смог войти в комнату. В тайне он надеялся, что это пришли за ним, но прямо из стены выглядывало что-то больше похожее на растение, наполовину зеленое, наполовину белое. Наруто передернуло.

— У меня срочное сообщение от лидера. Он требовал сказать тебе, чем бы ты в это время ни был занят.

«Меня забирают для обряда» — понял Наруто. На какую-то долю секунды часть его готова была радость кричать — вот оно, избавление. Ему не сбежать, но вечно это продолжаться не может, он и забыл, что его должны убить. Но это длилось какую-то долю секунды. Наруто всё еще хотел жить.

Итачи, похоже, тоже решил, что время пришло. Он поправил одежду на Наруто, снова привязал к подпорке чердака и молча вышел, вмиг снова превратившись в серьезного убийцу из маньяка.

Внизу ждал Кисаме. Похоже, ему тоже еще не сказали, что за новость. Зецу протянул какие-то бумаги.

— Что это? — спросил Итачи.

— Коноха вышла на ваш след.

— Они уже дней пять по нему идут, — отмахнулся Кисаме. — Мне казалось, вы как следует запутываете следы.

— Да, запутывали… На рассказы сейчас нет времени — забирайте джунчурики сейчас же, и уходите. Они подобрались уже совсем близко.

— Через сколько они тут будут? — спросил Итачи, убирая бумаги и вспоминая, куда он положил свой плащ. Зецу протянул ему еще какую-то ампулу.

— Очень скоро. Еще раз трахнуть его не успеешь, если ты об этом… Вколоть всю ампулу — он проспит двое суток, вам хватит чтобы без шума перейти на новое место. Мне сказали, что он беспокойный.

— Еще какой, — Кисаме направился собираться. Итачи убрал ампулу и направился вверх на чердак. Похоже, его плащ, как и оранжево-черная куртка Наруто, лежали в ванной, но сначала нужно было усыпить джунчурики, а потом уже собираться.

Наруто пытался хаотично соображать… Узел новый, он еще не успел его изучить. Времени совсем нет — с минуту на минуту в дверях появится либо Итачи, либо тот зеленый, и его заберут на ритуал, наверняка предварительно вырубив.

Наруто подумал еще раз. Единственное, что он мог сделать с этим узлом — сломать себе руку. Тогда есть шанс освободиться, выгнув ее и отвязаться хотя бы от столба. Стоило ли это того, ведь далеко он со связанными руками все равно не убежит…

Стоило. Сейчас, когда над ним нависла смерть, даже один шанс из тысячи стоил того, чтобы его попробовать.

Наруто зажмурился, поворачивая руку под другим углом, и в это момент дверь открылась. Узумаки дернулся как от удара и медленно поднял голову. И тут его ждал второй удар — в комнату неслышно вбежало трое АНБУ. Один из них присел на корточки рядом с Наруто, быстро заговорив:

— Наруто… Нашли, Слава Богу… Мы уж думали, снова ловушка.

И голос этот был знакомый, и в то же время, словно какой-то чужой. Наруто удивленно замер, спаситель разрезал веревку на его запястьях.

— Меня… меня спасут? — словно не веря в это, спросил Наруто. АНБУ приподнял маску, стало видно улыбку за ней:

— Наруто-кун, а ты думал, что Коноха тебя бросила?..

И Наруто наконец узнал того, кто пришел его спасти.

— Сай?..

Итачи на ходу перегнал содержимое ампулы в шприц. Что ж, значит, два дня Наруто поваляется без сознания, они все равно эти два дня будут наверняка в пути. Придется перетерпеть.

Не пряча шприц, Итачи дернул ручку двери, открыв ее.

И замер. Комната была абсолютно пуста, на полу у столба лежали разрезанные веревки.

Наруто сбежал.


	4. Chapter 4

— Нас обманули. Мы думали, что в запасе есть еще час или около того, а они, оказывается, разделились. Послали профессионалов за своим джунчурики.

— Джунчурики символизирует силу деревни. Естественно, они не захотят отдавать его так просто.

— Итачи, — Пейн спокойно повернулся к нему. — Хочу, чтобы ты кое-что сделал.

Итачи даже не кивнул, просто смотрел внимательно, чтобы показать, что слушает. Пейн перевел взгляд в другой угол, словно разговор ему уже наскучил, но продолжил:

— Когда поймаешь его, выеби как следует, чтобы больше не мог бегать. Это приказ, а не метафора… Меня уже достал этот джунчурики. Он не должен сбежать снова.

На этот раз Итачи кивнул. За это время он и сам успел подумать о том, что слишком берег Наруто. Теперь он покажет ему, что такое настоящее изнасилование.

Они стояли в ярко освещенном коридоре.

— Акацуки клюнули на приманку, — не снимая маски, проинформировал Сая один из отряда. — Нужно затаиться пока. До распоряжений.

— Хорошо.

— По возможности не давай ему выходить даже из комнаты. Мы не можем рисковать. Я понимаю, что его и так очень долго держали взаперти, не хотелось бы провторения просто из-за того, что он побежит радоваться солнцу.

— Думаю, Наруто не так глуп, и ему нужно просто это объяснить… — кивнул Сай с улыбкой. Член АНБУ кивнул и исчез. Сай вздохнул с облегчением и открыл дверь номера.

***

Наруто сидел на небольшой односпальной кровати, обхватив руками колени и притянув их к лицу, глядя на солнечный свет бьющий из окна. Сай не мог понять по его лицу, о чем Наруто думал — он не улыбался, но и грусти никакой во взгляде не было.

Услышав шорох, Наруто обернулся и спросил:

— А скоро ночь?.. Я давно не видел ночного неба.

Сай взглянул на часы. Он был одет как обычный гражданский, даже бандану не надел — по бандане их тоже могли бы выследить — Сейчас семь вечера. Темнеть начнет в девять…

Наруто кивнул и снова перевел взгляд на окно — оно было занавешено тюлью, поэтому к самому окну он не подходил — иначе его можно будет увидеть с улицы, это натолкнуло Сая на мысль:

— Наруто-кун, ты ведь понимаешь сложившуюся ситуацию?..

Узумаки кивнул:

— Да, я слышал. На улицу не выходить, на глаза никому не показываться, а если что — я просто гражданский, путешествую с другом. Всё в порядке, Сай. Я все понимаю, я буду тихо себя вести, это лучше чем снова оказаться там.

Кажется, Наруто передернуло. Сай не хотел спрашивать о том, что поизошло в том доме, он был неглуп и сам всё видел и понимал — мятая кровать в пятнах, привязанный Наруто, сейчас непривычно поникший и тихий. Да, несложно было понять, что с ним там происходило, вот только в библиотеке этой деревни не обнаружилось книг с советами, что делать в таких случаях.

— Где мы? — неожиданно спросил Наруто.

— В трех днях от Конохи, но несколько дней мы проведем тут, так Акацуки решат, что тебя сразу отправят в Коноху, поэтому отряд разделился, а тут оставили меня и еще двоих. Остальные делают видимость того, что тебя срочно доставили обратно. Возможно, тут придется провести месяц… Но потом мы вернемся.

— А. Ясно. С Сакурой всё в порядке? — Наруто снова обернулся к Саю, слезая с кровати.

— Да, кажется.

— Кажется? — удивился Наруто.

***

— Она очень сильно плакала, когда я ее видел в последний раз.

Наруто чуть не прыснул от смеха — ему представилась Сакура, которая у ворот деревни просит Сая, как самого Наруто когда-то, «Сай-кун, верни Наруто. Только ты можешь его спасти». Видя улыбку на лице Узумаки, Сай и сам почувствовал себя счастливее.

— Наруто-кун, ты, наверное, голоден?.. — опомнился Сай. — Конечно, тебе выходить нельзя, но я могу принести что-нибудь сюда. Хочешь?..

— Пожалуй, — кивнул Наруто. — Да, было бы неплохо перекусить.

— Отлично! Я видел раменную недалеко отсюда, — бросил Сай уже разворачиваясь, но Наруто поймал его локоть, и, развернув к себе, произнес:

— Только не рамен. Я больше не люблю рамен, Сай… может, найдешь что-нибудь другое?..

Тот замер. Он удивился, но спрашивать ничего не стал, тем более что под его взглядом Наруто отвел глаза.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сай. — Поищу что-нибудь другое…

И он вышел, не боясь оставить Наруто одного — остальные двое АНБУ всегда дежурили тут посменно.

***

Сай проснулся ночью оттого, что дверь в его номер чуть слышно открылась — к кровати подошел один из АНБУ, который должен был дежурить сегодня.

— Что-то случилось? — спросил Сай, окончательно проснувшись.

— Да. Он кричит во сне. Я его разбудил, дальше ты сам, тебя приставили помочь ему восстановиться.

***

Это было логично — эти люди не были лично знакомы с Узумаки, и даже им было не по себе. Они наверняка тоже всё поняли, но, так же как и они, Сай не знал, как себя вести и не понимал, почему Цунаде отправила именно его.

Он осторожно открыл дверь и успокаивающе поднял руки, заметив, как опасливо дернулся Наруто. Узумаки, сидевший завернувшись в одеяло, тут же успокоился, хотя и не ответил улыбкой.

— Зачем ты пришел? — всё еще настороженно спросил Наруто. Сай сел на краешек кровати.

— Я слышал, как ты кричал, — соврал он. В комнате было темно. Наруто уже неделю не спал в темных комнатах.

— Я… Нет, тебе показалось, наверное… Мне просто не спится.

Если бы Саю не доложили, что Наруто правда кричал, он бы сейчас поверил в сказанную ложь. Человек, знающий людей чуть больше Сая, ответил бы «А, да, наверное, показалось», и ушел, предварительно вежливо предложив Узумаки принести что-нибудь. Но Сай психологию знал только по книгам, а их писали безмозглые идеалисты, которые считали, что если другу плохо — его надо обнять, и всё пройдет. И, в попытке успокоить Наруто, Сай положил руку ему на плечо, и тут же оказался лежащим на спине на полу у кровати, даже не заметив, как все произошло.

— Не трогай меня! — вырвалось у Наруто, но в следующую же секунду он осознал, что сделал:

— Сай… Прости, я не хотел… ты меня не так понял… Прости, ты помочь хотел, а я так…

— Ничего, я понимаю, — пожал плечами Сай, на самом деле нифига не понимавший. А вдруг Наруто решил, что Сай тоже претендует на его тело?.. К счастью, бывшей боец Корня не бросился его разуверять — он слишком мало читал по этому вопросу и решил сначала больше подготовиться в теории, пока всё не испортил окончательно, поэтому просто также тихо вышел, закрыв за собой дверь. Наруто запустил пальцы в волосы, сжав руку в кулак, и сам себе осипшим голосом сказал:

— Ничего… Вернемся в Коноху и все будет хорошо… Да, всё будет хорошо. Это хорошо, что пока мы тут. У меня есть время оправиться и успокоиться… Нахрена им моя кислая рожа?.. Ничего ведь не случилось… ничего, да… — он говорил всё тише и тише, и вскоре АНБУ перестал разбирать слова, видел только, как Узумаки весь сжался, продолжая бормотать что-то себе под нос.

Наруто заснул только под утро.

***

Неделя прошла в тишине и относительном спокойствии. Сай не узнавал Наруто — тот подолгу молчал, не пытался нарушать приказы и выходить из номера, даже к окну не подходил. Наруто вообще все это время просто сидел на кровати, глядя в одну точку, и на все вопросы повторял «Всё в порядке, мне просто нужно время». Поначалу Сай только приносил необходимые вещи. Но на третий же день перебрался к Наруто ближе — подолгу сидел в его номере, просто молча глядя в окно или разглядывая ту же точку, что и Наруто. Как он ни пытался представить, что в эти дни творилось в голове у Наруто — не получалось, а Узумаки не жаловался. Не скажешь же прямо «Что ты обо всем этом думаешь?».

Двоим АНБУ, несшим поочередно караул у этой комнаты, стало казаться, что от такого молчаливого присутствия Сая Наруто становится лучше — пусть пока неуловимо, но улыбка Узумаки больше не была наигранной, они стали разговаривать не только простыми предложениями-просьбами, и иногда могли часами трепаться о разных глупостях, вроде девушек, тренировок, еде. А может дело было вовсе и не в Сае, а на Узумаки действовало время.

Неприятности пришли на седьмой день.

— Они догнали первую команду, — доложил утром в коридоре один из АНБУ.

— Потери? — севшим голосом чуть слышно спросил Сай. Он не хотел, чтобы Наруто это слышал.

— Двое. В том числе убит тот, кто там играл роль Наруто… Похоже, его пытались изнасиловать перед смертью…

— А потом поняли, что это не он… Какова ситуация теперь?

— Они движутся в нашем направлении, — в коридоре появился третий член команды.

— Ясно. Значит нужно забирать Наруто и бежать, — кивнул Сай.

— Нет. Это ничего не даст. Их двое. Нужно, чтобы один остался тут охранять Наруто, а остальные двое задержали погоню, пока не придет подмога из Конохи. Их вызвала та команда вчера, когда поняли, что не смогут сохранить прикрытие.

— Вчера… Значит они могут и не успеть добраться.

Сай молча слушал. Ситуация складывалась скверная.

— Успеют… Завтра уже будут здесь. Надо до этого времени задержать Акацуки, и, по возможности, убить. Я считаю, что должны пойти мы вдвоем — Наруто привык к тебе, ему будет спокойнее, если ты останешься здесь, — АНБУ смотрел на Сая сквозь прорези в маске.

— Нет, — категорично ответил тот. — Я пойду, чтобы задержать тех двоих. А один из вас останется тут. Скажите Наруто, что они идут сюда — он должен быть еще осторожнее. Если получится, я хочу попытаться убить того, кто это с Наруто сделал. Не хочу, чтобы он переживал всё заново, встретившись с ними. Поэтому в смерти погони я должен быть уверен.

Его собеседники переглянулись, один из них кивнул.

— Хорошо. Я останусь на страже до прихода подмоги, потом направлю людей к вам, если будут свободные.

— Лучше все силы бросить на то, чтобы как можно быстрее доставить Наруто в Коноху, когда появится подмога, — посоветовал Сай, направляясь в свой номер за маской.

***

Оставшись один, АНБУ поежился, стоя напротив двери номера, из которого за неделю ни разу не вышел Наруто. Он все еще помнил тот крик спасенного, в первую его ночь здесь, и ту комнату, в которой Узумаки нашли.

Он стоял напротив двери и не мог представить, как скажет Наруто о том, что все может повториться. О том, что случилось с другой командой. Да, он знал, что мальчик за дверью тоже шиноби, но…

Но он постучался.

— Да? — послышался чуть удивленный оклик. Пауза. Нужно ли ему вообще знать, если подмога прибудет к вечеру, а парень и так не выходит из комнаты.

— Я хотел сказать, что Сай отлучился и до вечера его не будет. Я остался охранять, так что если что понадобится — достаточно позвать, я не смогу заглядывать в номер каждый час.

Снова пауза. Может, этот парень сам обо всем догадается?

— Хорошо, — ответила закрытая дверь. И АНБУ успокоился, удалившись на свой пост.

***

Две фигуры в черных плащах с красными облаками передвигались без спешки и не прячась. Сай затаил дыхание, рассматривая приближающихся врагов. Он с напарником прятался около ловко расставленной ловушки. Конечно, эти люди слишком опасны, чтобы в нее попасться.

Их нельзя пропускать дальше. Они идут не бесцельно, они знают, где прячется Наруто, и как только найдут — кто снова сможет его спасти? Поэтому последний шанс для Узумаки только здесь и сейчас.

***

Наруто задремал, завернувшись в одеяло. Солнце светило прямо на кровать, но он привык спать при свете, а тепло успокаивало. Когда в дверь постучали, он сначала резко сел, не поняв, что произошло, но стук повторился.

— Да? — поспешил отозваться Наруто, пока пока «охранник» не заподозрил что-то и не выломал дверь.

— Обед. Я подумал, что вы захотите подкрепиться.

Наруто не хотел есть. Но Сай будет только вечером, в конце концов можно оставить обед остыть и съесть его позже.

Наруто поплелся открывать, и, уже повернув ручку двери вспомнил, что тот же охранник мог и сам открыть дверь после объявления о том, что это всего лишь обед. А открыв, Наруто понял, почему «охранник» этого не сделал — словно в забытом кошмаре из детства на пороге стояли две фигуры в черных плащах с красными облаками.

Секундное замешательство, и при виде шокированных голубых глаз на губах Итачи появилась злорадная улыбка.

Наруто тут же передернуло, и он попытался захлопнуть дверь. Конечно, это не получилось и две черные фигуры одновременно и бесшумно вплыли в номер.

— Приказ есть приказ, Итачи, — пожал плечами Кисаме без особого сожаления. — Но кто знает, сможешь ли ты поймать его один, без помощи моего меча.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Итачи не отрывая взгляда от Наруто. — Но потом выметайся. Мне не нужны зрители.

И в этот момент Наруто вспомнил про окно, к которому за эту неделю ни разу так и не подошел.

***

Уловив замешательство противников, рыжий с пирсингом и в черном плаще с облаками начал громко смеяться.

— Это ловушка, — ошарашенно выговорил второй АНБУ. — Нужно было уводить Узумаки Наруто в Коноху.

Сай знал, что это не помогло бы, но еще лучше понимал, что теперь им надо возвращаться как можно быстрее — на драку времени не было. Но кто же их так просто отпустит?

***

Наруто подсчитывал ошибки.

Нашел две, которые его больше всего подставили. Во-первых, он не учел то, что Самехада — меч рыбомордого — жрет чакру, а расенган, будь он даже в своей высшей степени — просто оружие из чакры. Но самой фатальной оказалась вторая — комната оказалась запечатана какой-то техникой, и сюда нельзя было ни войти, ни выйти, не зная ключа. Сюдя по всему, у Акацуки этот ключ откуда-то был, а вот от окна Наруто отбросило прямо Итачи в руки. Ему ничего не говорили. Возможно, зная его взбалмошный характер, боялись, что он попробует сбежать.

И — это были две единственные ошибки. Если бы их можно было избежать, то у Наруто еще был бы шанс. Теперь он стискивал зубы, лежа на животе, зажатый между Итачи и кроватью. Болела выкрученная за спину рука, вторая оставалась на свободе, но что он мог ею сделать?

Кисаме уже закрывал за собой дверь, на пороге бросив:

— Я уже говорил — приказ есть приказ. Но помни, что времени нет. Постарайся закончить быстро.

Наруто снова дернулся, задыхаясь под этой тяжестью, спросив:

— Что за приказ?

Дверь за Кисаме закрылась, однако лязга замка не послышалось. Это был шанс.

— Приказ? — словно издеваясь, переспросил Итачи. — Ничего особенного. Приказано выебать тебя так, чтобы ты больше не смог сбежать.

На этот раз пришла очередь Итачи ошибаться — он думал, что Наруто будет шокирован этим, но джунчурики именно в это мгновение, словно и не слушав, перевернулся, тем самым на доли секунды выбравшись из-под тяжести лежащего на нем тела; и этого времени Узумаки хватило, чтобы совершить второй рывок, соскользнув на пол. И тут же, не тратя ни мгновения, сделать рывок к двери…

Итачи оказался быстрее, и уже на полпути Наруто упал на пол от подсечки.

— Когда ты сбежал, я не рассердился — это ведь интересно — догнать тебя и доказать, что побег по-прежнему бесполезен, — Итачи сел сверху, прижав голову Наруто так, что тот щекой упирался в холодный пол. — Но эта утка с подставной командой, двигающейся какими-то петлями к Конохе.… И то, что среди них даже был тот, кто исполнял твою роль… — в голосе Итачи послышалась уже нескрываемая злоба, он резко перевернул Наруто на спину и, глядя уже в глаза, продолжил:

— Это взбесило, Наруто-кун. Теперь я покажу тебе, что такое настоящее изнасилование…

Наруто передернуло, однако он успел подставить ладонь, перехватив первый удар. Итачи наотмашь ударил левой, но джунчурики его руку не отпустил, до боли сдавив кулак. Учиха первое мгновение с интересом наблюдал за новым способом сопротивляться, затем нахмурился, одновременно дернув свою руку вниз так, что локоть Наруто ударился и уперся в пол. Итачи не остановился — наоборот — после этого еще сильнее надавил рывком. Послышался противный влажный хруст, и Наруто не сразу осознал, что рука сломана. Пользуясь его шоком, Итачи несколько раз ударил, четвертый удар перехватила уже левая рука, Наруто отплевывался кровью, стараясь не допустить ошибки, лишившей его помощи правой руки. Но на этот раз Учиха ловко подхватил запястья обоих рук, прижав их над головой жертвы к полу. Наруто стиснул зубы — перелом уже начинал пульсировать разрастающейся болью.

Если его сейчас отсюда заберут… Сколько будет срастаться рука?.. Насколько это уменьшит его шансы на новый побег?..

И тогда Наруто сообразил, что они не в подземелье, затерянном среди леса, и не в домишке на окраине, и кругом должны быть люди, и если кричать, то кто-нибудь обязательно услышит и поднимет тревогу.

***

Но Итачи понял, что собирается делать джунчурики, как только тот резко вдохнул, словно перед погружением в воду. Учиха так резко закрыл ему рот, что Наруто ударился затылком об пол. Итачи повторил этот удар еще дважды, пока не убедился, что светлые волосы на затылке Наруто начинают пропитываться кровью. Он хотел добиться сотрясения мозга, что вкупе со сломанной правой рукой свело бы сопротивление на нет. Наруто обмяк, хотя все еще был в сознании, силясь напрячь переставшие слушаться мышцы и пытаясь закричать.

— Тише, Наруто-кун, — прорычал Итачи. — Веди себя тихо, у меня всего две руки. Попробуешь кричать, и я найду, чем тебя заткнуть…

Не убирая руки, он надавил на губы Наруто, просунув внутрь, в его рот, два пальца, и, чтобы дать понять, что значит этот намек, наполовину вытащил пальцы и снова вогнал обратно. Он повторил бы это движение, но Наруто тут же вцепился в пальцы зубами, но начал захлебываться хлынувшей ему в горло кровью, позволив Итачи освободиться. Тоже намек на то, что в таком случае будет с тем, что Учиха хотел засунуть вместо пальцев.

Снова бесшумно открылась дверь, но Наруто мутило, и он этого не услышал, Итачи же обернулся и успел освободившейся рукой поймать моток скотча, брошенный Кисаме.

— Это чтобы он не шумел, — рыбомордый снова закрыл за собой двери. По слаженному плану, позволившему так быстро поймать джунчурики, он продолжал сидеть у двери в ожидании момента, когда они смогут уходить с добычей.

Итачи это напомнило о времени. Действуя быстро, он заклеил Наруто рот, и остатки крови Узумаки пришлось проглотить. Его и так мутило, перед глазами всё плыло. Затем Итачи порвал плотную ткань одежды Наруто, ловко расстегнул свой плащ, продолжая удерживать руки пленника над головой, и, ни на что больше не тратя времени, без подготовки вошел…

Наруто снова дернулся и зашипел от боли в сломанной руке. Было бы больше времени, Итачи сломал бы ему и левую — он был зол из-за того обмана и отыгрывался на Наруто, двигаясь агрессивно, рваными движениями. Да, так он раньше с джунчурики не обращался, Итачи и сам чувствовал расходящийся по комнате запах крови, и как дрожит под его движениями такое горячее сейчас тело.

Учиха быстро кончил, сразу решив, что на остальные игры время будет потом, а то, что он делает сейчас — лишь наказание для Наруто и тех, кто пытался отнять у Итачи любимую игрушку.

Отдышавшись, не отпуская запястья Узумаки, Итачи скрепил и их скотчем. Наруто пытался восстановить дыхание — ему с заклеенным ртом это было сложно, еще и эта подступающая дурнота, на этот раз другая, не такая, как в первые дни… Кажется, у него и правда было сотрясение.

Всё, оставалось только вытащить его отсюда и уходить, их прикроют. Итачи освободил свою «игрушку» от клочков одежды и положил на кровать, осмотрев, нужно ли делать инъекцию, или Наруто и так больше не способен сопротивляться. И при этом беглом осмотре понял, что приказ остался невыполненным… Приказ был — порвать джунчурики так, чтобы тот не смог подняться, но если там что-то и надорвалось, то не так уж много, Наруто хватит пары дней, чтобы восстановиться.

Облизнув пересохшие губы, Итачи осмотрелся в поисках чего-нибудь подходящего, но комната, как на зло, была без лишних вещей. Тогда Учиха примотал скотчем уже склеенные руки Наруто к спинке кровати, снова придавив его своим весом, и опустил руку вдоль его тела…

Наруто резко дернулся когда вошло сразу два пальца, ему уже было больно из-за имеющейся там раны, но когда к двум прибавился третий палец, затем четвертый, после чего они раскрылись… Джунчурики давился своими же криками, боль заставила его выгнуться. Итачи понравилось это зрелище и он попробовал проникнуть глубже, тело под ним начало трясти еще более крупной дрожью, из глаз побежали слезы. И Учиха понял, что готов продолжать, ведь на то, что произошло на полу, у него ушло куда меньше времени, чем он планировал, почему бы не позволить себе еще раз? И он убрал руку, снова войдя сразу до конца. Ему нравилось это ощущение — теплая кровь на его члене, как выгибается непроизвольно от боли Наруто, словно двигаясь навстречу, на самом деле пытаясь вырваться и вывихнув плечо левой руки в одном из этих порывов. Итачи до крови кусал его загорелую кожу, шептал что-то на ухо, удерживая бедра Наруто, чтобы тот не мог вырваться, и, кончив снова, понял, что жестокий секс ему тоже по душе, и что он знает, как в следующий раз наказывать джунчурики за попытки побега. Хотя Наруто нескоро еще сможет бегать…

***

Войдя в комнату, Сай пошатнулся, закрыв нос ладонью… Может, причиной тому был запах крови, может, шок. Но это было хуже, чем комната, в которой Наруто продержали неделю — кровь на полу, матрас на кровати, кажется, наполовину был пропитан кровью, словно тут убили кого-то. Беглого взгляда хватило понять, что тут произошло Сай развернулся и вышел, чуть не сбив с ног запыхавшегося напарника. Времени у них сейчас было крайне мало.

И всё же, если вся эта кровь принадлежит Наруто, то как он еще может оставаться живым? Мертвым ведь он им не нужен?..

На этом Сай отключил воображение, делая вид, что он снова тот безэмоциональный ублюдок. Но, единожды начав чувствовать, уже не вытравишь…

***

Перед глазами все плыло, тошнило, но рот был по-прежнему заклеен. Его даже не вырубили, но сопротивляться он был не в состоянии. Давно уже Наруто себя так паршиво не чувствовал.

Итачи завернул его сначала в простыню, но она быстро пропиталась кровью, которая начала стекать на пол, поэтому Учиха снял с себя плащ, завернув Наруто в него поверх простыни, и сейчас нес Узумаки спокойно, не обращая внимания на состояние последнего, ведь он именно этого добивался — чтобы Наруто больше не мог сопротивляться хотя бы дня два, которые должен занять переход на новое место. За ними заметали следы, расставляли ловушки, поэтому Итачи не торопился; Кисаме прикрывал его спину, следуя чуть позади.

Было прохладно, не хватало еще, чтобы к прочему джунчурики простудился, мысленно рассуждал Итачи, когда уловил настороживший его шорох. Он был профессионалом, такие вещи чувствовать умел и не удивился, когда через несколько секунд после остановки их окружили переставшие прятаться враги…

АНБУ — подкрепление из Конохи — которое должно было придти только вечером — дюжины две бойцов, не меньше. А деревня, кажется, сильно хочет назад своего маленького лиса, раз они смогли обойти команду перехвата Акацуки и оставленные расставленные после себя ловушки.

— Итачи-сан, — спокойно отозвался шедший сзади Кисаме — Надеюсь, в вас сейчас говорит профессионал, и он вам подсказывает, что с такой ношей нам отсюда не выбраться.

Кровь Наруто уже пропитала плащ и капала на траву у ног Учихи. За долю секунды до того, как пришла помощь, Наруто потерял сознание…


	5. Chapter 5

Две фигуры неслышно остановились около номера гостиницы.

— Замок несложный. Запечатано еще техникой, но тоже, кажется, совсем простой.

— Это не ловушка — они никогда не прячутся, разгуливают в своих черных плащах, хотя каждый шиноби уже знает, что это означает. Они уверены в своей безнаказанности, —

второй достал из-за спины меч и одним его взмахом разрубил на две половины дверь, одновременно разрушив закрывающую технику.

Пейн сидел в кресле прямо напротив двери, словно давно их ждал.

— Как невежливо, — пнув носком ботинка кусок двери, Акацуки покачал головой. — После знакомства с Итачи мне казалось, что в клане Учиха учили хорошим манерам.

— Увы, жизнь заставила разучиться, — Саске без спешки вошел в номер прямо по двери. Суйгетсу остался у входа на случай, если появится напарник этого Акацуки.

— Увы, на брата ты, кажется, вообще похож только внешне, иначе я подумал бы над тем, чтобы пригласить тебя в свою организацию… Несмотря на то, что Дэйдара умер из-за тебя. Итак, зачем ты пришел?… Я могу угадать — у меня три варианта, а ты, кажется, никуда не спешишь. Первый — ты решил разобраться со всеми Акацуки, все-таки опасная организация… Но это вряд ли, иначе с порога начался бы бой, а это означает что ты обознался. И ищешь ты своего старшего брата. Значит, либо ты просто хочешь убить его, как и многие годы своей сознательной жизни, либо до тебя дошли слухи о том, что Итачи удалось поймать Кьюби, и с недельку он игрался с ним. Мне говорили, вы с мальчиком были когда-то друзьями.

Пейн замолчал, и хотя выражение лица Саске не изменилось, Акацуки расплылся в улыбке, продолжив:

— Я вижу что про Наруто Узумаки тебе еще ничего не говорили… Как же так, как его друг и брат Итачи ты обязан знать… Вот видишь, как хорошо, что ты встретил меня тут, в этом Богом забытом месте, впрочем, находящемся в трех днях от твоей родной деревни.

***

— Каковы потери?.. — нахмурившись, не отрывая глаза от отчета, спросила Цунаде.

— Троих деревня отдала за спасение джунчурики.

Она кивнула, в то время как Сай продолжил:

— В том числе убит АНБУ, которого мы оставили охранять Наруто… Он старался до конца.

— Хорошо, — Цунаде кивнула. — Только никогда не говорите об этом Наруто… Он не должен знать, какой ценой нам досталось его возвращение.

И Цунаде отвернулась к окну. Оно того правда стоило? За одного человека отдать жизни троих? И можно сколько угодно прикрываться фразой о том, что как джунчурики Наруто является силой Конохи.

***

Проходя мимо зарывшегося в свои записи доктора, Сакура на всякий случай сделала вид, что поправляет волосы. Не нужно, чтобы другие видели, что она приходила. Цунаде была очень серьезной, когда приказывала, чтобы эту неделю Наруто не беспокоил никто, даже Харуно. Сначала Цунаде сказала, что Наруто не приходит в сознание, но все сомнения развеялись после вчерашней встречи с Саем — тот мог навещать Наруто, и очень удивился словам Сакуры, сказав, что Наруто давно уже очнулся, хотя и чувствует себя неважно. Это решило всё. Сакура должна была его увидеть. Что угодно — поговорить, просто посмотреть на него, если спит, но узнать самой, что с ним и как он. Она хотела так же носить ему фрукты в палату, говорить о пустяках, засиживаться с Узумаки до самого вечера и не понимала, почему ей запрещали даже видеть его, ведь Наруто уже три дня как вернули. Что может быть для него нужнее общества друзей.

Был уже вечер, на улице стемнело, и в коридоре Сакура не сразу нашла номер нужной палаты. Больничный халат она стащила у Цунаде, у Сая узнала больницу и палату.

Дверь была открыта, словно здесь ждали кого-то. Вдохновленная этим, Сакура включила в комнате свет, решив, что даже если Наруто спит, она его этим не разбудит.

Наруто, лежащий на кровати, отвернув голову к окну, вздрогнул от этого и обернулся. Сакура поежилась — ей показалось, что что-то не так — она думала, что он улыбнется при виде нее. Ну и что, что забинтован (обвязанная бинтом голова, привешена сломанная рука, ссадины на лице заклеены пластырями, и из-под больничной пижамы выглядывают бинты) — сколько раз Наруто возвращался весь в бинтах и всегда встречал ее в дверях палаты широкой улыбкой.

— Давно не виделись, Наруто… — севшим голосом поздоровалась Сакура. В последний раз они разговаривали в клетке у Акацуки.

— Да… Я рад, что ты пришла, — Наруто наконец улыбнулся, продолжая лежать.

— Я тоже очень рада тебя видеть, — Сакура улыбнулась в ответ, чувствуя, как к горлу подступают слезы, и чтобы это хоть как-то скрыть, она быстро заговорила:

— Я хотела принести тебе фруктов, но меня сюда не пропускают, поэтому пришлось стащить халат Цунаде, она наверняка рассердится. Но медсестра несущая фрукты выглядела бы подозрительно… Ты хочешь чего-нибудь? Тебе что-то особенное принести?

— Почему тебя сюда не пускают? — удивился Наруто. — Сай же приходит…

— Не знаю, — Сакуре снова взгрустнулось. Отведя взгляд, она заметила на тумбочке у кровати знакомую папку с диагнозом, тут же снова улыбнулась, быстро подхватила папку щебеча:

— Что у тебя на этот раз? Перелом? Сотрясение? Я могу приготовить что-нибудь для того…

Наруто вскочил, рванувшись отобрать у нее свою карту, но голова взорвалась болью, он пошатнулся, чуть не упал, сел на кровать и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. И вздрогнул, заметив шокированный взгляд Сакуры.

— Я так и знала, что ты все-таки придешь сюда! — раздался оглушительный голос Цунаде у двери. — И что это произойдет, тоже знала! Сакура, уж тебе-то нарушать правила?!

Хокаге больно перехватила локоть ученицы и буквально выволокла из палаты, бросив грозно на прощание «А ну ложись спать! Тебе нельзя напрягаться!». В коридоре послышался ее голос, раздававший какие-то указания и отчитывающий врачей за такую халатность.

***

— Нехорошо получилось… Я не хотела, чтобы ты это знала… — Цунаде смотрела в окно. В ее кабинете было темно, она не включила свет — не хватало кому-то заметить — она на своем рабочем месте, а то припрутся «по важному делу». . Сакура сидела напротив ее стола и иногда всхлипывала, зажимая изо всех сил рот руками. На столе была открытая медицинская папка, которую Сакура в этом оцепенении уволокла с собой. Цунаде немного помолчала, посмотрев на ученицу, затем ударила кулаком по столу, снова закричав:

— А на что ты надеялась, Сакура!? Почему, по-твоему, я тебя к нему не пускала?! Просто поиздеваться или были на то причины?.. — и тут же остыв, уже спокойным тоном продолжила:

— Ладно, я тоже виновата… Нужно было охрану поставить, если я правда не хотела тебя к нему пускать… Проревись. Но все равно уже ничего не исправить… Я бы, знаешь ли, тоже хотела сидеть и реветь не переставая в тот день, когда его в Коноху принесли… И от горя, и от счастья — это же Наруто, они его все-таки вернули, они выдернули его в прямом смысле из лап этих уродов. Но подумала эти дни над ситуацией я знаешь что тебе скажу… — Цунаде наклонилась ниже. Ткнув пальцем в историю болезни. — Если бы этот сукин сын не изнасиловал его в последний раз, они могли бы уже быть далеко, и мы бы не видели сейчас Наруто в Конохе, и был бы он где-нибудь в подвале и никто бы его не слышал, пока эти уроды творили бы что хотели…

Сакура заплакала сильнее. Ну и что — Цунаде нужно было хоть кому-то сказать эту правду, разрывающую ее изнутри.

Дверь распахнулась, на пороге стоял запыхавшийся чуунин, Хокаге мысленно чертыхнулась: «Ну ведь специально не включала свет».

— Хокаге-сама, хорошо, что мы вас наконец нашли! У меня срочные новости — Узумаки Наруто пропал!

Цунаде потерла виски. Видимо, поспать ей сегодня не удастся.

***

Под ногами хлюпала грязь, шишки больно впивались в босые ноги, но он уже этого не замечал. Весь он был сосредоточен на разрывающей его голову боли. Ему нельзя было вставать, но больше он уже не мог терпеть. Идти было больно. Он остановился, держась за очередное дерево, царапая руки о кору, оглянулся, и, решив, что находится на достаточно далеком расстоянии от Конохи, сделал несколько глубоких вздохов, запрокинул голову вверх и закричал…

Кричал за все те моменты, когда не мог этого, когда ему закрывали рот или не позволяла гордость, кричал пронзительно, долго, скатываясь вниз, оседая и царапая кору ногтями. Выпускал всё то, что копилось в нем, пока нужно было во что бы то ни стало держаться. Пока нельзя было плакать, нельзя было показывать свою слабость.

От собственного крика голова болела еще сильнее, хотя и казалось, что дальше уже если ее только в самом деле разрубить. И, постепенно стихая, опустился на колени, прямо на грязную землю. С неба посыпалась морось, грозившая превратиться в дождь. Наруто отдышался и, поднявшись было идти обратно, снова упал, на этот раз больно ударившись.

***

— Что докладывает охрана? Никаких признаков проникновения в деревню? — стоя в дверях опустевшей палаты спросила Цунаде.

— Жаль говорить это… но похоже он ушел сам…

— Не говорите чепухи… Он еле ходит, он не мог далеко сбежать в таком состоянии, да и зачем ему?..

— Он далеко и не убежал, — послышалось совсем уж за ее спиной. — Подвиньтесь, он тяжелый.

В дверях стоял Сай. Он перекинул руку Наруто себе через плечо, но ноги Узумаки волочились по земле — тот был без сознания.

— Где он был? — Цунаде поняла, что злиться.

— Недалеко отсюда. Ему наверное просто нужно было побыть одному… Я видел, как он ушел, но в одной книге писалось, что желание друзей надо уважать. Поэтому я просто последовал за ним.

Сай дошел до кровати, медики помогли ему положить Наруто на простыни, которые тут же испачкались в грязи. Чуть не сбив Хокаге с ног, в палату вбежала Сакура, она больше не плакала, но когда медики отодвинулись, крепко обняла Наруто, повторяя «Наруто… вернулся… все в порядке, теперь всё в порядке… Он тут».

Цунаде поморщилась — она никогда Сакуру такой еще не видела и ей стало казаться, что ее ученица сходит с ума. «Чертов сукин сын, — подумала она. — Нет… Если бы это произошло с кем-то другим… Но когда плохо Наруто, это сказывается и на жителях этой деревни, тем более на самых близких ему. Выкарабкайся только, Наруто, иначе и Коноха больше никогда не станет прежней».

***

Наруто всегда быстро восстанавливался. Его выписали уже через пять дней, даже перелом удалось исправить, главное теперь — особо руку не напрягать еще недельку. Всякий раз, когда Цунаде приходила к нему, она заставала Сакуру в палате. Теперь не было смысла запрещать Харуно что-либо, поведение в этой палате было на ее усмотрение.

А еще Хокаге поняла, что зря боялась за Наруто. Он снова улыбался как ни в чем не бывало, оживленно говорил с Сакурой, которая приняла правила игры, и снова делала вид, что ничего не произошло. Они даже перебранивались иногда, как прежде.

Однако в воздухе витало чувство общей, мерзкой, неприятной тайны. Цунаде надеялась, что это не внесет в их отношения фальши… А еще, что Сакура поймет, поймет наконец, что далекий Учиха ей не нужен и насколько ей дорог этот комочек света, который она чуть не потеряла так страшно. Конечно, Цунаде была просто медик и ни в коем разе ни психолог, но ей казалось, что если у Наруто появится девушка, он сможет забыть; поэтому теперь возлагала на Сакуру большие надежды.

Однако, похоже, что между этими двумя все было как прежде. Но Цунаде заметить не успела в свои короткие посещения — Сакура больше не поднимала руку на Узумаки, и не только из-за сотрясения мозга.

***

— Мне не нужно помогать нести вещи, — Наруто отобрал у Сая коробку. Она была небольшой и легкой.

— Помнишь, ты сказал как-то, что ненавидишь рамен теперь, — догнав его, начал Сай.

— Ну, не так уж и ненавижу, но больше я его есть не могу… Что ж, иногда ведь даже самая любимая еда надоедает.

— Нет, я тут почитал, и спросить хотел — ты и свой комбинезон больше носить не будешь?

Наруто остановился и обернулся, на лице застыло удивление — похоже вопрос заставил его подумать. Сай тут же спохватился:

— Можешь не отвечать, если тебе неприятна эта тема…

Наруто нахмурился:

— С чего мне должна быть неприятна эта тема.

И Сай понял, что своими словами рассердил его. Быстро достал книгу, пролистал до нужной страницы и когда повернулся отвечать, Наруто уже ушел вперед.

— Знаешь, Сай, — фыркнул Узумаки, когда парень нагнал его. — Когда-нибудь в какой-нибудь из твоих чертовых книжек напишут наконец мелким шрифтом в самом конце «А вообще людям не нравится, когда их изучают по книжкам».

— Почему мелким шрифтом? — удивился Сай.

— Потому что если эту надпись заметят раньше времени, книгу не купят, — улыбнулся Наруто. И ни тени прежней обиды. — И — нет, я буду носить и дальше свой оранжевый комбинезон. Только постираю как следует.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сай. — Теплые цвета тебе очень подходят.

— Еще немного, и я начну тебя бояться, — в шутку предупредил Наруто.

***

Ближе к ночи, когда за окном уже стемнело, Наруто понял, что остался теперь один, в своем доме, не было никакой охраны, медсестер за дверью которые в любой момент могут войти. Можно было вести себя как хочется, ни от кого не прячась.

И, повернувшись к зеркалу, Наруто улыбнулся отражению, негромко произнеся:

— Ну вот я наконец и дома.

Полки до отказа были забиты раменом, ни на что другое Наруто и не рассчитывал, если и были какие-то другие продукты, то они протухли и прокисли. Однако дойти за едой в магазин он так и не собрался — было так приятно и спокойно находиться дома, словно ничего и не было, словно проснулся от кошмара, словно тут, в родных стенах, ничего с ним уже не произойдет. Однако сейчас голод всё настойчивее напоминал о себе.

— Все магазины должно быть уже закрыты, — вслух подумал Наруто, положив руку на живот.

Когда в дверь постучали, он даже дернулся от неожиданности, подняв голову. Да, он еще слишком хорошо помнил свою ошибку тогда, в номере. Но ведь он сейчас в Конохе, и если его не охраняют лично, это еще на значит, что границы деревни не будут под усиленной охраной.

Наруто подошел к двери и настороженно притворил ее, оставив щелочку. На пороге стояла улыбающаяся Сакура, держа какую-то небольшую яркую коробочку в руках и ничуть не обидевшаяся на такой прием.

Узумаки сразу открыл дверь, тоже широко улыбнувшись:

— Добрый вечер, Сакура-тян, хорошо, что ты пришла!

— Конечно хорошо! Наверняка сидишь тут голодный, при полных полках рамена! — Сакура спокойно прошла внутрь, торжественно неся перед собой коробку.

— Ха-ха, в точку, — кивнул Наруто и запер дверь.

— Я принесла онигири. Ты их вроде раньше любил, — Сакура положила коробку на стол и поставила чайник, словно была у себя дома. — Заодно решила тебя проведать.

— Но ведь поздно уже. Родители тебя искать не будут?

— Нет, — улыбающаяся Сакура обернулась к нему. — Я сказала, что буду сегодня ночь дежурить.

Наруто смотрел удивленно, но при этом выглядел счастливым.

У него редко были гости, поэтому и стульев во всем доме можно было найти только штуки две, но за безопасность тех, кто на них сядет, Наруто не поручился бы. Поэтому они расположились посреди кровати, положив в самую середину коробку с рисовыми шариками, и болтали увлеченно. Сакура вспоминала прошлое, много смеялась, даже когда они говорили про Саске. Немного вспомнили про Сая, Сакура сказала, что он сейчас часто оказывается возле Наруто — наверное, волнуется. Наруто же кивнул и ответил, что Сай был в составе спасательной группы. Харуно только кивнула, уплетая очередной онигири.

Она явно сделала их сама, — думал Наруто. — К тому же она волнуется…

Он сглотнул, потому что на ум приходило только одно, и, проглотив очередной кусочек из риса, прямо спросил:

— Сакура, что-то не так? Мне кажется, ты волнуешься…

Сакура растерялась сначала, но тут же улыбнулась, погладив Наруто ладонью по полосатой щеке.

— Наруто, ты ведь всегда чувствовал мое настроение?.. Ты всегда меня понимал, всегда был рядом… И любил всегда… Правда ведь.

Наруто снова сглотнул и кивнул, внимательно глядя в глаза девушки.

— Скажи, и ты до сих пор меня любишь?..

И Узумаки, не задумываясь, снова кивнул, положив свою ладонь поверх ее и подвинувшись ближе, чтобы поцеловать. Он ожидал пощечины, мысленно был к ней готов, но губы девушки поддались, и первые секунды он думал о том, какие же это мягкие губы, осторожно замершие, дав ему шанс изучить их. Они так отличались от требовательных губ Итачи.

Наруто подался вперед, коробка, в которой еще кажется оставалось что-то, упала на пол издав обиженный глухой стук. Сакура даже не думала отталкивать его, позволив забраться под футболку, крепко обняв Наруто за шею. Так крепко, словно падала куда-то в бездонную яму, и цеплялась за последнюю возможность. И Наруто почувствовал себя девственником — впервые он гладил кого-то так открыто, впервые тепло чужой кожи согревало что-то в душе. Сакура, вечно сильная, смелая и иногда даже пугающая своей этой силой, показалась ему сейчас такой беззащитной и маленькой. Тонкая шея, ямочка у ключиц, хрупкие узкие плечи, округлая спина. И ее руки так невинно зарывались в его волосы.

Сакура почувствовала как вздрогнул Наруто, после чего коротко поцеловал ее в губы и отстранился, вернувшись на свое место.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Сакура. Наруто удивил этот вопрос, он отрицательно качнул головой:

— Нет. Разве что-то случилось?

— Тогда почему ты остановился? — Сакура краснела, задавая такие вопросы. Узумаки удивился еще сильнее, сжал губы в тонкую линию и серьезно спросил:

— Ты за этим сюда пришла?..

И Сакура почувствовала себя шлюхой. Ей показалось, что она явилась сюда и теперь вот вешается ему на шею, спрашивает, почему он не продолжает, еще и рисовые шарики зачем-то приготовила.

Она тоже поджала губы, поднялась, забрав коробку и оставив остатки рисовых шариков лежать на полу, и направившись к двери, бросив бесстрастным тоном:

— Мне, наверное, лучше уйти.

Наруто вскочил за ней, поймал за руку, поняв, что если сейчас чего-то не скажет, она уйдет и больше никогда в этот дом не сунется, выпалил:

— Стой, на улице темно уже.

— Наруто, ты придурок?! Я же шиноби, пожалей тех маньяков, которые вздумают нападать. Пусти.

— Не надо, не уходи. Я погорячился.

Сакура на мгновение замерла, видя его просящий взгляд, но сразу нахмурилась и бросила:

— Нет, если хочешь знать… Я не за этим сюда пришла! Я и спросила просто так, ты первый полез, и очень хорошо, что ты сказал это сейчас.

И поняла, что врет. Когда сказали, что Наруто выписывают, Цунаде поделилась с ней своими догадками. Сакура хотела хоть как-то ему помочь, и в том разговоре подумала, что это будет даже приятно — начать встречаться с Наруто, всегда таким светлым, сильным, заботливым. Тогда это казалось само собой, сейчас все эти мысли казались такими постыдными.

— Значит ты испугалась?.. Прости, я не буду приставать, правда, — пообещал Наруто. — Я не собираюсь спать с тобой.

А вот это резануло больнее, чем «ты за этим пришла?». Она резким движением освободила свою руку и дала ему пощечину, после чего все-таки выбежала. Наруто удивленно замер, приложив теплую ладонь к горящей щеке.

***

— Не понимаю я женщин, — пожаловался Узумаки, глядя на небо. Сай полусидел, прислонившись к перилам. Они находились на крыше резиденции Хокаге.

— Увы, я тоже их не понимаю…

— Это не считается, ты никого не понимаешь, — отмахнулся сидевший на корточках Наруто. На щеке до сих пор остался красный след — кажется каждая коноханская собака успела сегодня посмеяться над Узумаки, пока он дошел до резиденции Хокаге. — В твоей книжке что-нибудь говорится о том, как с этими девушками общаться?

— А ведь ты говорил, что нельзя изучать людей по книгам, Наруто, — улыбнулся Сай. Наруто смешно надулся, подперев не поврежденную щеку рукой.

— Неважно… Сказано там что-нибудь по поводу того, почему девушки становятся такими обидчивыми, когда дело доходит до секса.

— Вы что, переспали? — кажется Сай и правда заинтересовался.

— В том-то и дело что нет, — Наруто понял, что краснеет, и поспешил отвернуться.

— Значит, пощечину тебе дали за то, что ты к ней полез?..

— Сай, твою мать, ну неужели похоже, что я маньяк, который сам лезет к девушкам… — Наруто подумал. — Просто она так спрашивала, люблю ли я ее, словно ждала действий.

— А потом?..

Наруто бросил на него испепеляющий взгляд, и Сай поспешил заверить:

— Я просто хочу помочь тебе разобраться в ситуации.

— Потом я остановился и спросил, зачем она пришла.

— И все?

— Конечно всё, — Наруто похоже оскорбился. — И она тут же собрала вещи и ушла… Но я же вижу — она еще не готова, у нее такие глаза были, словно она в омут кидается. Спорить могу, она решила, что если так сделает, мне это поможет, но мне ведь уже и так лучше, все в порядке, я в Конохе, ничего со мной больше не случится. Достаточно было просто ее поддержки, спать со мной из-за этого не обязательно.

Сай очень внимательно слушал, затем улыбнулся своей гадской улыбкой и заключил:

— Хочешь сказать, у тебя больше не встает на девушек?

Наруто покачнулся и чуть не упал на задницу, грозно посмотрев на собеседника:

— С чего ты взял?..

— Это в одной книге было написано… Если парень твоего возраста попадает в такую ситуацию, то с ним может произойти такая вот неприятность.

Наруто про себя отметил, как Сай обходит слова «изнасилование» и «становятся геем», фыркнул и ничего не стал отвечать. Как раз вовремя открылась дверь, и незнакомый чуунин позвал:

— Хокаге освободилась и ждет вас.

***

При виде Наруто Сакура демонстративно отвернулась, одарив его испепеляющим взглядом. Цунаде оценила след от пощечины на щеке Узумаки и решила потом спросить у ученицы, что у них там случилось.

— Вам еще не говорили, зачем я собрала тут седьмую команду?.. Кроме Какаши, конечно, он уже знает. Ну и ты, Сай, как часть этой команды теперь тоже должен присутствовать.

— Что произошло? — в лоб спросил Наруто. — Миссия?

— Нет, Наруто, ты пока не должен покидать Коноху, сам понимаешь. Моя новость еще более важная.

Наруто замер, глаза удивленно распахнулись:

— Что-то связанное с Саске?..

— Да, — Цунаде улыбнулась. — Учиха Саске сегодня утром вернулся в Коноху. Он говорит, что внедрился в организацию Орочимару чтобы убить его, выведав перед этим тайные техники. Что собрал затем команду и искал брата, но не смог справиться с задачей и вернулся чтобы продолжить его поиски как шиноби Конохи. Похоже, он признал свои ошибки.

Наруто задохнулся от этой новости:

— Вы шутите?! Саске?! Он вернулся!

Сакура словно забыла все обиды, бросившись обнять Наруто, Узумаки тоже, словно и ничего не было, обнял ее. Совсем как дети они прыгали так, обнявшись, посреди комнаты.

— Где же он?! — спросила радостная Сакура.

— Нет-нет, до завтрашнего дня вы его не увидите, — отрицательно покачала головой Цунаде. — И прошу не говорить пока никому о том, что он тут. Саске будет под стражей, пока я не улажу формальности, и с него не снимется клеймо предателя.

— Сколько это займет? — спросил Наруто, размыкая объятья.

— Думаю послезавтра уже можно будет с ним поговорить… А в лучшем случае и завтра.

И снова эти двое закружились по комнате, Сакура плакала от счастья, Наруто улыбался так, что, казалось, чуть шире и сломает челюсть.

***

— Что ты об этом думаешь? — спросила Цунаде, взяв со стола какую-то бумажку.

Сай пожал плечами и честно ответил:

— Мне это не нравится…

— Думаешь он вернулся сюда из-за Итачи?.. Но откуда он мог узнать про то, что произошло — даже друзья Наруто кроме вас с Сакурой ничего не знают.

Сай только пожал плечами и вышел.

***

Наруто вернулся домой снова затемно. Кажется, эта новость помирила их с Сакурой, сегодня они снова говорили наперебой, на этот раз о будущем, а не о прошлом, пообещали друг другу помочь Саске с уборкой квартиры.

Наруто отпер замок своим ключом, вошел, мурлыкая что-то под нос, и повернулся к зеркалу, чтобы поприветствовать себя, одновременно нащупывая выключатель… И тут заметил на фоне окна, что на его кровати неподвижно сидит чужая фигура.

Наруто вздрогнул, снова пошарил по стене в поисках выключателя. Он хотел окликнуть, но голос сел. Среди этой тьмы эта фигура была просто небольшой горой посреди его ровной кровати. И в тот миг, когда Наруто наконец нащупал, где должен быть выключатель, у фигуры открылись глаза — ярко-красные даже в темноте, с тремя запятыми. И этот шаринган без ошибки тут же уставился на Узумаки.


	6. Chapter 6

Рука Наруто дернулась от неожиданности, задев, наконец, тот самый выключатель, который он так долго искал, и в комнате стало светло. Узумаки вздрогнул и отшатнулся, наткнувшись на стену.

— А я скучал, Наруто-кун, — не поднимаясь, спокойно произнес Итачи. — Правда, хорошо, что мы снова смогли увидеться?..

— Какого черта тебе здесь надо?.. — сквозь стиснутые зубы прошипел Наруто. — Ты понимаешь, где находишься?..

Итачи наигранно удивился, и произнес, осматриваясь:

— Я в твоей квартире, если не ошибаюсь. В Конохе. Наруто-кун, только не говори, что решил, будто оказавшись тут, ты в безопасности. Вспомни, откуда тебя похитили? Из Конохи. Ты не сможешь навсегда сбежать, даже очень того пожелав.

— Да, мы в Конохе. Я нахожусь под охраной, тебя наверняка пропустили так далеко только потому, что это была ловушка… — Наруто уже научился тому, что бежать бесполезно. Он чувствовал себя так, словно говорит с ядовитой змеей — одно неосторожное слово или движение, и она набросится.

— Охрана? — Итачи усмехнулся, — Неужели ты не чувствуешь запаха крови, Наруто-кун?.. За твоей квартирой следили только двое. Я справился в одиночку, меня ни одна охрана не удержит. Хотя спешу тебя успокоить — лидер не знает о том, что я тут, — Итачи поднялся без спешки, — Поэтому на этот раз я могу поступать с тобой так, как сам того захочу.

Наруто отступил еще на шаг. «Нет, только не здесь… Только не в Конохе, не в моём же доме… Только не тут, где я впервые почувствовал себя в безопасности». Он одним рывком распахнул дверь, выскочив в коридор, но не успел сделать и шага дальше — Итачи поймал его у самого порога, закрыв рот и втащив обратно, пинком ноги закрыв дверь.

— Тише, Наруто-кун. Я понимаю, что ты совсем не скучал. Но я-то за это время успел так соскучиться по твоей теплой коже, по губам, по этому ощущение безра…

Итачи вдруг замер, остановившись на полпути к кровати. Наруто рванулся сильнее и к своему удивлению смог освободиться.

— Охранников было трое? — спросил, глядя прямо перед собой, Итачи.

— Нет. Я просто друг. Зашел на чай, — Сай стоял за спиной Акацуки, приставив кунай к его шее. Он улыбнулся своей обычной улыбкой. — Хотел заодно с знакомой охраной поздороваться, а они оказывается мертвы… Не знаете ли, кто это их убил, Итачи-сан?

— Я ненавижу, когда мне мешают, — скосив глаза на внезапного противника, проинформировал Итачи. — Мне нужно просто убить тебя, и тогда я смогу продолжить.

Учиха откинул руку Сая от своего горла быстрым движением и попытался снова схватить Наруто, но тот перескочил через кровать, а, приземляясь, поскользнулся на чем-то мокром и упал. Лежа на спине, Наруто повернул голову и оцепенел — пол его квартиры был залит кровью, она вытекала, кажется, откуда-то из-под кровати и уже дошла до плинтуса под окном. Значит, Итачи не врал?.. За квартирой правда следили, и он расправился с охранниками.

— Убить? Ах, конечно, я же не сказал — прежде чем зайти сюда я подумал, что меня одного маловато будет против того, кто убил двоих АНБУ, и попросил прислать подмогу. Наверное, вы сильно огорчены этой новостью, Итачи-сан?..

— О, огорчен — не то слово, — Итачи обернулся, стараясь при этом не выпускать из вида противника. Там уже поднимался с пола Наруто, его одежда со спины успела пропитаться чужой кровью. — Но больше всего огорчен тем, что не могу забрать нашего общего друга с собой… — Он снова повернулся к Саю. — Но я буду иметь тебя ввиду, гаденыш, когда вернусь. Я прослежу за тем, чтобы тебя не было рядом.

И Итачи перескочил на кровать, а с нее — в закрытое окно, которое тут же разбилось, осыпав комнату осколками.

Сай подскочил к разбитому окну, выглянув в него. В этой темноте было заметно и фигуру в черном плаще, и еще две фигуры, сорвавшиеся в преследование. Сай почему-то слабо верил в то, что Итачи поймают. Он повернулся к Наруто и заметил, как того трясет, как он, стоя на коленях, заглядывает под кровать и замирает на секунду.

— Не может быть… Я ведь дома… в своем доме…

Сай наклонился обнять Наруто, но вовремя вспомнил тот случай в номере. «Не трогай меня!». Буквально секунду назад тут был Итачи, вряд ли Наруто будет адекватно реагировать на попытки успокоить.

— Сай, что происходит? — Наруто повернулся к нему и, глядя в эти испуганные глаза, Саю стало не по себе. — Как он смог попасть в Коноху? Как он смог попасть ко мне домой? Почему он не оставит меня в покое?..

— Наруто, но ведь все в порядке, я ведь успел, ничего страшного не произошло.

— Разве Цунаде не удвоила охрану, — продолжал Наруто, словно и не слышал. — Я думал, что теперь они не смогут попасть в Коноху… Я ведь думал, что тут безопасно…

Наруто закрыл лицо руками, покрытыми чужой кровью. То, как его трясет, было заметно невооруженным глазом. И Сай решил «А, к черту, пусть бьет», — и он рывком обнял Наруто…

И в следующую же секунду получил удар в живот.

***

— Если начистоту, то я не верю тебе, Учиха, ни на грамм. Так просто не возвращаются, — Ибики стоял, прислонившись к бетонной стене камеры. Напротив него как ни в чём не бывало сидел за столом Саске, поставив локти на стол и сложив руки перед лицом. Он вел себя так, словно был тут гостем, словно ему уже ничего не грозит.

— А что не так? — пожал плечами Саске. — Я убил Орочимару, как только появилась такая возможность, выждав для этого два года, потом я лечился от принесенных той битвой ран, и вот теперь смог вернуться в родную деревню, которая поможет мне найти брата и отомстить за клан.

— Звучит как заученный текст, — сказал, как сплюнул, Ибики.

— Раскаянье нынче не в чести, — откинулся на спинку стула Саске, расцепив руки. — Что же мне делать, ведь я и в самом деле вернулся в родное селение, а оно совсем не хочет меня принимать… Неужели в моих действиях есть намеки на предательство?..

Ибики нахмурился сильнее, и уже собирался повторить всё то, что думает о столь наигранном раскаянье, когда дверь в камеру с грохотом распахнулась, подняв облако пыли, и внутрь вошла Цунаде в сопровождении двух АНБУ.

— С Учихи снимаются все обвинения. Я освобождаю его досрочно. Как вы понимаете, Ибики-сан, приказ Хокаге.

— Я думаю, это скоропалительное решение. Не советую так просто доверять ему.

— Сейчас у меня нет выбора. Учиха, ты должен для меня кое-что сделать, иначе я отменяю реабилитацию.

— Как прикажите, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Саске.

— Следуй за мной, — Кивнула Цунаде.

***

— Итак, кого мне нужно будет убить для вас? — не без гордости осведомился Саске, следуя за Хокаге. Та ответила не оборачиваясь:

— Не убить. Спасти… Этой ночью с твоим другом (или бывшим другом, если тебе так удобнее) случилось кое-что плохое. Я боюсь, что он совсем замкнется, перестанет с людьми разговаривать. Я не психолог, но, думаю, ему нужно сильное потрясение, чтобы выбраться из этого состояния.

— Боитесь, что Наруто сломали?.. — усмехнувшись, спросил Саске. Цунаде остановилась около своего кабинета, смерила Учиху яростным взглядом, и открыла дверь. Саске вошел первым и замер, не от неожиданности, а от комичности этой ситуации — Наруто сидел в кресле Хокаге с таким выражением лица, словно его застукали на месте преступления, да и вообще вид у него был крайне довольный жизнью. Над этим джунчурики издевались неделю, он ведь выдержал, Цунаде его явно недооценила.

— Саске? — растерянность на лице Узумаки сменилась удивлением. Саске оттолкнулся от двери и изобразил улыбку, бросив самые банальные слова, какие только мог:

— Я вернулся.

Наруто поднялся, еще какое-то время стоял около кресла (от Саске не скрылось, что при этом Узумаки очень старался не оглядываться с сожалением на это самое кресло), затем вышел из-за стола и от растерянности задал уже не банальный, а тупой вопрос:

— Давно?..

Затем совсем растерялся, собрался и подошел ближе, остановившись в паре шагов от Саске. Учиха даже хотел честно ответить что вчера, но вовремя перехватил направлявшийся ему в челюсть удар, удивленно уставившись на Узумаки.

— Ах да, у тебя же ко мне счеты… — принимая бой, процедил сквозь зубы Саске, перекинув Наруто через себя, но, зацепившись за ворот его рубашки, Узумаки потащил его за собой. В паре сантиметров от пола оба успели восстановить равновесие и приземлиться так, чтобы продолжать бой, но замерли.

— Тебе не так просто надрать задницу, как я планировал, — улыбнулся Узумаки, не отпуская ворота Учиховской рубашки.

— А ты не такой лузер, как я себе представлял, — ответил Саске, удерживая сжатый кулак Наруто в своих пальцах. — Но если бы я хотел драться всерьез…

И Саске выпрямился, отпустив руку противника. Поймал еще один удар, метивший в ту же челюсть, и оттолкнул Наруто, тот не упал, развернувшись, готовый продолжать.

— Эй, Узумаки… — Саске примирительно поднял руки вверх на уровне груди. — Я не настроен на драку. Поговорим?

— О чем? — Принявший было боевую стойку Наруто, выпрямился удивленно.

— Неужели нам не о чем говорить? Меня столько времени не было. Наверняка что-то интересного случилось за это время… — Саске покосился на дверь, словно опасался чего-то, затем бросил негромко:

— Я хотел бы поговорить с тобой позже. Обо всем, что происходило в Конохе без меня. Но мы поговорим вдвоем, сейчас тебе придется только выйти и сказать этой бабе, что всё с тобой в порядке, ты не замкнешься и так далее…

— Почему я должен замкнуться? — удивленно спросил Наруто.

***

Однако Сай нашел Узумаки уже далеко за полночь на тренировочной площадке, дремлющим у дерева. Наруто встрепенулся, услышав шаги, но при виде друга успокоился.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — мягко спросил Сай.

— Решил прогуляться, — пожал плечами Наруто, немного обиженно надувшись. Сай стоял напротив, у него не было чувства, что его присутствие стесняет или раздражает. Он просто стоял и думал, что делать. Может, это было первой вещью, которую он понял без помощи книг, но Наруто явно не хотел возвращаться домой. А больше возвращаться ему было некуда.

— Пошли домой, — предложил Сай, решив начать сразу в лоб.

— Я попозже, — пожал плечами Наруто уже без тени обиды.

— Я пойду с тобой. У меня ремонт, я переночую сегодня у тебя, там вроде было место на полу. Можно позвать и Сакуру, можно всю ночь рассказывать страшные истории… — и в ответ на удивленный взгляд Наруто Сай признался:

— Тоже в книжках читал. Я не только психологию читаю.

— Сакура не придет ко мне больше, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Я же говорил, я ее серьезно обидел.

Сай пожал плечами, опустился на корточки, повторив:

— Тогда пошли со мной. Я могу пообещать, что ничего не случится.

Тут мозг Сая работал на полную. Наруто был слишком горд, чтобы признаться что боится, поэтому бывший из Корня тщательно подбирал слова.

Наруто кивнул и поднялся, как бы невзначай бросив:

— Кажется, у меня был еще старый пыльный матрас. Только жрать по-прежнему нечего, придется зайти в магазин.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сай.

— А ты как гость будешь покупать ужин, — не оборачиваясь, проинформировал Наруто. — Когда мы были в той деревне, в нескольких днях от Конохи, у тебя это отлично получалось.

А Сай шел следом, глядя ему в спину, и думал, сколько Наруто нужно сил, чтобы каждый раз переступать через себя и спокойно произносить «та деревня», «то время», «та комната»… «Итачи».

***

Сай спал спокойно — будучи задействованным в охране джунчурики, он слышал, какие приказы раздавала Цунаде. Через такие меры предосторожности даже Итачи не проберется, а если у него это и получится — на этот раз ловушка захлопнется с другой стороны.

Наруто ворочался, ему не снилось кошмаров, но все сны были какие-то беспокойные: то он стоит посреди своей комнаты и понимает, что что-то тут не так; то к нему пришел все-таки поговорить Саске, и он слушает и понимает, что снова что-то не так; то они мирятся с Сакурой, но снова что-то мешает, снова что-то идет не так, как должно, и он чувствует это подсознательно.

Утром их обоих — спящего на полу, на старом матрасе Сая, и только недавно снова задремавшего Наруто — разбудил стук в дверь.

Пока Узумаки прибывал в замешательстве, Сай спокойно направился открывать.

— Хм, — после секундного замешательства выплюнул Саске. В ответ на это Сай изобразил свою привычную улыбку, как ни в чем не бывало поприветствовав:

— Доброе утро, Саске.

Услышав, кто там пришел, Наруто вскочил с кровати и вышел к двери как раз, когда Саске уже входил в комнату, отодвинув, практически отпихнув Сая.

— Слушай, исчезни минут на двадцать, у нас разговор, — бросил через плечо Учиха. — Ты все равно около двери стоишь.

— Эй, какого черта ты выгоняешь Сая из моего же дома?! — Наруто подобное отношение обидело, но к тому моменту как он это договорил, за бывшим АНБУ уже закрывалась дверь.

И Узумаки стало неуютно в одной квартире с младшим Учихой. Наруто только сейчас заметил, как же Саске похож на своего старшего брата, и память услужливо подкинула не самую счастливую картинку его прошлого — придвигающийся ближе Итачи, чтобы сказать какую-то очередную гадость на ухо. Наруто заметно передернуло, но Саске сделал вид, что не заметил и пошёл в комнату.

— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — Наруто все еще был зол за такое обращение с его другом. Да и дрожь от воспоминания никак не желала униматься. Саске же осмотрел комнату, заглянув даже под кровать, и, убедившись, что их никто не слушает, обернулся, всем своим видом показывая готовность говорить.

— Мне сказали, что несколько недель назад тут были Акацуки. И что им удалось тебя похитить.

Наруто снова вздрогнул, и это прекратило предательскую дрожь, но сам он весь внутренне напрягся.

— Да, но меня спасли, как видишь, — зачем-то ответил Узумаки, хотя и чувствовал, что не этого ответа ждет гость.

— Что с тобой сделал Итачи? — напрямик спросил Саске. Наруто замер, глядя с удивлением больше похожим на испуг, отступил на полшага назад, словно перед опасностью.

Он только сейчас понял — его впервые об этом спрашивали. Те, кто знал — догадались сами, и они предпочитали избегать эту тему, чтобы не бередить старые раны. Всё что угодно, только бы Наруто продолжал улыбаться. Он и сам толком не знал, кому в Конохе известно о том, что тогда произошло. А теперь вот Саске, который появился в Конохе только пару дней назад, задавал вопрос напрямик. И тут до Наруто дошел второй практически факт — Саске, похоже, заранее знал ответ на свой вопрос, просто хотел убедиться. Понимание этого взбесило.

— Ты вернулся для этого?.. — стиснув зубы, прошипел Наруто.

— Ты не ответил, — Саске тоже начинал раздражаться. Квартира была маленькой, их отделяло всего несколько шагов.

— Я и не собираюсь отвечать, — зло бросил Наруто. Тогда Саске начал приближаться, и то ли оттого, что он был похож на брата, то ли просто это не предвещало ничего хорошего, но Узумаки стало страшно, он попятился.

— Значит, это правда, — оказавшись вплотную к Узумаки, выдохнул Саске, и, когда Наруто совсем вжался в стену, а, значит, путей к отступлению больше не осталось, Учиха наконец закончил:

— Итачи изнасиловал тебя. И, похоже, не единожды.

И к Наруто вдруг вернулось то чувство, то ощущение простой тряпки, когда даже сам себя уже не считаешь за человека, за шиноби — просто мусор.

Стиснув зубы, он отпихнул Саске, спокойной потребовав:

— Проваливай отсюда. Я не хочу говорить на эту тему, а тем более с тобой. Бесишь. Уходи.

— Ну уж нет, Наруто. Придется поговорить об этом, потому что я именно из-за этого вернулся, — Учиха снова приблизился вплотную, уперев руки в стенку по бокам от головы Узумаки.

— Из-за этого?.. — Наруто нервно усмехнулся, после чего попытался ударить, как тогда в кабинете Хокаге, но Саске снова поймал удар, заломив ему руку за спину и опрокинув на пол. Узумаки больно приложился, попытался выкрутиться, но ничего не вышло — даже захват у Саске был так похож на тот, который использовал Итачи, укладывая свою пытавшуюся бежать «игрушку» в постель.

— А теперь тебе придется отвечать, — сквозь зубы процедил Саске. — Вчера что-то произошло. Что же? Итачи смог проникнуть в Коноху? Ради того, чтобы найти тебя?.. Эй, отвечай! — он встряхнул Наруто, насколько это было возможно. Молчание начинало его раздражать.

— Я уже сказал, выметайся отсюда. Если ты пришел в Коноху только из-за этого… — Наруто стиснул зубы. То, что он собирался сказать дальше, больно резануло по сердцу. — То можешь проваливать обратно в свой Звук, или где ты там пропадал это время.

Учиха не знал точно, что произошло за день до этого, мало ли что могло, по мнению Цунаде, сломать Наруто. То, что в этом замешан брат, было лишь подозрениями. Саске должен быть уверен — наигрался Итачи за то время, что Акацуки держали Наруто у себя, или еще вернется за своей «игрушкой». Но просто так Узумаки не скажет — всегда был слишком горд, а Саске никогда не умел работать с людьми.

Он рывком перевернул Наруто на спину, так, что правая рука оказалась зажата между самим джунчурики и полом, а левую Саске удерживал сам. Ему не нужно было особо церемониться, просто активировал шаринган и встретившись глазами с взглядом голубых глаз, использовал свою технику на Наруто. Глаза Узумаки тут же погасли, словно его загипнотизировали, он перестал сопротивляться, обмякнув.

— Что должно было тебя сломать, из-за чего Цунаде так срочно вытащила меня, устроив амнистию. Это был мой брат? Он приходил за тобой?.. Он не наигрался тогда тобой, пока ты был в плену? Он вернулся?.. Отвечай теперь, Наруто.

Секундная пауза, которая нужна была технике для перестановки чего-то в сознании того, на ком она была использована, и Узумаки заговорил бесцветным голосом:

— Меня продержали там неделю… Он постоянно приходил, издевался, говорил, что я его игрушка, и требовал, чтобы я не сломался. И спрашивал, почему я еще держусь, почему до сих пор хочу жить… — из уголков погасших глаз к полу покатились слезы. — А я думал, что вернусь в Коноху… Что меня спасут, и тогда я смогу забыть весь тот кошмар в череде миссий, среди дорогих и близких мне людей… Что я все смогу забыть… Так просто — сделать вид, будто ничего не было, будто не было той страшной недели, она просто приснилась… Я думал, что ему не удалось меня сломать. Я ошибался. Та неделя оставила отпечаток, который никогда и ничем не стереть, я не могу снова жить как прежде, как бы ни старался. Как бы все ни старались… Я не могу с этим справиться, и я сам не знаю, как себе помочь.

Саске, всё еще сидя на Узумаки, опомнился, и повторил вопрос точнее:

— Это он приходил вчера? Итачи был тут?

— Да, — снова после паузы в том же тоне ответил Наруто. — Он был т у т. В Конохе… Он никогда не оставит меня в покое. Он снова хочет сделать меня своей игрушкой…

В отражении опустевших глаз Саске увидел приближение кого-то сзади, но среагировать не успел — в основание шеи уперлось холодное острие куная, и не дернуться.

— Двадцать минут прошли, — с плохо скрываемой злобой в голосе, уведомил Сай.

— Чувствую себя пойманным на месте преступления, — усмехнулся Саске. — Надеюсь, ты все правильно понял.

— Кто тебя знает, все-таки ты е г о брат, а яблоко от яблони…

Саске поднялся, повернувшись лицом к Саю.

— Как знаешь. Мне просто нужно было кое-что узнать, а ты сам знаешь, насколько Наруто может быть упрямым, — пожал плечами Саске. Он был спокоен. Сай перевел взгляд на Наруто, который все еще смотрел погасшими глазами, из которых продолжали литься слезы, в потолок.

— Убирайся отсюда, — зло процедил Сай, на самом деле желавший пройтись кунаем по ухмыляющейся физиономии Учихи. Тот только шире улыбнулся:

— Убираться? И ты не потребуешь, чтобы я вывел Наруто из этого состояния? Хотя оно может быть очень полезно, — Саске кивнул себе за спину, не отрывая глаз от Сая. — Ты ведь не зря ошиваешься постоянно рядом с ним. Он сейчас сделает всё, что попросишь, не только на вопросы отвечать может…

Любой другой на месте Сая теперь уж точно не сдержался бы и врезал, но в Корне учили, что эмоции — зло, поэтому он только сквозь зубы процедил:

— Выведи его из этого состояния. А потом убирайся.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Саске. — Но без непрерывного контакта с шаринганом он и сам из него выйдет буквально через несколько секунд… Представляешь, как бы ты подставился, если бы согласился?..

И Саске направился к двери, специально задев Сая плечом. Взгляд Наруто и правда стал проясняться, становиться более осмысленным.

— Не говоря уже о том, что он бы всё помнил, — закрывая уже за собой дверь, бросил Саске на прощание.

Наруто словно очнулся, перешел в сидячее положение, встряхнул головой и огляделся, стерев слезы со щек, не глядя на Сая, спросил:

— Ты всё слышал?..

— Нет, — ответил Сай, отведя глаза. — Я думал, что раз он твой друг, то ему можно доверять. Я оставил вас одних, а когда пришел, было уже поздно.

— Ты же не нянька — вечно за мной следить, — бросил Наруто, поднимаясь. Затем посмотрел прямо на Сая и, улыбнувшись, произнес:

— Я рад, что ты ничего не слышал. Спасибо.

И злость (на Учиху, на себя, за то, что оставил их одних, на ситуацию) мгновенно прошла, и бывшему АНБУ показалось, что лучше он и не мог поступить — просто не слышать тайны, которую друг хочет оставить при себе.

***

Саске осторожно вышел за пределы деревни. Он был уверен — слежки за ним не было, поэтому сделал знак рукой и с одного из деревьев спустилось две фигуры в черных плащах — рыжий амбал и худой парень с голубыми волосами.

— Они увеличили защиту. Ты узнал? Это твой брат появлялся тут вчера? — спросил Суйгетсу.

— Да. И даже знаю, к кому он сюда приходил, — кивнул Саске.

— Тогда он будет настоящим психом, если снова сюда сунется…

— Он и есть настоящий псих, — нахмурившись, ответил Саске.

— Сколько нам еще тут торчать? — нетерпеливо продолжал Суйгетсу.

— Дайте мне неделю. Я уверен, этого мне хватит с лихвой, — ответил Саске довольно.

— И ты уверен, что сможешь это сделать? — подал голос Джуго.

Учиха пожал плечами:

— Скажем так — сидеть на нем мне понравилось. Надеюсь, остальное будет так же приятно. С чего-то же Итачи хочет так сильно его вернуть, значит, там есть чему нравиться.


	7. Chapter 7

Саске вошел в кабинет Хокаге, нарочно хлопнув дверью. Словно в отместку Цунаде даже не оторвалась от бумаг на столе.

— Что это еще за новости? Почему мне теперь запрещено приближаться к Наруто? Какого черта эти амбалы меня не пускают — разве я враг или собираюсь его похищать?

— Научись сначала вести себя, Учиха. Я понимаю, что за два года у этого змея твои нормы поведения сбились, но в Конохе не принято бросаться на лучших друзей.

Саске чуть не переспросил «Лучших друзей, давно ли?», но вместо этого сделал глубокий вдох и продолжил более спокойным тоном:

— А Наруто вы сказали, что запретили мне видеть его? Мы же «лучшие друзья», да и ему нужна моя помощь, разве это не ваши слова? Ведь из-за этого меня выпустили раньше времени?..

На этот раз Цунаде оторвалась от бумаг, но лишь для того, чтобы окинуть Учиху презрительным взглядом.

— Я надеялась на тебя, Саске. Но, увы, не за тем ты в Коноху вернулся. — Она сделала глубокий вдох. — Это было просьбой Наруто — не подпускать тебя к нему. Я не знаю, что ты там натворил, но, похоже, твой друг общаться с тобой больше не намерен.

Саске решил зацепиться за слова «не знаю, что там произошло».

— Это было недоразумение. Не больше. Я очень серьезно воспринял просьбу помочь Наруто, я могу даже сказать… Он дорог мне, и я хотел бы ему помочь. Более того, я единственный знаю, как его вытащить из этого. А вчера я перегнул палку — просто спросил, что именно случилось с ним, из-за чего меня так срочно выпустили… Он упрямый, мне не хватило терпения выпытывать ответ.

Цунаде смотрела прямо в глаза, заключив:

— В чем-то ты врешь, я вижу. И кто даст гарантию, что не в самом главном? Наруто справится сам, главное больше не подпускать к нему никого из Акацуки и какое-то время оставить с друзьями. Вот что я думаю, в твоей помощи он не нуждается.

Саске подошел вплотную к столу, более уверенно и серьезно заговорив:

— Вы в этом уверены? Думаете, Наруто уже справляется? Думаете, что еще неделька-другая, и он снова станет тем прежним Наруто? Коноха — скопище идеалистов. Да, вчера я перегнул палку и использовал на нем шаринган. Но это заставило его признаться в том, что он до этого не говорил даже себе.

— Нет, конечно, я не думала, что всё так бесследно пройдет… — ответила Цунаде. — Хорошо, как ты хочешь помочь ему? Чем?

— А уж это мой способ, и сделаю я всё сам, и могу это только я. Потому что знаю, как себя вести и что говорить. Снимите запрет.

— Да ты никак в психологи подался? И откуда мне знать, что ты вправду ему поможешь?..

— Дайте мне неделю. И если к концу недели ему не станет лучше, можете объявлять меня предателем и выгонять из Конохи.

Стоявший по ту сторону двери Наруто, так и не решился постучаться, он вздрогнул от последних слов, отступив на полшага назад.

— Подслушивать нехорошо, Наруто, — полусуровым тоном пропела оказавшаяся за его спиной Сакура. Узумаки вздрогнул от этого, и засуетился. — Кто там сегодня у Хокаге?.. Наверняка важный гость, раз ты стоишь тут и не решаешься войти.

И, с улыбкой пройдя дальше, Сакура без стука распахнула дверь и застыла на пороге, как раз в этот момент Саске обернулся к ней.

— Саске? — словно не веря своим глазам, спросила остолбеневшая Харуно.

Тот улыбнулся, как ни в чем ни бывало, спросив:

— Мне показалось, ты с кем-то разговаривала там, в коридоре, Сакура.

Та кивнула, с радостью обернувшись:

— Да, Наруто тут…

И замерла снова — коридор был пуст, Узумаки исчез.

— О. Значит, Наруто был тут, — на этот раз улыбнулся Саске. — Наверное, растерялся. Может, пойдем, поищем его? Вдвоем?

***

Сай не особо удивился, когда на пороге его небольшой квартиры нарисовался Наруто со скрученным в рулон матрасом в руках.

— Я переночую у тебя сегодня?.. Тут он меня искать не будет.

Сай кивнул, и впустил его внутрь, закрыв дверь. Не нужно было спрашивать, кто именно искать не будет.

— О, сколько картин, ты их сам нарисовал? — осматриваясь по сторонам, спросил Узумаки.

— Наруто, почему ты пришел именно ко мне? — вместо ответа спросил Сай.

Джунчурики беззаботно пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Может быть потому, что ты и правда не воспользовался той ситуацией. Я тебе доверяю. Я бы, конечно, с большей радостью к Сакуре пошел, но не уверен, что она меня впустит… Тем более у нее родители.

— Наруто, я думаю, вам надо поговорить, а то так и будете бегать друг от друга. Погоди, у меня тут где-то на эту тему книга была.

— Книга? — совершенно по-детски заныл Наруто. — Я все равно читать не буду, лучше на словах расскажи.

Сай подумал, взъерошил волосы на затылке и согласился, всё равно впереди была вся ночь, чтобы рассказать Наруто всё то, что успел прочитать о женской психологии.

***

Узумаки помнил, где живет Сакура с детства, хотя и бывал у нее всего пару раз, и то по делам. Но в тех книгах писалось, что ждать встречи не нужно, пока есть слова — нужно самому придти к девушке.

«Черт, я начинаю рассуждать как Сай», — выругался про себя Наруто, постучавшись.

Сакура сначала удивилась, затем на ее лице появилась улыбка.

— Доброе утро, Наруто. Значит, тебе все-таки передали?

— Передали что? — переспросил Узумаки чувствуя, как заколотилось сердце. Она что, ждала его?..

— Передали, что я тут, — из-за плеча Сакуры выплыла фигура Учихи. — Мы тебя вчера весь день искали. И попросили передать хозяина раменной, что я буду ждать тебя тут.

— Я не ем больше рамен, — нахмурившись, ответил Наруто. Теперь нужно было как-то выгнать Саске. Учиха же пожал плечами, обошел Сакуру и вышел за порог, за которым до сих пор находился Наруто.

— Ладно. Я Наруто уже сто лет не видел, ничего если мы тоже пойдем пообщаемся? — махнув Сакуре на прощание, с невинной улыбкой попрощался Саске.

— Конечно! Потом как-нибудь соберемся втроем, пообедаем, а пока идите, мы итак вчера весь вечер говорили, — и Сакура закрыла дверь. После секундного замешательства Наруто дернулся сбежать, но Учиха поймал его за запястье левой руки.

— Стой. Я хотел объяснить то, что произошло.

— Я всё слышал. И то, что ты Саю предложил тоже слышал. Считаешь, что раз со мной уже один раз так обошлись, то и дальше можно продолжать?..

— Ничего я не считаю, — фыркнул Саске, не отпуская его руку. — Хочешь избегать меня теперь всю жизнь? Может, лучше выслушаешь?

— Хорошо, говори, и если хоть…

— Ага, на улице перед дверью Сакуры. Лучшего места не найти. Или тебе нравится эта тема? То, что ты сказал позавчера?

Наруто стиснул зубы, снова рванулся, но хватка стала сильнее — Саске не хотел отпускать.

— Я соглашусь выслушать, только если ты честно ответишь на мой вопрос.

Саске удивился на секунду, усмехнулся, наклонившись ниже, согласился:

— Обещаю. Я честно отвечаю на вопрос, а ты идешь со мной и слушаешь мое оправдание, принимать и верить ли ему — ты решаешь сам. Так что за вопрос, на который я должен честно ответить?

Наруто старался смотреть в сторону, и поначалу Учиха был приятно удивлен, заметив на его щеках румянец, но сам вопрос чуть ли не разочаровал:

— У вас с Сакурой что-то было?.. Сегодня?..

Саске даже рассмеялся, потом вспомнил, где они находятся, и потащил Наруто за собой дальше по улице, бросив на ходу:

— Нет. Ты так волнуешься из-за этого… Если я не ошибаюсь, у тебя был шанс, чтобы у вас «всё было».

— Откуда ты?! — вскинулся Наруто.

— Женщины — болтливые существа, Узумаки, — пожал плечами Саске. — И чтобы это узнать, не понадобился шаринган. Значит, у тебя есть планы насчет Сакуры?

И в таком тоне это прозвучало так пошло, что Наруто только зло отвернулся. Действительно, что «у него к Сакуре»? Зачем-то же он пошел мириться… Но в тот день, на крыше, Сай был прав.

***

Наруто был очень удивлен, как за одну или две ночи Саске смог вернуть своей квартире жилой вид. Сам Узумаки, когда вернулся после двух лет тренировок, недели две весь дом оттирал. И стульев у Саске было больше чем два. Его квартира вообще была чуть ли не образчиком порядка.

— Мне неприятно теперь находиться с тобой в одной комнате, — нахмурившись, проинформировал Наруто. От него не укрылось и то, что Саске дверь не просто закрыл, но и почти незаметным движением запер.

— Почему же? — без удивления спросил Саске. — Не потому ли, что я похож на брата?

И Наруто вздрогнул от прямого взгляда в глаза.

— К делу, Узумаки. Не люблю извиняться, так что избавь меня от этого. Ты вчера спрашивал, по какой причине я вернулся обратно в Коноху. Хочешь, назову ее тебе, настоящую причину? — Саске сел за стол, напротив которого так и замер джунчурики.

— Это что-то изменит? — продолжал хмуриться Наруто.

— Я пришел, чтобы спасти тебя, — бросил Саске, вместо ответа. На секунду Наруто снова ошарашено замер, затем просто рассмеялся — громко, искренне.

— Ты мне не веришь? — поднял бровь Саске.

— Как же, верю. Черт, спаситель нашелся… Что за бред ты несешь? Ты — тот, кто уже дважды пытался меня убить?..

— Я не так выразился, может, но теперь ты по крайней мере слушаешь. Как ты думаешь, что сможет помочь тебе без страха спать одному в своей квартире? Выходить за пределы Конохи, и просто не бояться каждого шороха? Не видеть в кошмарах того, что то время может повториться?

— Мне не снится кошмаров, — уже серьезнее ответил Наруто, всё еще стоя напротив стола. Саске же поднялся, чтобы подойти ближе, чтобы глядеть в глаза.

— Мы ведь хотим одного и того же? Смерти моего брата. И в этом ты можешь мне помочь.

Наруто снова нахмурился:

— И как же?.. Итачи-сан, вы так хотели обратно свою игрушку, вот я вернулся, только за это умрите, пожалуйста? Так что ли?

Саске снова усмехнулся, вздернув голову:

— Ну уж нет. Больше я тебя ему не отдам…

На этот раз удивление на лице Узумаки граничило со страхом.

— Что ты несешь? — стиснув зубы, прошипел он, на всякий случай отступив. — Совсем рехнулся?.. Ты что, туда же — два маньяка на мою голову?..

— Конечно, я сам предположил, что мы похожи, но все же не стоит сравнивать меня с братом, Наруто, — нахмурился Саске. — Для меня это звучит так же неприятно как для тебя напоминание об изнасиловании. Однако, Узумаки, когда я сказал, что хочу тебя спасти, это означало не только убить того, кто мешает тебе жить.

И, поймав дернувшегося к двери Наруто, приложил того не слишком нежно спиной об стену.

— Отвали, — сквозь зубы процедил Наруто. — Пусти меня.

— Если я тебя сейчас отпущу, ты снова попросишь чтоб меня больше к тебе не подпускали и будешь меня избегать, ведь так? — серьезно предположил Учиха, не выпуская Наруто из рук. — Поэтому ты дослушаешь.

— Я дослушаю! Просто так дослушаю, только отпусти, — Наруто начинало трясти. Его вообще в последнее время передергивало от чужих прикосновений, а тем более от таких удерживающих.

Саске прислонил его к стене, ослабив хватку, но не отпустив, и спокойно продолжил, словно не замечая его дрожи:

— Нет, Узумаки. То, что я скажу дальше, ты вряд ли дослушаешь, если тебя отпустить.

И Наруто, уже до этого имевший дело с одним маньяком, сразу понял, что дальше произойдет, и попытался ударить. Снова Саске перехватил его удар, теперь навалившись всем телом, окончательно ограничивая попытки сопротивляться, и поцеловал Наруто прежде, чем тот успел что-то вслух возразить…

Саске знал, что у него буквально пара секунд, прежде чем его отпихнут, поэтому сразу углубил поцелуй и вместо того, чтобы удерживать, одной рукой крепко обнял Наруто, прижав к себе, второй легким касанием прошелся по щеке вниз, к шее. Это всё, на что хватило времени — Наруто оттолкнул его от себя, одновременно отскочив. Нет, он не убегал, он вытер губы быстрым движением, сложил печати, но Саске снова вовремя среагировал, крикнув:

— Будешь со мной драться? — и, переведя дух, добавил:

— С лучшим другом?..

— Лучшие друзья так не поступают, — выплюнул рассерженно Наруто, хмурясь.

— А вот теперь пришло время слушать, Узумаки. Я знаю, тебе не нравятся мои методы, но сейчас замри хоть на секунду и сделай то, что у тебя получается только раз в столетие — подумай! — в том же жестком тоне продолжал Саске. — Подумай, и ответь мне честно — разве тебе не понравилось?

Наруто и правда задумался, при этом не переставая хмуриться. Он мало что успел различить за те пару секунд. Думал о том, что губы Саске совсем не были похожи на мягкие и замершие в ожидании губы Сакуры… Но и поцелуй этот не был похож на поцелуй Итачи — тот всегда был требовательным, властным, его поцелуй был словно утверждение о том, что Наруто принадлежит ему. Поцелуй Саске больше напоминал… попытку утопающего в ту секунду, когда он показывается над водой, вдохнуть столько воздуха, сколько нужно, чтобы продержаться до прихода спасателей.

Саске внимательно наблюдал за его реакцией и заметно удивился, когда Наруто передернуло:

— Нет. Мне не понравилось… Ты такой же, как брат…

Последние слова Наруто говорил специально, чтобы задеть настолько учиховскую гордость, чтобы он больше не позволял себе такого.

Метнув в сторону Саске еще один яростный взгляд, Наруто уже без спешки подошел к двери и дернул ручку. Дверь, как он и предполагал, оказалась заперта, только теперь этот факт сильно взбесил Узумаки, и, стиснув зубы, он с первого удара вышиб старую дряхлую деревянную дверь и вышел в коридор.

Саске продолжал стоять на своем месте — не побежал его догонять, не стал останавливать. И, когда шаги стихли, пожал плечами, подушечками пальцев пройдя по губам, самому себе сказав:

— Как жаль… А мне понравилось.

***

— Ты неожиданно молчаливый сегодня, — заметил Сай. — Что-то случилось?

Наруто сидел на полу, на своем матрасе. Когда и в этот вечер Узумаки показался на пороге квартиры Сая, бывший АНБУ принял его уже как должное, слово Наруто тут давно живет, каждый вечер возвращается сюда, словно это уже стало аксиомой, и наоборот — вот если Узумаки вдруг сегодня не показался бы, стоило беспокоиться.

— Ты поговорил с Сакурой? — предположил Сай. Наруто заметно нахмурился, стараясь смотреть в сторону.

— Нет, там был Саске.

Теперь пришло время хмуриться Саю:

— Он тебе что-то сделал? Или сказал?

— Нет, — энергично замотал головой Наруто. — То есть да… Да, сказал. Сказал, что хочет убить брата, но для этого ему понадобится моя помощь.

— Помощь в каком плане? — настаивал Сай.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Он очень туманно говорил, я так ничего и не понял…

— Я так и думал, что не зря он в Коноху вернулся… — задумчиво проронил Сай.

А Наруто так явно вдруг вспомнился этот серьезный взгляд, и слова: «Я пришел, чтобы спасти тебя».

Если бы это было правдой… Тогда что?.. Их много, тех кто хочет спасти его — Сай, Сакура. Вот только что они для этого делают?.. Сай со своим молчаливым присутствием, Сакура со своей женской истерикой и обидой непонятно на что, Цунаде, со своими методами… И действующий в лоб Саске. Ведь в одном он прав — если Итачи не станет, Наруто сможет больше не бояться. Но при чем тут тогда поцелуй, и те слова? Ведь не просто так он это сделал, и не просто так потом так серьезно спросил, понравилось ли Наруто.

«Почему я все еще об этом думаю?! — зарывшись руками в волосы, мысленно обругал себя Наруто. — Ничего не понимаю… Почему у меня ощущение, словно меня затаскивает в какую-то ловушку?.. Почему я не верю Учихе, даже когда так хочется верить».

***

Днем в своей квартире находиться было не страшно, да и все вещи оставались здесь, а все-таки хотелось переодеться. И уже открывая дверь, Наруто услышал за своей спиной:

— Я бы спросил, где ты пропадаешь ночами, но, думаю, ты скажешь, что это не мое дело.

Наруто обернулся — Учиха младший сидел на перилах и выглядел совершенно спокойным. Не говоря ни слова, Узумаки открыл дверь настежь, кивком пригласив Саске войти. Тот удивленно поднял бровь, тут же расплылся в улыбке, спрыгнул на пол и воспользовался приглашением, войдя в дом.

Про ситуацию со стульями в доме Наруто уже упоминалось, поэтому недоверчиво покосившись на один из них, Учиха сел на заправленную кровать. Сам хозяин квартиры так же молча ставил чайник.

— Раз ты меня впустил, я все же рискну спросить — у кого ты пропадаешь ночами? Ты себе кого-то нашел?.. Вряд ли это Сакура, тогда, наверное, — Саске наигранно задумался, — Точно, значит это Сай.

На этот раз Наруто одарил его недобрым взглядом исподлобья. Затем сел на стул напротив кровати (стул при этом покачнулся и нехорошо заскрипел), и, игнорируя вопрос, сразу спросил:

— Что нужно от меня, чтобы Итачи умер?

Саске тут же расплылся в улыбке, однако, приняв деловой тон, ответил:

— Если ты согласен, то мы разработаем план. Главное что нужно — твое участие.

— Хорошо. Что это будет за план?

— Как я понял, Итачи относится к тебе как к своей собственности. Значит, если ты вдруг найдешь в Конохе кого-то… обязательно парня, с которым у тебя завяжутся отношения, как ты думаешь, как поступит мой брат, узнав об этом?

Наруто вспомнился номер гостиницы, пропахший его собственной кровью, и он зябко повел плечами, уклончиво ответив:

— Он разозлится.

— Еще как разозлится, Наруто. А теперь представь, что ты не просто спишь с парнем, а с его братом… Думаю для Итачи это удар больше… Не говоря уже о том, что спишь ты с «этим человеком» добровольно.

— То есть то, чего он хотел добиться?..

Саске улыбнулся шире:

— Да, хотя я только предполагал… Тебе будет неприятно это слышать, но, кажется, ты очень сильно нужен Итачи. И не обязательно как игрушка, хотя если бы у вас правда завязались отношения, кто знает как себя проявляла бы его сущность… Не хочу, чтобы ты расценивал себя как приманку, но в какой-то степени так оно и есть. Он придет, чтобы «наказать» тебя. Ну и меня тоже, конечно. Но мы будем готовы, чтобы ты увидел его в последний раз.

Наруто дослушал внимательно, опустил голову, облизнув нервно губы, и продолжил:

— Значит, нам можно просто изобразить, что между нами что-то есть?.. — после чего Узумаки облегченно засмеялся. — Как же ты меня напугал!.. Я-то думал, что ты меня любишь…

— А что, если ты не ошибся? — как всегда спокойно, больше в утвердительном, чем вопросительном тоне, спросил Саске. Наруто замер, услышал приближающиеся шаги и вскинул голову как раз, когда Саске присел на корточки напротив него, чтобы смотреть в глаза, продолжая:

— Что, если этот Сай прав, и «яблочко от яблони» не далеко падает? Что, если в одном я своего брата понимаю — в желании обладать. Человеком, тобой. Я тоже мог бы дождаться удобного случая, а их много было, и похитить тебя, но никогда так не поступлю потому, что хочу добиться взаимности больше, чем простого секса. В этом мы с Итачи и различаемся, пожалуй — ему было далеко до лампочки, хочешь ты его или нет.

Наруто передернуло снова, Саске сразу понял, что сейчас Узумаки на секунду видел не эту комнату и сидящего перед ним младшего Учиху, а что-то другое — мерзкое, нежеланное.

— Хотя в одном я должен сказать брату спасибо, — пользуясь этим временным помутнением у Наруто, Саске осторожно погладил его по щеке. — Если бы ни он, тебе бы до сих пор нравились девушки.

От прикосновения Наруто вздрогнул, хотел было ударить в ответ, но замер, так и не подняв руку… Прикосновение было приятным — заботливым, легким, и глаза Саске были не такими холодными как обычно.

— Я ведь сказал, что пришел тебя спасти, Наруто. Вчера ты говорил, что думал, всё образуется, как только ты вернешься в Коноху. Это твоя новая соломинка. После моего предложения ты думаешь, что всё будет хорошо когда мы убьем Итачи… Ты в этом уверен, а, Наруто?

— Зачем ты это говоришь? — Узумаки снова хмурился.

— Потому что я — твой шанс. Я нужен тебе, потому что ты сам сейчас не уверен, что когда-нибудь сможешь с кем-то спать, после всего что случилось. А я всегда действую напролом, и это второе, в чем я могу тебя спасти. Согласись, кроме меня этого сделать никто не сможет.

Наруто вспомнил о своих вчерашних рассуждениях, снова слегка нахмурился. Да, но…

— Кто тебе сказал, что в этом плане меня вообще спасать надо.

Вместо ответа Саске рассмеялся — неприятно, почти зло, как тогда на водопаде, затем, не прекращая смеяться, потянул Наруто к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

И второй из последних оставшихся стульев в доме Наруто жалобно заскрипел, видимо матеря настырного Учиху, хрустнул и развалился. Последней радостью для стула наверняка стало то, что из-за его скоропостижной и столь неожиданной кончины упавший на пол в обломки хозяин больно ударился спиной.

Наруто зашипел от боли сквозь стиснутые зубы, инстинктивно почувствовал движение рядом и открыл глаза — он точно помнил, что Саске не падал следом, а сейчас младший Учиха нависал над ним с нехорошей улыбкой.

— Ты не умеешь притворяться, Наруто. В любом случае нужно, чтобы между нами что-то было, а не просто работа на публику, — спокойно проинформировал Саске.

И Наруто понял, что сейчас ему страшно. Настолько страшно, словно в его квартире снова оказался Итачи, спокойно ждущий его на его собственной кровати… Вот только Саске он впустил сам, о чем сейчас снова жалел.


	8. Chapter 8

Саске еще просто нависал над Наруто, а ему уже сложно было дышать, словно его придавило всей тяжестью этого мира.

— Правильно, не к чему сопротивляться…

И Саске стал наклоняться ниже. По всему телу Наруто прошла судорога, которая, однако, помогла сбросить оцепенение, и, перевернувшись на живот, он попытался выбраться. Но Учиха очень удачно поймал его за бедра, Наруто от этого прикосновения стало совсем не по себе, он снова перевернулся на спину, освободившись от чужих рук, и попытался отпихнуть Саске.

— Тебе ведь страшно, — спокойно пожал плечами Саске, накрыв все-таки Наруто собой. — Это потому, что ты еще ни с кем кроме Итачи не спал… Тише, сейчас будет лучше, тебе понравится, только прекрати сопротивляться, а то я себя насильником чувствую.

«Твою мать, и как с ним Итачи тогда справлялся?» — успел подумать Учиха за секунду до того, как Наруто все-таки удалось выкрутиться, но Саске поймал его за рукав, и джунчурики упал обратно на колени, на этот раз оказавшись сверху.

Саске почувствовал, как Узумаки снова передернуло, Наруто занес руку для удара и замер, словно вспомнив те слова: «Неужели ты будешь драться с другом?», но только Учиха дернулся продолжить, как пропустил обрушившийся удар.

Дышать стало проще, только нервная дрожь по всему телу не унималась, и чтобы хоть как-то ее скрыть, Наруто перехватил ворот Учиховской рубашки, приподняв его и зло глядя в глаза, прорычал:

— Никто не смеет меня трогать, слышишь? С чего ты взял, что мне это нужно? Если б и было нужно, я бы сам кого-то нашел.

— Ты боишься, — приложив ладонь тыльной стороной к ссадине на щеке, выплюнул Саске, однако, успокоившись.

— Ну и что. Мне нужно время. Я сам решу, когда пора, и это будешь не ты. Потому что ты, как бы тебе не было противно, слишком похож на своего чертового брата.

— Нет, Наруто. Не похож… Я хуже.

— Да мне до лампочки! — прокричал Наруто. — Я — не ваш трофей! Просто отвали! Все думают, что я сильный, так? А я обычный человек, мне нужно время, чтобы это пережить, чтобы найти в себе то, что позволит двигаться дальше. И, уж поверь, никакого секса я не хочу! Ни с тобой, ни с кем!..

— Если тебе не нужен секс, значит, Итачи так ни разу и не заставил тебя кончить, что на него будет не похоже! — выпалил со злости Саске, перевел дыхание и уже спокойнее продолжил. — Но если он смог сделать так… чтобы тебе понравилось, то ты сам захочешь повторить.

Наруто прорычал что-то сквозь зубы про твердолобость всех Учих, и снова ударил в ту же сторону. Боль отрезвила, придала злости, Саске перехватил третий его удар, скинул с себя Наруто и отскочил к столу. Узумаки успокоился, оставшись сидеть на полу, только скрестив ноги, чтобы устроиться удобнее.

— Уходи, — потребовал Наруто как можно спокойнее и уверенней.

— И ты снова прикажешь к тебе никого не подпускать.

— Да, именно так и сделаю.

— Что ж, твое дело, — пожал плечами Учиха. — Только на этот раз, когда ты снова вернешься домой, а тут будет ждать Итачи, в этом будешь виноват ты.

И Саске направился к двери. На полпути он понял, что его никто не собирается останавливать, и сам замер около Наруто, повернувшись. На лице Узумаки читалось напряжение, словно в нем боролись два желания — выгнать этого человека из своего дома или принять его помощь. Саске на всякий случай бросил взгляд на дверь, затем, так как находился всего в шаге от Наруто, сам сел на пол сзади блондина и сильно обнял со спины. Наруто вскрикнул, вернулась дрожь во всем теле, он попытался освободиться, наугад ударив локтем назад и пару раз даже попав, но Саске стиснул зубы и не отпустил. Он просто обнимал. Казалось, что именно в тот момент, решая уходить или остаться, он, наконец, разглядел, что перед ним сломанный ребенок, подросток, а дальше действовал интуитивно.

— Пусти! — выкрикнул Наруто, пытаясь освободиться. Но чем больше он пытался, тем сильнее становилась хватка.

— Я хочу тебе помочь, — тихо и размеренно произнес голос Саске за его спиной.

— Ложь!.. Ты врешь!.. Если бы ты хотел помочь, не вел бы себя так!..

— А как бы я себя вел?

— Как Сай — просто был бы рядом! Просто был…

— И очень тебе помогает его поддержка? — фыркнул рассерженно Саске.

Наруто замер, перестав сопротивляться, затем ответил:

— Помогает… Первое время я стал улыбаться для него, чтобы он не волновался… Мне не к кому пойти, не с кем поговорить, кроме него… Он меня уже дважды спас…

— Ты любишь его?

Наруто задумался на несколько секунд, затем отрицательно покачал головой:

— Нет. Просто друг…

— Однако его присутствия недостаточно, чтобы тебя совсем вытащить. Ладно, это не мое дело, раз ты меня выгоняешь. Я дал тебе информацию к размышлению, больше я к тебе не подойду, но если я понадоблюсь — буду рад тебя видеть.

И Саске вышел, закрыв за собой дверь, не оборачиваясь больше.

***

— Тут ты просчитался, Учиха, — сидя со скучающим выражением лица на срубе дерева, проинформировал Суйгетсу. — Он не придет. Он же не псих.

— Как ты догадался просто обнять его? — задумчиво спросил Джуго. Саске пожал плечами:

— Попробовал думать о нем как о человеке. Но, похоже, за неделю тут не справиться… У этого Сая и то лучше меня получается — Узумаки уже ночует у него. В любом случае, пора уходить в тень, иначе он начнет что-то подозревать. Я итак не особо внятно объяснить могу, зачем нам спать.

— Тебе не хватит недели, Учиха, — рассмеялся Суйгетсу.

— К черту. Лучше доложите положение.

Джуго и Суйгетсу переглянулись, затем, как самый спокойный, рыжий ответил:

— Он пытался попасть в Коноху вчера, но его остановили.

— Снова один?

— Да. Похоже, в Акацуки разногласия из-за этого, точно не знаю… Но вряд ли их лидер знает, что Итачи тут бывает…

— И Наруто, конечно, ничего не скажут…

— Может сразу распустить слухи, что вы спите с девятихвостым? — предложил Суйгетсу.

— Не пойдет, — отмахнулся Саске. — Итачи, конечно, тут же найдет способ выкрасть Наруто, но кто знает, успею ли я оказаться там, когда он придет… Но (хотя) вы правы. Времени мало. Если этот план хотя бы через пять дней не начнет давать плоды, боюсь, придется применить силу…

— И вылетишь из Конохи. Так что лучше бы твоя политика дала результаты, потому что пока охрана на твои действия смотрит сквозь пальцы, но если ты попытаешься его изнасиловать — тебя остановят.

Саске нахмурился. Он впервые чувствовал, что проигрывает.

***

— Ты сегодня поздно. Я уж думал, что не придешь, — улыбнулся Сай, убирая книгу со стула, на который собирался сесть Наруто. Конечно, бывший Корень не сказал «Я волновался, чуть не пошел тебя искать». Узумаки ни к чему чрезмерная забота.

— Я пытался заснуть у себя дома. Не получилось. Извини, но придется тебе меня еще потерпеть, — без всякого намека на раскаянье произнес Наруто, ставя бумажный пакет с продуктами на стол. — Из этого можно приготовить что-нибудь хорошее?

Сай осмотрел содержимое пакета и с улыбкой заметил:

— Теперь я понимаю, почему ты раньше ел только рамен. Ты ведь совсем не умеешь готовить, Наруто. Что ж, значит пришло время учиться.

— У тебя что, и по этой теме книги есть? А нельзя просто высыпать всё содержимое пакета в кастрюлю, размешать и варить пока оно не начнет прожевываться.

— Можно. Но, боюсь, твои трусы, — Сай достал из пакета смену нижнего белья, — мы еще долго будем пережевывать, думая, какое мясо может быть настолько жестким.

Наруто тут же отобрал свое белье, глядя на друга то ли грозно, то ли обиженно. Сай продолжил выкладывать продукты на стол, когда раздался стук в дверь.

— Кто это так поздно? — удивился бывший Корень, отложив возню с продуктами. Он нервничал — в его дом в такое время могли придти только с приказом от Данзо, и вряд ли старику понравится то, что Наруто ночует в доме его агента. Узумаки подумал о чем-то своем, и только вскочил попросить Сая не открывать, поняв, что заявиться сюда мог только Учиха, как услышал щелчок замка.

— Что-то случилось? — вежливо спросил Сай.

— Сай, Наруто нет дома в такое позднее время… Я волнуюсь, вдруг что-то случилось, ведь его недавно… — начала было Сакура, но брюнет оборвал ее в той же вежливой интонации:

— Всё в порядке, Наруто тут, у меня.

И удивленная этим ответом Харуно прошла дальше, в комнату. Наруто сразу понял, каким сейчас эта ситуация видится в ее глазах — разобранная кровать (Сай собирался спать, естественно матрас Наруто скручен и спрятан пока, чтобы не мешался), и Наруто, хоть и одетый, но с трусами в руках посреди комнаты. И выражение лица глупое-глупое, словно его и правда на месте преступления застукали.

— А. Ясно. Простите, что помешала, — на одной ноте произнесла Сакура и развернулась уходить.

— Нет, стой, ты не так поняла, — Наруто поймал ее за руку.

— Вам надо поговорить, — пропел Сай, и просочился за дверь, тихонько закрыв ее за собой.

— Да нет, всё теперь наоборот понятно… Я слышала, что такое бывает, я даже подозревала, что ты…

— Харуно Сакура, закройте, наконец, рот и послушайте меня! — повысив голос, потребовал Наруто. Сакура встрепенулась удивленно и притихла. — Я вообще ни с кем в ближайшее время спать не смогу, ни с парнями, ни с девушками, а ты обижаешься из-за того случая… Я никогда не жаловался, но сейчас мне, знаешь ли, не до этого, мне друг нужен, друг в твоем лице, и если ты сейчас еще и на это обидишься, я уже не знаю, как оправдываться и извиняться. Мне страшно оставаться одному в своей квартире. Ты живешь с родителями, поэтому я ночую у Сая. А ты после того случая словно открестилась от меня. Я не говорю, что мне нужно твое внимание или еще что-то, но прекрати игнорировать меня. Ты за это время не разу не спросила как дела, находишь причины не оставаться наедине. Я не знаю, на что ты обиделась, может я задел твою гордость, может еще что-то… Но перестань. Ты нужна мне. Как друг. И мне очень жаль, что мы никак не можем разобраться…

Закончив, Наруто отпустил ее руку, глядя выжидающе.

— Это было… не похоже на тебя, — ошарашено произнесла Сакура. Узумаки замялся:

— Само как-то получилось. Я как подумал, что ты сейчас уйдешь, и снова придется тебя искать, слова сразу сами нашлись.

От двери послышались аплодисменты. Наруто с Сакурой обернулись — там стоял Сай, улыбаясь своей привычной улыбкой.

— Ты же ушел, — нахмурился Наруто.

— Я подумал, а вдруг понадобится моя помощь, а я буду слишком далеко.

— Помощь? — удивилась Сакура.

***

— Так почему ты вернулся раньше времени? — спросил Наруто, когда Сакура уже ушла, и они уже легли спать, погасив свет.

— Я подумал, что это кто угодно может превратиться в Сакуру и придти. А ты тут один, — отозвался с кровати Сай.

— Не надо меня так опекать. Я бы справился.

— Верю. Наруто, ты ведь знаешь, что к тебе ежеминутно приставлено двое охранников?

— Ну… Догадываюсь. Это ведь для моего же блага, так?.. — судя по тону, Наруто ситуация не нравилась, но с ее неизбежностью он смирился.

— Сегодня около тебя дежурил один из моих знакомых…

Наруто вздрогнул. Сегодня…

— Стой, разве им не запрещено говорить о том, что они видят? — вскочил Наруто. — Хочешь сказать, теперь пол-Конохи в курсе?!

— Он ничего и не сказал. Он знает, что мы в одной команде. Так вот сегодня, когда я его увидел, он подошел ко мне и посоветовал не подпускать Саске к тебе близко. Что-то произошло, Наруто?.. — Сай смотрел в окно, пока говорил, но на последнем предложении обернулся к другу. Узумаки стиснул зубы, зло прошипев:

— Это моя жизнь. Оставьте ее мне, я сам разберусь с этими проблемами.

Сай долго смотрел в его глаза. Так долго, что Наруто успел успокоиться. В самом деле, и чего он вспылил?

— Как хочешь, — наконец произнес Сай. — Но с Учихой я еще поговорю… Мне тоже его намерения не нравятся, будь с ним аккуратнее.

— Сам разберусь!.. — зло бросил Наруто, укладываясь обратно.

***

Саске всю ночь думал о том, как быть дальше. Ему не давало покоя то, что он проигрывал. Он даже подумывал о том, чтобы превратиться в Сая, сделав так, чтобы Наруто больше не приходил ночевать к бывшему АНБУ. Однако, обман бы раскрылся, и тогда Саске потерпел бы полную неудачу.

— Могу я тут присесть, — осведомился вежливый голос. Саске, сидящий на лавочке запрокинув голову назад, перевел взгляд на гостя.

— Лавочек полно. Сдалась тебе именно эта, — буркнул Учиха в ответ. Однако Сай сел рядом, продолжая так же невозмутимо улыбаться.

— Наруто убьет меня, если узнает, что я с тобой разговаривал, — начал разговор Сай.

— Не думаю, что он что-то тебе рассказывал. Значит, ты пришел узнать у меня, что такого я сделал или наговорил ему?

— Мне кажется, это меня не касается, не так ли? Но, согласись, Наруто мой друг, и то, что ему плохо — все-таки мое дело. Не знаю, чего ты там ему сказал, но я не верю тебе, Учиха. И если ты не скажешь, каковы твои истинные намерения… Честно скажешь, я имею ввиду. Если ты этого не сделаешь… — и, повернувшись к Саске с той же обезоруживающей улыбкой, спокойно закончил:

— Тогда я отниму у тебя Наруто.

Саске вздрогнул и повернулся к собеседнику, нахмурившись.

— Это вызов? — спросил Учиха.

— Предупреждение тебе, чтобы ты вел себя хорошо. Как ни абсурдно это звучит. Но в твоих силах исправить ситуацию к лучшему. А это я очень ценю.

— Сай, ты тоже тут? — еще издали позвала приближающаяся Сакура. Наруто шел рядом, похоже, вчерашний случай все-таки помог им решить все разногласия.

— Отлично! Пошли с нами! У тебя наверняка никаких дел кроме твоих чертовых книжек, — подбежал к лавочке Наруто.

— Но мы ведь хотели сходить втроем… Седьмой командой, — пожаловалась Сакура.

— Ну и что! Сай тоже часть седьмой команды. Неужели ты хочешь его прогнать? — начал упрямиться Наруто. От Саске не ускользнуло, что джунчурики старается не смотреть в его сторону.

— Наруто, не надо, мне и правда нужно идти. Втроем вы… — начал было Сай, вставая, но Наруто перехватил его руку и потребовал:

— Да брось, какие дела. Жизни по книгам не научишься! Пошли с нами!

— Ну… Хорошо, — Сай спиной чувствовал, как сгущается над Саске убийственная аура.

***

— Ага, хотели меня споить, молокососы, — Сакура поставила опустевший стакан на пол. За окном уже стемнело. Это был обычный спор, и Саске очень удивился, когда отпираться стал только Сай — в Корне, видимо, пить не учили. Да, обычный спор кто кого перепьет, который они устроили сидя прямо на полу в квартире Наруто. Саске был уверен, что его друзья еще дети, однако пока проигрывал только Сай — он уже с трудом отрывал голову от пола, когда нужно было выпить очередной стакан. Как ни странно, лучше всех держалась Сакура, кроме румянца на щеках и слишком бахвального тона ничего не говорило о том количестве алкоголя, который она выпила.

— Поверить не могу, — сказал своему стакану недовольный Саске. Его уже мотало. Если бы это не был спор, он остановился бы уже стакана три назад.

— Ага. Ты совсем не учел, кто был моим учителем, — издевательски провела Сакура, покрутив стакан в руках, и, наконец, налив его снова полным. Саске и Наруто пришлось последовать ее примеру, Саю Харуно налила сама. — Хотя Цунаде совсем пить не умеет. Она с пары бутылок так надиралась, что ее приходилось тащить домой, а она вообще-то нелегкая. И при этом она требовала пить с ней. Ей нелегко приходится на посте Хокаге. Как надерется, такие ужасы рассказывать начинает. Никогда не давала ей выпить больше, чем положено, иначе она плакать начинала. Уж извините, вам говорить не буду, думаю для нее это все-таки личное.

Наруто сверлил взглядом свой стакан и вообще притих.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Саске. — А тебя кто учил пить, Узумаки?

Наруто вздрогнул, словно проснувшись, резко поднял свой стакан вверх, и произнес серьезно и с какой-то горечью:

— За Дзираю!

И выпил до дна первым. Сакура молча выпила свой, даже Сай по такому поводу приподнялся выше, чем когда пил последние стаканов пять, и молча выпил.

— Его ведь убили?.. — негромко уточнил Саске, до сих пор не осушив свой, но опомнился и исправил это.

— Я на самом деле не особо умею пить, — проигнорировал вопрос Наруто. — Это сейчас все в порядке, но на определенном стакане всё, что мы выпили, резко даст в голову.

— Наруто, я никогда не видела тебя пьяным, — наливая снова, сказала Сакура и нахмурилась, поняв, что оставшейся бутылки ей хватит только на полстакана. — Ты, наверное, буйный, когда надерешься?.. Я имею ввиду, еще более буйный, чем обычно.

— Нет, наоборот, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Меня сразу тянет на какие-то грустные разговоры.

— Это потому, что ты всё в себе держишь, вот пьяным и выговариваешься… Ну, выпивка кончилась, — Сакура допила остатки, хотя никто и не возражал. — Спор не удался, так что по домам, мальчики. В другой раз купим больше. Но это обязательно надо повторить.

***

Сай держался за стенку коридора, Сакура обернулась на пороге, пока Саске не закрыл за ними дверь.

— Ты разве не пойдешь?..

— Чуть попозже, — ответил Саске. — Приберусь тут и прослежу, чтоб Наруто спать лег. Сакура пожала плечами, дверь закрылась, и из коридора раздался её звонкий голос: «Сай, да хватит стенку подпирать, если идти сложно облокотись на меня! Я свою учительницу до дома так дотаскивала, а ты вроде раза в три меньше нее весишь».

Саске не мог не позволить себе улыбку, заметив, что когда он закрывал дверь, в глазах Сая читался какой-то мыслительный процесс — кажется, он понимал, что должен что-то делать, но никак не мог понять что. Это же элементарно — должен был остаться тут.

Саске собрал бутылки в мусорный пакет, поставил у двери, составил стаканы в раковину на кухне, и после этого сел на корточки напротив Наруто, предупредив:

— Ладно, я пошел. Как-нибудь повторим.

Наруто поначалу отстраненно кивнул, а затем произошло то, что Саске и ждал — глаза Узумаки вспыхнули паникой, он успел перехватить край куртки поднимавшегося Учихи, и затравленно попросил:

— Нет, не уходите… Не оставляйте меня тут одного…

— О чем ты, Наруто. Сакура и Сай уже ушли. Тут один я. Тебе будет неприятно ночевать в одной квартире с кем-то похожим на Итачи, — однако, он сел обратно на пол, напротив Наруто. И тут Учиху передернуло — таких глаз у друга он еще не видел: загнанные, напуганные. Наруто панически боялся оставаться дома один на ночь, либо был настолько пьян, что на остальное было уже плевать.

— Сакура и Сай ушли?.. — повторил Наруто, на секунду замешкался, затем повторил просьбу уже по-другому. — Все равно… Не оставляй меня здесь одного… Пожалуйста, Саске…

— Раз ты так просишь, — пожал плечами Учиха. — Хорошо. Переодевайся, уже поздно и ты пьян. Ложимся спать.

Наруто кивнул, неуверенно поднялся и направился в ванную.

***

— Эй, стой, ты что, будешь тут спать, — попробовал возмутиться Наруто, когда Саске забрался на его кровать, в которую уже лег сам Узумаки.

— Ты сам попросил меня остаться, я на это не рассчитывал и никакого спальника не взял. Не волнуйся, я же сказал, что ничего не буду делать, если сам этого не захочешь, — Учиха спокойно забрался под одеяло.

— Ты правда приставать не будешь?.. — спросил Наруто, отодвигаясь дальше, чтобы не соприкасаться кожей с Саске.

— Обещаю, — буркнул Саске. В его планы «приставать» не входило. Наруто, казалось, успокоился и закрыл глаза. Пара минут прошли в тишине, Учиха решил уже было, что Наруто заснул, когда Узумаки вдруг заговорил, не открывая глаз:

— Странно… Мне не неприятно… Ты главное не приближайся, и было бы лучше, если бы ты взял себе другое одеяло.

«Еще чего» — подумал Саске, решив развивать это разговор:

— Тебе должно быть неприятно?..

— Да. До этого я спал в одной кровати только с одним человеком. И это было… мерзко. Как я вообще умудрялся спать…

— Ты и сейчас не спишь, — пожал плечами Саске. «Это и есть его разговоры на грустные темы? Сакура права — он говорит то, что держал до этого в себе. Без всякого шарингана».

— Саске, ты не представляешь, как тяжело это было… — промямлил Узумаки, и Саске на секунду испугался, что джунчурики сейчас уснет и больше ничего не скажет, но Наруто продолжил:

— Он каждый день приходил… Там было всегда тихо и светло, потому что не было окон и был включен свет. И никаких звуков, кроме шагов за дверью… Меня начинало трясти, как только я слышал эти шаги, потому что я знал, зачем он идет… Мне казалось, что прошел месяц, не меньше… Но когда я спросил, оказалось, что всего неделя… Это хорошо, потому что если бы прошел и правда месяц, я бы подумал, что меня уже нельзя спасти… А когда пришла эта зеленая штука, я подумал «Как, меня убьют? Неужели все так и кончится?.. Тогда почему надо мной издевались, неужели нельзя было убить сразу, в тот день, когда похитили». Я до сих пор это думаю… Что лучше — тот шанс, который мне выпал, или лучше было бы сразу умереть… Мне казалось, что я справлюсь… Саске, я ведь справляюсь, видишь, я улыбаюсь, я живу как раньше… И со мной всё в порядке.

— Ничего с тобой не в порядке… — буркнул Саске. — Но если ты спрашиваешь меня, я думаю, что лучше то, что тебе дали шанс, благодаря которому ты смог сбежать.

— Ты не понимаешь, — промямлил разочаровано Наруто. — В этом мире есть вещи, которые страшнее смерти…

Саске повернулся к нему, и вздрогнул, разглядев в сумраке ночи, как из закрытых глаз Наруто к подушке идут ручейки слез. Он говорил так тихо и неуверенно не потому, что засыпал, а потому, что плакал.

— Это пройдет, — произнес Саске. — Прошло не так много времени, чтобы это исчезло бесследно. Но ты сильный. Даже сейчас ты сильный. Всё пройдет.

Учиха не знал, почему это говорит. На этот раз Наруто замолчал очень надолго, и, так и не дождавшись больше никаких откровений, Саске решил, что джунчурики заснул. Только после этого позволил себе повернуться на бок, лицом к Узумаки, и осторожным движением, чтобы не разбудить, легонько погладил по волосам.

В нем просыпалось что-то столь же светлое, как этот измученный парень.


	9. Chapter 9

Саске проснулся как раз на полпути с кровати к полу, успев только сгруппироваться так, чтобы не было больно падать.

— Какого черта, — промямлил он, поднимаясь с пола, но на кровати уже ждал всклокоченный Наруто, недобро на него поглядывая.

— Как ты это подстроил? — сквозь зубы прошипел Узумаки. — Я не помню, как ушли Сакура с Саем…

— Ты просил меня остаться, — забравшись обратно на кровать, напомнил Учиха. — Я не взял с собой спальника, и ты разрешил мне спать в твоей кровати. Не волнуйся, ничего не было.

— Знаю, — прорычал Наруто, зарываясь в одеяло с головой. Саске не стал спрашивать, откуда он знает. — Проваливай теперь.

— Пф. Я провел тут всю ночь, и ты даже завтраком меня накормить не хочешь, так сразу — проваливать? С тебя причитается, Узумаки, — Саске наблюдал за комком одеяла, но никакой реакции на свои слова не увидел, словно Наруто затаился и ждал, что гость сам уйдет. Учиха протянул руку, и комок тут же зашевелился, из него, словно из-под снежного настила, появился Наруто — сначала рука, перехватившая запястье Саске, а затем и всклокоченная голова джунчурики.

— Кажется, ты стал хуже ко мне относиться. Разве мы не друзья, а, Узумаки? Да я просто хочу помочь, тебе не понравились мои методы — я прекратил. Ты не думаешь, что этой ночью я мог сделать всё, что угодно, а наутро соврал бы, что ты сам этого попросил. Но я остался именно из-за твоей просьбы. Не мог же я бросить тебя в этой квартире одного. Так что прекрати вести себя как ребенок и позволь мне остаться на этот чертов завтрак!.. — последние слова Саске произнес уже на повышенных тонах, отобрав свою руку у Наруто. Тот словно опомнился, и после паузы в несколько секунд ответил:

— Извини.

— Ничего. Давай, вали завтрак готовить, — тут же принял вид оскорбленной невинности Учиха. Из-за этого Наруто снова опомнился, нахмурившись:

— Я не умею готовить, сам готовь. И вообще, не хочешь уходить из дома, так хотя бы с кровати моей слезь, наконец!

— Не могу, — упрямо констатировал Саске, сложив руки на груди. — У тебя в квартире нет стульев.

— Есть. Один остался, — Наруто поискал глазами последний стул и нашел его в углу комнаты.

— Тот, который развалился прямо под тобой, выглядел более крепким… Ладно, вставай, одевайся. Или ты думаешь, что я пойду за продуктами один, а ты просто не откроешь мне дверь, когда я вернусь?

— Зачем нам в магазин? У меня в ящиках, кажется, было что-то съедобное.

— Ага. Рамен, — Саске все-таки спустился с кровати. «Вторая услуга, которую оказал Итачи, — эту дрянь Наруто больше не жрет» — про себя подумал Учиха, хотя намеревался сказать это вслух.

***

Наруто не выглядел особо довольным, пока Саске накладывал завтрак в глубокую тарелку.

— Я не уверен, что хочу это есть, — честно признался Узумаки, когда Учиха поставил перед ним густую кашу. — Это вообще съедобно?..

— Это полезно, — Саске уселся на кровать, держа свою тарелку перед собой. Последний выживший стул занимал Наруто, сидя за столом, так что на семейную идиллию завтрак мало походил. — Учись есть полезную пищу, раз бросил этот чертов рамен. К тому же это вкусно. Ты ведь шиноби, должен заботиться о своем здоровье. Если есть полезную пищу и фрукты, мышцы будут расти быстрее.

— Во-первых, я в этом совсем не нуждаюсь, мышцы растут от тренировок, а не от еды, а во-вторых, — Наруто послал Учихе выразительный взгляд исподлобья. — Сам-то какие-то таблетки жрал, чтобы мышцы росли.

— Так было нужно, — пожал плечами Саске. — И это были не таблетки… Хотя какая уже разница, сейчас я в этом не нуждаюсь. А чего стоила твоя подготовка, если столкнувшись с н и м ты не смог его победить, а, Узумаки? Я тренировался всё это время, чтобы быть уверенным, что убью его при встрече. А ты провел неделю рядом с ним, и он по-прежнему жив.

— Раз такой способный, зачем тогда тебе я? — сжав в руках ложку (палочками тюрю в тарелке есть было невозможно), прошипел Наруто, одарив его злым взглядом исподлобья.

— А как ты думаешь, если я встану на самую видную точку, и буду орать «Учиха Итачи, выходи поквитаться за клан», придет он? В то же время как ты считаешь, сможешь ты убить его, когда он снова придет за тобой? А он придет, поверь мне…

Наруто отвернулся, глядя в сторону. Саске начал есть, когда после минутной тишины Наруто бросил ложку на стол, проворчав:

— Я не хочу есть. Заканчивай и уходи.

У Саске тоже пропал аппетит после такого обращения. Он поставил свою тарелку на пол, направившись к двери, но, остановившись около стола, спокойно добавил:

— Ты не задумывался, что твое поведение сейчас ему на руку?

— Какое к черту поведение? — оскалился Наруто, стараясь не смотреть в сторону Учихи.

— Твой отказ от секса… Он знает, что еще какое-то время тебя будет мутить при одной мысли переспать с кем-то, и поэтому, Узумаки, он не волнуется, он знает, что ты принадлежишь ему…

— Я не принадлежу! — вскочил Наруто.

— Но, согласись, он думает именно так. Ведь ты «его игрушка». Да, он не боится, что ты станешь «чьим-то чужим». Поэтому терпеливо ждет шанса пробраться сюда и просто напомнить тебе, что ты был, есть и остаешься его собственностью.

— Хватит! — в порыве злости Наруто смахнул со стола тарелку с кашей, та упала на пол и разбилась.

— Да, вижу ты об этом не думал… — спокойно закончил Саске. — Тогда это тебе пища к размышлению. Мы оба знаем, что он вернется. Хочешь быть его собственностью, когда он вернется, а, Узумаки?..

***

Постучавшись, Сай тут же приложил ухо к двери. Он готов был вышибать дверь при любом подозрительном звуке, но с той стороны послышались только шаги, и дверь распахнулась.

— Что у тебя с лицом? — удивленно спросил бывший АНБУ, глядя на синяк на скуле Узумаки. Тот коснулся фингала кончиками пальцев и отмахнулся, пропуская гостя войти.

— Саске вчера оставался тут? — сразу начал Сай, когда дверь за его спиной закрылась.

— Как твоя голова? — практически одновременно с этим, задал вопрос Наруто.

— Голова?.. Болит, честно говоря…

Наруто несколько секунд смотрел на него, а затем рассмеялся — искренне, громко. Сай поморщился, но вести себя тише не попросил — что такое головная боль, когда Узумаки смеется.

— Ты и правда не умеешь пить, — констатировал Наруто, успокоившись. — Надо же, нас всех вчера победила Сакура… Сай, не участвуй ты в этих глупых спорах, если не хочешь. Никто тебе и слова поперек не скажет.

— Мне было интересно, — пожал плечами тот. — Сакура сказала, что друзья всегда так развлекаются.

— Правда что ли? Мы такие соревнования впервые устраивали… — Наруто потянулся, словно только что встал.

— Так вы с Саске подрались? Из-за чего? Он что-то сделал или ска…

— Ты голодный, наверное, — снова резко перевел тему Наруто. — Наверняка прибежал сюда, как только проснулся. Я тоже только собираюсь завтракать, составишь мне компанию?

— Завтрак? Ты решил сам что-то приготовить?

— Не то, чтоб приготовить, — Наруто кивнул на кухонный стол, Сай наклонился чуть вбок, чтобы разглядеть, и увидел стоящую там коробку с заваренным уже раменом.

— Ты снова начал есть рамен?

— Ну, как сказать, — Узумаки заложил руки за голову и направился на кухню готовить еще одну порцию. — Просто подумал… Я ведь всегда любил рамен, это была и есть любимая еда, просто навевает не самые приятные воспоминания… Так вот, — он обернулся к следующему за ним Саю, и с улыбкой закончил, — С какой стати я из-за какого-то урода должен отказываться от своей любимой еды?

А Сай кивнул, не в силах оторваться от этой улыбки. Кажется, впервые за долгое время улыбка Наруто обдавала прежним, почти солнечным теплом. Что же произошло этой ночью? Неужели Учиха и правда может его спасти… Нет. Наруто сам пытается себя вытащить. Но к этому стремлению явно приложил руку всё тот же Учиха Саске.

***

Подцепив немного лапши палочками, Сай поднял голову и удивленно спросил:

— Ты разве не собираешься есть? Ты же сказал, что это по-прежнему твоя любимая еда…

Наруто застыл с палочками в руках, печально глядя на горячий бульон в картонной коробке, но при словах Сая опомнился, выдал как можно более радостно «Итадакимас!» и, подцепив первую порцию, отправил в рот. Бывший АНБУ отметил, что радостным он при этом не выглядел, и рамен жевал так, словно его снова заставляли есть овощи, которые он так и не полюбил.

— Наруто, — Сай с вздохом отложил свои палочки. — Тебе вовсе не обязательно заставлять себя есть его…

Он попытался отобрать палочки у Узумаки, но тот резко дернул руку, убирая их дальше, на недосягаемое для друга расстояние.

— Обязательно, — серьезно произнес Наруто.

— Кому и что ты этим пытаешься доказать? Доказать Саске, что тебя не сломили? Он не поверит, он привык делать выводы сам. Доказывать что-то Итачи — он и не знает, что ты от любимой еды отказался. Тогда кому?..

— Себе, Сай, — Наруто снова подцепил палочками лапшу, извлекая из бульона. — Я хочу доказать себе, что я еще могу вернуться к прежней жизни. Что я смогу стать прежним Наруто.

И Узумаки отправил в рот очередную порцию лапши, на этот раз пережёвывая более активно, но это больше было похоже на спешку, чем удовлетворение от еды. Сай вздохнул, отложив свои палочки, и серьезным тоном, словно психолог пациенту на приеме, произнес:

— Того Наруто уже не будет, как бы ты ни старался.

Узумаки замер, повернувшись к нему. Может, он и мог бы что-то сказать, но во рту уже была лапша, которую он не торопился сейчас жевать.

— В твоей жизни произошло то, что коренным образом изменило и ее и тебя… Теперь как бы ты ни старался, ты уже не будешь прежним. Нужно просто научиться с этим жить, так что… Если тебе не нравится больше рамен, вовсе не обязательно его есть… Если тебе что-то не нравится, — более осторожно продолжил Сай, — ты не должен этого делать… Потому что, возможно, человек играет на твоем упрямстве… Это ведь так по-детски — тебя просто берут на «слабо».

Наруто молчал, глядя на плавающую в картонной коробке лапшу, затем отвернулся и бесцветным голосом попросил:

— Сай, не мог бы ты уйти… Мне нужно побыть одному…

Узумаки не поворачивался, он только слышал удаляющиеся шаги и хлопок закрывшейся двери. Еще несколько минут Наруто смотрел перед собой, затем поступил с раменом так же, как до этого с кашей — быстрым движением скинул со стола, ошпарившись кипятком. Но на этот раз вслед за раменом перевернутым оказался и стол, а последний имевшийся в доме стул был разбит в щепки.

— Убью… Я убью его. На куски порву, если понадобиться. Чего бы это ни стоило, и сколько бы времени на это не ушло… Я убью его, — опустившись на пол, шепотом пообещал Наруто.

***

— Похоже, он срывается, — разминая плечи, доложил АНБУ. Их сменили в дежурстве только час назад.

— Учиха Саске в этом замешан? — спросила Цунаде. Они стояли в коридоре около ее кабинета.

— Нет, — ответил АНБУ спокойно. Второй молчал. — Любой будет срываться. Я удивлен, как он до сих пор не замкнулся.

— Наруто сильный, — констатировала Цунаде.

— Не такой уж и сильный, — подал голос второй АНБУ, — раз поддается влиянию и всё еще шарахается от этих воспоминаний. Если он будет продолжать так издеваться сам над собой, он сломается окончательно. Именно потому, что поймет, что не такой сильный, как сам того хочет.

— Либо станет настолько сильным, насколько он этого хочет, — упрямо стиснув зубы, произнесла Цунаде. — Где он сейчас?

— Когда нас сменили, Узумаки Наруто направлялся к дому Учихи.

***

И снова этот поцелуй — не властный и не требовательный, он снова больше походил на попытку напиться вволю перед путешествием в пустыню. Наруто споткнулся, конечно, не без помощи, но упал на мягкую кровать. Тут же в панике забился, выкрутился из этих объятий, оттолкнув Учиху, как можно более раздраженно спросил:

— Какого черта ты творишь?!

— Хм? — спокойно переспросил Саске, сидя на нем. — Разве ты пришел сюда не за этим?

— Чем я дал повод так считать? — гневно глядя на Учиху и на, всякий случай, держа руку вытянутой, Наруто уперся пальцами в плечо Саске, хотя тот и не повторял попыток приблизиться.

— Тем, что пришел сюда. И вид у тебя был такой жалкий, как у побитой собаки, словно ты решился, наконец, — усмехнулся Учиха.

— Я что, не могу просто так придти к другу? — глядя исподлобья, спросил Наруто. Саске наклонился ниже, чтобы поймать его взгляд.

— Тогда почему ты пришел именно ко мне, а, Узумаки?

Наруто молчал, стараясь, отводить глаза, затем прошипел сквозь зубы:

— Потому что ты меня не жалеешь…

Саске чуть не вздрогнул, но сдержался. Ему вспомнилась та ночь, когда пьяный Наруто говорил тихо, сквозь слезы о пережитом ужасе. Что это за чувство было тогда? Разве не жалость?

— Все они, — продолжал меж тем джунчурики, старательно глядя в сторону. — Сакура, Сай, Цунаде… Другие… Когда они узнают, что случилось, в их обращении начинает скользить эта жалость… Мне этого не нужно. Я не этого хочу.

Саске перехватил его ладонь, до этого удерживающую его плечо, и осторожно поцеловал пальцы Наруто. Тот вздрогнул.

— Я думаю, что ты заслуживаешь чего-то большего, чем жалость, — бархатным тоном произнес Саске. — Возможно, мои глупые оправдания и планы кажутся тебе нелогичными, бредовыми… И ты прав — да, ты можешь помочь мне убить Итачи, но тебе и в самом деле не обязательно для этого спать со мной… На самом деле, просто я сам этого хочу. Да и тебе, я уверен, должно стать лучше после этого. Потому что если ты на середине передумаешь… А ты обязательно передумаешь даже согласившись… Только я смогу продолжать, не обращая на это внимания. Потому что ты заслуживаешь чего-то большего, чем жалость… Спасения.

И Саске поднял голову от сжавшихся пальцев Наруто. Он ожидал, что Узумаки плачет, но тот смотрел в упор, оценивая сказанные слова, думая, стоит ли верить им.

— Дай мне время, — спокойно попросил Наруто. Нет, даже не попросил — это было больше похоже на требовательный тон.

— Сколько? — стараясь, чтобы голос не звучал разочарованно, переспросил Учиха.

— Неделю, — не задумываясь, определил Наруто.

— Это слишком много… Конечно, тебе не говорят, тебя щадят, но я слышал, что Итачи уже пытался попасть в Коноху. У нас с тобой нет недели, Наруто.

Узумаки продолжал смотреть прямо, хотя во всем его виде появилось какое-то напряжение.

— Я дам тебе время… — продолжил Саске, не дождавшись другой реакции. — До завтрашнего утра. В конце концов тебя ведь никто не заставляет, ты можешь сказать нет, и ждать дальше.

Наруто продолжал смотреть прямо, теперь только спустя пару минут кивнул:

— Хорошо… До утра.

— Вот и отлично. Ты останешься на ночь тут или уйдешь к своему Саю?

— Уйду, — Наруто снова отвел глаза, но уже спокойнее, словно разговор перестал его занимать. — И лучше сейчас… Так что слезь с меня.

Саске пожал плечами и спустился на пол, позволив Наруто подняться. И почувствовал, как все его естество взвыло против этого. Все эти разговоры… Неделя? Смешно, Саске осознавал, что и до следующего утра терпеть сложно, что хочется поймать проскользнувшего мимо Узумаки, снова повалить на кровать и не отпускать никуда. Это чувство было настолько сильно, что Учихе показалось, если утром Наруто откажется — он просто изнасилует его. И только одно остановило эти мысли — Саске никогда не уподобится брату.

Когда входная дверь хлопнула, означая, что Наруто ушел, Учиха сел обратно на кровать, негромко сам у себя спросив:

— Да что происходит-то? Разве мне не должно быть все равно?..

***

Пару минут они смотрели друг на друга — Саске не задавал вопросов, а Сай не приглашал его войти.

— Неужели ты пришел ко мне? — вернув на лицо свою обычную улыбку, спросил бывший АНБУ.

— Мечтай. Наруто тут? — хмурясь, спросил Саске. Эта ситуация в корне перестала ему нравиться — с какой стати Наруто ночует у этого придурка? Мало ли, что у него на уме.

— Нет.

— Уже ушел? — Саске удивился и даже не пытался этого скрыть.

— Нет. Он сказал, что сегодня попробует ночевать у себя дома. Один. Ты ничего об этом не знаешь?..

Саске быстро отрицательно покачал головой и тут же сорвался с места в бег. И с чего он злился, что Наруто ночует у Сая. Куда страшнее, когда Наруто остается в квартире один. Что, если именно сегодня Итачи проник в Коноху?..

***

Ума хватило не вышибать дверь — он просто постучался, достаточно громко, чтобы Наруто, даже если он до сих пор спит, от этого стука проснулся. Да, он беспокоился, и не только за то, всё ли с Наруто в порядке.

Дверь приоткрылась после минутной паузы, и, увидев Саске на пороге, Узумаки без особой радости впустил его, ничего не говоря. Учиха, так же не сказав ни слова, спокойно прошел внутрь, оценивая разруху — обломки стула, осколки тарелки на полу, так и не убранные, но за ночь к ним прибавилось несколько пустых коробочек из-под рамена.

— Как спалось? — глядя на эти коробочки, невзначай бросил Саске. «Он пытается есть рамен и ночевать один в своей квартире».

— Не очень. Ты дал мне мало времени, я думал, — отозвался Наруто, все еще стоя у входной двери.

— И что ты решил? Или попросишь еще времени? — Саске обернулся, опершись о стол, потому что по-прежнему кроме как на кровать, сесть было больше некуда.

— Нет. Мне хватило времени. Я решил.

И по проскользнувшей в тоне обреченности Саске понял, что знает ответ.

Наруто вздрогнул и отступил на шаг назад, когда Учиха направился в его сторону.

— Что такое? Неужели ты меня боишься? — тихим шепотом спросил Саске, продолжая приближаться, потому что отступать Наруто было уже некуда. — Раньше ты меня не боялся.

— Раньше ты обещал, что не будешь, а теперь…

— Теперь тебе страшно, — Учиха не сдержал довольной улыбки, чем только больше напугал Наруто. — Прекрати так смотреть, я снова начинаю чувствовать себя насильником.

Узумаки отвел взгляд и вздрогнул, когда Саске оказался рядом быстрее, чем он предполагал, но взгляда не поднял, наоборот закрыл глаза и тихо напомнил:

— Я ведь не ответил…

— А я знаю, что ты собираешься ответить, — прошептал Саске. — Иначе ты бы просто сказал нет, и выгнал бы меня. Или предложил бы чаю. Но не вжимался бы так в стенку. И тебя не трясло бы так…- Учиха провел подушечками пальцев по руке Наруто, отчего тот снова заметно вздрогнул. — Но я рад, что ты решился, и даже не буду этого скрывать… Ты запер дверь, а, Наруто?..

С последними словами Саске наклонился ниже, за поцелуем, но Узумаки отстранил его, более решительно попросив:

— Не здесь…

— Не здесь? — удивился Учиха. — Что значит не здесь?

— Не у меня дома… Хорошо?

Саске отстранился, даже не стараясь скрывать свое разочарование.

— Ты просто пытаешься выиграть время, — чуть раздраженно констатировал Учиха.

— Нет. Моя квартира под наблюдением. А моя личная жизнь никого не касается… Ты же не хочешь, чтобы тебя остановили только потому, что я вдруг начну сопротивляться, — Наруто продолжал смотреть в сторону. Это больше было похоже на шантаж. Хотя чем это от шантажа отличалось? Но Саске было все равно, главное, что Наруто согласился, не важно при каких условиях.

— Хорошо, — Учиха не стал говорить и о том, что если Наруто покинет это место, слежка за ним будет продолжаться. — Моя квартира подойдет?

Наруто кивнул, продолжая смотреть в сторону. Это раздражало.

— У меня еще будет время передумать? — на всякий случай спросил Узумаки, бросив на собеседника секундный взгляд.

— Конечно, Наруто, пока мы не дойдем до меня, ты еще сможешь отказаться… — еще более разочарованно кивнул Саске и открыл дверь, которая оказалась незапертой, перехватил запястье джунчурики и вытащил его за собой в коридор.

Наруто спотыкался, смотрел только себе под ноги и даже не пытался отобрать свою руку у Саске. Тот старался не спешить, хотя путь инстинктивно выбирал короче, и улицы выбирая более безлюдные, надеясь, что по пути не попадется никто из знакомых, кто мог бы заметить, что Наруто ведет себя не так, как обычно. Ха, отберет его Сай, как же. Им осталось только дойти до квартиры, и тогда можно не бояться, что кто-то помешает. И даже если Наруто на полпути остановится, сказав, что передумал, Учиха найдет слова доказать, что так нужно, и другого выбора просто нет.

***

Саске закрыл шторы, отчего комната погрузилась во мрак. Стоит только надеяться на то, что у АНБУ еще осталась совесть, и они не захотят подглядывать. Саске был уверен, что в ближайшее время в его квартире Наруто будет в безопасности. Сам Узумаки стоял у двери и выглядел не особо радостным, словно на приеме у зубного — и страшно, и надо.

— Так и будешь там стоять? — спросил Учиха, откинув покрывало с заправленной кровати. — Она заперта. К тому же, в прошлый раз ты ее выбил, пришлось заменить. Эту выбить тебе не удастся.

Наруто поднял глаза, и снова Саске прочитал в них то, что тот собирается ему сказать, и это ему не понравилось.

— Я ведь еще могу передумать… Я не согласен. Я не смогу это сделать. Я еще не готов…

— И нужно было идти ко мне, чтобы решиться на отказ? — не без сарказма спросил Саске.

— Я думал, что смогу, — Узумаки снова смотрел прямо в глаза. — Я думал, придется смириться, но уже тут… Я просто не смогу, понимаешь?.. — и после паузы искренне добавил, — Извини.

После чего повернулся и дернул на себя ручку двери. Она оказалась заперта.

— Я же говорил, что ты можешь передумать по дороге, — Саске сел на кровать, расстегивая ворот белой куртки. — По дороге, Узумаки, а не уже дома. Я с радостью отпустил бы тебя, но теперь… Теперь я уже запер дверь. Не правда ли, это не оставляет тебе выбора?..


	10. Chapter 10

Наруто отшатнулся, ударившись спиной об дверь, Саске успел поймать его запястья. Он видел, что джунчурики на грани нервного срыва — Узумаки тяжело дышал, хотя не должен был запыхаться.

— Наруто, успокойся. Всё в порядке, не надо нервничать.

Узумаки, кажется, прислушался к голосу, начал поднимать голову, и даже в этом полумраке Саске заметил, как в ужасе сузились зрачки джунчурики — Наруто явно видел тут что-то, из-за чего стоило нервничать, либо вид Саске в полумраке показался ему чем-то другим, воспоминанием из прошлого.

Учиха не дал ему закричать, закрыв рот рукой. Не хватало еще, чтобы сюда нагрянули АНБУ, которые, конечно же, отдадут Саске под стражу за домогательства. А Наруто ведь главное успокоить.

— Тише, — ослабив хватку, Саске наклонился ниже, коснувшись губами виска Узумаки, — Я же не причиню тебе вреда.

Наруто сразу обмяк — наваждение прошло. Да, это будет труднее, чем он думал. Саске потянул его за собой по направлению к кровати, но джунчурики не сделал ни шагу — наоборот уперся так, что с места не сдвинуть, и снова поднял голову, глядя уже угрожающе, с все еще закрытым ртом, отрицательно покачал головой. Саске чувствовал, как друга в его руках бьет крупная дрожь. Да, он прекрасно понял, что ему отказывают, но именно сейчас он не мог это принять. Было такое же чувство, как вчера, когда Наруто попросил дать ему время до утра, выбравшись из-под него. Саске стиснул зубы, подавив желание действовать силой. Вместо этого он наклонился ниже и спросил:

— Так и собираешься быть его игрушкой?..

И затем без страха отпустил, спокойно отправившись к постели, не оборачиваясь на Наруто. Он снял с себя футболку, сел на одеяло и только теперь вернул свое внимание на происходящее у двери. Узумаки выглядел подавленным, Саске успел подумать, что хотел совсем не этого, но осекся и спросил себя, а чего же он тогда хотел? Ведь он собирался просто…

— Я и в твою игрушку превращаться не собираюсь, — спокойным и уверенным голосом произнес Наруто. — Ты манипулируешь мной.

— Может быть, — согласился Саске, теперь глядя в сторону. — Но я бы не делал этого, если бы не хотел… Я же сказал тебе — у меня нет особых мотиваций, я вернулся чтобы спасти тебя, я привел тебя сюда для секса.

— С каких пор ты такой прямолинейный?

— Меня два года не было. Что ты теперь обо мне знаешь? Я не скажу, что уже не настаиваю. Дверь закрыта, Наруто, и я не собираюсь тебя отсюда выпускать.

Повисла пауза, полумрак давил. Наруто осознавал, что он сам виноват, что тут оказался. Сай прав, он пытался что-то себе доказать. Но кому это, к черту, нужно, если теперь даже он жалеет о том, что он здесь?

Саске поднял голову, когда Узумаки приблизился к кровати, и, совсем не ожидая удара, успел перехватить его только в последнее мгновение, сжал и, потянув на себя, заставил Наруто сесть рядом с ним на кровать.

— Ненавижу вас обоих… Что ты, что брат… Вы… — и Узумаки замолчал, потому что рука Саске больно сжала его запястье. Саске непривычно мягко отозвался:

— Я остановлюсь, если ты попросишь…

После этих слов он поцеловал Наруто, отпустив его руку. Узумаки дернулся было, но тут же словно успокоился. Саске придвинулся ближе, попытавшись уложить Наруто на саму кровать, но тот с таким же железным упрямством, с каким отказывался отойти от двери, продолжал сидеть. Саске шепотом чертыхнулся, оторвавшись от губ, и опустился на шею. Наруто изучал стенку напротив, морщась иногда. Странно, у Саске всегда такой порядок. Когда он только успевает убираться? Наруто казалось, что Учиха всё свое время проводит в тренировках. Или порядок, может, у него в крови, и он сам не замечает, как всегда убирает за собой грязную посуду или мусор, делая это на интуитивном уровне?..

Саске перестал покусывать кожу на шее, облизнув небольшой участок ближе к уху, повел вверх, остановился на мочке уха, облизнул ее и прикусил одними губами.

… И почему он вдруг вернулся?.. Убить Итачи. А что будет, когда он его убьет?.. Он скажет Наруто, что и затащить бывшего друга в постель было тоже всего лишь его планом? И уйдет, ничуть не заботясь о том, что будет дальше. Ему до лампочки, даже если Коноха сгорит дотла. Что уж там до судьбы бывшего друга…

Наруто вздрогнул, когда теплая ладонь заползла под футболку, пройдясь его по спине, вторая коснулась щеки, большим пальцем погладив полоски на них.

А что, если предположить на секунду, что он не врет?.. Ну и что. Я не собирался спать с ним… Я и с Сакурой спать не собирался, но… если бы она тогда не убежала, вела бы себя настойчивее… Поддался бы я так же?..

Подцепив легким жестом футболку джунчурики, Саске стянул ее с него, опустился по шее ниже, переключившись на ключицы, иногда поглядывая на Наруто. Тот отрешенно изучал стену напротив него, хотя дышать стал уже глубже и беспокойней, и Саске хотел надеяться, что это было не новым, хорошо подавляемым приступом паники.

Не знаю. Может быть, Сай и прав… Но…

Почему я делаю всё это? Почему не сопротивляюсь?..

Учиха заметил, как Наруто закрыл глаза — ни устало, ни чтобы не видеть, а с чувством, которое похоже только на облегчение. Но только похоже.

Просто после того, что произошло… Просто неделя, в которую ощущаешь себя тряпкой, игрушкой свихнувшегося маньяка… Хочется, чтобы хоть кто-то сделал это с любовью, чтобы поверить, что такого тебя еще можно любить…

— Саске… — тихонько позвал Наруто, ладонями поймав лицо Учихи. Саске внимательно посмотрел, показав, что слушает. — Даже если ты врешь… хотя бы сделай вид, что это не игра. Что ты любишь…

Саске задумался. Что на это можно ответить? Соврать, что любит? Или наоборот кивнуть «Да без проблем, играть я умею». После недолгой паузы Учиха кивнул, и тогда Наруто снова закрыл глаза, позволив уложить себя спиной на кровать.

***

Чувствовал себя Наруто паршиво. Ему хотелось верить, но это не означало, что он и правда поверил в эту сказку про спасение, поэтому сейчас ему продолжало казаться, что он поступает неправильно. Одно он понял точно — его не отпустят. А еще… Он сравнивал. У него практически не было опыта в этом, но всё же он убеждал себя, что прикосновения Саске ни за что не похожи на то, что позволял себе Итачи. Это и правда походило на любовь, или заботу. Наруто решил, что можно относится к этому как к игре, в которой нельзя сдаваться и сказать: «Все, я наигрался», поэтому, когда Саске снова потянулся к его губам, он ответил на поцелуй сначала неуверенно и понял, что есть то, чего Итачи от него так и не добился — ответа.

Саске сам удивился, когда Наруто осторожно коснулся его голой спины, проведя кончиками пальцев по позвоночнику. Учиха даже чуть отстранился, чтобы заглянуть в глаза джунчурики — в них не было страха. Узумаки смотрел спокойным и чуть затуманенным взглядом. Саске снова вернулся к его губам, и на этот раз Наруто ответил со всей готовностью, наконец, позволив языку Учихи проникнуть внутрь (в рот). «Что ж… Поиграем, Саске?».

Однако решимость Наруто в миг испарилась, когда Учиха, нежным движением описав линию его бедер, начал расстегивать ширинку оранжевых штанов. По всему телу прошла дрожь. Никаких картин прошлого в сознании не возникало, но тело словно вспомнило что-то само на чувственном уровне. Саске замер, готовый к тому, что Узумаки сейчас снова будет паниковать и вырываться. Наступила пауза, которая длилась всего несколько секунд, прежде чем руки Наруто легли на линию бедер Учихи. Саске пришлось чуть приподняться, чтобы Узумаки мог снять с него штаны, и, словно воспользовавшись этим, Наруто скользнул вниз. Саске думал, что его сложно удивить. Впервые за долгое время всё шло не так, как он планировал. Он думал, что Наруто будет только позволять, иногда борясь с возвращающимися воспоминаниями, но уж никак не мог полагать, что Узумаки сделает то, что делал сейчас.

Наруто высунул красный язычок, замешкался на секунду-две, и, наконец, коснулся им головки. Саске замер, позволяя, боясь спугнуть, ощущая на самом чувствительном месте тепло и мягкость чужого языка.

Узумаки придвинулся ближе, обхватил головку губами, еще раз погладил язычком, и Учиха почувствовал, что хочет большего, чем просто наблюдать. Он продвинулся вперед, удерживая плечи Наруто, чтобы тот не мог отстраниться, но Узумаки и не пытался. Саске хотел знать, насколько сможет войти, остановился, почувствовав, что дальше только горло, но Наруто снова придвинулся ближе, позволив ему проникнуть глубже. Снова всего несколько секунд, в которые Саске вошел полностью, и Наруто резко отстранился, отвернувшись и зажав рот рукой.

Учиха дал ему несколько секунд отдышаться, осознать и понять новые, может быть даже неприятные ощущение, затем без слов поймал подбородок Наруто двумя пальцами, развернув Узумаки к себе лицом, и так же молча придвинулся снова. Наруто послушно открыл рот, позволяя снова войти в него, но теперь закрыв глаза.

Саске хотел прошептать ему что-то успокаивающе, о том, что Наруто надо просто привыкнуть к этому ощущению, но все слова растерялись, когда он ощутил, как чужой язычок ласкает его. Наруто пытался не повторять своей ошибки, снова лаская только головку, но Саске уже понял, как понравится ему, и на этот раз, положив ладонь уже на затылок Узумаки, снова вошел полностью, чувствуя, как обездвиженный этим мягкий язык проходит по всей длине, затем отстранился и тут же вошел снова, чтобы еще раз ощутить это прикосновение. Пока медленно, наслаждаясь этим чувством.

Наруто не сопротивлялся, хотя от него больше и не требовалось инициативности. Саске только продолжал осторожно поддерживать его за подбородок двумя пальцами, подсказывая нужный угол, остальное же делал сам — двигался в таком темпе, который ему больше нравился.

Для Наруто это было впервые, поэтому ни тело, ни он не испытывали никаких неприятных воспоминаний. Он только пытался понять, нравится это ему или нет. Было неприятно, когда Саске проникал в горло, и не то чтобы противно… Больше все-таки непривычно.

Саске, тем временем, понял, что в более быстром ритме ему нравится больше, и когда язычок Наруто снова, будто играя, провел быстрым движением по головке, прежде чем Учиха погрузился глубже, Саске замер.

Наруто почувствовал теплую солоноватую жидкость на языке и поспешил отстраниться, чтобы сплюнуть на пол.

Саске отдышался, снова протянул руку, чтобы погладить Наруто по щеке.

— Всё в порядке?

Наруто молча покачал головой. Подумал и утерся пододеяльником. Саске поморщился, но ничего по этому поводу не сказал.

— Почему именно так? — спросил Учиха. Наруто старался не смотреть на него. — Я планировал по-другому, но тебе почему-то оказалось проще сделать так…

— Могу я пойти почистить зубы? — серьезно спросил Наруто, нахмурившись. Он и сам не знал, почему спрашивает. Но вдруг Саске обидится?

— Ответь сначала. Я могу и сам догадаться, а вот ты этого ни за что не скажешь… — так же осторожно, двумя пальцами, Саске заставил Наруто повернуться и посмотреть на него. — Ты предпочел такой способ потому, что Итачи так и не заставил тебя этого сделать?..

На долю секунды что-то в лице Наруто дернулось, ответив лучше всяких слов, затем Узумаки повторил, уже без вопроса:

— Мне надо пойти почистить зубы, — и ушел в ванную, стараясь не наступить в белую лужицу у кровати. Саске с разочарованием отметил, что на Наруто все еще надеты оранжевые штаны, только верхняя пуговица расстегнута, чуть открывая живот.

***

Почистив зубы и умывшись, Наруто решился все-таки посмотреть на себя в зеркало. Вид у него был не особо счастливый. Может быть из-за того, что для него разрядки так и не наступило, и теперь его тело требовало у разума еще ласки и закончить все, наконец, сексом, а не просто дать Саске получить то, что он хотел, и спокойно после этого одеться и уйти.

Узумаки заметил, как удивленно смотрит на него его отражение, словно не веря собственным мыслям. Он хочет чего?.. Он только что подумал, что сам хочет переспать с младшим Учихой, как бы тот ни был похож на брата. Наруто хотел почувствовать это снова. То ощущение, которое однажды, после неудачной попытки побега, в наказание заставил испытать его Итачи.

***

Саске стоял у окна, открыв небольшую щель в шторах, и смотрел на улицу. Там светило солнце, суетились люди. Внутри же квартиры была такая своеобразная имитация ночи. Учиха чувствовал, что просчитывается. Этого было мало, чтоб план был завершен, по крайней мере, на этой стадии, и не похоже, чтобы Наруто понравилось то, что случилось. Если ничего не предпринять…

Саске обернулся на шорох открывшейся двери в ванную, откуда вышел Наруто. «Если он думает, что теперь сможет уйти…» — с такой решимостью обернулся Учиха, но замер, потому что Наруто без спешки снял брюки и проскользнул быстро под одеяло. Саске решил ни о чем не спрашивать, снял снова свои штаны и забрался туда же, притянув к себе Узумаки. Тот не сопротивлялся, скорее наоборот чего-то ждал. Учиха коснулся его лица, почувствовав жар. «Неужели чудо свершилось, и он сам этого хочет?». Словно в ответ на эту мысль, Наруто поцеловал его, обняв за шею и притянув ближе к себе. Саске перекатился, оказавшись сверху, снова опустился на шею, погладив легкими движениями бедра Наруто. На секунду задумался, решив, что сам уже готов повторить и что Узумаки уже достаточно возбужден (настолько, что сам разделся и забрался в кровать), и таким же легким движением раздвинув ноги джунчурики, почувствовав, как тот напрягся.

Наруто почувствовал, как там придвинулось что-то горячее, и понял, что всё идет не так. Он попытался отстраниться, но Саске принял это за новый приступ паники, и только сильнее сжал руки на его бедрах, чтобы удержать, и Наруто пришлось подать голос:

— Стой! Ты что, собираешься прямо так… ну… без пальцев?..

Саске удивленно уставился на него, но хватку ослабил, и переспросил:

— Без пальцев? Что ты имеешь ввиду?

Теперь пришло время удивляться Наруто.

— Саске, ты девственник? — ошарашено спросил он. — И даже нигде не читал об этом, прежде чем меня в постель затащить? Поздравляю, гений, ты чуть всё не испортил…

Недели систематических изнасилований Наруто хватило, чтобы понять, зачем нужны пальцы. Он просунул руку по одеяло, и, замешкавшись от того, насколько смущала эта ситуация, еще раз взглянув на удивленное лицо Учихи, решился, погрузив внутрь себя два пальца. Это оказалось приятнее, чем когда это делал Итачи, и все же было бы предпочтительнее, чтобы это делал сам Саске. Наруто вздрогнул, когда на его руку, как раз ту, пальцы которое разрабатывали его, легла ладонь Учихи, и теперь тот стал управлять его движениями… Было в этом что-то. Что-то от чего Наруто закусил губу, чтобы не было слышно идущего откуда-то изнутри вздоха. Он не знал, как можно понять, готов он или нет, но хотелось быстрее начать, и он убрал руку, перевернувшись так, что сам оказался сверху. Саске удивленно вскинул бровь, Наруто улыбнулся ему, ответив сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Ты же еще неопытный, испортишь что-нибудь…

Учиха знал, что сейчас над ним просто издеваются, однако не мешал Наруто самому опуститься вниз, чувствуя, как его член входит внутрь. Там было намного теснее, Саске поморщился, позволив себе мысль «Твою мать, Узумаки, неужели Итачи тебя мало трахал, что ты по-прежнему такой узкий?». Эта мысль отозвалась болью где-то там, в районе сердца, и Саске понял, что сам ненавидит себя за нее. Раньше было все равно, раньше это было в его интересах. Теперь от мысли, что у Наруто кто-то был до него, кто-то, кто запер Узумаки и издевался над ним, обращаясь как со своей игрушкой…

Саске быстро отбросил эти мысли, дождавшись, когда Наруто позволит ему войти полностью, после чего опрокинул Узумаки на спину, вернув инициативу себе, и начал двигаться.

Он бы даже себе не признался, но в тот момент он понимал Итачи. Узумаки хотелось обладать, именно обладать, подчинить себе, затащить в кровать, даже если придется привязать к ней в случае сопротивления. Но нет, самое большое наслаждение доставляло осознание того, что Наруто сейчас обнимает его шею, морщится. Прислушиваясь к движениям внутри себя. Не просто морщится, а так по-звериному морщит нос, вздрагивая.

Потом Саске поймет еще одну вещь. Что и Итачи тоже, наверняка, хотел большего, чем просто быть хозяином этой «игрушки». Наверняка, он хотел, чтобы Наруто делал это добровольно, так же обнимал его шею и сам ложился в его постель, не сопротивляясь. Но такого не случилось бы никогда, хотя бы потому, что Итачи в таком случае не с того начал.

— Не сжимайся так, — мягко попросил Саске, раздвинув ему ноги шире. — Я же не насильник… Наруто, слышишь…

— Ты так часто это повторяешь, — фыркнул Наруто, двинувшись навстречу, недовольный прекратившимся движением. Саске усмехнулся самодовольно, уперев руки в подушку по бокам от головы Узумаки, и снова попросил:

— Открой глаза тогда…

И Наруто послушался, потому что понял, что, произнося просьбу, Саске останавливался и не возобновлял движения, пока Узумаки не исполнял.

В благодарность Учиха продолжил, усилив движения. Это было тем чувством, которое хотелось продлить как можно дольше и в то же время насладиться в полной мере. Горячий Наруто, реагирующий на малейшее движение, отвечающий на поцелуи старался устроиться так, чтобы им обоим было удобно. Он не просто был тут по своей воле, он сам хотел этого, хотел Саске, хотел того, что сейчас происходило.

А больше всего Учиха хотел надеяться на то, что Наруто захочет этого снова и так же смирно будет ждать Саске под одеялом на кровати…

***

Саске проснулся от ощущения, что должно что-то случиться. Что-то вряд ли опасное, однако то, что потребует его вмешательства.

Наруто посапывал рядом, уткнувшись носом в подушку, так и не позволив Саске себя обнять. Учиха поднялся, одел штаны, услышал шум в коридоре, и, поняв, что происходит, подхватил кое-что с пола и направился к двери.

По коридору, в котором уже включили свет (ещё была ночь), к его комнате направлялись двое — Сакура и Сай. При виде Саске они остановились, вперед вышла Харуно, негромко произнеся:

— Саске… Наруто не было дома, к Саю он тоже не приходил, и мы решили, что… может быть ты что-то знаешь…

О да, Сай, похоже, знал, где искать, а вот Сакура ничего не понимает и сомневается. Саске пожал плечами, повернулся к ним лицом, подняв выше руку, в которой были оранжевые штаны:

— Он у меня, с ним все в порядке.

Сай нахмурился, а вот до Сакуры похоже по-прежнему в полной мере не дошло.

— Как можно убедиться в том, что с ним все в порядке? — спросил Сай.

— Он пришел сюда добровольно, — пожал плечами Саске. — Сейчас он спит. Не хотелось бы его будить, но завтра можешь спросить сам.

До Сакуры, наконец, дошло, что произошло. Это оказалось настолько шоком, что она не успела остановить навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, прижала ладони к губам, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Саске нахмурился, снова появилось то чувство, когда он думал о том, что сделал с Наруто Итачи. Он вдруг вспомнил о том, что Сакура с Наруто целовались и что у Харуно тоже было целью переспать с Наруто. Вот только она делала это и правда в попытке спасти Узумаки, а он… Это добавило злости, которую Саске даже не пытался скрывать. Он так же самодовольно улыбнулся, железным тоном напомнив:

— Нет-нет, не плачь, Сакура… Какое право ты имеешь плакать? Со своей глупой любовью, со своими тупыми обидами тогда, когда ему нужна была реальная помощь… Уверен, если бы ты сказала, что любишь его, прежде чем лезть с поцелуями, он бы с радостью…

— Прекрати, — холодно потребовал Сай, вскинув руку так, чтобы она оказалась между Саске и Сакурой, словно стараясь защитить девушку.

— Я ведь правду говорю.

— Правду? — двусмысленным тоном уточнил Сай, и Учиха даже отступил на полшага. Это было сказано так, словно этот парень сам знает всю правду. — Мы не вернемся утром. Я уверен, что Наруто сам зайдет ко мне завтра. А тогда тебе придется вспомнить о моем обещании.

— Ах да, еще правильный мальчик-шпион, знающий жизнь только по книжкам. Как же я забыл?! Боюсь, ты среди нас троих единственный, кто не хотел его. Но, как думаешь, может ему было бы лучше, если бы он спал с таким заботливым тобой, а не с таким подонком, как я?

Сай сделал вид, что не слушает. Осторожно развернув Сакуру за плечи, он повел ее подальше отсюда. Саске усмехнулся — это было победой.

***

— Что там? — спросил сонный Наруто с кровати. Саске закрыл дверь за собой и спрятал его штаны за спину. Почему-то при виде такого трепетного Узумаки вся злость, обращенная к незваным гостям, растаяла без следа. Теперь на душе становилось тепло.

Саске сел на кровать у изголовья, при этом как можно более незаметно вернув штаны туда, где они и должны были лежать.

— Сай с Сакурой приходили. Тебя искали.

Сонные глаза Наруто расширились от страха, но Саске потрепал его по волосам и успокоил:

— Я так и подумал, что ты не захочешь, чтобы они тебя в таком виде обнаружили. Сказал, что ты пришел сюда и заснул, что с тобой все в порядке, попросил тебя не будить.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Наруто, не стряхивая его руку. — Как думаешь, они догадались?..

Саске пожал плечами:

— Может быть… Не знаю, если и догадались, то мне виду не показали.

Снова вспомнил слова Сая… Обещание? Это о том, что он отнимет Наруто у Саске… Конечно, этого нельзя допустить. А еще теперь самое время приказать Джуго и Суйгетсу распространить слухи о том, что произошло, и остается только ждать Итачи «в гости», не забывая держать Наруто при себе. Да, теперь всё, наконец-то, идет по плану.

Наруто подвинулся, чтобы Саске смог забраться обратно в кровать, на этот раз не снимая штанов. Увидев, что Узумаки поморщился, Саске удивленно спросил:

— В чем дело?

— Да пятно это… Мокро и неприятно на такое наткнуться в мягкой кровати… Не говоря уже о том, что просто болит задница.

Саске улыбнулся такой улыбкой, какую, казалось, из него мог выдавить только Узумаки.

— На моей половине сухо. Иди сюда, — позвал Учиха, чуть приподнимая одеяло. Наруто посмотрел, поморщил нос и устроился спать удобнее на своей половине:

— У меня тоже тут есть сухое местечко.

Саске вздохнул, про себя поматерив упрямство Узумаки, и сам переполз на половину Наруто, минуя мокрое пятно, и не обращая внимания на приглушенные протесты, прижал Узумаки к себе.


	11. Chapter 11

Саске лениво приоткрыл глаза, почувствовав, что Наруто встает с кровати. Узумаки не оборачиваясь поискал свои штаны взглядом, обнаружил их с другой стороны, промямлил что-то сонно и, одевшись, направился в ванную. Некоторое время, пока шумела вода, Саске позволил себе еще поспать.

Кажется, утро уже наступило. Внутренние часы Саске подсказывали, что сейчас, часов шесть или около того. А Наруто явно собирается уже уходить.

***

Узумаки вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда открыл дверь ванной — Саске стоял, прислонившись к косяку, и выглядел крайне недовольным. Учиха так и оставался в одних только брюках, Наруто же был уже полностью одет, и, похоже, сразу из ванной хотел направиться к двери…

Саске думал над тем, что можно сказать. Молчание напрягало, и что-то было в этом неприятное. То, что, проснувшись, Узумаки сразу собирается уходить. Поэтому, когда Наруто, наконец, направился к двери, миновав без препятствий застывшего Саске, Учиха негромко спросил:

— Ты придешь вечером?..

Наруто остановился, не дойдя до двери, обернулся и с удивлением уставился на Саске. Учиха почему-то ждал улыбки или хотя бы счастливого вида от осознания того, что им не просто воспользовались, а будут ждать и этой ночью, но Узумаки нахмурился, рассерженным тоном спросив:

— А почему ты решил, что я захочу это повторить?

Кажется, Саске растерялся впервые в жизни:

— Разве тебе не понравилось?..

Наруто нахмурился еще сильнее:

— Прости, не так сказал — с чего ты решил, что я захочу повторить это с т о б о й?

Саске сам до конца не понял, как именно эта фраза сказалась на нем — только сначала стало совсем по-детски обидно, потом пришла ярость.

Было такое ощущение, что Наруто позволил перехватить ворот своей футболки в кулак — Узумаки наблюдал, спокойно и уверено.

— Что это значит? — сквозь зубы прошипел Саске.

— Ты ведь неплохо развлекся. Или хочешь сделать из меня свою постоянную игрушку? — вскинув подбородок, спросил Наруто.

— Я же сказал, что серьезен.

— Брось, Учиха! Хочешь сказать, что влюбился?

Пауза. Саске поднял глаза, чтобы увидеть надежду в лице Наруто, пусть скрываемую или наоборот такую явную, но надежду. Ничего.

— Тогда зачем я тебе? Разве ты не играешь? Ты захотел и добился своего, — Наруто пожал плечами, попытавшись ненавязчиво смахнуть руки Саске. — Но я не хочу и дальше играть по твоим правилам. Я могу сказать «спасибо», если хочешь, потому что…

Саске вдруг всё это показалось издевательством — слова, взгляд, прошлая ночь… Ярость захлестнула с новой силой. Всё так же за горло футболки, он перекинул Наруто через себя так, чтобы джунчурики приземлился на еще не заправленную кровать.

Узумаки закашлялся. Судя по шокированному взгляду, он этого не ожидал, Саске передернуло от странного захлестнувшего его чувства, он и сам залез на кровать, и, глядя в глаза Наруто, холодно констатировал:

— Ты отсюда не уйдешь.

— Ха. Что ты сделаешь? Запрешь меня, и будешь. .? — Наруто осекся. Не желая слушать слов, Саске накрыл его собой, прижав к кровати, одной рукой перехватил запястья, и угрожающе произнес, глядя в глаза:

— Буду что?

— Подонок… — прошипел Наруто, попытавшись скинуть его с себя, но Саске уже устроился верхом, немного наклонившись вперед, чтобы держать руки Узумаки. — Отпусти.

— Я не отношусь к тебе ни как к игрушке, ни как к вещи. Я не знаю, какое есть определение у таких чувств.

— Отпусти, я сказал, — уже серьезнее потребовал Наруто.

— У тебя нет причин злиться на меня. В конце концов ты и сам этого хотел…

После этих слов Наруто попытался выкрутиться. Получалось, конечно, лучше, чем раньше, но Саске все равно умудрялся не оставлять ему шансов. На Учиху же ощущение сопротивляющегося под ним тела подействовало возбуждающе, он наклонился ниже, сразу поймал губы Узумаки и на секунду оба замерли, затем Наруто снова дернулся, но опять неудачно.

— Я не жалею о прошедшей ночи, — выдохнул Саске почти у самого лица блондина. — И я не хочу, чтобы ты о ней жалел.

— Пусти, — повторил Наруто. Тон у него при этом был уже просящий и совсем нерешительный. Где-то в глубине души Саске это понравилось.

— Я попробовал тебя. Теперь больше не отпущу. И не говори, что я не предупреждал. — и Учиха снова потянулся к его губам, второй рукой забравшись под футболку. Наруто от этого прикосновения вздрогнул всем телом, снова попытался его скинуть, отвернулся от поцелуя и, зажмурившись, стиснул зубы, чтобы не кричать. По спине уже галопом бегали мурашки, из недр подсознания с чавканьем выходило что-то мерзкое, противное, пропахшее гнилью, так тщательно загнанное на самые задворки памяти и все равно возвращающееся всякий раз, когда Наруто кто-то касался…

Не получив поцелуя, Саске снова перешел на шею. Он помнил, что ночью Узумаки это нравилось, поэтому легонько лизнул соленую кожу.

Это было страшнее демона-лиса. С Кьюби можно было договориться, с Кьюби вообще можно было говорить, а это сложно было назвать чем-то живым… Память. Скользкая, противная, отвратительно-черного цвета. Казалось, Наруто видит ее глаза, но на самом деле это была просто склизкая куча, которая нависала над ним, с которой капало прямо на него, и Узумаки постепенно сам покрывался этой гнилью, превращался в то, что сам ненавидел, то, что, продолжая вырываться, все равно не могло себя спасти от грязных прикосновений. В себя самого там, на чердаке…

Саске вовремя успел закрыть ему рот, когда почувствовал, как Наруто набирает воздух в легкие. Узумаки от этого еще сильнее передернуло, его движения стали больше спонтанными, резкими, неконтролируемыми и больше инстинктивными, чем обдуманными.

Саске нахмурился, решился отпустить, наконец, его руки, выпрямившись…

Наруто пытался отдышаться, уставившись в стенку невидящим, полным ужаса взглядом. Он старательно запихивал обратно в подсознание эту гниль. В темноту — там ей самое место.

И прежде, чем Саске успел что-то сказать, Узумаки сбросил его с себя неожиданным движением, откинув со всей злостью, так, что Саске ударился о стену, но на ногах устоял.

— Урод, — сквозь зубы прошипел Наруто. Его все еще трясло. — Ты… Да ты…

Больше никаких слов у него не находилось, но взгляд говорил красноречивее всего.

***

Единственное, в чем ошибся Сай, это время, когда Наруто придет в его дом — Узумаки пришел уже под вечер, пахнущий каким-то шампунем и еще чем-то неуловимым. Он пытался найти себе занятие — то крутился вокруг плиты, делая вид, что помогает, но постоянно словно выпадал из реальности. Не нужно было никаких вопросов — Сай и сам видел. Саске не врал ни в чем — это действительно было, и Наруто действительно пошел на это сам, и, похоже, сам еще не определился, жалеть об этом или нет.

— Как можно есть овощи, ведь они же живые, — Узумаки поморщился, глядя в поставленную перед ним тарелку. Сай улыбнулся своей обычной улыбкой:

— Ты нашел себе новое оправдание, чтобы не есть их, Наруто?

Узумаки немного глупо посмеялся, продолжая смотреть в свою тарелку.

В доме Сая был минимум мебели, однако второй стул имелся и даже третий на всякий случай. Наверняка был запасной матрас. А по стенам висели картины, и их было так много, что Наруто невольно начинал завидовать. Не то, чтоб ему нравилось, как бывший АНБУ рисует, но вот после него уже останутся все эти картины, и какой-нибудь потомок скажет столетия спустя: «А ведь неплох был художник». Это как доказательство существования. У Сая этих доказательств были все стены. А Наруто до сих пор не стал Хокаге. Что скажут о нем через сто лет, если ему вздумается вдруг завтра умереть. «Пацан-то тот? Который еще памятники как-то изрисовал, гаденыш. Как же его звали-то?.». .

— Что-то не так? — обратил внимание Сай. Наруто отрицательно покачал головой и произнес:

— Почему ты рисуешь?

— Мне нравится рисовать.

— Это для того, чтобы что-то после себя оставить?..

— Нет, говорю же, — Сай снова улыбнулся. — Просто мне это нравится. Согласись, это ведь так просто — делать то, что тебе нравится.

Узумаки чуть не вздрогнул от этих слов, с победным кличем на щеки прорвался румянец.

По сравнению с Саске, Сай всегда был таким понятным… Наруто снова опустил взгляд в тарелку, смущаясь, и негромко позвал:

— Сай…

И позвал таким голосом, что это заставило бывшего АНБУ вздрогнуть. Да, он знал психологию только по книжкам, но что-то похожее на врожденную интуицию подсказало, что ничего хорошего сейчас не будет. Не для него.

Сай отложил ложку, поднял глаза на Наруто, думая, как его остановить, чтобы тот не делал этого — не произносил того, что может разрушить хрупкое ощущение дружбы.

— Я просто по… — начал Наруто, стараясь смотреть в сторону, не замечая, как напрягся бывший АНБУ.

И на полуслове в дверь постучали, оборвав его фразу. Наруто смущенно замолк, и Сай понял — больше этих слов он никогда не соберется сказать. И Слава Богу.

***

На пороге стоял Саске, серьезный, раздраженный — в общем вид у него был совсем не дружелюбный.

— Проходи, — пожал плечами Сай, спокойно пропуская его в квартиру. Наруто молча поднялся, так и не притронувшись к пище, и вышел, пройдя мимо Саске. Бывший АНБУ сделал вид, что не заметил этого, спокойно закрыв дверь за Узумаки. Саске сразу поник, растеряв в тот самый миг всю свою решимость.

— Ты вовремя, — больше сам себе, чем Учихе, сказал Сай. Саске вздрогнул, резко обернувшись, совершенно правильно поняв эти слова.

— Ты собираешься исполнить свою угрозу? — нахмурился Учиха. Бывший АНБУ кивнул. Если это понадобится, то он вполне способен применить такой способ, чтобы не позволить больше издеваться над Наруто.

И время застыло. Саске смотрел себе под ноги, думая о чем-то, затем низко поклонился, и, не поднимая головы, произнес:

— Не делай этого.

— Ты меня просишь?..

— Это не просьба. Это изначально было сделкой. Я говорю о своих истинных целях, а ты не забираешь у меня Наруто.

Сай удивился, хотя на лице ничего и не отразилось:

— И ты готов ради этого раскрыть свои планы?

— Да. Потому что у них больше нет цены. Я не собираюсь и дальше им следовать, — Саске, наконец, распрямился. Он снова смотрел решительно, словно на противника.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Сай. — Говори, если только это не очередной твой план.

Саске сел на стул, на котором до этого сидел Наруто, сжал руки в замок перед лицом и, глядя на собеседника поверх этой конструкции, сразу произнес:

— Я хотел отдать его Итачи.

Сай застыл в шоке. Первым желанием было ударить, выгнать Саске из своей квартиры и больше никогда даже близко не подпускать его к Наруто. Стиснув зубы, бывший АНБУ съязвил:

— Наверное, хороший подарок… План состоял в том, что он тут же сдохнет от радости или позволит себя убить, растрогавшись от такой щедрости?

— Нет, — не обращая внимания на сарказм, покачал головой Саске. — План был в том, что наиболее уязвим хищник в тот момент, когда в его руках жертва. То есть лучшая возможность застать Итачи врасплох…

— Когда в его постели Наруто… — закончил негромко Сай. Он просто не хотел слышать такое от этого человека. Подумать только, это, и правда, было планом… Саске спокойно кивнул, однако, костяшки на сцепленных руках уже побледнели:

— Да. Именно так.

— А зачем было его в свою кровать затаскивать?

— Во-первых, тогда Итачи точно взбесится и решит придти разобраться. А, во-вторых, я же не буду караулить под окнами Наруто. Я хотел этим привязать его к себе… Чтобы только рядом со мной он чувствовал себя в безопасности…

— И предать его, когда он будет настолько доверять, — закончил за него Сай. Учиха кивнул, и впервые на его лицо проскользнуло что-то, похожее на боль.

— Не впервой, — стиснув зубы, закончил Саске. — Но этот план… Я не хочу его исполнять.

— Что же заставило тебя передумать? — Сай брезгливо отвернулся.

— Наруто… — Учиха наконец расцепил руки, теперь ему было легче говорить. — Он действительно тот, кто заслуживает того, чтобы его спасли.

***

— Ты сделал что? — переспросил Наруто, с подозрением глядя на собеседника, и при этом стоя в дверях так, чтобы Саске не смог войти без разрешения в его дом. Хватит, научен уже.

— Я говорю, мы с Саем решили наши разногласия.

— У вас были разногласия? — вскинул бровь Наруто.

— Может, ты меня все-таки впустишь?.. — сложив руки на груди, спросил Саске серьезно. Наруто издал звук, похожий на попытку хмыкнуть как Учиха:

— Как будто я не знаю. Я тебя впущу и опомниться не успею, как ты меня в кровать затащишь. Или даже не в кровать, а с чем рядом окажешься…

— Должен признаться, есть такие намерения, — вздохнул Саске. В следующую же секунду дверь перед его носом с оскорбленным грохотом захлопнулась. Учиху это привело в ярость, поэтому вскоре дверь пришлось открыть, чтобы ее не выломали, хотя довольным Наруто от этого не выглядел.

— Будешь приставать, кого-нибудь позову, — неуверенно пообещал Наруто, когда, отпихнув его в сторону, Саске вошел в квартиру и на этот раз сам за собой закрыл дверь.

— Гордость не позволит, Узумаки, — уверенно сказал он. В некотором роде это был блеф. Их наверняка видят, и если АНБУ заподозрят, что Наруто что-то не нравится из того, что с ним собираются сделать, Саске вылетит отсюда мигом. Конечно, он мог бы сделать обоих охранников, наверняка, разгромив при этом полквартиры и забрав Наруто с собой. Ударился бы в бега, потому что после этого в Конохе ему уже ничего светить не будет.

— Так ты собираешься?! — попытался возмутиться Наруто.

— Я сразу об этом сказал. — пожал плечами Саске. Он явно нарывался, но такое состояние шока у Узумаки ему нравилось. — Но я же не могу так сразу с порога, давай поговорим для начала. Красивая сегодня Луна, не так ли?

— Рехнулся?! — Наруто напрягся всем телом, стараясь держать дистанцию, и от этого смешно попятился.

— Ладно. Плохая тема, хотя и романтичная… Тогда давай поговорим о нас, Наруто? Почему ты не хочешь этого повторять? Я бы не сказал, что тебе не понравилось.

— Какая разница?! — обиделся Наруто.

— Какая разница? — переспросил Саске. — Да разница в том, что со мной ты спать больше не собираешься, а вот к Саю…

Он замолчал. Снова что-то нехорошо кольнуло в груди, резко расхотелось договаривать. Узумаки опустил глаза, голос стал менее уверенным, совсем тихим:

— Я ничего такого не хотел… я даже вслух произнести не смог… Я…

— Если тебе все равно, с кем спать, значит, ты шлюха, Узумаки, — напрямик проинформировал Саске. Наруто прислонился спиной к стенке, сполз по ней на пол, поднял голову, посмотрев со смесью сожаления и решимости.

— Какая разница?.. Ты такими обвинениями кидаешься только потому, что я отказываюсь снова с тобой спать?..

Саске задумался:

— Нет. Просто накипело, вот и вырвалось.

Конечно, неподходящее для Наруто определение, но эта история с Саем так злила.

— Если бы… — Узумаки осекся. — Если бы было так, как ты говоришь, то мне было бы все равно — подумаешь, снова переспать с тобой…

— Тогда почему ты этого не хочешь? — Учиха чувствовал, что копает в нужном направлении. Наруто снова отвернулся, замолчав. Саске опустился на корточки напротив него, протянул руку, чтобы повернуть Узумаки к себе за подбородок, но Наруто отмахнулся.

— Я просто не понимаю тебя, — вздохнул Саске. Нужно было что-то говорить, чтобы Наруто не заперся снова в себе.

— Ты и раньше не понимал, подумаешь, — фыркнул джунчурики себе под нос и вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Саске приближается. Наруто не успел бы защититься, но у Учихи и в мыслях не было снова применять силу. Он даже бережно обхватил Узумаки за плечи и прижал к себе, обняв и спрятав лицо у него на плече.

— Наруто, — прозвучало над самым ухом, и напряженное тело джунчурики вздрогнул от этого дуновения теплого воздуха. — Ты, наверное, просто не знаешь, что делаешь, но… Наруто, пожалуйста…

Узумаки прислушался. Ему казалось, Саске впервые опустился до такого слова, как «пожалуйста».

— Пожалуйста, — повторил Учиха, словно желая доказать, что Наруто не показалось, или решаясь на то, что должен был сказать дальше. — Не изменяй мне…

Узумаки снова вздрогнул, повернулся, но по-прежнему мог видеть только затылок Саске и слышать его голос прямо над своим ухом:

— Когда я один, я места себе не нахожу… Всё думаю о том, что Итачи сделал… И так раздражают эти мысли, так неприятно от них, что готов всё вокруг крушить, бежать на край земли, найти эту суку и убить. Когда я рядом с тобой, эти мысли отходят на задний план, но когда тебя нет… Это невыносимо. Я всю жизнь хотел его убить, у меня всего лишь прибавилась еще одна причина. Но когда сегодня ты ушел к Саю… Я не понимаю, что я сделал не так. У меня было то же чувство — я не хочу, чтобы ты искал кого-то другого на ночь. Если ты это делал только чтобы забыться, то почему не снова со мной? Потому, что я похож на брата? Тебе все-таки было неприятно?..

Наруто снова изучал стену напротив, сморгнул, словно проснувшись, не поворачивая больше головы, положил руку на затылок Саске, другой обнял Учиху за спину и в ответ прижал к себе так же сильно.

Саске чуть отстранился, теперь Узумаки мог видеть его лицо — смесь надежды и грусти. Это совсем успокоило Наруто и, немного приподнявшись, он впервые сам поцеловал Учиху.

Для Саске это было как приглашение к действию, но Наруто и сопротивляться не стал, когда с него сняли футболку. Прикосновения Узумаки все еще были неуверенными. У Саске оставалось ощущение, что он только позволяет это с собой делать. Хотя, может быть, так и было на самом деле.

Конечно, лучше было бы перейти на кровать, и Саске это отлично понимал, но в сидящем у стены Наруто тоже было какое-то свое обаяние. Узумаки сам порывался встать, но Саске устроился верхом, не давая ему даже подняться, продолжая целовать, сам снял свою безрукавку.

— Может… — увернувшись от поцелуя, начал было Наруто, кивнув в ту самую сторону, где стояла кровать.

— Нет, — Саске поймал его лицо в свои ладони, снова поцеловал. — Давай тут…

Наруто пытался то ли протестовать, то ли говорить что-то в защиту своего решения, но добился только того, что Учиха не отрывался от его губ, не давая ему говорить, не отпуская. Затем приподнялся, мягкими направляющими движениями подсказал Наруто встать на колени, лицом к стене, губами прикусил кожу на шее, обнял, погладив подушечками горячих пальцев по плечам, по груди, по животу, расстегнул молнию на штанах Узумаки. Наруто прислушивался к себе: ему не было противно, наоборот он ждал, он хотел этого. Он почти верил, что Саске не притворяется. Позволил окончательно раздеть себя и вздрогнул, когда сначала вошли пальцы. Учиха шептал что-то успокаивающее в спину, продолжая поглаживать горячую кожу, вытащил пальцы, так же движениями подсказал раздвинуть ноги шире, и Наруто услышал звук расстегиваемой молнии.

Узумаки уткнулся лбом в стенку, почувствовал, как бродящие до этого по телу пальцы сжались на его бедрах, тем самым окончательно его зафиксировав, и как стал приближаться отстранившийся немного Саске, проникая внутрь, на этот раз не пальцами.

Всё равно для Наруто это было неудобно, и он предпочел бы мягкую кровать, и желательно не свою, чтобы не пришлось потом самому менять белье, и все-таки это было чем-то новым. Саске же явно наслаждался этим положением, иногда теми же подсказывающими движениями что-то менял в позе, но одно оставалось прежним — Наруто был лицом к стене, упираясь в нее руками, чтобы не упасть. Саске двигался уверенно, сразу перейдя на сильный ритм, в отличие от тех изучающих движений, что были прошлой ночью. Словно тогда он боялся допустить ошибку, а теперь был уверен, что даже если это случится, эту ошибку ему простят. Потому что Саске уже решил для себя — Наруто принадлежит ему, и никому отобрать его он не позволит.

***

Ночью было холодно. Саске поплотнее закутался в плащ, раздраженно осматривая окрестности. Они опаздывали. В другой ситуации Саске ушел бы, никого не дожидаясь, а потом при следующей встрече устроил бы разнос, но сегодняшнее дело было срочным.

Наконец, у дерева показались тени, одна из которых уже знакомым наглым голосом оповестила:

— Просим прощения, конечно, и так далее и тому подобное, но тебе наверняка понравятся новости, которые мы принесли.

— Потом, — отмахнулся Саске, подходя ближе. — Вы уже знаете?

— Что именно? — Суйгетсу подозревал, что информация у них разная. И не зря.

— Скажем — у меня получилась первая часть плана…

— …Аха, ты все-таки затащил его в постель.

— …но вторую его часть воплощать не будем. Я не хочу, чтобы Итачи узнал и примчался сюда с разборками…

— Да без проблем, живите долго и счастливо, как говорится, умрите в один день, только вот про Итачи можешь не предупреждать — это уже никакого значения не имеет, Учиха, — развел руками Суйгетсу. — Пришел доклад от отряда АНБУ. Похоже, твоего брата все-таки удалось замочить.

Саске замер. Сначала был шок, потом пришла мысль:

— Это ложь. Этот человек вырубил целый клан шиноби. Его никто не мог убить.

— То же самое сказала ваша бабулька, которая Хокаге.

— Они отправляют еще отряд, — наконец подал голос Джуго. — На этот раз экспертов, чтобы подтвердить, что это и правда тело Учихи Итачи. Отряд выходит завтра, ты должен поспешить. Они мастера в этом, и если они подтвердят, то ты сможешь быть уверен, что твой брат и в самом деле мертв…


	12. Chapter 12

— Я хочу отправиться с этим отрядом, — серьезно и без какого либо вступления оповестил Саске, без стука войдя в кабинет Хокаге. Было раннее утро. Цунаде только пришла на работу и еще надеялась немного подремать, пока никто не нагрянул, но Учиха, кажется, прождал ее тут всю ночь.

— Саске, неужели ты не заметил, что я тебя вообще пока ни на какие миссии не отправляю? Считай это испытательным сроком, пока у охраны есть официальный приказ не выпускать тебя из Конохи дальше чем на пять километров. И я не буду спрашивать, откуда ты узнал про «этот отряд».

— Хотите сказать, что я не имею права быть там? Я же сказал, что пришел в Коноху убить брата.

— Ага, подождать, когда он придет за Наруто и убить его. А вот видишь, как получилось, и без тебя справились, так что давай, иди отсюда и жди. Ты не медик-эксперт, а брать тебя туристом туда никто не будет.

— Мне кажется, времени на разговоры нет, они выдвигаются через час, — нахмурился Саске. — Поэтому я просто ставлю вас перед фактом — я отправляюсь с ними.

— Что скажет Наруто, если обнаружит, что наутро ты просто пропал, а? — это было произнесено таким тоном, что Учиха понял — Хокаге докладывают всё.

— Он тут. Дремлет на диване в приемной… Я ему ничего не говорил.

— Почему? — приподняла бровь Цунаде. — Хочешь продолжать запугивать его страшной сказкой про злого брата, который однажды придет и заберет его?

— Нет. — Саске отрицательно покачал головой. — Если это окажется ложью, ему будет больнее. Я не хочу, чтобы он терял бдительность.

— Саске, у них уже труп на руках. И ты все еще думаешь, что твой брат мог выжить?..

— Вы его просто не знаете, — Учиха поморщился, словно от зубной боли. — Я ни за что не поверю, что его смогли убить.

— Ты просто зациклен на мести, — Цунаде поднялась и направилась к двери. Саске непонимающе смотрел ей вслед, и только когда она вышла, сообразил, куда Хокаге удалилась, и рванул следом.

***

— Что? — Наруто выглядел в самом деле сонным и ничего не соображающим.

— Скорее всего, он умер и больше не придет. Отряд медиков будет отправлен туда, чтобы узнать это точно, но если это подтвердится, тебе больше ничего не угрожает.

Наруто от удивления осмотрелся, словно только сейчас понял, где находится, заметил Саске за спиной Хокаге и уставился на него — вид у Учихи был не особо счастливый.

— Это не эгоизм, — опомнился Саске. — Я не хотел тебе говорить потому, что не верю в это… Наруто, не питай призрачных надежд, ладно?

Узумаки кивнул, всё еще находясь в прострации. Цунаде снова повернулась к Саске:

— А если это и правда труп твоего братца, Саске? Если он мертв, сбежишь?..

— Нет, — после паузы ответил Учиха. — У меня есть к кому возвращаться… Если он правда мертв, Наруто должен об этом узнать. Но я должен увидеть всё собственными глазами. Понимаете?..

Цунаде тоже подумала несколько секунд, потом отмахнулась, направляясь обратно в свой кабинет:

— Черт бы побрал моё понимание и слишком доброе сердце!.. Хорошо. Я скажу, что ты к ним присоединишься. Но если ты сбежишь, в Коноху пускать не буду так же, как твоего братика.

Саске кивнул и обернулся к сидящему на диванчике Узумаки. Тот смотрел прямо, болезненно хмурясь.

— Ты уходишь? — наконец спросил Наруто. — Ты поэтому поднял меня среди ночи?..

Саске кивнул, опустился на корточки напротив, чтобы его глаза были на одной линии с глазами Узумаки, и заговорил:

— А теперь послушай внимательно, Наруто. Я эту суку знаю, не могли его убить. Не хочу тебя пугать, но он, похоже, начал действовать. И ничего хорошего это не принесет. Понимаешь, Наруто?.. А теперь слушай внимательно, что я скажу. Я отведу тебя к себе домой, еда там есть — должно хватить на неделю даже при твоем аппетите. Сай уходит в этой же команде, он тоже напросился. Помни, что пока мы все не вернемся, его в Конохе нет. Никому, слышишь, никому дверь не открывай, и свет не включай тоже. Спрячься, он не должен там тебя искать, он ведь еще не знает о нас с тобой, поэтому жди моего возвращения и будь осторожен, пожалуйста.

— Ты с ума сошел? А если вы вернетесь через месяц? — попробовал протестовать Наруто.

— Там еды на неделю, сказал же. Вот через неделю и выйдешь, если я еще не вернусь. Но будь осторожен, пожалуйста!.. Ты же понимаешь — если труп окажется фальшивкой, для меня это будет означать, что он уже в Конохе…

Узумаки кивнул, хотя и с явной неохотой.

— И с этими АНБУ, пожалуйста, тоже будь настороже, — уже менее решительно посоветовал Саске.

— Зачем? — не понял джунчурики.

— Да черт их знает, как они эту историю знают, как они ее воспринимают… Может они решили, что ты спишь со всеми, кто предложит, — шепотом продолжил Саске. — Может, скажут, что ты сопротивляешься только для вида…

— Саске, не неси ерунду! Не все в этом мире пидорасы, — Наруто даже улыбнулся такой заботе.

— Будем надеяться… — Саске это ничуть не радовало. — Ладно, пошли, мне еще вещи забрать и тебя оставить дома. Можешь пользоваться чем хочешь, только не… Да что я говорю, конечно, можешь ломать всё, что захочешь, можешь мусорить, ты же без этого не можешь, я потом сам уберу… Главное не выходи на улицу, будь настороже. Забудь, куда и зачем я ушел, помни только одно — в ближайшие дни Итачи будет в Конохе. Придет он за тобой, и в Конохе он тебя больше не оставит.

***

Один из АНБУ курил, приподняв маску так, чтобы освободить рот. Саске осмотрелся, почти сразу узнал Сая, даже не по движениям или фигуре, а по пристальному взгляду из прорезей маски. Было бы лучше, если бы он остался. Кому теперь можно доверить защиту Наруто? Тем АНБУ? Саске не особо верил тем, кто не показывал своих лиц.

Оставлять Узумаки одного было очень страшно. Но, может быть, детального осмотра трупа не понадобится, и он сразу почувствует, брат ли это?..

***

При всей своей непоседливости Наруто понимал сложившуюся ситуацию. Два дня он провел у Саске дома, практически не вылезая из кровати. Он пытался спать, но это так сложно, когда прошло то сонное состояние. Саске был уже далеко, и Наруто, наконец, осознал, что происходит: либо ему нечего будет бояться, либо Итачи вернется в ближайшее время, а спасти его будет некому. Тогда наступила паника. Два дня он сидел дома больше из-за собственного страха. Да, конечно, он сильный ниндзя, но перспектива снова встретиться со старшим Учихой приводила его в ужас.

Сидеть одному в четырех стенах тоже было беспокойно. Саске прав, и тут его не найдут, но Наруто шарахался от каждого шороха, а когда во второй день в дверь постучали, чуть совсем с ума не сошел от страха. Он и не думал открывать, но спустя минуту тишины, раздался голос Сакуры:

— Наруто, ты тут?..

У Узумаки словно камень с души свалился, он распахнул дверь, быстрым движением затащил Харуно за руку в квартиру и шикнул:

— Ты бы еще громче звала, еще не вся Коноха знает, что я тут…

— Извини, — шепотом ответила Сакура. Осмотрелась. Хотя за окном уже стемнело, свет не был включен. — Тебя не было дома… И у Сая не было… Я спросила у Цунаде, она велела посмотреть тут.

— Значит, за мной до сих пор следят? — Наруто стало спокойнее.

— Да, конечно, — кивнула Сакура, говоря уже в полный голос. — Ты чего-то боишься? От кого ты прячешься, и почему пропали Сай и Саске, ничего не сказав?

— Тебе Цунаде ничего про это не рассказала? — удивился Наруто. Харуно отрицательно покачала головой. Узумаки надулся обижено:

— Зато рассказала, где меня искать… Блеск. Извини, раз тебе не сказали, наверное, это сделали зачем-то. Погоди еще пару дней и всё сама узнаешь, хорошо?..

Сакура кивнула. Кажется, ей и самой уже было страшно от всех этих тайн. Узумаки стало неловко:

— Но вообще… Я так рад, что ты пришла. Сижу тут совсем один уже второй день, с ума схожу потихоньку от страха…

— Это связано с Итачи? — спросила Харуно осторожно.

Наруто кивнул, подумав всего секунду:

— Да. Как ты поняла?

— Кого еще ты можешь настолько бояться, что готов безвылазно сидеть в четырех стенах? — и Сакура потянулась, обняла его, словно он был совсем маленький, прижав к себе. Наруто помнил, как реагировал на попытки коснуться его или обнять, а сейчас ему вдруг стало так спокойно, словно это давно уже нужно было сделать — довериться Харуно, чтобы она вот так вот обняла… Как мама. У Наруто никогда не было матери, но сейчас он был уверен, что если бы была, она наверняка обнимала бы его так же и плакала бы навзрыд из-за того, что с ее сыном такое случилось. «Хорошо, что у меня нет матери» — впервые в жизни подумал Наруто, поежившись от этих мыслей.

— Из тебя получилась бы хорошая мама, — негромко произнес он, совсем расслабившись в этих объятьях. — Хотя иногда ты и резкая… Но все равно добрая, справедливая.

Сакура молчала какое-то время, потому что знала, что если сейчас заговорит, то не удержит слез, и, наконец, с некоторым опозданием, ответила:

— А из тебя получился бы хороший отец, Наруто…

Узумаки стало грустно. Он никогда не мечтал ни о детях, ни о жене или семье, но вот сейчас осознал, что теперь этого у него никогда и не будет…

А Сакура прикусила нижнюю губу, чтобы не плакать, крепче обняв. На волю очень просились слова: «А из нас получилась бы хорошая семья, Наруто». Если бы Саске был тут, он бы издевательски улыбнулся и спросил, как она себя чувствует, осознавая, что опоздала. Что тебе шестнадцать, а ты уже опоздала, и кто-то посторонний решил, что твоему совместному будущему с этим человеком не быть.

Впервые за долгое время Наруто вдруг стало спокойно, словно ничего не грозит, словно тут, не в этом доме, а в этих объятьях, он в безопасности… И стоило об этом подумать, как сразу всё вспомнилось, всплыло — почему он прячется здесь, почему ему вообще так страшно, что он даже свет не включает.

«Надо смотреть правде в глаза, — напомнил себе Наруто. — Зачем я ей? Грязный… Она не сможет с этим справиться. Она вообще избегает этой темы. Что она будет делать, если я буду кричать по ночам? Тоже будет обижаться и уходить, если я замкнусь в себе? Сколько мы так продержимся? Год, два? А что дальше? Осознание того, что своей проблемой я сломал ее жизнь. И она побоится уйти, потому что не захочет оставлять меня одного… Зачем портить ей жизнь? Начать отношения, предать этим Саске, а потом предать и ее, сказав: «Извини, кажется, мне все-таки нравятся парни»… Да, Сакура, ты будешь хорошей матерью. Не сейчас, когда-нибудь. Вот только отцом твоих детей буду не я…»

***

— Ты извини, что ухожу. Ты, наверное, тут с ума сходишь от скуки…

— Да ничего, я понимаю. Родители будут волноваться, — пожал плечами Наруто. Сакура кивнула.

— Если хочешь, я могу еще зайти…

— Ну… думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если ты аккуратно будешь приходить. Только будь внимательна, чтобы за тобой никто не следил. Да и бабку Цунаде попроси держать, наконец, язык за зубами.

— Хорошо. Тогда до встречи, — улыбнувшись, Сакура махнула рукой на прощание и зашагала прочь по ярко освещенному коридору. Наруто закрыл за ней дверь, снова оставшись в темноте чужой квартиры, слушал ее неторопливые удаляющиеся шаги, и не выдержал — снова распахнул дверь, и, удостоверившись, что она еще тут, ее еще видно, и что она обернулась на этот звук, негромко окликнул:

— Сакура… — сделал паузу, полностью вышел в коридор и, держа при этом дверь, полным сожаления голосом признался:

— Если бы ничего этого не случилось, я любил бы тебя…

***

Всё, что сделал Итачи — разрушил его жизнь. Об этом думал Наруто, глядя в темный потолок, уже отчаявшись заснуть. Даже если он его убьет, это не вернет всё на прежние места. Уже никак этого не исправить, и если бы старший Учиха когда-нибудь вдруг захочет просить прощения — он не сможет сделать ничего, за что бы Наруто мог простить. Узумаки вообще не считал себя злопамятным, он всегда готов был прощать всё… Но, видимо, из любого «всё» есть парочка исключений.

Наруто с сердитым сопением перевернулся на бок…

***

Той ночью ему снился Итачи — циничный, хладнокровный, он сидел у изголовья кровати, наблюдая за тем, как Наруто спит, не подозревая ни о чем. И Узумаки мысленно орал «Проснись, он пришел! Надо бежать! Эй, ты меня слышишь!», и понимал, что даже сам собственного голоса не слышит. А Итачи тем временем надоедало ждать, и с тем же циничным спокойствием он протягивал руку будить джунчурики, и как только бледные пальцы коснулись плеча, Наруто проснулся. То есть этот, настоящий Наруто, который теперь сидел на кровати, судорожно сжимая свое плечо и пытаясь избавиться от почти реального ощущения чужого прикосновения.

За окном уже светило солнце, занавески были открыты, поэтому этот свет падал на кровать, но освещал лишь половину, так и не добравшись до Узумаки.

Наруто думал о том, что в последний раз Итачи ему снился тогда, в номере, где он был под надзором АНБУ после того, как его спасли… Сумасшедшая, паническая мысль пришла ему в голову — что, если эти сны что-то вроде предзнаменования, означающие, что скоро их с Итачи пути снова пересекутся?..

Если Саске с остальными не вернутся в ближайшее время, он сойдет с ума от страха и одиночества. Наруто уже сам не верил в то, что Итачи мертв. Но когда рядом был хоть кто-то, было спокойнее.

***

Вечером того же дня в дверь снова постучали. Наруто в это время как раз осматривал ящики на предмет того, что можно приготовить на ужин, за окном уже стемнело и это несколько усложняло поиски.

Немного подумав, Узумаки неслышно прошел к двери и прислушался. Скорее всего это была Сакура, но кто знает… Один раз он уже так вот открыл дверь, не подумав.

Тишина. Ни удаляющихся шагов, ни оклика. Нет. Если бы это была Сакура, она бы уже шепнула, что это она. Там кто-то другой, и если этот кто-то думает, что Наруто так просто откроет ему дверь, из любопытства, хотя уже третий день сидит тут без света, то он ошибается…

Узумаки вздрогнул от нового стука, зажав себе рот рукой. Опомнившись, он пришел к выводу, что его не было слышно. После паузы еще в несколько секунд из-за двери, наконец, раздался знакомый голос:

— Открывай, это я…

Только сбитый с толку Узумаки не сразу его узнал — голос Саске.

Наруто распахнул дверь, как ребенок радуясь тому, что Учиха, наконец, вернулся. Саске же мрачно вошел внутрь, включил сам свет, наконец, закрыл за собой дверь, не забыв запереть.

— Что?.. — не найдя других слов, спросил Наруто, заглядывая в лицо Саске. Тот выглядел абсолютно убитым, Узумаки уже давно не видел друга таким. — Что случилось? Что сказали эксперты?

Саске сполз по двери, закрыв лицо руками, словно очень устал, негромко попросил:

— Дай мне придти в себя…

Наруто послушно замолчал, сел напротив на корточки, послушно дожидаясь ответа. Наконец, Саске оторвал ладони от лица, посмотрел открыто и мрачно, после чего совсем не счастливым голосом сообщил:

— Эксперты сказали, что это Итачи… Да и я сразу понял, что это он. Наруто, теперь он мертв, ты, можно сказать, в безопасности.

И снова до Узумаки дошло не сразу. Он моргнул, почувствовав, как радостно забилось сердце, счастливо улыбнулся, но тут же попытался убрать эту улыбку, вспомнив о чувствах Саске… Конечно, Учиха столько тренировался, столько отдал за то, чтобы убить брата своими руками, а теперь…

— Ты, наверное, голодный?.. — произнес Наруто, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Радоваться сейчас в присутствии Саске, казалось неправильным и постыдным, но, Боже, как он был счастлив этой новости. Он готов был плакать от счастья, но только не здесь. — Я пойду хотя бы чайник поставлю.

И только он стал подниматься, как Саске поймал его за руку и попросил:

— Не уходи… Я тебя столько дней не видел.

Учиха поднялся, не отпуская его руку, и вообще ему, кажется, было лучше. Наруто смотрел с некоторым удивлением. Он наоборот забеспокоился, хотя, казалось бы, самое страшное уже позади.

— Значит, ты не уйдешь? — зачем-то спросил Узумаки, снова чтобы хоть что-то спросить. Саске отрицательно покачал головой, придвинулся ближе, второй рукой обняв Наруто за плечи.

— Зачем мне теперь уходить?.. Тут есть всё, что мне нужно.

Наруто отвел глаза, ему сейчас почему-то наоборот захотелось побыть одному, желательно в своей квартире, громко порадоваться тому, что ему уже ничего не угрожает. Но Саске, похоже, сейчас нужен кто-то рядом… Да, кто-то рядом, и еще кое-что.

Узумаки вздрогнул, едва ни вскрикнув, когда Саске впервые в жизни поднял его на руки, как какую-то девушку.

— Побудешь рядом, Наруто? Поможешь мне с этим справиться?.. — шепотом спросил Саске, затем направился к кровати, так и не выключив свет. Честно говоря, Узумаки предпочел бы просто посидеть вдвоем, поговорить об Итачи или о любых пустяках, но у Саске, был другой взгляд на «помощь». А вот Наруто это, почему-то, не нравилось — не нравился оставшийся включенным свет, не нравилось то, что его тащат на руках, а не как раньше подталкивают ненавязчиво к кровати… Не нравились ставшие какими-то властными поцелуи и руки Саске, которые легли на его бедра, удерживая так, словно Наруто вот-вот сбежит. Учиха чувствовал его настроение.

— Саске, тебя трясет, — пожаловался Наруто, попытавшись ненавязчиво отпихнуть его от себя, прерывая поцелуй. Учиха пожал плечами:

— Этот день был трудный. Я давно тебя не видел…

— Может, успокоишься для начала, — поморщившись, попросил Наруто, пытаясь хотя бы сесть в кровати, тем самым, отодвигая Саске еще немного от себя.

— Нет, всё в порядке, — уверенно произнес Учиха, одновременно попытавшись уложить Узумаки обратно, начав при этом расстегивать пуговицы на пижамной рубашке джунчурики. Наруто опомнился на первой же пуговице, выкрутился, сполз с кровати, улыбнулся как бы извиняясь, и объяснил:

— Нет уж! Давай, ты успокоишься, а я хотя бы чайник поставлю… Я бы лично не отказался от чая, да и тебе не помешает.

Наруто развернулся идти на кухню, но Учиха снова поймал его за руку, на этот раз сильно дернув на себя так, что Узумаки упал поперек кровати.

— К черту чай, — снова шепотом произнес Саске, наклоняясь ниже, к губам Узумаки, тот снова попытался выкрутиться.

— Нет, так не пойдет… Я сказал, что хочу чаю, и…

Саске снова поймал его, прижав спиной к себе, и на самое ухо уже не таким знакомым голосом прошептал:

— А как ты догадался, что это я, а, Наруто-кун?

Узумаки передернуло, и тут же широкая ладонь закрыла ему рот, не давая закричать.


	13. Chapter 13

То ли пуговицы были крепко пришиты, то ли Итачи так рванул, но треснула именно ткань пижамной рубашки, расползаясь.

— Я могу снова превратиться в Саске, если тебе так будет проще, Наруто-кун, — спокойно прошептал Акацуки, облизнув при этом мочку уха Наруто. Узумаки что-то громко промычал, быстро отрицательно покачав головой, и снова рванулся то ли в попытке освободиться, то ли сбросить Итачи с себя. Тот глухо рассмеялся над этими бесполезными попытками высвободиться, наклонился ниже, к открывшемуся под порванной тканью участку кожи, и вдруг замер. Наруто это паузу заметил только секунду спустя, перестал сопротивляться, прислушиваясь… Шаги. Быстрые шаги по коридору. Неужели это Сакура почувствовала неладное и теперь спешит сюда?.. Нет, что она сможет сделать? Ее приход будет только на руку Итачи. Будет лучше, если бы она кого-нибудь на помощь позвала.

И в следующую секунду Наруто резко дернуло вверх за порванную рубашку…

***

Пришлось потратить время на то, чтобы открыть замок — какие-то пару секунд. Если бы он пытался ее выломать, времени бы ушло куда больше. Он сразу понял, что опоздал, когда увидел свет в окне — каким бы идиотом подчас ни был Наруто, он не станет включать свет, потому что знает, что тогда может случиться.

Влетел в дверь и замер на пороге, натолкнувшись, как на стену, на самодовольную улыбку брата. Наруто сидел (если это можно было так назвать) с правой стороны, спиной к Итачи, в порванной рубашке, но, главное, прямо у его горла поблескивал кунай, находящийся в правой руке старшего Учихи. Сам Итачи был без своего плаща с красными облаками, и вообще выглядел не как шиноби, возможно из-за бежевой рубашки.

— Ты не посмеешь, — стиснув зубы, прошипел Саске, намеренно не запирая дверь.

— Ты так думаешь? — наигранно удивился Итачи, — Думаешь, я вот сейчас позволю снова себя прогнать, а ты его тут утешишь? Мне будет проще убить его, чтобы он никому не достался. Я же маньяк. У меня нет логики, для меня лучше его убить, чем отдать кому-нибудь.

Наруто замер, стараясь не поворачиваться туда, где у дверей стоял Саске. Намного ли это лучше Сакуры? Да. Сейчас у Наруто была надежда на спасение, и в то же время если Итачи сейчас найдет способ его забрать… Вот он, кунай, тут, у горла. Всего одно движение, и уже никто никогда не сделает ему больно…

Нет. Даже если его сейчас запрут снова на неделю с Итачи, он сможет выбраться и пережить это. Должен, потому что тут будет оставаться эта солнечная Коноха, по-матерински заботливая Сакура, надежный Сай и… Саске, который стоит сейчас у двери и которому даже в глаза страшно посмотреть.

— Ты думаешь, что мне ничего не известно, братик, так? — продолжил Итачи угрожающим тоном. — О тебе и о моей игрушке. Зря… Я не знаю, на кого больше злиться — на тебя, за то, что ты позволил себе забрать игрушку старшего брата, или на Наруто-куна, за то, что он поддался тебе…

— Иди к черту! Лучше бы ты и в самом деле сдох, ублюдок, — сквозь зубы процедил Наруто. Его трясло, но скорее от этого уже почти забытого ощущения.

— Да, Наруто-кун, я заметил радость на твоем лице, когда ты узнал, что я мертв. Но это только сильнее подогрело. Я надеялся, что ты не поймешь, и это будет обещанный когда-то наш первый добровольный…

Узумаки дернулся, вызвав этим только улыбку у старшего Учихи. Саске стиснул зубы — внутри все жгло, хотелось любыми способами отобрать у брата Наруто, и спрятать так, чтобы никто никогда больше не нашел… Наруто, почему же ты не смотришь на меня? Неужели считаешь, что я тебя предал, сказав, что тут ты будешь в безопасности?..

— Ты, наверное, стесняешься в таком виде при моем брате находиться, — продолжал издевательским тоном Итачи, проведя подушечками пальцев по участку голой кожи, выглядывающем из порванной рубашки, Наруто рефлекторно перехватил его руку, сжав. — Тише, я же тебе помочь собираюсь…

И Итачи снял с себя рубашку, оставшись в черном форменном топике с сеткой, которые носили все Акацуки, отдав рубашку Узумаки:

— Оденься. Нам обоим с Саске будет так проще.

Наруто стиснул зубы от такой наглости, но оценил ситуацию и послушно начал переодеваться. Саске был напряженной струной. Он неотрывно следил за кунаем у горла джунчурики, но лезвие сохраняло расстояние не больше пары миллиметров, даже когда Итачи снимал с себя рубашку.

— Сначала я пришел искать у тебя дома, Наруто-кун, — стараясь контролировать и младшего брата, и успевая смотреть за тем, как раздевается Узумаки, отбрасывая порванную рубашку, рассказывал Итачи. — И был так удивлен, когда тебя там не оказалось. Я подумал, что Коноха всё поняла, и тебя спрятали. Но тебя и там не оказалось. А третья моя догадка касалась этой квартиры. И если бы после моего оклика ты не открыл дверь, мне бы точно пришлось идти искать тебя в другое место. Но вы все равно выиграли время, могу вас поздравить…

Наруто застегивал пуговицы, когда почувствовал легкое прикосновение к своему затылку. Итачи слегка наклонился, зарывшись носом в его волосы, и вдохнул полной грудью:

— Прекрасно, Наруто-кун… Теперь наши запахи смешались. Ты снова практически мой…

Узумаки, снова дернулся, попытавшись выкрутиться, и почувствовал боль у горла — кунай предупреждающе резанул кожу.

— Тише-тише… Ты же сам случайно можешь напороться, маленький. А не будь я умелым шиноби, что было бы? Тише, Наруто-кун. Я ведь просто сказал, что теперь ты пахнешь мной…

Саске одного никак понять не мог — где АНБУ? Он не чувствовал запаха крови, значит, они живы. А если живы, то где они, черт возьми?

— Саске, ты тоже особо не нервничай… Конечно, я не убью Наруто просто от того, что ты вдруг сделаешь какое-либо движение, расслабься, а то такое чувство, словно ты даже дышать боишься. — да, Итачи издевался. — Ну как, Саске, тебе так понравилась моя игрушка?.. Настолько, что ты решил оставить его у себя?..

Саске молчал. Да, конечно, стоило сказать «Он не игрушка», может быть даже попытаться броситься на брата, но это ничего не решит. Надо ждать, он обязательно уберет кунай от шеи Наруто…

Не дождавшись реакции, Итачи пожал плечами, уже с видимым разочарованием:

— Знаешь, Саске, я мог бы предложить тебе интересный договор… Мы могли бы поиграть сегодня с ним вдвоем… Но, боюсь, что ни я, ни тем более ты, делиться не захотим… Значит сегодня Наруто достается кому-то одному… И сам Наруто-кун выбрать кому именно не сможет… Правда, интересно?..

Саске уже мог видеть, как трясет Узумаки. Неделя. Наруто был под контролем этого маньяка неделю… Как он смог это выдержать?..

— Поэтому у меня есть другой договор… Но уже для тебя, Наруто-кун, — Итачи снова зарылся носом в его волосы, при этом умудряясь не выпускать Саске из внимания. — Знаешь… Я все равно могу неплохо развлечься. Саске сейчас такой послушный… Что скажешь, если его так и оставить там наблюдать? Конечно, наблюдать он будет не за тем, как я тут просто сижу с тобой в обнимку…

Узумаки передернуло. Он понял, что ему хотят сказать, и впервые медленно повернулся в сторону младшего Учихи… из пореза вниз уже текла кровь, добравшись до открытых ключиц. Саске сжал кулаки — видеть этот взгляд было невыносимо… Этим взглядом Узумаки словно просил спасти его, любыми способами.

— Но, конечно, ты не захочешь этого, Наруто-кун… Саске ведь будет больно, да и ты как ему потом в глаза смотреть сможешь… Поэтому, слушай внимательно, я предложу тебе второй наш договор… Я могу связать Саске и оставить в другой комнате… Конечно, на свой страх и риск, но тогда он ничего не увидит, и его не будет это мучить… Да и тебя тоже… Но за это…

И снова этот жест, чуть касаясь волос. Наруто замер, пытаясь успокоиться, вспомнить, и вздрогнул.

— Да, — снова улыбнулся Итачи. — Ты правильно понял… Ты не просто не будешь сопротивляться, ты, к тому же, сделаешь вид, что делаешь это по собственному желанию… Я ведь обещал, что когда-нибудь это случиться.

Наруто словно впал в прострацию, снова глядя только перед собой… Саске сказал бы, что стоять тут без возможности что-либо сделать было невыносимо, но сосредоточенность на поиске ошибки брата сильно отвлекала. Потом ему будет плохо, но сейчас нельзя отвлекаться — между ними всего метра два, если Итачи где-то просчитается и даст ему буквально пару секунд, чтобы приблизиться… А уж там он найдет, что делать.

— Конечно, выбора у тебя не остается, Наруто-кун, но я же должен знать ответ, — попытался поторопить Итачи, но Узумаки словно выпал из реальности, вряд ли он это слышал, только смотрел перед собой и, судя по остановившемуся взгляду, повторял про себя что-то вроде «Пусть это скорее закончится». Неужели он больше не верил, что Саске еще может его спасти?..

Итачи, снова не забывая уделять внимание Саске, чтобы тот оставался на месте, левой рукой подцепил Наруто за подбородок, коснулся губ двумя пальцами и тут же надавил, чтобы протиснуть пальцы внутрь. Как он и думал, Наруто «очнулся», сжал зубы, зажмурился и тут же инстинктивно сжался, перехватив запястье маньяка руками, чтобы убрать.

— Тише, Наруто-кун, я же сказал, тише… Прекрати, пока я не сделал вид, что никакого договора не было… Или ты хочешь отказаться, и твоя гордость предпочтет, чтобы Саске видел, что с тобой будет?..

Пауза, в которую Наруто решался, понемногу открываясь, сначала убрав руки, потом чуть выпрямившись, но все равно не открывая глаз. Итачи нетерпеливо снова надавил на его губы, и Наруто заметно передернуло, когда он позволил пальцам войти. Узумаки почувствовал, как снова дернулось, царапнув по горлу, лезвие, и голос старшего Учихи уже в сторону двери предупредил:

— Без резких движений все-таки, Саске. Если бы у меня была свободна хотя бы одна рука, я бы погрозил тебе пальчиком, но сейчас они все заняты.

И, словно в подтверждение этого, пальцы вошли полностью, затем показались наполовину снаружи и снова с нажимом вошли. Наруто показалось, что его вот-вот стошнит. И это Итачи только дразнит. Что он сделает, когда они окажутся одни и когда Наруто должен будет слушаться каждого его слова? Узумаки снова вспомнил о кунае у его шеи. И понял, что даже если он попытается… Итачи достаточно профессиональный убийца, чтобы не позволить ему умереть. Всё это бред, они находятся в Конохе, а он под охраной АНБУ, и Саске сейчас тут, он должен что-то придумать…

Итачи, тем временем, повторил эти движение еще несколько раз, постепенно напрягшись всем телом, затем с заметным сожалением вытащил пальцы, сам облизнул их, снова поворачиваясь к Саске, уже более спокойным тоном проинформировал:

— Всё, надоел, Саске. Я хотел бы наконец начать, поэтому, тебе придется на время оставить нас.

Итачи опустил руку, поднявшись с кровати, и замер на доли секунды, потому что сейчас ему предстоял бой, который желательно было исполнить за несколько секунд. Саске напрягся, понимая, что это его последний шанс спасти Узумаки, который сейчас уже с неприкрытой надеждой в глазах повернулся в его сторону.

И как только Итачи шагнул вперед, в комнате стало вдруг тесно от окруживших его людях в масках АНБУ.

— Суки. Так и знал, что охрану не сняли, они просто где-то затаились, — прошипел сквозь зубы Итачи, и тут же, пока его еще не скрутили, сделал казалось бы безобидный жест — бросил на Наруто взгляд через плечо… Вот только взгляд Узумаки опустел, и это была даже не прострация. В ту секунду его взгляд стал больше похож на кукольный, чем на взгляд живого человека. И Наруто начал неестественно падать на спину… Прежде, чем он коснулся кровати, его лицо поймал в свои ладони Саске, и ни один из АНБУ потом так и не признался, что не смог разглядеть того момента, когда младший Учиха успел преодолеть разделяющие их два метра.

— Что происходит? — успел спросить один из них, но никто не спешил отвечать — Итачи ухмылялся, а Саске, который держал лицо Узумаки так, чтобы тот остановившимся взглядом смотрел точно ему в глаза, активировал шаринган. Саске отчетливо помнил слова брата: «Мне будет проще убить его, чтобы он никому больше не достался». Да, это точно окончательно убьет Наруто, если не поторопиться…

***

Наруто приподнял голову, и чуть не задохнулся от увиденного — это была комната на чердаке двухэтажного дома. Комната без окон, в которой никогда не выключали свет…

И Узумаки вдруг четко осознал — то, что было только что, был всего лишь его длинный и яркий сон, посланный ему измученным сознанием. Он физически ощущал ссадину на виске и забинтованные пальцы — память от последнего побега… Да. То солнце и ночь, Коноха и тихая больница, мягкие губы Сакуры, ее объятья, разговоры с Саем и попытки учиться готовить у него дома, настырность Саске и его первая ночь с кем-то кроме этого маньяка, просьба никогда не изменять… Всё это было лишь сном, и от яркости этого сна, который теперь таял так же быстро, как снег по весне, Наруто почувствовал, как по щекам текут слезы, потому что только сейчас тоска придавила по-настоящему, так, что стало невозможно дышать… Он понял, что больше не увидит Коноху. Возможно, этот сон был прощальным подарком любимой деревни, а он так и умрет просто игрушкой маньяка…

Наруто плакал, сжавшись около подпорки, к которой был привязан, но вздрогнул, услышав шаги в коридоре. Итачи снова шел сюда, для него пришло время играть… Узумаки почему-то казалось, словно он заново окунулся в этот кошмар, хотя, выходит, он и не покидал этой комнаты. Просто из-за этого сна он почему-то поверил, что все будет в порядке. Теперь эти шаги вызывали больше ужаса, чем раньше, когда он пытался к этому привыкнуть и не вздрагивать каждый раз, когда его касались. И Наруто понял, что он не выдержит этого, не сможет как раньше переносить эти прикосновения после такого сна, после настолько реального видения, что на эти минуты он даже поверил, что в безопасности.

Шаги раздавались дольше, чем обычно, словно дразня его… Наруто трясло, он смотрел на дверь, пытаясь перестать плакать. Не хватало еще, чтобы Итачи это видел. А там, за дверь, точно был он. Учиха Итачи. Узумаки знал эти шаги наизусть, это единственное, что ему приходилось слышать в этой комнате.

Дверь так и не открылась, но Наруто почувствовал, что в комнате уже есть кто-то, кроме него. Собрав остатки воли в кулак, Наруто обернулся туда, откуда чувствовалось чужое присутствие, и одновременно с этим его движением комната вдруг наполнилась Итачи, не одним, нет, их тут было столько, что было странно, как они все помещаются в одной, казалось бы, небольшой комнате. Узумаки оцепенел от ужаса, глядя на самого ближнего к нему старшего Учиху, тот наклонился, начав спокойно развязывать его руки. Комната наполнилась голосами, а точнее голосом Итачи, произносимым разными его копиями.

— Не многовато ли нас? Сколько уйдет на то, чтобы каждый с ним позабавился?

— У нас есть 72 часа на это. Успеем, и не по разу.

— В конце концов, можно и вдвоем за раз.

— Да? Тогда я отказываюсь быть тем, кто рискнет сунуть член ему в рот, — и это было поддержано глухими смешками.

— А он выдержит?

— Он же джунчурики, тем более девятихвостый. Наруто выносливый.

— А если и не выдержит… Значит плохая была игрушка.

Наруто вообще освободили руки, но толку от этого было мало. Да, он сопротивлялся так отчаянно, как никогда в жизни, но его перехватило несколько рук сразу, уложив на кровать, вдавив в матрас так, что заскрипели пружины. Затем его перевернули на спину, тут же крепкие руки перехватили его запястья, удерживая их. Как бы Наруто сейчас не сопротивлялся, их было много: двое держали его руки, еще двое перехватили его ноги, тоже зафиксировав. Поползла вниз молния куртки, рука этого Итачи, который, видимо, был выбран первым, легла на пояс штанов Узумаки…

И Наруто закричал — отчаянно, выгибаясь всем телом, чтобы освободиться, но этим вызвал только одобрительные смешки, эхом прошедшиеся по комнате.

В одну секунду все стихло, комната расчистилась, оставив только одного человека кроме Наруто, но уже никто не держал ему ни руки, ни ноги, однако слышалось тяжелое дыхание этого человека, словно тот только что выдержал смертельную битву.

Узумаки отчаялся открыть глаза, увидел только покатый потолок, и рискнул приподняться на локтях — никто не стал ему мешать. Расстегнутая куртка окончательно сползла с плеч, оставшись лежать на простыне. Напротив него, а точнее на уровне колен, между ног Наруто, сидел младший Учиха и в самом деле выглядел очень истощенным.

— Что… Что происходит? — выдавил из себя Наруто. По щекам все еще текли слезы, он никак не мог их остановить.

— Этого всего нет… — прошептал Саске, придвинулся ближе, обнял Наруто за плечи, прижав к себе. Узумаки заметно передернуло, но ничего делать он не стал. — Наруто, это цукиеми. Коноха есть, и ты прожил в ней столько времени… Ты был счастлив. А вот этого — нет. Тебя давно спасли. То, что ты видел… Да, он вернулся, но тебя снова смогли спасти. Он хотел убить тебя этой иллюзией, чтобы ты никому больше не достался.

— Он? Итачи? — переспросил Наруто. — Значит тот сон…

— Да. Не был сном.

— Значит, мы с тобой?..

— Да, Наруто… Извини, но да.

Пауза, после которой совсем отчаявшийся Узумаки спросил хриплым от слез голосом:

— Значит, и недели на этом чердаке не было? Это тоже было всего лишь иллюзией, и меня никто не насиловал?

Саске отстранился, чтобы смотреть в глаза, и честно ответил:

— Нет, Наруто, это было. Но ты сможешь это пережить. Я буду рядом, и вместе мы все переживем… Только нам надо вернуться… Тебе нужно выйти из этого ада, пошли, Наруто. Уходим.

И Узумаки послушно взялся за его руку, позволив вытащить себя из этой комнаты.

***

Когда он «очнулся» вокруг было довольно шумно. Первым, что он увидел, был остановившийся взгляд Саске, затем Наруто посмотрел выше, там шумел один из АНБУ, теребя младшего Учиху за плечо, и Узумаки не сразу разобрал смысл слов, которые этот АНБУ говорил:

— Саске, прекрати! Что ты делаешь?! Ты не видишь, ты его убиваешь?! Какого черта он так кричит? Остановись, он же плачет… Он…

И замер, заметив, что взгляд Наруто стал более осмысленным и теперь направлен на него. Узумаки моргнул, в этот самый момент «вернулся» из Цукиеми Саске, громко выдохнув и опав прямо на успевшего подхватить его за плечи Узумаки.

Наруто выглядел растерянным, словно только что проснулся. АНБУ отошел чуть в сторону, чтобы показать ему «добычу» — Итачи уже был связан, и на всякий случай скреплен какими-то незнакомыми печатями.

— О, да ты повзрослел, младший брат… Пожалуй, ты первый среди Учих, кто может останавливать своей волей Цукиеми. Могу тебя поздравить, — тем же издевательским тоном произнес Итачи.

— Да… пошел… ты… — Саске старался отдышаться. Он понимал, что для этого ему нужны легкие хотя бы в два раза больше. Самым приятным было ощущение ладоней Наруто на его плечах. Учиха молился за то, чтобы его сердобольные АНБУ не потащили сейчас же в госпиталь оказывать первую помощь, или не попытались оторвать от него Наруто, так же спровадив к какому-нибудь психологу. Он хотел посидеть так еще немного, хотя бы еще несколько минут насладиться этим теплом, мыслью о том, что успел, что смог спасти Наруто, сделал то, чего никто никогда не смог бы сделать, даже сам Итачи. И ему пришла в голову шальная мысль о том, что, может быть, все эти годы он тренировался ради этого момента, чтобы спасти самого дорогого в мире человека, чтобы брат не сломал еще одну жизнь.

Узумаки вытер слезы, снова вернув руку на плечо Саске. Сейчас младший Учиха казался таким беззащитным, словно ребенок, хотя секунду назад именно он спас Наруто, а не наоборот.

В эту минуту не успевший до конца оправиться разум Узумаки пообещал себе, что он всегда будет рядом с Саске, что за такое спасение теперь его жизнь принадлежит младшему Учихе, и пусть делает с ней, что хочет.

***

Конечно, Саске старался не отходить от Узумаки, но того вскоре заперли у Цунаде в кабинете на проверку, действительно ли его психике больше ничего не угрожает, и Учихе пришлось искать себе занятие, хотя он и знал заранее, куда пойдет…

АНБУ курили на крыше, отдыхая, позволив себе даже маски снять. Три человека. Двое из них точно были теми, кто в ту ночь стоял на охране. Саске громко закрыл за собой дверь, хотя им и не требовалось показывать того, что здесь кроме них теперь еще кто-то есть.

— Шел бы ты отдохнуть, что ли, парень, — предложил один из АНБУ, выпуская немного дыма.

— Как только Наруто осмотрят, пойдем отдыхать, — кивнул Саске. — Перед этим я хотел бы кое-что спросить.

— Почему мы не попытались взять этого маньяка сразу, как только он появился? — сказал за него АНБУ. Его напарник смотрел на восходящее солнце, сидя на корточках. У его ног валялось уже пять окурков, и судя по всему — все его.

— Мы решили, что это ты вернулся. Рапорта еще не было, но ведь это логично, что, не заходя к Хокаге, ты пошел узнать, всё ли с ним в порядке… Нам показалось странным, конечно, что ты стучишься в дверь своей же квартиры… Мы поняли, что это не ты, когда Наруто был уже слишком близко к нему, чтобы его можно было отрезать от него, и тогда я вспомнил твои слова…

Саске передернуло. Он догадывался, какие.

— Да… Он же маньяк. В тот момент, когда он поверит, что Узумаки Наруто уже безраздельно в его власти, он будет наиболее уязвим. Но тут вбегаешь ты, и уже и так перепуганный до смерти парень получает еще полчаса этого ада… Еще и этот «договор»… Знаешь, что я скажу? Если он провел неделю с этим парнем в одном доме, и не свихнулся, значит он, и в самом деле, очень сильный. Ты уж проследи, чтобы с ним и дальше все было в порядке.

Саске молчал. Его раздирало два чувства: во-первых, злость за то, каким был план у АНБУ — практически пожертвовать Наруто, чтобы поймать, наконец, опасного преступника S-класса. И в то же время… Не это ли было его планом когда-то, когда он еще только прибыл в Коноху?

"— Ты такой же, как Итачи", — вспомнилось ему.

"— Нет. Я хуже", — ответил он тогда, и это было правдой. Итачи своих намерений не скрывал, не строил никаких планов, не обманывал и говорил прямо. Итачи просто хотел Наруто в личное пользование. Навсегда. Но при этом Итачи нужен был Наруто, а Саске — то, что он через Наруто мог получить.

***

— Коноха все-таки поймала его, — оповестил появившийся в пещере силуэт Зэцу. Повисла пауза, Кисаме совсем не выглядел расстроенным.

— Вот что бывает, когда идешь против организации, — наставительно произнес Лидер.

— Он преступник, — с улыбкой пожал плечами Кисаме. — И срать он хотел на организацию, если она идет в разрез с его интересами. А нам джунчурики нужен был для того, чтобы вытащить из него лиса. Можно сказать, что ему было уже неинтересно с нами.

— Если бы он выбрал кого-то, кто не являлся джунчурики, на его защите не была бы вся деревня, и ему не пришлось бы уходить из организации, — произнес сидящий на камне силуэт Тоби. — Какого черта он выбрал именно Кьюби?

И Акацуки поняли, что никогда вообщем-то этим вопросом не задавались. Им казалось, что Итачи просто воспользовался хорошей возможностью — дом на пустыре, и ему приказано несколько дней следить за джунчурики. Почему бы не развлечься от скуки? Но ведь затем…

И в этой задумчивой тишине раздался глухой смех Кисаме, который понял все первым.

— Поистине… Итачи-сан был настоящим маньяком.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Это Сайд-стори из разряда не было, не будет и быть не могло! Просто другой взгляд на те события, если бы все пошло по-другому

***

Словно все поменялось местами. Саске ведь был тут буквально несколько минут назад. Теперь на его месте, в паре метров от кровати стоял Итачи и смотрел спокойно, словно устроил всё это снова от праздной скуки.

Саске не успел буквально на доли секунды. Если бы он тогда разгадал ход брата чуть быстрее, победителем той мгновенной схватки мог быть младший Учиха. Но с его проигрышем для Наруто всякая надежда пропала. Он не решился сбежать, потому что так же, как Узумаки был заложником против Саске, Наруто не мог бросить младшего Учиху… Его снова поймали в ловушку.

Поэтому теперь он сидел в центре кровати, одетый в бежевую рубашку Итачи, ожидая.

— Что за выражение лица, Наруто-кун. Улыбнись, иначе, кто же поверит, что ты делаешь это добровольно?

Наруто не смог выдавить из себя даже подобия улыбки. Его словно разрывало изнутри от противоречий — желания сбежать и осознания того, что он должен делать вместо этого.

Итачи подошел без спешки, забрался на кровать. Он был спокоен, словно то, что сейчас происходит, стало уже привычным и повторяется изо дня в день. И только плохо скрываемая дрожь нетерпения выдавала мучительное ожидание этого шанса.

— Плохой из тебя актер, Наруто. — пожаловался старший Учиха, подцепив подбородок Узумаки двумя пальцами, — Ты ведь мог сделать вид, что полюбил, пару раз не сопротивляться. Я ведь все равно брал то, что хотел. Потом я бы потерял бдительность, развязал бы тебе руки, и тогда последней преградой остался бы только Кисаме… но всё твоя гордость. Ты даже сейчас мне улыбнуться не можешь.

Теперь Итачи обхватил его лицо руками, притянув к себе, чтобы поцеловать. Наруто никогда не нравились эти поцелуи — властные, в чем-то даже безжалостные. После них всегда какое-то время кровоточили и ныли губы. А тем более, когда Итачи даже не мог унять дрожь нетерпения. И Узумаки почувствовал, как его подминают под себя. Даже тогда, когда предполагалось, что Наруто делает это по своей воле, Узумаки не чувствовал себя равным, никуда не исчезало навязанное ощущение игрушки. Может быть, Итачи был способен только на подобный вид отношений?

Старший Учиха приподнялся и замер на несколько секунд, с застывшей улыбкой рассматривая спокойного Наруто, лежащего под ним. Тот ни вырывался, ни пытался кричать. Только взгляд у Узумаки был отрешенный, и даже смотрел он куда-то в сторону.

— Настолько моим ты еще не был, — бросил Итачи, еще больше приподнимаясь, чтобы расстегнуть молнию на своих брюках. Эта фраза привлекла внимание Наруто. Он перевел удивленный взгляд на маньяка, но тут же отвернулся, чуть не сжавшись, но вовремя опомнился. Итачи сам поднял Узумаки, посадив на колени перед собой.

— Давай, Наруто… Неужели для Саске ты этого не делал? Уверен, брат в полной мере ознакомился с твоими способностями. Или хочешь, чтобы я его вернул?..

Наруто молча послушно наклонился. Итачи почувствовал сначала его теплое дыхание, а затем и влажный язык на самой головке своего члена, что-то довольно прошептал, откинув голову назад. Да, глупо было надеяться, что Узумаки не распознает, кто перед ним, но на столь удачное дальнейшее стечение обстоятельств Итачи и не надеялся.

Этим ощущением Учиха позволил себе насладиться пару минут, затем отстранил Наруто, снова уложив его на спину.

— Если ты думаешь, что отделаешься только этим, — шепотом произнес Итачи, наклоняясь к уху Узумаки, но опомнился:

— Ах да… Ты же тут по своей воле.

Наруто не то, чтобы трясло. Он пытался сдерживать позывы к рвоте, хотя кто знает, если бы его сейчас стошнило, может это дало бы ему какое-то время… Но нет, Итачи маньяк. У него мало времени, он слишком долго этого ждал, и вряд ли его это остановит.

Стащив с себя топик, сидя на бедрах Узумаки, Учиха стал расстегивать пуговицы рубашки. Наруто снова смотрел куда-то в сторону, на этот раз, прижав ладонь тыльной стороной к губам. Это всё было слишком для него. Он напоминал себе натянутую нить, которая вот-вот порвется. Он впервые боялся после этого окончательно закрыться в себе, или сойти с ума. Ему шестнадцать, далеко ли самому после такого до преступника S-класса?..

Итачи стянул с него пижамные штаны, снова навис сверху, кусая его губы — то, что Акацуки считал поцелуем, чуть раздвинул ноги Наруто и проник пальцами внутрь. Узумаки заметно сжался, тогда Итачи снова наклонился к его уху, напомнив:

— Договор, Наруто. Не забывай, у нас с тобой новый договор…

Когда не связаны руки, терпеть это проще — можно вцепиться в одеяло.

В постели с Итачи Наруто чувствовал себя игрушкой. Потом гнилью. Сейчас он мог бы сравнить себя со шлюхой, если называть вещи своими именами, то он продался, просто цену для него нашли необычную.

И Итачи не прав. Он все равно не сможет больше смотреть в глаза Саске после этого. Даже если младший Учиха будет говорить, что всё в порядке, даже если его намерения не изменятся, изменится сам Наруто.

— А это уже совсем никуда не годиться. Какого черта ты плачешь? — Итачи грубым движением стер слезы с его щек. Наруто почувствовал на секунду необходимость оправдываться, но Учихе, похоже, уже не нужны были никакие слова — он уже был на пределе, поэтому сразу потянул Узумаки на себя, проникая одним движением. Наруто стиснул зубы от боли. Тогда Итачи положил его руку себе на спину, шепотом разрешив:

— Можешь царапаться. Так будет приятнее…

И тут же почувствовал, как в его спину впились ногти Наруто, раздирая кожу до крови.

— Решил отомстить, Наруто? — оскалившись, Итачи вдохнул полной грудью, тут же качнувшись вперед слишком резко. В ответ на это ногти впились глубже. — Тогда что насчет моей мести? Ты ведь изменял мне с моим младшим братом. Не ожидал от тебя такого коварства…

И Итачи начал двигаться даже более агрессивно, чем обычно. Словно пытался причинить боль, к тому же он получал от этого настоящее удовольствие. Узумаки только цеплялся за его спину, впиваясь ногтями так, словно хотел содрать с него кожу живьем.

…Саске не мог вспомнить звука страшнее, чем скрип кровати в соседней комнате в ту ночь…

***

Итачи спокойно поднялся, напоследок прикусив нижнюю губу Наруто снова до крови, и начал одеваться без спешки. Узумаки поднял свою руку к глазам — даже ладонь была в крови, до самого запястья. Наруто вздрогнул, когда Итачи сам вытер его руку одеялом с кровати и бросил джунчурики его повседневную одежду.

— Зачем это? — спросил Наруто, садясь.

— Одевайся, — объяснил уже полностью одетый Итачи. — Или ты думал, что это всё? Я забираю тебя с собой. И мне, вообще, все равно, одетым ты при этом будешь, или нет. А вот тебе, думаю, будет удобнее одеться.


	14. Chapter 14

Одну вещь Саске понял еще у входа — он никогда не хочет здесь оказаться. Изолятор для преступников S-класса. Отсюда только одна дорога, и зависеть она будет от приговора. Даже его сопровождало двое молчаливых шиноби, а уж сколько охраны было внутри… На каждого заключенного приходилось, похоже, около дюжины профессионалов. Это должно было радовать, потому что означало, что Итачи точно отсюда не выберется, но на Саске давила эта обстановка. Может это было каким-то дзюцу для этого места, а может перспектива тоже попасть сюда. В конце концов, он ведь предавал Коноху, пропадал где-то столько лет… Однако, никого из родной деревни не убивал в отличие от брата-маньяка.

Камера располагалась не очень глубоко внутри здания, и в самом конце этого коридора виднелась огромная железная дверь. Саске сложно было представить, какого монстра можно там заточить, если обычная камера могла удержать такого маньяка, как его брат.

— Привет, — поздоровался Итачи, как только дверь открыли. — Не буду скрывать, я надеялся, что это Наруто.

Охрана не вышла, продолжив стоять за спиной Саске, хотя, что Итачи мог сделать? Он сидел в дальнем углу, в рубашке, похожей на смирительную, но выглядящей куда крепче: связанные за спиной рукава цепями крепились к стенам, еще несколько цепей от самой рубашки. И глаза завязаны простой черной лентой. Упущение?

— Вы решили просто закрыть ему глаза, — стиснув зубы, обратился к охранникам Саске. Из угла послышался безумный смех брата.

— Слишком опасная игрушка, чтобы просто прикрыть ее платочком, ты это хочешь им сказать, братик? Не волнуйся, они и сами это понимают.

— У него нет больше глаз, — подсказал спокойно один из охранников. — С первого дня его пребывания здесь.

Саске чуть не передернуло. Хотя он сделал бы так же, если бы ему пришлось оставить брату жизнь на какое-то время, но он сам был носителем шарингана, поэтому сложно было относится к этому так же спокойно.

— Брат хочет поговорить со мной, ребята. Выйдите, мне есть, что ему сказать, — потребовал Итачи, будто и не он тут пленник. Обе фигуры за спиной Саске даже не сдвинулись с места.

— Нам, правда, желательно было бы поговорить… — Саске попробовал попросить, на этот раз изваяния ответили:

— Таков приказ. Сами понимаете, никому доверять нельзя. Этот разговор останется только между вами, о чем бы в нем ни говорилось, но выйти нас не заставите.

Саске сглотнул, снова повернулся к брату. Тот улыбался.

— Как там Наруто, а? — издевательским тоном спросил Итачи.

Саске нахмурился:

— Разве это то, что должно тебя волновать?.

— Я знаю, о чем ты пришел говорить, Саске… Тема Наруто для меня приятнее того разговора, который ты хочешь начать. Да и для тебя, поверь мне. Давай я скажу за тебя: «Брат, зачем ты убил весь клан, даже маму с папой…» — имитируя детский голос, пропищал Итачи. — «Они же ничего тебе плохого не сделали…». А знаешь, Саске… Меня, пожалуй, казнят, чтобы я молчал. А ты после моей смерти беги-ка из Конохи подальше. Потому что когда узнают, что ты тут был… Они догадаются, о чем ты спрашивал. И что именно я сказал.

— Я давно уже понял. Ты вырубил клан потому, что ты больной маньяк.

— Маньяк? — Итачи снова засмеялся. — Безусловно, конечно, и этого дерьма тоже хватает… Но изначально вырубить клан было приказом Приказом Конохи, Саске. И я не скажу, что мне было приятно это — вырезать всех под корень, даже собственных родителей.

— Почему я должен тебе верить? — поморщившись, Саске бросил быстрый взгляд на охрану у двери. Если бы Итачи говорил правду, их обоих тут уже не было бы. Эти ребята наверняка были бы осведомлены о тайне, если бы таковая была.

— Правда? А когда я тебе врал, а, брат? Я не имею ввиду то ужасное время, когда я притворялся добрым старшим братом. Убийство лучшего друга ведет к получению мангекю, хотя я рад, что ты его не убил, иначе у меня не было бы такой интересной игрушки. Я мог бы рассказать тебе еще много секретов нашего клана, но, боюсь, тебе они уже не пригодятся… Клан Учиха готовил восстание. Его решено было убрать, чтобы не мешался.

— Почему ты?..

— О, конечно, давай поручим Хьюгам убийство нашего клана, кому же еще? Я работал в АНБУ, я узнал о заговоре. Так я выкупил свою жизнь, предложив свои услуги.

— Тогда зачем оставил меня?

— Во-первых — я же говорю, секрет клана Учих, а во-вторых… У меня все-таки есть гордость. Это было интересно — вырубить клан. Но, представляешь, какая издевка, вырубить всех — кроме одного, и сразу же свалить из Конохи. Я же знал, что меня бы все равно убили. Но я позаботился о том, чтобы ты стал очередным геморроем для деревни. «Ты слаб», «Убей лучшего друга»… Мне это так нравилось. Жаль, что мы не сошлись в новой битве, я бы снова надрал тебе задницу, и отправил бы еще к какому-нибудь педофилу доучиваться, а в награду получил бы Наруто, да…

— У тебя бы это не получилось, — стиснув зубы, прорычал Саске.

— Откуда ты знаешь? Как ты вообще теперь узнаешь? Как же так, меня убьешь не ты? Я ведь вырезал наш клан! Ах да, это ведь было приказом Конохи. Что же теперь, Конохе мстить будешь? Как же Наруто? Он этого не поймет, даже если правду узнает, а если и узнает… То ты его сильно подставишь. Если он узнает, значит им придется и его убить. Ха, дилемма, да, Саске? — Голос Итачи превратился в безумный шепот. — Единственное, о чем я жалею перед смертью, это о том, что отдал Наруто тебе. О, будь моя воля, я убил бы его еще тогда, как только вошел в квартиру. Но я еще надеялся забрать его с собой. Глупец. Если бы я знал…

Саске развернулся уходить.

— Хочешь еще один подарок, брат?

Младший Учиха задержался, на этот раз глядя в лица живых постаментов.

— О, значит, хочешь, — усмехнулся Итачи. — Я уже несколько недель как не в Акацуки. Пейн решил, что у меня роман с Наруто, и что это я помог ему сбежать дважды. Он сказал, что сам поймает Наруто, и использует его тело. Конечно, не так как я, хотя кто знает, может и так тоже… Но больше я ничего не скажу. Познакомишься с Пейном ближе, тогда и узнаешь, как он использует тела.

Саске выждал паузу, и, поняв, что больше ничего не узнает, прошел мимо охранников, и весь напрягся, ожидая каждую секунду получить удар в спину.

И только когда за его спиной закрылась входная дверь в эту крепость для особо опасных заключенных, Саске смог вздохнуть свободнее. Кажется, он только что видел брата живым в последний раз.

***

Заскрежетал в замке ключ, и дверь открылась. На улице еще был день, шторы широко открыты, поэтому в комнате было достаточно света.

— Я дома, — произнес Саске, закрывая за собой дверь. Ему было не по себе, он не знал, как себя вести. Наруто замер напряженной струной в нескольких метрах от него, заведя правую руку чуть назад. Ах да, даже из головы вылетело…

— Сай передавал тебе книгу…

— Кто такой Сай?

— Отморозок, который думает, что может заменить меня в команде № 7.

В другой ситуации Саске бы улыбнулся, видя как сразу расслабился Наруто, облегченно вздохнув, и положив кунай, который до этого прятал в правой руке, на кровать.

— Не бойся. Его держат в карцере. Оттуда даже он сбежать не сможет. Я там был, я знаю.

— В прошлый раз я думал, что он вообще умер, — Наруто запустил пальцы в волосы, глядя в сторону. Там, на плите, шипела небольшая кастрюлька.

— Ты что-то готовишь? — спросил Саске, чтобы хоть что-то сказать. Из головы не выходил разговор с братом. Пожалуй, Наруто был единственным, кого Саске сейчас готов был видеть и кому позволил бы быть рядом.

— Угу, — кивнул Узумаки, подойдя к плите и поправляя крышку, чтобы пар выходил. — Меня Сай учил. Я с детства привык раменом питаться, поэтому мне и не нужно было учиться готовить. Но в последнее время пришлось постараться… Я хочу сказать, если бы я думал, что будет кому обо мне позаботиться… Ну, то есть девушка. Хотя я, конечно, говорю глупости, надеюсь я не…

Наруто хотел обернуться, и остолбенел, чуть не выронив ложку, которой собирался помешивать рис — Саске обнял его со спины. А ведь джунчурики даже не слышал, как он подкрался.

— Ты точно Саске? — невесело посмеявшись, спросил Узумаки. Теплое дыхание коснулось шеи, после чего послышался снова пароль:

— Сай передавал тебе книгу…

Наруто снова посмеялся, но уже охотнее, и только потянулся к небольшой кастрюльке, как Саске выключил плиту, отступив затем на шаг, потянув и Узумаки за собой.

— Эй, я же пытаюсь готовить.

— Оно сгорело, я уже чувствую запах… Огонь надо убавлять, Наруто.

Узумаки фыркнул, хотел развернуться, но Саске удержал его так.

— Ты меня пугаешь… — признался Узумаки, его понемногу начинало трясти. — Что-то произошло? Итачи что-то сказал тебе?

— Да, — ответил голос Саске откуда-то издалека, хотя Узумаки чувствовал его теплые руки, охватывающие его. Наруто закусил губу:

— Что-то про ту неделю?..

— Нет. Тебя это почти не касается… Нет, не так, тебя это совсем не касается.

— Как это не касается? Разве меня не касается то, что причиняет тебе боль?..

— Ты не понимаешь…

— Отлично! Теперь я еще и не понимаю! — Наруто сделал рывок, и снова не смог даже обернуться, но в следующую секунду Саске сам развернул его к себе лицом. Не выпуская из объятий, поцеловал, пока Узумаки еще не увидел его лица. Учиха сам вздрогнул, когда его щек коснулись теплые пальцы, а Наруто прекратил сопротивляться. Щеки были влажные.

— Я хотел бы многое тебе сказать… Но не сейчас, Наруто, — даже оторвавшись от его губ, Саске прятал лицо, чуть более крепко, чем положено, держа затылок Узумаки. — Но это сейчас так неважно… Я могу даже пообещать тебе — Итачи больше не вернется. На этот раз точно, я чувствую это…

— Это… хорошо, — теперь уже Наруто говорил, чтобы хоть что-то сказать.

— И знаешь… Этот маньяк всё еще ждет тебя.

— Я не пойду туда. Я больше не хочу его видеть.

— Я знаю, но, похоже… Похоже, у него есть, что тебе сказать. Хотя я не уверен, что хочу, чтобы ты это слышал…

— Мне все равно. Почему его до сих пор не убили?

— Не знаю, Наруто, — глядя на струящийся в окно солнечный свет, ответил Саске. — Может быть, у деревни на него свои планы…

— Мне страшно. Я не успокоюсь, пока его не убьют.

— Я понимаю тебя…

***

Слепые умеют чувствовать свет так же, как мы чувствуем его по утрам, пока еще не успели открыть глаза. Итачи знал, что слепнет. Если бы его не ослепили сейчас, он не так уж и много времени проходил бы зрячим. Ему вообще оставалось недолго, и он это чувствовал. Хотелось только в остаток отведенному ему времени жить так, как захочется. Закрыться с Наруто в каком-нибудь доме на окраине и играть в одному Итачи понятные игры. Узумаки бы не сломался и продолжал бы держаться до тех пор, пока Итачи не умер бы сам. Может быть, Наруто сам бы добил его, почувствовав, как мучитель слабеет. И это была бы неплохая смерть…

Если бы ему удалось похитить Узумаки, он не стал бы молчать до тех пор, пока не почувствует, что времени осталось совсем немного. Он сказал бы это в первую же ночь, а потом сидел бы напротив и наблюдал бы, как Наруто скручивает от этих слов, как он плачет, как кричит…

Да, у Узумаки отличный голос, когда он кричит. Определенно этот домик был бы очень далеко от населенных мест, потому что Итачи самому не нравилось затыкать рот своей жертве. Ему всегда нравилось слышать, как Наруто кричит. И ему казалось, что, в сущности, разница не велика, и точно так же Узумаки наверняка кричал бы и под тем, кому отдавался бы добровольно. Если бы Наруто знал, что Итачи нравятся его крики…

А еще Узумаки для него был неплохим лекарством от одиночества. Итачи еще никогда не чувствовал свою жизнь настолько полной, как в ту неделю, когда можно было подняться на чердак, а там ждал бы живой комочек, привязанный, который никогда не покинет и никуда не сбежит. Который брыкался и кричал, но для которого тоже единственным человеком в этом личном аду был Итачи.

Иногда в камеру приходили люди, они задавали вопросы, касающиеся Акацуки и прочей ерунды. Итачи ждал только одного. Однажды кто-то принес в камеру запах Наруто… У каждого есть свой запах, и если бы Итачи сказали, что запах Узумаки похож на цветы или корицу, Учиха долго смеялся бы. Свой запах — он и есть свой, это запах кожи, крови, дыхания. Иногда он оседает на ком-то. От Саске особенно силен был этот запах, оставленный Узумаки. Так бывает, когда люди тесно общаются. Да, пожалуй, самым приятным в ту ночь, когда он в последний раз мог видеть мир, были смешавшиеся запахи его и Наруто из-за рубашки, которую джунчурики согласился одеть. И влажное тепло рта Узумаки.

Итачи не знал, кто тогда принес запах Наруто, но это был не Саске. От младшего брата пахло сильнее. Может быть кто-то из тех, кто охранял Узумаки или помогал ему потом. Какая разница? Итачи в тот момент был совсем невменяем, он только вдыхал этот запах, пытаясь весь его забрать себе, все мельчайшие частички, когда-то принадлежавшие тому, кто должен был принадлежать ему.

***

Сначала Саске боялся: того, что его арестуют по какому-либо сфабрикованному предлогу или просто попытаются убить, нацепив банданы другой деревни. Но прошло уже два дня с тех пор, как он узнал правду от брата, а ничего подозрительного так и не случилось. Это не было поводом успокаиваться, и Саске понемногу начал понимать, что самое страшное для него еще только начинается.

Одно он понял точно — Наруто они не убьют. Он — джунчурики, символ силы деревни, поэтому худшее, что ему грозит, его запрут в такой же клетке, как Итачи, на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Но для Узумаки это наверняка было хуже смерти.

— Выглядишь обеспокоенным. Даже больше, чем обычно, — Наруто стоял около двери. Учиха так задумался, что даже не услышал, как он вошел:

— Ты не спросишь пароль? — пауза. Догадка. — Ты был в карцере?..

— Нет, ко мне просто приходили оттуда…

— Зачем? — Саске насторожился. У шиноби не было подобия судов со свидетелями и адвокатами. Да и виновность Итачи была слишком очевидна, чтобы заставлять Наруто снова с ним встречаться.

— Не важно, — помотал головой Узумаки. — Ты не говоришь, что сказал тебе брат, так что и мне позволь оставить это при себе.

— Нет уж, — Саске выглядел довольно серьезным.

— Сам всё узнаешь.

— Вот уж меньше всего я люблю такие ситуации, когда «сам все узнаешь». Не люблю сюрпризов с тех пор, как старший братик подарил один такой — знаешь, приходишь домой, а всю твою семью вырубили. — ровным тоном произнес Саске.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду, пока ты не решил припомнить, что у меня-то семьи никогда не было. — Наруто развернулся к двери и тут же почувствовал легкое дуновение, потом ощутил чужое присутствие за своей спиной, а затем его обхватили теплые руки:

— Если я признаю, что сорвался, ты сделаешь вид, что это было извинением?

Узумаки молча изучал тени на двери, затем негромко, вместо ответа, произнес:

— Я был сегодня у Цунаде. К ней приходили жабы.

— Жабы? При чем тут это? — удивился Саске, но новость ему почему-то не понравилась.

— Да при том, что я был учеником эро-санина. А он когда-то сам у них учился… Дзирая сказал им что-то перед смертью, теперь они просят отдать им меня на какое-то время на тренировки.

— И ты, конечно, согласился?

— Конечно! Точно еще не сказали, когда выдвигаемся и сколько это займет времени, но…

— Наруто, зачем это? Стать сильнее? Разве ты не меня хотел вернуть? Вот он я, в Конохе. Так зачем тебе теперь эта сила?

Узумаки обернулся, глядя прямо и серьезно:

— Мой мир не замкнулся на тебе. А Акацуки… Со смертью Итачи их никто не отменял, и там все такие же сильные, а то и сильнее твоего брата. Это очень даже. . не неприятно… Нет слова такого, чтобы сказать, насколько противно проиграть Акацуки, позволить воспользоваться тобой, запереть, а ты даже сбежать никак не можешь. Таким слабаком я себя давно не чувствовал. Я понять не мог, чего стоят мои годы тренировок, если эти люди все равно могут сделать меня не запыхавшись. Это новая техника, она позволит драться с ними. Она позволит отомстить за учителя.

— Месть, сила — ты сам себя слышишь? И разве я не доказал, что смогу тебя защитить, если они тут появятся?! — Учиха перешел на повышенные тона, тогда Узумаки совсем по-звериному поморщился, практически выкрикнув:

— ДА ЗА КОГО ТЫ МЕНЯ ПРИНИМАЕШЬ, ЧТОБЫ ЗАЩИЩАТЬ?! — затем отдышался, продолжив:

— Ты что, предлагаешь за тебя прятаться? Ты на два с лишним года тренироваться уходил. Я не думаю, что моя тренировка затянется больше, чем на месяц. И я не понимаю, почему тебе это так не нравится… Ты что, меня не дождешься, что ли?

Саске тоже морщился, обдумывая ответ, не отворачиваясь. Действительно, что его заставило так взбеситься?

— Дождусь. Хотя этот месяц будет чертовски скучным… Мне нельзя с тобой?

— Нет, конечно. Моя техника, думаешь, я с тобой ею делиться буду? — скрестил руки на груди Узумаки, то ли пошутив, то ли серьезно это сказав.

— Значит у нас мало времени, — улыбнулся Учиха.

***

Этот день ничем не отличался от остальных, кроме того, что был третьим днем его пребывания тут. Снова открылась дверь камеры, снова какие-то люди… Только на этот раз они подошли совсем близко, заскрежетали замки на цепях, беспокойно активизировались висящие на стенках камеры печати. Допрос или же?..

Нет, слишком много тайн, которые из него еще не вытянули. Он так и не ответил ни на один вопрос, касающийся Акацуки. Не так уж и доверяли в их организации друг другу. Итачи и сам не знал, кто руководит операциями, да и кучу других мелочей… Например, каким образом можно было убить Хидана, он до сих пор не понимал.

Да, скорее всего, пришло время пыток, или в Конохе решили вернуть старый отличный закон про «зуб за зуб, глаз за глаз», и это сколько же раз его пришлось бы убивать, чтобы компенсировать всех тех «невинноубиенных» его руками?

Его это не волновало. И снова вряд ли на допросе будет Наруто…

Его вели недолго Похоже, эта комната располагалась тут же, только этажом ниже, хотя казалось бы, куда уж ниже? Но только переступив порог, Итачи понял, что происходит — здесь был не такой сильный запах крови, как обычно в допросных, но тут витал другой, еще более опасный — запах смерти. И Учиха понял, что оказался совсем не в допросной.

Вот и всё.

И где же души убитых родственников, утягивающих его с собой в преисподнюю, где черти или сам развернувшийся ад под его ногами? Нету. За все его грехи просто смерть и темнота. Жаль, потому что если ада не будет, не будет существовать и рая, и куда же тогда отправится после смерти Наруто?..

Народу было много, но все молчали, ни единого живого звука — никто не прочистит горло, кашлянув, не вздохнет чуть громче, чем вся эта толпа.

Значит, не получилось. И сказать он так и не сможет. Что ж, тоже не велика потеря. И пусть Наруто тогда считает, что был просто игрушкой маньяка. Не так далеко от истины, как кажется. Может через годы Узумаки и поймет, что такой выбор игрушки для Итачи был слишком хлопотным. И тогда задумается. Может быть… Или забудет всё, как страшный сон. Меньше всего Итачи хотелось бы быть забытым.

Его посадили довольно далеко от входа в эту комнату, «зрители» остались у входа, снова заскрежетали замки, закрываясь, тут он был так же обездвижен, как в камере.

Секундная пауза, в которую Итачи ждал последнего удара, но вместо этого, похоже, «судьи» или «палачи» обменялись какими-то условными жестами, которых, конечно, он не видел, после чего в комнате стало на одного человека больше.

Среди этой тишины было слышно, как вдохнул полной грудью Итачи, расплываясь в довольной улыбке от знакомого запаха. Он почти физически ощутил присутствие джунчурики. Затем послышались шаги, не совсем уверенные, и затихли они в паре метров от Акацуки. Тот поднял голову, продолжая улыбаться, и безумным шепотом произнес:

— Они попросили тебя закончить это, малыш… Не хочешь спросить, зачем мне понадобилось ломать твою жизнь?

Раздался щелчок, и Итачи понял, что его часы отсчитывают последние секунды, улыбка стала мягче и уже едва слышно, одними губами, произнес то, без чего было бы так обидно умирать:

— Потому что люблю тебя, Наруто…

И вспышка, с оглушительным ревом. И только тогда тьма начала, наконец, трескаться где-то посередине, и показалось пекло.

Конец первой части


	15. Chapter 15

Рюкзак упал на кровать, подняв облачко пыли.

— То есть, как? — не понял Наруто.

— Я точно не знаю, что именно произошло… Это недели три назад случилось…

— Через две недели после того, как я ушел?

— Наверное, — пожала плечами Сакура.

— И за неделю до нападения Пейна?..

— Похоже, что так…

— Я ничего не понимаю, — схватился за голову Наруто. — Пока меня не было, тут столько произошло… Коноха, Саске, и… Какаши-сенсей… — он сам сел на кровать, подняв еще одно облако пыли. — Если бы я был здесь…

— Тогда было бы только хуже. Нам пришлось бы думать, как тебя защитить, а не о том, как можно ему противостоять. И тогда, уверена, погибло бы куда больше людей… Наруто, подумай, даже Какаши, наверняка, был рад, что ты не в Конохе, что за тебя не нужно волноваться… Мы защищали Коноху, а не тебя…

— Но сюда ведь он пришел в поисках меня… — голос у Узумаки стал тише, он еле заметно дрожал. Сакура опустилась на колени напротив него, обняла, пытаясь успокоить.

— Наруто, никто и не думает тебя обвинять… Мы… — и замолчала, не зная, что говорить. У самой на душе было гадко, сложно в такой ситуации еще кого-то успокаивать. — Мне тоже сейчас нелегко… Давай просто помолчим?..

Узумаки кивнул, обняв ее в ответ. В этот момент раздался стук в дверь.

— Это Сай, наверное, — предположила Сакура, поднимаясь, — он собирался зайти.

Она открыла дверь, и Наруто чуть наклонился, чтобы увидеть, кто там… Это был не Сай — трое в масках АНБУ стояли на пороге.

— Узумаки Наруто? — спросил один из гостей, чуть отодвинув Сакуру, чтобы смотреть прямо на джунчурики. Наруто кивнул. — Вам нужно пройти с нами.

Возможно, Наруто в чем-то подозревали. В конце концов он провел в плену Акацуки неделю, за которую из него так и не достали зверя, имел постоянный контакт с Итачи и так удачно смылся из Конохи за неделю до нападения Пейна. Он бы и сам себя заподозрил.

Но, если его не подозревали, как тогда можно было объяснить то, что его оставили в темной камере, единственной мебелью в которой был стол и пара стульев?

Входная дверь скрипнула, вошли двое в форме АНБУ, но без масок, один из них листал какие-то бумаги.

— Итак… Узумаки Наруто, — кивнул первый АНБУ. — Садись, разговор будет долгим…

***

— Что происходит? Почему даже не предупредив меня, Наруто был взят под стражу?.. — Цунаде выглядела настолько грозной, что охрана не без труда подавила желание попятиться.

— Под стражу? Неверное слово, Цунаде-химе, — отозвался Данзо, даже не взглянув на нее. — Акацуки вплотную занялись им… А ваши методы охраны просто неэффективны. Я мог позволить такую халатность, когда младший Учиха был рядом с ним, и мог уберечь главный козырь Конохи на случай войны. Но, как мы оба знаем, Учиха недалеко ушел от брата и тоже оказался предателем. Теперь джунчурики будет под усиленной охраной, 24 часа в сутки, его местонахождение будет в тайне, а свобода передвижения ограничена…

— На каких правах?

— Глупо задавать такой вопрос. Вы не справились, Итачи практически забрал его снова, и в этот раз они бы точно извлекли демона. И Коноха оказалась бы бессильна. Я не позволю вам так пренебрежительно относится к нашему потенциальному оружию только потому, что оно на самом деле живое и обладает душой. Я-то уж могу дать гарантии, что с ним ничего не случится. И что до него не доберутся ни Акацуки, ни младший Учиха… Думаю, у вас и с восстановлением деревни проблем хватает, так что такую мелочь предоставьте делать мне.

— Я не позволю. В этой деревни еще я Хокаге…

— Да? Ну, это не так уж и важно — у меня уже есть разрешение старейшин, так что вашего уже не нужно.

***

— Учиха Саске рассказал тебе что-то из того, о чем они говорили с Итачи?

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой, продолжая сверлить собеседника взглядом исподлобья.

— Значит, ты даже не можешь предположить, что заставило твоего друга предать Коноху? У нас есть данные, что теперь он связался с Акацуки и даже похитил для них носителя восьмихвостого…

— Это ложь, — первое, что произнес Узумаки, оказавшись в этой комнате, продолжая смотреть так же враждебно.

— Почему ты так считаешь? Есть причины?

— Просто я хорошо знаю Саске…

Заскрипела дверь, открываясь. Вошел исчерченный шрамами старик в сопровождении охраны. Наруто заметно напрягся, ему не нравился взгляд у старика — высокомерный, холодный.

— Данзо-сама, вам лучше подождать снаружи, мы только начали… — предложил один из АНБУ без маски, но гость словно не слышал его, продолжая сверлить Наруто взглядом единственного глаза. Узумаки это имя показалось знакомым… Данзо, Данзо… Да, кто-то его уже произносил, и вызывало это имя только негативный эмоции, с ним явно было связано что-то нехорошее…

Точно. Тот ублюдок, который отдал Саю приказ о ликвидации Саске.

Наруто перепрыгнул через стол, но дальше продвинуться не смог — те же двое, что допрашивали его, успели перехватить джунчурики, чуть не опрокинув стол.

— Он все знает, — кивнул Данзо, потеряв к Узумаки всякий интерес. — Как видите, это заняло намного меньше времени.

Он повернулся спиной, и один из его охраны без каких-либо приказов или жестов, открыл перед ним дверь, и старик вышел.

— Какие будут приказы? — осведомился ожидающий в коридоре шиноби.

— Заприте его, никого к нему не пускать, и примите меры, он все-таки джучурики. — отдал распоряжение Данзо.

— Может, лучше будет посадить его на успокоительное? Есть препарат — он даже помнить не будет, как его зовут.

— Можно, — разрешил Данзо. — Займитесь им, наконец, та охрана, что осталась там, может с ним и не справиться.

***

Один из тех, кто вел допрос, достал из потайного кармана ампулу, вогнал в нее иглу, наполнив шприц жидкостью и повернулся. Наруто спокойно ждал около стола, сложив руки на груди. Что-то тут было не так. Может то, что зрачки у него были по-жабьи горизонтальные, может эта неестественная, словно нарисованная, краснота около глаз, а может то, что сейчас его, Узумаки, должен был держать напарник, которого не было и в помине…

***

Цунаде все поняла, увидев вместо карцера, которым заправлял по каким-то ей непонятным причинам Данзо, наполовину разрушенное здание. Это, конечно, не то место, где в Конохе содержались преступники S-класса, но Хокаге до сегодняшнего дня считала это здание крепким.

— Ему нельзя использовать сюрикен-расенган. — сокрушаясь, покачала головой она. — О чем он думал? Этот побег наверняка дался ему слишком дорогой ценой… Неужели Наруто предпочитает потерять руку, но сохранить свободу?

— Тогда он тем более не сможет выбраться. — пожала плечами Шизуне. — Его ищут. Ему не дадут выйти из деревни.

— Главное, чтобы мои люди нашли его раньше, чем ребята Данзо, — Цунаде развернулась, удаляясь. Больше ей тут ничего не нужно было. — Надеюсь, его руку еще можно спасти… Вот напасть-то, мало нам что ли Пейна было?

***

К вечеру ситуация не изменилась. В своем кабинете Цунаде ожидала, что с минуты на минуту вбежит кто-то из АНБУ, чтобы сообщить, что Наруто найден. Или наоборот, сказать, что он прорвался через заслон и покинул Коноху, лишь бы хоть какие-то новости. Но к вечеру пришел только Данзо — один, с еще большим призрением в глазах, он закрыл дверь и с порога без приветствия проинформировал:

— Я думаю, что твои люди уже нашли джунчурики и спрятали его. Либо вывезли из деревни и тоже спрятали. Я знаю, ты на это способна, к тому же ты упряма, и не имеет смысла уговаривать тебя выдать его, ведь ты мне не доверяешь, и ни за что не согласишься, что мы оба действуем на пользу Конохи.

— Ты мне не поверишь — я не знаю, где Наруто. Но ты прав, если его найдут, именно это я и сделаю.

— Я проверил его друзей, они все находятся под наблюдением. Ему некуда идти, Коноху он не покидал. Рано или поздно он попадется, вопрос только, чьим людям… Но, если это будут мои люди, я тоже не о чем не буду тебе докладывать.

— Тогда какие гарантии, что он еще не у вас? — нахмурилась Хокаге.

— Никаких, — бросил Данзо зло. — Как и у меня. Но пока твои люди рыщут по Конохе, я буду знать, что джунчурики еще здесь.

И, когда дверь захлопнулась, Цунаде уже сама была готова бежать искать Наруто.

***

Его искали всю ночь, это не дало никаких результатов — Узумаки даже не пытался зайти к кому-либо из друзей, и вообще как сквозь землю провалился. Коноха была не такой уж большой деревней, к тому же теперь изрядно потрепанной. Единственным вариантом было то, что Наруто затаился где-то настолько, что даже дышать боится, но долго он там ведь не продержится. Он больше никому не верит, он не может обратиться за помощью даже к друзьям. Но Узумаки привык быть один. К вечеру Цунаде уже не знала, что и думать.

На следующее утро снова пришел Данзо, на этот раз со старейшинами и охраной, что не сулило ничего хорошего. В кабинете Хокаге к тому моменту находилась Сакура, которой гости совсем не понравились.

— Вашей ученице лучше выйти. Разговор будет серьезный, — предложил Данзо.

— Если дело касается Наруто, то она имеет право тут присутствовать, — не согласилась Цунаде.

— В таком случай, ей не понравится то, что тут будет сказано. Я не хотел этого, но джунчурики должен быть объявлен в розыск как преступник. Перед побегом он совершил покушение на мою жизнь. Я считаю, что они заодно с Учихой Саске, и они планировали всё это с самого начала, еще до того, как Узумаки забрали жабы. И это снова твоя ошибка.

— Наруто? Предатель? — Цунаде рассмеялась. — Не смешите меня. Наруто умрет ради этой деревни без раздумий.

— Это было раньше. У меня есть информация, что джунчурики известно то, из-за чего он мог изменить свое отношение к Конохе. Теперь, если он покинет пределы деревни, он найдет Саске, и они вдвоем уничтожат то, что от деревни осталось.

— Смелое предположение, но вот моя версия, раз уж ты притащил свидетелей. — глядя в упор на оппонента, Цунаде понизила голос. — Саске что-то узнал о твоих махинациях и попытался тебя убить. У него это не получилось, а потом ему хватило мозгов покинуть Коноху. Скорее всего то, что его видели в плаще Акацук — тоже всего лишь твоя подстава. Ты знаешь, что именно Акацуки Наруто ненавидит сильнее всего, и это должно было отвадить его от Саске, да только сам Наруто вряд ли поверил в эти твои сказки. И никогда не поверит, пока не увидит своими глазами, чего, конечно же, не будет. Ты хотел выяснить, не рассказал ли Саске ему про твой секрет, а, выяснив что-то, понял, что теперь сам Наруто представляет для тебя опасность, и пытаешься его заставить замолчать таким вот способом. Но покушение на твою персону еще не карается клеймом «предатель». В этой деревне очень многие с радостью убили бы тебя, а Наруто довольно импульсивен, чтобы заставить его держать себя в руках. Здесь пока еще я Хокаге, и последнее слово остается за мной, а я верю, что Наруто не предатель.

— Подумай, Цунаде-хине, — произнесла старуха. — В его руках слишком опасная сила…

— Если Наруто попытается уничтожить родное селение — можете слагать (снять) с меня обязанности Хокаге и без зазрений совести передать их Данзо. Но пока тут правлю я, а я верю в Наруто.

***

— Вы правы. Наруто никогда не предаст Коноху, — когда в кабинете остались только они вдвоем, произнесла Харуно.

— Знаю… Знаю. Дьявол, Сакура, да почему же он даже к тебе не приходит? Ты же ему не чужая…

— За мной следят. Он не может придти, и не выдать себя…

— Ты понимаешь, в каком он сейчас состоянии? Я надеюсь, он хотя бы пищу себе нашел — его уже два дня нет… И там, в тюрьме, он использовал сюрикен-расенган, учитывая прошлые результаты, он мог после этого остаться совсем без руки, в лучшем случае она просто повреждена, но пользоваться он ей все равно вряд ли сможет. И при этом он прячется! Хотя ему ведь даже пойти некуда. Откуда он знает, какие АНБУ подчиняются мне, а какие Данзо? И сюда он тоже не придет… Наруто ведь достаточно умен, чтобы не погубить себя.

— Не знаю… Я и сама об этом думаю, не переставая… Но что, если его уже нет в Конохе?

— Этого не может быть, границы деревни закрыты наглухо, он не мог просочиться. Его нужно искать в Конохе, и найти раньше Данзо.

***

— Эй, парень, могу я спросить? Что это за полоски? — хозяин гостиницы показал скрюченным старостью пальцем на полосатые щеки постояльца.

— Откуда я знаю, — пожал плечами тот, расплачиваясь за номер. — Они у меня с рождения.

— Куда дальше двинешься?

— Пока не знаю. Я друга своего ищу. Тут его не видели, значит, направление я выбрал неправильное, — пожал плечами Наруто. — Слишком вы любознательный…

— Интересно же. А то сидишь тут, мимо столько интересных людей проходит, а ты только стареешь в этом городе.

— Да уж, незавидная участь, — улыбнулся Наруто и направился к двери, застегивая плащ под горло. Выйдя за пределы гостиницы на безлюдную улицу, клон исчез.

— Отлично. Теперь меня будут искать там, — получив от него информацию, сообщил сам себе Узумаки, сидящий в это время на огромном валуне. Затем поднялся, отряхнув пыль с брюк, и спрыгнув на траву.

Он понятия не имел, где искать Саске. Он не знал, в какой именно деревне находился тот самый восьмихвостый, чтобы начинать оттуда. Он вообще ничего не знал, но какое-то время нужно было держаться подальше от Конохи. А потом, когда всё уляжется, его найдут с помощью кого-нибудь вроде Кибы, и это будут друзья, которым можно будет верить. А до тех пор он будет плутать, запутывая следы.

Конечно, в Конохе еще не знают про «режим отшельника», в котором он мог при использовании сюрикен-расенгана сохранять свои руки в целости и сохранности…

***

На третий день от его побега, Наруто набрел на дождь. Именно набрел, словно дождь лил тут все время, дожидаясь его, чтобы теперь радостно обрушиваться на плечи, закутанные в теплый светлый плащ. Всё это навивало воспоминания о походе в горы с Эро-санином, отчего было грустно. «Дождь, это плохо, — подумал Наруто. — Киба не сможет учуять следов…». Он остановился под деревом с роскошной кроной. Такие растут столетиями, а потом глупо гибнут, случайно оказавшись лишь декорацией к битве каких-нибудь шиноби.

Наруто наблюдал за каплями, когда почувствовал чье-то присутствие, тут же резко вскинул голову вверх, достаточно быстро, чтобы заметить, как доли секунд изменялась кора дерева.

— Так ты нас заметил? — спросил голос, совсем рядом. Наруто опустил голову — то самое, уродливое, больше похожее на растение существо стояло напротив него, уже не таясь. Капли дождя заливали прямо в его отростки, идущие из плеч, похожие на стебли, но тому, похоже, было все равно. — Странно видеть джунчурики так далеко от Конохи без охраны.

— Как ты меня нашел? — оскалился Наруто. «А что, ты хотел бегать вечно?».

— Мы бываем то там, то здесь по разным поручениям. Мы наткнулись случайно. Мы не собираемся сами ловить тебя. Мы просто скажем Пейну, что видели тебя здесь, и он придет за тобой.

— Что ж, говори, — кивнул Узумаки, резко сев на корни дерева, прислонившись спиной к его стволу. — Я даже подожду его здесь. Столько, сколько понадобится, пока он не соизволит притащить сюда свою задницу. У меня с ним счеты.

— Почему ты убегаешь? Почему ты так далеко от своего селения? Ты искал Пейна, чтобы отомстить?

— Какая разница? — огрызнулся Наруто, сложив руки на груди.

— Нам просто любопытно…

— А я просто не в настроении отвечать.

Зэцу продолжал чего-то ждать, глядя немигающими глазами. Это раздражало.

— Знаешь, из-за тебя Итачи ушел… — наконец, произнес Акацуки. Узумаки это только больше рассердило:

— До этого кому-то было дело в вашей долбанной организации?

— Нет. Хотя он был сильным. И он сказал Пейну, что будет драться за тебя. Говорят, он умер. Он хоть успел снова сделать э т о перед смертью?

Наруто сорвался с места, струи ливня ударили по ткани плаща, Зэцу успел пропасть в мокрой траве, словно провалившись, прежде чем удар достиг его.

Пожалуй, больше всего Узумаки бесило именно то, что все в Акацуки знали, чем именно был занят Итачи в ту неделю, пока им была поручена охрана джунчурики. Для Наруто теперь попасть в их логово было еще и чем-то мерзким — будут эти сальные улыбки и намеки… Хотя кто знает, может ему и не дадут времени на это.

Он вернулся к дереву. Он и в самом деле намеревался ждать того, кто убил обоих учителей, кто разрушил родное селение, ради того, чтобы заполучить джунчурики.

***

— Надеюсь, ты еще не забыл, кому служишь? — Данзо смотрел свысока. — Тебя не зря оставили в этой команде, позволив так долго быть ее частью. Теперь ты знаешь о джунчурики достаточно, он доверяет тебе, ведь ты для него друг. Из моих людей только ты способен вернуть его…

— Конечно, Данзо-сама, — Сай улыбался. Это он умел — Только одно но… Он Узумаки Наруто, а не «джунчурики». Простите, но я теряюсь, когда вы называете его этим общим понятием, ведь я изучил его как Наруто.

— Как тебе будет удобнее. Только приведи его. Кстати, зайди в лабораторию, тебе выдадут сильное успокоительное — при его наличии с целью не должно быть особых проблем.

— Будет исполнено.

***

А Наруто сидел под деревом, кутаясь в плащ, замерзая. Но ничего, шиноби привычные к холоду и плохой погоде — по несколько часов в засаде сидеть приходится все-таки. Да и есть всяких букашек у жаб было куда сложнее, чем вот так сидеть на корне дерева, прорабатывая в голове тактики для предстоящего боя с сильнейшим противником.


	16. Chapter 16

Он не видел глаз — только подбородок, тонкую линию бледных губ и темные пряди. Саске.

Он что-то говорил, медленно и вдумчиво, словно рассказывал. Наруто протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его, убедиться, что это не сон, и…

Это оказалось сном.

Дождь уже прекратился, после него солнце показалось ярче и теплее, чем обычно. На фоне этого света был хрупкий силуэт.

Наруто приподнял руку, чтобы закрыться от этого света, и только сейчас смог понять — на него смотрела девушка. Кажется, его ровесница, но, может, он и ошибался — из-за ее хрупкости Наруто сложно было сказать, сколько ей на самом деле лет.

Девушка просто наблюдала, но, находясь так далеко от Конохи, Узумаки предпочитал быть осторожным. Потому что незнакомка была слишком хрупкой, как знать, может быть для отвода глаз. Узумаки думал над тем, что Пейн вроде достаточно силен, чтобы не пользоваться такими дешевыми приемами, но кто знает, кто еще может явиться по его душу.

В следующее мгновение Наруто почувствовал себя случайно забредшей сюда собакой, потому что девушка наклонилась и на расстоянии метров четырех от него поставила плошку с дымящимся рисом, а затем попятилась. Вот именно так подкармливают бродячих животных. Настолько идиотом Наруто себя еще никогда в жизни не чувствовал.

— Эй, стой, — окликнул он. Девушка вздрогнула. — Мне это не нужно…

— Но ты тут уже второй день сидишь, и за это время не проголодался?.. — голос оказался под стать телосложению — тихий, чем-то напоминающий голос Хинаты.

Сложный вопрос, проголодался ли Наруто. Шиноби учили обходиться достаточно долгое время без еды. Но если бы он ни от кого не прятался, а был бы в своем доме, это, наверное, можно было бы назвать «проголодался» и даже «подыхаю от голода». Однако стоит ли доверять? Может, раньше он и позволял себе пренебрегать осторожностью, но после того, как дважды сам впустил Итачи в свое убежище…

— Откуда ты здесь?

— Я живу тут недалеко.

— Тут есть деревня?

— Нет. Один домик, до деревни тут далеко. Я одна живу.

Разве это не подозрительно?

— И давно ты там живешь? — продолжил задавать вопросы Наруто. Девушка, кажется, обиделась:

— Ты даже не спросишь, как меня зовут?

Наруто смутился. Действительно, если это не враг, то он вел себя слишком грубо.

— Ты мне не веришь? Думаешь, что я вру? — еще больше обиделась девушка. — Меня зовут Салли. Если ты не хочешь есть здесь, то мы можем пойти ко мне в дом, и ты поймешь, что я говорю правду. А когда ты поймешь, сможешь поесть без опаски. Ты ведь голоден.

— Я жду здесь кое-кого.

— Врага? И ты собираешься сражаться с ним на голодный желудок? — девушка улыбнулась. Наруто снова задумался. Акацуки бы просто напали, ни к чему им такие грязные трюки. АНБУ тоже до такого не опустились бы. Кто еще был его врагом? Кто был бы способен на такое?..

— Пойдем, — снова позвала девушка. — Разве тебе есть, чего бояться?

«Действительно, — подумал Наруто. — Итачи мертв…»

***

— Видишь, тут совсем нечего опасаться, — девушка поставила все еще теплую плошку с рисом на низкий стол. Она жила в небольшом домике в старых традициях — очаг прямо в доме, над которым повешен черный от копоти чан. Все вокруг деревянное, никакого оружия, ничего напоминающего о цивилизации. Если бы Наруто не продолжал подозревать в нечаянной помощнице посланницу врагов, он бы задумался над тем, почему она живет тут совсем одна в таких условиях.

Узумаки снял плащ и, не найдя ничего похожего на вешалку, сложил его насколько мог аккуратно и положил рядом с собой, сев за стол.

— Я и не боюсь, — запоздало проворчал он. Девушка села напротив и улыбнулась. Наруто взялся за палочки и начал есть. В конце концов, всегда с собой небольшая ампула с противоядием, приготовленным Сакурой. Если яд или снотворное стандартное, а не приготовленное лично, то поможет.

— Ты все еще мне не доверяешь? — снова расстроилась девушка. — А, я знаю. Это потому, что я не ем.

Она в спешке наложила себе рис в плошку и снова вернулась на свое место. Наруто, наверное, должно было быть стыдно, но сейчас в нем говорил шиноби. Он закончил с рисом, поставив плошку на стол и глубоко вздохнул. Голова, вроде, кружиться не начинала. В целом самочувствие было нормальным, хотя риса было явно мало, чтобы наесться после продолжительной вынужденной голодовки.

Девушка продолжала есть без спешки, глядя в свою плошку.

— Ты не спросила, как меня зовут, — начал разговор Наруто. Ни в допросах, ни в хитроумных играх в слова он никогда не был силен.

— Ты не назвался, значит, так надо, — пожала плечами девушка. Узумаки вспомнил, что и никогда не понимал, когда ему врали. Он и Итачи-то тогда вычислил только потому, что слишком хорошо знал, как Саске не поступил бы.

— Меня зовут Наруто, — а действовать нужно было наверняка и напролом. Так умел только Узумаки. — Кто прислал тебя ко мне?

— Ты все еще не доверяешь мне? — снова спросила девушка. Наруто честно отрицательно покачал головой.

— Больше мне интересно, с какой целью, но если ты скажешь, от кого пришла…

— Учиха Саске — вот имя моего нанимателя, — девушка намеренно произнесла сначала имя. Узумаки замер и только несколько секунд спустя ошарашено проговорил:

— Врешь.

— Меня просили только позаботиться о тебе. И Учиха считает, что еще рано для встречи с Пейном.

— Когда я видел его в последний раз, было и правда еще слишком рано. Но сейчас он ничего не знает о силе, которой я обладаю. Как ты докажешь, что ты от Саске, а не от Акацуки или этого Данзо? Саске сказал тебе передать что-то, что мог знать только он?

— Нет. Он надеялся, что ты не догадаешься.

— В таком случае, у меня снова нет причин тебе верить, — Наруто поднялся, забрав с пола плащ.

— Собираешься туда вернуться? Тот, кого ты ждешь, это ведь Пейн? И тебе сказали, что он придет именно туда?

— Нет. Я сказал, что буду ждать его там. Тебе лучше найти Саске и сказать, что я жду от него объяснений. Он обещал меня дождаться, а сам свалил из деревни, когда там больше всего нужна была его помощь. И, кстати, — обернувшись уже около порога, вспомнил Наруто. — Спасибо за рис. Я и правда проголодался.

***

Солнце продолжало светить, до темноты было еще очень далеко. Наруто отлично помнил, где то дерево, около которого он пообещал ждать. Путь к нему пролегал через небольшой пролесок. Он шел пешком, потому что его бы легко заметили, если бы он прыгал по веткам. Интересно, что происходит в Конохе? Что там предпринимают, чтобы найти его? Как знать, может среди АНБУ тоже есть кто-то вроде Инузуки, и на его след давно уже напали и просто разделились, двигаясь во всех направлениях, куда он отправил клонов. Рано или поздно найдут и его самого.

Наруто замер, словно споткнувшись — он был прав, Акацуки никогда не прячутся и к уловкам практически не прибегают. Они считают себя выше этого, хотя на самом деле — просто мразь, забывшая ценность человеческой жизни.

Пейн стоял прямо напротив — рыжеволосый, со странными глазами, хотя Наруто узнал его только по пирсингу. «Наруто, их на самом деле шестеро». Но «Настоящий еще не с ними». Наруто помнил все это. Сколько тел у Пейна осталось после нападения на Коноху? Кто знает, может он их уже восстановил? Как знать, (второе убрать из-за повтора) вдруг Пейн может иметь более шести тел? Любой другой на месте Наруто с таким количеством информации сейчас бежал бы, пока еще жив. Но Узумаки пришел отомстить.

— Я практически добрался до жабьего мира, когда Зэцу сказал, где тебя искать. Вот беспокойный джунчурики! Обычно такие сидят на месте в своей деревне, под ее защитой или ее презрением. Таких обычно не выпускают, но ты постоянно где-то находился. Это очень неудобно. Я постараюсь, чтобы всё закончилось тут, потому что я больше не намерен бегать за тобой по всей Стране Огня.

Наруто молчал, глядя в упор на противника. Пейн тоже заткнулся, ожидая хоть какого-то ответа. Только через несколько секунд джунчурики сквозь зубы процедил:

— Где настоящий?

Пейн ничуть не смутился и даже не дернулся.

По правую и левую сторону от Наруто вылетело что-то, напоминающее маленькие поезда на полном ходу.

Светлый плащ разорвало в клочья между двумя сошедшимися на том месте, где только что стоял Наруто, телами, которые тоже носили имя Пейн. Узумаки, который в эту секунду уже находившился в нескольких метрах над землей, заметил среди деревьев три хлопка, дыма от которых было столько, словно взорвались петарды. «Значит еще три тела — к юго-востоку, в северном расположении, и северо-запад. Окружили. Пока не шевелятся, значит, он оставил их про запас или отрезать пути к отступлению» — успел подумать Наруто. Еще в воздухе активировал режим отшельника, прежде чем приземлиться за спиной рыжеволосого Пейна.

— Удивил. Шесть тел. У меня их может быть тысяча, — выплюнул Наруто, ударив в самую уязвимую часть позвоночника, но два других активных тела выскочили по обе стороны от этого, поймав так Наруто в составленный ими треугольник. Узумаки, однако, проигравшим себя не считал, наоборот перехватил удар одного из тел, уклонившись от удара второго.

— Есть более существенная разница, превращающая твою тысячу в ничто против меня, — произнес все еще стоявший спиной к джунчурики Пейн и начал разворачиваться. — Ты не управляешь всеми телами сразу, у них свой разум, и поступают они по-своему.

Это должно было быть атакой с третьей стороны, и Наруто понял, что из этого треугольника надо уходить, снова подскочил, приземлившись поодаль. Теперь все трое Пейнов были впереди, в поле его зрения. Двое из них уже неуклюже перестанавливались, чтобы занять места по бокам от основного. Наруто приготовился атаковать, но пропавший совсем недалеко клон подсказал, что в это время сзади на него движется еще один Пейн, и Наруто вовремя увернулся, уйдя вправо. «Так Пейн постепенно подключит все шесть… Тогда придется туго. Когда он введет в битву пятого, можно будет использовать в полной мере режим отшельника. Ну и что, что даже в полном режиме, убить его не получилось даже у Джираи». Клонов он пока в эту стычку не включал, для них было еще рано, он может пока справляться и сам.

Главное, что нужно было сделать — выманить настоящего Пейна.

— Это сложно, — произнесло четвертое тело. — Тебя нельзя убивать, даже ненароком, иначе все планы рухнут.

— Как говорил один очень близкий мне человек «Если вы не попытаетесь меня убить, ничего не получится», — Наруто достал кунай, снова стараясь, чтобы все четверо были в поле его зрения. — А тогда нам нужно было просто забрать у него колокольчики…

— Допустим. Для меня и есть способ заставить тебя двигаться даже после смерти.

Еще два клона пропали, сигнализируя о том, что пятое и шестое тела рядом. «Как можно смотреть направо и налево сразу?» — спрашивал он как-то у Какаши. Наруто понял, что от него добиваются того, чтобы он отвлекся на остальные тела, приближающиеся со спины, но он безошибочно смотрел прямо перед собой — туда, где собралось больше противников.

За его спиной появилось двое клонов, без какого-либо условного знака или сигнала. Пейн знал, что клоны пропадают от одного удара, поэтому оба тела не сбавили скорости, прорвав такую слабую защиту и приготовившись атаковать спину, но ровно за секунду до столкновения Наруто подскочил, словно заранее знал, когда ожидать атаки.

Да, у Пейна было преимущество. Но Наруто умело пользовался клонами, чтобы уравнять их возможности. Когда клон исчезал, он получал от него картинку, по которой мог ориентироваться в дальнейшем ведении боя.

— Ясно, — кивнул своим мыслям Пейн, подняв голову вверх и наблюдая за Наруто. Два тела тоже отскочили от земли. Там, в небе, в течение нескольких секунд что-то происходило, после чего Узумаки свалился вниз, спиной о землю. Такой удар обычного человека мог и убить, но Наруто использовал что-то, что сейчас позволило бы продолжить бой, как ни в чем ни бывало. Основной Пейн попытался придавить джунчурики к земле, но Узумаки перекувыркнулся через голову, считанные мгновения держась над землей на руках. Его снова атаковали, но Наруто ушел от удара. Пока это было обычным тайдзуцу. Узумаки же ожидал, что вот-вот будет настоящая атака. Не может же Пейн быть таким «великим» только за счет того, что его тела нападают скопом? Или он просто не хочет повредить «добычу»?

***

Открыв глаза, Наруто какое-то время смотрел прямо перед собой в потемневший от времени деревянный потолок. Кажется, была ночь, хотя он не мог этого видеть, скорее чувствовал. Спустя доли секунды он различил шелест дождя по крыше, закрыл было снова глаза, но тут же вскочил, сбросив с себя легкое одеяло.

— Тише!.. — потребовал знакомый голос. Наруто повернулся — та самая девушка. Как ее имя?.. Кажется, Салли…

— Что происходит? Это иллюзия? Я дрался с Пейном! Только что! У меня отлично получалось. Я ушел от его атаки, и…

— Я же говорила, что вам еще слишком рано драться. Ты оказался не готов.

— Но ведь я не проигрывал!

— Тише! Наруто, он все еще ищет тебя, тише, я же сказала… Я не знаю, как с ним сражаться. Меня отправили просто уберечь тебя от глупостей, а у меня даже этого не получается, так что веди себя тихо, пока он нас не нашел.

— Черта с два я прятаться от него буду! — Наруто нашел свою куртку, наспех одел.

— Тогда будет то же самое! — выкрикнула девушка. Узумаки остановился, обернулся, словно смирившись, спросил:

— Скажи мне, что произошло? К какой его технике я оказался не готов?..

— Риненган.

— Что это? Звучит, как расенган…

— Это особенность его глаз.

— Вроде шарингана?

— Нет, Наруто. Это хуже. Намного хуже. Ты был на волосок от смерти — поверь мне! Ты провалялся тут без сознания два дня, а теперь еще и не помнишь последние события… А это где-то полчаса боевого времени!

— Я сражался еще полчаса? И я не ранен? — на всякий случай Узумаки осмотрел себя.

— Ты же использовал какую-то технику… Как бы он ни старался, на тебе ран не оставалось.

— Я смог уничтожить хотя бы одно тело?

— Двоих… Но, если он найдет трупы, или хотя бы доберется до нас, он быстро восстановится.

— Ага, трупы. Можно подумать, трупов тут в округе просто завались, — проворочал Наруто. — Тебя трясет. Неужели не понимаешь, что если я уйду — тебе уже ничего грозить не будет?

— Ты что, снова хочешь найти его?! — девушка и правда, кажется, была на грани срыва. — Ты с ума сошел? В тот раз… в тот раз тебя спасла не я… Он использовал Риненган на клоне, думая, что это ты. Когда клон пропал, ты и сам вырубился. Понимаешь, тебя спасло только это. Не я! И ты не сможешь его победить!

— Я живой и на мне нет ни царапины. Я просто не закончил…

— Зато Пейн закончил! Ты не понял?! Какая разница — есть на тебе раны или нет, он все равно тебя практически победил! — и девушка осеклась, сама себе закрыв рот, ее заметно передернуло. Наруто всё меньше верилось в то, что ее прислал Саске. Учиха, кажется, не жаловал слабых людей.

— Ты ведь не шиноби? Ты не поймешь. Этот человек убил двоих дорогих мне людей и разгромил родное селение. И остановить его могу только я, потому что… — Наруто нахмурился. Причин было слишком много. Ведь послание, оставленное Джираей, мог расшифровать именно он. И Какаши и Эро-санин были именно его учителями. — Ты не поймешь, — наконец повторил Наруто, снова направившись к двери. — Больше не подставляйся из-за меня.

— Наруто, — уже с нескрываемым отчаяньем окликнула девушка. Тот от неожиданности оступился, хотя и не собирался останавливаться. — Саске не просил меня присмотреть за тобой… Просто они были здесь. Саске был ранен. О тебе я узнала из разговоров… И о Пейне тоже…

— Саске был здесь? Раненый? Когда? — сглотнув, не оборачиваясь спросил Наруто.

— Три недели назад…

Примерно в то время, когда Саске «предал» Коноху… Он был ранен. Вполне возможно, что его предательство было вынужденным, и его заставили покинуть деревню, ведь он обещал дождаться. Но, зачем?

— Куда он направлялся?

— К Акацуки. — совсем тихо произнесла девушка. — Я не знаю, имя это или название селения…

У Наруто внутри что-то оборвалось. Саске направился против Акацуки? Даже Узумаки понимал, что ему против всей организации ничего не светит. А Саске? Направился прямо в логово… Три недели назад. Если он нашел их, то его может уже и не быть в живых.

— Сколько их тут было?..

— Трое с Саске… На третий день его пребывания тут пришла еще девушка… И сразу после этого они ушли.

Наруто считал, сколько осталось людей в Акацуки, и был ли у Саске шанс победить.

— Зачем тогда было помогать мне, если тебя никто не просил?..

— Мне показалось, что ты хороший человек… Я не собиралась тебя искать, ты сам здесь оказался. И тогда я поняла, что это ты…

Тишина. Наруто по-прежнему не оборачивался, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки от двери.

— Могу ли я тебе верить?.. — негромко спросил он. Девушка хотела что-то ответить, но в этот момент тихий шорох дождя по крыше нарушил внезапный звук, словно на крышу упало что-то, размером не больше яблока. Наруто вскинул голову, бросил еле различимым шепотом:

— Спрячься… — и распахнул дверь.

Да, он осознавал, что снова открыл дверь врагу, но на этот раз не было ни страха, ни паники — он сам хотел найти Пейна, тот просто упростил задачу.

За спиной Акацуки было темно, накрапывал редкий дождик. Один из тех, которые обычно льют сутками. Узумаки надеялся, что в темноте этого дома враг не заметит девушку, а той хватит ума тихо отойти подальше. Но оставаться в самом доме было бы глупо, а выйти из него мешало застывшее на пороге изваяние с пирсингом в бледном лице.

— Как насчет выйти на улицу? — нахмурившись, предложил Наруто. Пейн повел плечом:

— Незачем. Это они выйдут, а мы останемся тут.

Узумаки вздрогнул — за его спиной что-то зашевелилось, и из темноты одно из тел, когда-то принадлежавшее девушке, прошло мимо него, словно зомби, глядя прямо перед собой, на вытянутой руке держа за шею Салли. Та уже задыхалась.

Наруто дернулся помочь, но тот, основной Пейн, поднял руку, преградив ему путь:

— Тише. Вдруг с ней что-нибудь случится? Итачи-сан был полезен, подсказав главную политику в охоте на тебя. Ты слишком чувствителен к чужой боли. Хочешь, я убью девушку? Или же поговорим?

Наруто кивнул, продолжая следить глазами за двумя женскими фигурами под дождем.

— Отлично. — кивнул Пейн. — Ты чуть снова не ушел. Обидно, знаешь ли. Так что сейчас ты заплатишь мне за то, сколько времени я потратил на твои поиски, а я, так и быть, оставлю ей жизнь.

Из ночного мрака выросло еще две фигуры — еще два тела. «Двоих я убил, значит тут все». Они вошли в этот маленький домик, и только после этого «основной» Пейн, кинув напоследок взгляд назад, сам переступил порог, войдя внутрь, и закрыв за собой дверь.

— А от того, будешь ты сопротивляться или нет, зависит доживет она до утра или не судьба. Не правда ли, что-то напоминает, Наруто?..

Узумаки попятился. Как же, напоминает. Вот только второй раз это с ним не пройдет.


	17. Chapter 17

Словно вместо стены ударился о сгусток боли, которая тут же проникла через кожу внутрь и расползлась по телу. У Пейна была с собой ампула снотворного, но Акацуки обычно предпочитали избивать джунчурики до бессознательного состояния, прежде чем увести обратно. Еще не один джунчурики не был доставлен в логово, будучи в сознании или под снотворным.

С Наруто и его новой техникой тут могла быть проблема. Благо, выход оказался очень простым.

Узумаки, вместо того, чтобы спокойно лежать, снова начал подниматься на трясущихся руках. Он не имел права отвечать на удар или защищаться, но продолжал вставать. Кажется, он всегда использовал максимум данной ему свободы.

На старый деревянный пол упала, разбившись, крупная кровавая капля. Наруто физически ощущал, что минимум три ребра у него сломано. Максимум — все.

Не дождавшись, пока он полностью поднимется, один из Пейнов перехватил его волосы, заставив поднять голову. Напротив стояло второе тело Пейна — тот самый, с ярко-рыжими волосами.

— Да, для тебя было бы слишком эгоистично — начать сопротивляться, тогда я убил бы девушку, но ты остался бы жить.

— Логово находится явно не тут. Это значит, что до него еще надо идти. Идти своими ногами. Брать с собой девушку для тебя слишком хлопотно. Значит, у меня будут дня два, минимум, чтобы придти в себя и более-менее оклематься…

— Хм… Боюсь, даже при этом у тебя не будет шансов, если я переломаю тебе руки и ноги в нескольких местах.

Наруто ничуть не смутился, даже наоборот улыбнулся в ответ на это, такой улыбкой превосходства, словно разговаривал с маленьким ребенком. Наивным.

— Ты так думаешь? Хах? — спросил Узумаки, чтобы завершить эффект. Тут же получил вполне ожидаемый удар под дых, услышав треск еще одного ребра. Огненно-рыжий Пейн наклонился ниже, в то время как второй снова за волосы поднял голову Наруто. Третий все это время стоял у двери, словно охранял.

— К сожалению, не имел опыта знакомства со всеми джунчурики, если не считать их бессознательных или уже хладных трупов, — Пейн с удовлетворением ответил, как на этих словах дернулась скула Наруто. — Наверное, они все были такими же беспокойными…

— Они живыми все были, дебил, — процедил сквозь зубы Наруто. — Живыми.

— Аха. Все восемь.

Узумаки дернулся атаковать, но Акацуки напомнил:

— Тише, один удар и девушки не станет, — затем Пейн помолчал, смазывая пальцами кровь с пола. — Знаешь, мне всегда было интересно, настолько ли ты «особенный», что Итачи даже предал организацию, как только ему сообщили, что теперь тобой займусь я. Я ведь только дразнил его, сказав, что обязательно тоже попробую тебя… Но, видимо, его это слишком задело. Однако он придумал отличный способ ломать тебя.

— Разве я похож на сломанного? — хмыкнул Наруто, склонив голову набок.

— Нет. Но кто знает, выдержишь ли ты повторения. Вообще интересно было бы проверить, сколько моих тел ты смог бы выдержать. И ты правильно сказал — время у нас есть.

Узумаки стиснул зубы. Он уже едва сдерживал инстинктивную дрожь. Да, он не был уверен, что это не сломает его окончательно.

То время, что он провел у жаб, тоже не было особо счастливым. Покой приходил только во время тренировок, когда не нужно было ни о чем думать. Ночами же он никак не мог заснуть. Мысли роились в голове — то, что, казалось, уже давно зажило и забылось, возвращалось с новыми силами мучить его. Тогда он думал о Саске, но это не спасало. Он не знал, как вести себя, когда вернется. Но им надо было поговорить. Что это были за отношения такие? Наруто как ни старался, парой их не мог назвать. Да и Саске вряд ли так думал. Тогда как их можно было назвать? Просто любовниками?

Эти мысли, которые были немногим лучше тяжелых воспоминаний, давили и заставляли вставать среди ночи и идти тренироваться, пока весь жабий мир спал.

— И ты так уверен, что у тебя это получится? — уже более хищно спросил Наруто.

— Почему нет, — пожал плечами Пейн. — Например, начать сейчас. Пока ты не можешь сопротивляться. Всё интереснее, чем бить тебя до полусмерти. Хотя ввести тебя на поводке в пещеру тоже достаточно интересная мысль, но такое будет не под силу даже мне.

Наруто попытался вырваться. На этот раз у него это получилось, хотя в руках у Пейна и остался клок светлых волос.

Вырвался. И что же? Бежать некуда. Узумаки просто замер у стены, глядя на противникав трёх экземплярах. И даже тот, что стоял у двери, все-таки двинулся по направлению к джунчурики.

— Сейчас именно я могу сделать с тобой всё, что угодно, девятихвостый, — повел плечом рыжий Пейн, поворачиваясь в сторону Наруто. — И приказывать тебе тоже сейчас в моей власти… — Пауза, словно слову нужно было время, чтобы выползти откуда-то из пищевода на язык. — На колени, джунчурики.

Узумаки передернуло. Давно он себя так паршиво не чувствовал. Ему удавалось в любой ситуации сохранить свою гордость. Даже когда им просто пользовался Итачи. Но становиться на колени…

— Нет.

— Я напомню. Девушка умрет. Твоя гордость стоит чужой жизни?

Конечно, не стоила. Рыжий продолжал стоять поодаль, в то время как остальные молчаливые тела приближались, вот до Узумаки им оставалось уже пару шагов.

— Если ты убьешь девушку, у тебя не будет уже надо мною власти, — сглотнул Наруто. Одно из тел остановилось напротив него, в нескольких сантиметрах, поставив руки на стену по обеим сторонам от Узумаки.

— Безусловно, — согласился Пейн. — Но тогда ее кровь будет на твоих руках. Что обиднее — встать на колени или осознавать, что из-за твоей гордости погиб человек? А, Наруто?

Узумаки сильнее стиснул зубы. Глядя прямо в глаза нависающему над ним телу, начал сползать по стене, потому что иначе этого проделать не могу. Он не успел коснуться пола, когда то тело, что стояло напротив него, тоже опустилось, неумело придавив его собой. Наруто передернуло, одним быстрым движением он скинул тело с себя, тут же перешел в сидячее положение, стараясь отдышаться… И только теперь понял: тело не шевелилось. Все трое упали и не подавали никаких признаков жизни, словно у роботов кончилась энергия.

Наруто сидел, прислонившись спиной к старой деревянной стене, безумно озираясь по сторонам. Заскрипели петли входной двери, она открылась, и внутрь протиснулась фигура в черном плаще с красными облаками. Немного постояла в дверях, нашла Наруто и двинулась к нему. Узумаки плохо видел в темноте, и запах от пришельца казался чужим. Он готов был снова драться, но сев напротив него фигура произнесла знакомым голосом:

— Он ничего с тобой не сделал?

Узумаки удивленно моргнул. Этого не может быть. Это снова какой-то обман… В нос бил неприятный запах крови.

— Саске?.. — зачем-то спросил он. Он по-прежнему не видел лица, но… Существует по-прежнему такая вещь, как гендзуцу.

— Тебя побили? — теплая рука прошлась по груди, проверяя ребра, задерживаясь на переломах. — Плохо.

Наруто резко дернулся, но рука, до этого мягко гладившая грудную клетку, придавила его плечо к стене.

— Не двигайся.

— Ты не Саске, — прошипел Узумаки, сам вцепившись в чужую руку. — Саске не из Акацуки!

— Просто ты как всегда много пропустил, Наруто, — и Учиха накрыл его собой, не давая сопротивляться. И, пока джунчурики не опомнился, вколол в шею иголку небольшого пузырька. А затем отпустил.

— Какого черта? — прижав ладонь к шее, процедил сквозь зубы Наруто. Голова начала кружиться. Затем по кругу пошел весь мир.

— Это похищение, Наруто, если ты еще не понял, — Саске наклонился ниже. И последнее, что Узумаки почувствовал, был знакомый поцелуй…

***

Наруто никогда бы не подумал, что дыхание живого человека может быть холодным. Но когда воздушный поток касался его уха, по всему телу разбегались неприятные мурашки. Дежавю. Кажется, это уже было. А еще настойчивое чувство, что это уже давно закончилось.

Дернулся, хотя итак знал, что уже попался — Итачи только сильнее стиснул руки на его коленях, продолжив сидеть так, вплотную. Руки были связаны, за спиной была подпорка чердака.

— Давай поиграем, Наруто-кун?

Узумаки неразборчиво что-то прорычал. Да, кажется, это уже было. Сейчас он предложит другую игру…

— На этот раз тебе должно понравиться, потому что игра будет другой.

Наруто отвел взгляд, почувствовав острую необходимость что-то вспомнить.

— И я сделаю ставки. Я задам очень простой вопрос, а ты попробуешь на него ответить. Если ты ответишь правильно — я развяжу тебе руки и отпущу. Тебе останется только пройти Кисаме, и ты будешь свободен.

— А моей ставкой?.. — Наруто не договорил, потому что Учиха тут же воспользовался тем, что джунчурики открыл рот. От ощущения чужого языка Узумаки начинал обычно задыхаться. И никакой возможности оттолкнуть, ударить. А кричать — это так… Жалко.

— Твоей ставки, — наконец оторвался Итачи, — не будет. Всё будет как всегда. Я просто предлагаю тебе самому тоже сыграть в игру. Без ставки было бы неинтересно. Как тебе? Адреналин в кровь хлынул?

Наруто с недоверием посмотрел на него, больше не собираясь повторять своей ошибки.

— Брось, я ведь все свои обещания сдерживал. И повода обманывать сейчас у меня нет. Или ты правда думаешь, что пройдешь мимо Кисаме? Впрочем, если тебе эта игра неинтересна, я знаю, чем займусь, пока буду придумывать другую… — и с колен руки нарочито медленно поползли вниз.

— Задавай вопрос, — сквозь зубы процедил Наруто, когда чужие ладони, нагревшиеся от его же тепла, замерли на бедрах.

— Хорошо, — Итачи слегка отстранился не более чем на пару сантиметров, одну руку оставил на бедре игрушки, вторую поднял на уровень лица Наруто. — Вопрос совсем простой. Какой сегодня день недели? Если ты отвечаешь правильно — тебя ждет шанс на свободу.

Узумаки стиснул зубы. Он словно наблюдал со стороны за этим. Словно где-то он это уже видел и уже знал, чем это закончится.

Итачи, тем временем, снова приблизился вплотную, практически навалился, чтобы отвязать первую веревку, которая удерживала Наруто около подпорки. Узумаки зажмурился — это не давало сосредоточится. В какой день его похитили?.. Кажется, была пятница… Да. Но сколько дней он уже тут? Сколько провел без сознания? Думай, шиноби, где твои инстинкты?!

— У тебя не так много времени, — справившись с узлом, Итачи не стал отстраняться, наоборот запустил снова ставшие холодными руки под футболку джунчурики, легонько проведя ногтями по спине. Наруто трясло, он не открывал глаз, пытаясь сосредоточиться.

— Точнее, оно уже почти истекло… Неужели в отношении тебя я когда-то отличался терпеливостью?

Учиха дернул его вверх, поставив на ноги, затем чуть наклонился, чтобы подхватить, но Наруто, прижавшись к подпорке, словно она была спасительным кругом, почти выкрикнул:

— Вторник!..

Тишина. Его по-прежнему трясло, Итачи не отступал, придерживая его одной рукой за спину, не давая шансов на побег. Узумаки отчаялся открыть глаза и поднять голову, посмотрев в лицо Акацуки. Взгляд того по-прежнему был неэмоциональным, спокойным, и только при виде этой отчаянной надежды в лице джунчурики, Итачи позволил себе довольную улыбку.

— Почти. Если не считать того, что уже полчаса как среда.

Рывком швырнул Наруто на кровать, которая стояла рядом. Да, определенно оно того стоило. Этого мало, чтобы сломать джунчурики, но чего стоили эти полные надежды глаза…

Наруто перевернулся на спину, пытаясь отползти дальше. Итачи всегда давал ему какое-то время, прежде чем сам опускался на кровать, и этого времени никогда не хватало.

И тут Узумаки понял, почему эта ситуация кажется настолько знакомой. Да, это уже было, и было давно. Это просто сон. Он был уверен. Вот только, как можно выбраться из сна без посторонней помощи?

Время кончилось — Итачи без спешки опустился на кровать и начал приближаться.

«Нет. Кто-нибудь… Я должен проснуться…» — Наруто зажмурился сильнее, нашел в своем сознании что-то вроде ниточки, за которую можно ухватиться, и его выдернуло из этого кошмара…

Так он думал.

Ощущения проходили постепенно — связанные руки, знакомая мягкость кровати и запах очень знакомый. Бывают запахи, которые ты не помнишь чему принадлежат, но когда их чувствуешь, из души сразу поднимается что-то. Либо скользкое и мерзкое, либо нечто светлое.

Сейчас это был страх. Наруто показалось, что он сошел с ума, потому что этого быть не могло. Как он снова оказался в этой комнате на чердаке? Неужели он до сих пор не проснулся?

Он огляделся по сторонам, и за секунду до того, как Наруто начал кричать, дверь открылась. На пороге стоял Саске. Он вернулся, пришел сюда… чтобы снова его спасти? Значит это снова чья-то иллюзия?

Узумаки извернулся, переворачиваясь на бок и стараясь отдышаться. Он понемногу успокаивался, хотя чувство тревоги осталось.

— Я специально снял плащ, — Саске сел напротив него, на краешек кровати. — Ты на него плохо реагируешь.

«Плащ?» — чуть не спросил Наруто, но вспомнил.

— Значит, это правда? Ты теперь в Акацуки? — зло спросил Узумаки, инстинктивно отодвигаясь дальше. Со связанными руками это плохо получалось.

— Сложно назвать это правдой. Я работаю на них и ношу их униформу. Но преследую свои цели и если мои цели идут вразрез с их — то я не считаю нужным подчиняться. Кроме того, я убил Пейна. Нашел его настоящее тело, пока он отвлекся на тебя…

— Ты и восьмихвостого убил.

— Он был настоящим идиотом, — пожал плечами Саске.

— Но живым! — вспылил Наруто.

— Успокойся. Я знал, что ты так отреагируешь, поэтому не так уж его и убил…

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — Наруто только сильнее раздражался.

— То, что виновен перед тобой только в том, что ношу этот дурацкий плащ. И что какое-то время мы пробудем тут. Потому что здесь нас никто не найдет — у Конохи это место проверенное, а Акацуки считают его опасным. Я понимаю, насколько неприятно для тебя снова оказаться тут, но прятаться нам больше негде. И я буду рядом.

— Тогда почему у меня руки связаны?.. — Узумаки совсем разучился доверять.

— Да потому, что если бы они были развязаны, ты бы давно уже мне врезал, — Саске полностью забрался на кровать. Наруто думал, что он остановится напротив него, но Саске перевернул его на спину без труда, устроившись над ним на четвереньках. — Это прозвучит глупо, но это для твоего же блага. Выслушаешь, и я развяжу тебя.

Наруто кивнул. От самого этого место были мурашки по коже и куча самых неприятных воспоминаний. Но нависающий над ним Саске внушал какую-то уверенность. А еще, хотелось приподняться и коснуться губами хотя бы его кожи.

— Тебя пытались арестовать как моего пособника, но ни с кем в Конохе я не связан, это моя война, и впутывать в нее я никого не хотел. Тем более тебя. Это я пустил слух о том, что я ушел в Акацуки. Да, пусть ты бросился бы меня искать, пусть бы нашел, я бы сказал, что просто играл с тобою, чтобы убить брата… Но этот ублюдок мне все планы снова спутал. Он собирался использовать тебя заложником против меня. И, честно говоря, я очень удивлен, как ты смог сбежать… И Пейн. Ты ведь сражался с ним? И при этом до сих пор жив… Узумаки, твои тренировки дали плоды?

Наруто улыбнулся самоуверенно, утвердительно хмыкнув.

— Я решил, что со мною тебе будет безопаснее. Я смогу о тебе позаботиться.

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — обиделся Наруто.

— Ага. Я заметил, — Саске легонько провел пальцами по его груди. Футболки на нем не было, зато почти весь торс был затянут бинтами. Это прикосновение отдалось теплой волной, Наруто сглотнул:

— А что с той девушкой? Раз ты смог убить его… значит, она не пострадала?

Он долго, внимательно смотрел в его глаза, но по взгляду Учихи понять что-либо было невозможно. Наруто тоже продолжал молчать. Что с Саске? Он ревнует?

— У нас с ней ничего не было, — на всякий случай заверил Наруто, Учиха улыбнулся, но без особой радости, затем наклонился ниже, опустившись всем телом, придавив Узумаки собой, и тихо произнес:

— Я скучал, Наруто. Надеюсь, ты не пришел к каким-либо поспешным выводам там, на своих тренировках.

— Ты обещал меня ждать, — припомнил Узумаки, поморщившись. Как бы извиняясь, кончиком языка Саске коснулся его шеи, затем накрыл кожу губами. Наруто задумался о том, что, пожалуй, тоже скучал. Хотел обнять в ответ и понял, что его руки по-прежнему связаны за спиной.

— Эй. Саске… Развяжи меня для начала. — это было недостаточно уверенно, чтобы быть приказом.

— Потом, — Учиха выпрямился, расстегивая свою куртку и снимая с себя, снова возвращаясь к шее.

— Никаких потом! — снова взорвался Наруто. Перспектива того, что это будет со связанными руками, в этой комнате его не радовала, — Прекрати!! Нет, развяжи меня. Не здесь. Не в этой комнате! Саске! Я не хочу!..

И Наруто осекся — кажется оттого, что он пока еще вяло пытался вырваться, в надежде на то, что Саске опомнится, Учиха только сильнее вписался в шею.

— Ты это сразу задумал? — стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал, спросил Узумаки. Саске снова приподнялся, поправил волосы, повел плечом:

— Нет, конечно. Мы не виделись два месяца, а ты хочешь тратить время на то, чтобы я тебя развязывал и искать другую комнату?

И снова наклонился, одновременно расстегивая ширинку брюк Наруто. Узумаки опять дернулся, на этот раз активнее, но сбежать уже было невозможно. Сбежать, не причинив Саске боль. С одной стороны, сейчас он этого вполне заслуживал, с другой — он был не врагом. И даже не другом. Он был тем, кто его действительно спас. Это было еще одним пунктиком Наруто — он не мог не быть благодарным.

Конечно, Саске не планировал этого с самого начала. Он знал, что сделает сразу же, как только Узумаки очнется, но никак не думал, что это будет так. И только в дверях комнаты осознал, что хочет это попробовать. Потому что Наруто со связанными руками вызывал в нем что-то инстинктивное. Желание обладать, подчинить. Нет, ни в коем случае не сломать, но чтобы хотя бы единожды Наруто был полностью его.

Нет, ему не казалось, что сейчас он поступает так же, как Итачи. Была огромная разница — несмотря на связанные руки и не слишком активные протесты Узумаки, с его стороны это все-таки было добровольным. И он и в самом деле никуда не сбежит, если развязать ему руки.

В реальность его вернула просьба, произнесенная сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Прекрати.

Саске и в самом деле остановился, подняв голову. Наруто тяжело дышал, простыни вокруг него бугрились в складках от постоянной возни.

— Развяжи меня.

Учиха склонил голову набок, затем отрицательно покачал головой, снова опускаясь, чтобы удерживать своим телом дернувшегося Наруто, когда внутрь него скользнули пальцы. Узумаки сжался. Он прекрасно помнил, что в их первый раз Саске просил его не зажиматься, говорил что-то о том, что так неудобно, но сейчас тому, кажется, было все равно. Он раздвинул ноги Наруто и подался вперед, входя, неотрывно наблюдая за лицом Узумаки. Тот с каким-то отчаяньем кусал губы, и, казалось, дышал через раз. За два месяца он так успел соскучиться по этому теплу. Тела, прикосновений, души. В следующий раз он и правда развяжет ему руки.

Наруто мучили призраки. Хорошо, что Саске не выключил свет, и иногда можно было открывать глаза и видеть перед собой спокойное лицо младшего Учихи, а не самодовольную улыбку его брата. Сначала несколько, словно пробных, толчков, затем Саске сразу взял быстрый темп, который отзывался болью во всем теле, потому что за это время ребра не успели зажить.

— Не так быстро, — хрипло попросил Наруто. Он хотел добавить, что ему больно, но вместо того, чтобы слушать эту просьбу, Саске наоборот ускорился, сжав руки чуть выше бедер Узумаки. Если бы Наруто не был шиноби, то кричал бы, наверное, от боли, но сейчас только сжимал зубы. Дышать только носом — не хватало кислорода, иногда из горла вырывался хрип, но это было всего лишь необходимостью легких дышать. «Нет, так не пойдет» — успело подумать затуманенное сознание. И, собравшись с силами, Наруто выкрутился, отодвинувшись так, чтобы Саске пришлось выйти. Учиха замер, не зная, что это значит, но покорно ожидая, когда Узумаки сможет отдышаться.

— Черт… Ублюдок… Больно ведь, — сквозь зубы прошипел Наруто. — И неудобно… Развяжи меня, наконец.

И Узумаки позволил ему приблизиться, думая, что теперь его, наконец, освободят, но вместо этого Саске повалил его на спину, теперь надежнее придавив собой, в качестве извинений лизнул в ухо, пообещав:

— Еще немного… Потерпи.

Наруто готов был кричать от возмущения, но Учиха закрыл его рот поцелуем, снова входя. Ребра опять заныли. Не то, чтобы это было так уж больно, но Наруто казалось, что секс должен приносить удовольствие обоим.

***

— Кажется, Пейн был убит девятихвостым. Коноха слишком его раскрыла, оставалось только додуматься до главного… И вот, имеем еще один труп, — Тот, кого раньше звали Тоби, сокрушенно покачал головой.

— Думаете, стоит отправить Саске за девятихвостым, — Зэцу знал, что раз его сюда позвали — его хотят куда-то отправить.

— Я по-прежнему не доверяю Саске. Это последний зверь. Что, если он захочет убить его? Или предать нас так же, как его брат?

— Тогда остается только Кисаме.

— Да. Пожалуй… И Саске тоже сюда все-таки пригласи — нечего ему сидеть без дела. Этого времени должно было хватить, чтобы восстановиться после стычки с восьмихвостым.


	18. Chapter 18

Наруто расположился поперёк ванной, высунув руки за металлический бортик, и бросил через плечо:

— Развязывай.

Саске закрыл дверь, подумал какое-то время и наклонился распутать узел. Узумаки даже не повернулся в его сторону, хотя вздохнул с заметным облегчением, когда его руки, наконец, освободили.

— Злишься? — спокойно и без каких-либо признаков угрызения совести спросил Саске, выпрямляясь и держа веревку в правой руке.

— Надеюсь, ты со мной в одну ванную не полезешь? Я хотел бы побыть один.

Саске пожал плечами и наклонился, чтобы обнять Наруто за плечи. Тот не обернулся.

— Наруто?

— Выйди уже. Потом поговорим… — буркнул Узумаки, хотя и не пытался скинуть с себя руки Учихи. Саске пожал плечами и вышел.

Вернувшись в комнату, он стащил с кровати белье, сменил простыни, привел комнату в порядок и осмотрелся в поисках места, куда можно убрать веревку. Хотелось, чтобы она была и под рукой, и чтобы Наруто не мозолила глаза. Он же ведь и в самом деле не сбежит.

***

Саске ждал около полчаса. Если считать время, за которое он убирался в комнате, то он оставил Наруто одного уже на час. Вряд ли джунчурики мог заблудиться в этом доме.

Учиха дошел до ванной без спешки. Сначала постучался, потом дернул дверь на себя, хотя и был уверен, что Наруто заперся изнутри. Но дверь оказалась открытой, и в самой ванной комнате не было никого. На секунду Саске замер, затем рванулся к лестнице вниз и понял все, только натолкнувшись на Суйгетсу, который на первом этаже сидел на диване, держась за нос и пытаясь остановить кровь.

— Когда он сбежал? — на ходу спросил Саске, решив, что потом выяснит, почему ему не сообщили этого сразу.

— Около пятнадцати минут назад, — прогнусавил Суйгетсу. — У него с глазами что-то было…

Но Саске уже выбежал, хлопнув дверью. Он не нуждался больше ни в каких подробностях. 15 минут. Конечно, за это время Наруто не мог далеко уйти, зато уйти мог в любом направлении. Сколько времени понадобится Акацуки, чтобы снова найти его? День, два? Наруто ведь не знает, что у Мадары шаринган…

Саске рванулся прямо только потому, что если Наруто убегает бездумно, а он наверняка сейчас делает это на эмоциях, то направляется именно напрямик…

***

Узумаки тяжело приземлился на ветку, обернулся — никого сзади не было. Рано еще им обнаружить пропажу. Меньше всего он хотел наткнуться на Саске. В конце концов, у него в команде есть люди, почему тогда драться он должен именно с младшим Учихой? Но кто же знал, что Саске решит справиться один.

Узумаки не сразу понял, что произошло, и поначалу ему показалось, что он просто споткнулся, хотя этого и не могло произойти, он же ниндзя. Приземлился он удачно, но тут же что-то надавило на спину с такой силой, что Наруто рухнул лицом в траву. Та оказалась мокрой, наверное, недавно был дождь, но сейчас снова светило яркое солнце, благодаря свету которого и можно было разглядеть тень, у которой была достаточно узнаваемая прическа… Попался. Проще сбежать от всех Акацуки сразу, чем от этого человека.

— Что за выходка, ты обещал не убегать, — Саске выпрямился, сидя на спине поверженного джунчурики. Он ждал ответа около минуты, затем тряхнул Наруто, переворачивая, чтобы смотреть ему в глаза. — Ты что, не разговариваешь со мной? Боже, не будь ребенком! Наруто, когда люди ссорятся, им надо говорить, а не сбегать! Ты понимаешь, что ты в опасности? Ты знаешь, на что способен Мадара? Знаешь, что с тобой сделает Кисаме, когда найдет? А что умеет эта зеленая штука, ты знаешь?! Куда ты сейчас пойдешь, если тебя даже Коноха защитить не может? От своих же. Ты понимаешь, что оставаться здесь — для твоего же блага.

Саске не стал защищаться, позволив ударить себя, после чего Наруто перехватил в кулак ворот его белой футболки на молнии, стиснув зубы и теперь глядя прямо в глаза. Учиха опустил руки.

— Изнасиловать меня — тоже было для моего же блага? — наконец, более спокойно, чем предполагалось, произнес Наруто.

— Я тебя не насиловал, — серьезно отозвался Саске. Нельзя дать Наруто уйти. Он-то гордый, ему не объяснишь, сколько людей будут за него волноваться. — Ты сам этого хотел. — Да, глупее фразы не придумать.

— Я попросил остановиться. Я понимаю, что ты скучал, но… Было больно. Но дело даже не в этом — ты меня не послушал. Я тебе не… не игрушка. — последние слова были сказаны совсем обреченным голосом.

— Конечно, не игрушка, — как теперь объясняться? Что захотелось? Что со связанными руками и просящий остановиться он выглядит более соблазнительно?

— И в тот дом я больше не хочу возвраща… — Наруто отвел глаза. Именно в этот момент Саске вырвал свой воротник из его рук и одним движением отшвырнул Узумаки дальше. Наруто больно ударился спиной, снова неприятно напомнили о себе ребра, и, прежде чем он закричал от возмущения, заметил шевеление травы напротив Саске. Из земли постепенно вырастала фигура того зеленого монстра в плаще Акацуки. Узумаки затих, притаившись. Хотя он и не был уверен, что его так не заметят. Это же Акацуки. Ну ничего, сил на драку сейчас хватит, а этому уроду если что придется сражаться с обоими — с ним и с Саске.

— Что-то случилось? — дернул плечом Учиха, поднимаясь.

— Ты среди леса? Без плаща? Кажется, был приказ плащ не снимать. У тебя и так проблемы, оттого что твой символ видели при поимке восьмихвостого.

— Я должен оправдываться? — с угрозой в голосе спросил Учиха. Зэцу не ответил на это ничего, хотя выглядел явно недовольным такой наглостью.

— Он требует тебя к себе. У него есть задание.

— По-моему, мне хватает проблем с людьми Райкаге.

— Мне казалось, ты сбил их со следа… Или будешь прятаться все время?

Саске фыркнул, словно это задело его гордость.

— Хорошо. Я подойду. Он ждет меня одного или с остальными Ястребами?

Зэцу окинул его взглядом — ему не нравилось, что у Саске внутри Акацуки своя команда. Которая, кстати, сейчас по численности равна оставшимся Акацуки.

— На этот счет он ничего не говорил. Решай сам, нужно ли тебе тащить команду в такую даль.

С этими словами зеленый монстр пропал, снова затянутый в землю. У Наруто всегда были мурашки по спине от этой штуковины. А, точно. Ведь теперь он может бежать, пока Саске отвлекся.

Но Учиха оказался за его спиной в то же мгновение, как он развернулся, снова спонтанно выбрав направление побега.

— Возвращаемся в дом. Не видишь — мне не до твоих капризов сейчас, — холодным голосом произнес Саске.

— Капризов? — снова вспыхнул Наруто. — Это НЕ капризы!

— Не ори, — снова холодно потребовал Саске. — Ты не понимаешь, как я рискую? И что именно должно было случиться? Ты бы бросился на мои поиски, я бы просто убедил тебя в том, что предал твою деревню и ушел в Акацуки за новой силой. И ты бы поверил. Я бы сделал так, чтобы поверил, и не искал бы меня больше.

— Я должен быть тебе благодарен за то, что происходит?! — снова огрызнулся Наруто, не собираясь понижать голоса. — Может еще и за то, что ты сделал?..

— О. Хочешь правду, Наруто? — Саске наклонился ниже, заставив Узумаки прижаться спиной к ближайшему дереву. — Если бы всё шло по моему плану… То столкнувшись с тобой я бы изнасиловал тебя, но уже по-настоящему.

— И после этого я должен идти с тобой? — сквозь зубы выдохнул Узумаки.

— Тебе некуда больше идти.

— Проверь!

— Узумаки, твою мать, не заставляй меня снова связывать тебя.

— Связывать?! — усмехнулся Наруто с вызовом. — Ты думаешь, что у тебя это получится?! Вали давай, тебя ведь вызывали!

***

Да, теперь Наруто чувствовал разницу. В прошлый раз руки были связаны свободнее, в этот раз Саске, похоже, скрутил его со всей злостью. Сам Учиха сидел на диване, пока девушка в очках с темной оправой бинтовала ему правую руку. Кровь смогли остановить только что, и то каким-то дзюцу. Наруто был уверен, что если бы не этот порез, он еще мог бы сбежать. Но факт того, что ранил Саске, который наверняка тоже дрался не в полную силу, заставил на секунду замереть, а Учихе этого времени хватило, чтобы скрутить пленника.

Пленника? Да, теперь Наруто был их пленником, иначе это никак назвать нельзя было. Он сидел прямо напротив Саске, в кресле на первом этаже, и очень надеялся, что его больше не потащат в ту комнату.

— Это займет целый день. По крайней мере я надеюсь уложиться в день. Спрячьте его пока. И следите за ним. Не бить и вообще лучше без особой надобности не трогать.

— Может, в подвале его запереть? — Суйгетсу выглядел растерянным.

— Нет. Он же не пленник.

— А кто же я?

— А кто же он? — эти две фразы Наруто и Суйгетсу произнесли одновременно, и тут же окатили друг друга недовольными взглядами.

— Я тебе уже сказал, что это для твоего блага, — Саске попробовал пошевелить забинтованной рукой. — Будешь слушаться — развяжу.

— Я и слушаться — вещи такие же совместимые как Акацуки и цветочки, — надулся Наруто. Саске поднялся с дивана, воспользовался тем, что Узумаки демонстративно на него не смотрит, чтобы поймать его лицо ладонями и поцеловать, пока тот еще не опомнился и не начал сопротивляться.

— Все трое головой отвечаете, — надевая плащ, напомнил Саске, прежде чем выйти.

Пару минут прошли в молчании, затем Суйгетсу потянулся и беззаботно спросил:

— Чем займемся? Чую, нам дадут какое-то очень интересное задание, а пока смертельно скучно сидеть и ждать. Есть предложения, что можно сделать, не выходя из дома.

Наруто только сейчас понял, что девушка какая-то тихая и даже не смотрит в его сторону. Кстати, бугай, сидящий на диване, тоже, кажется, был немногословным. Только стоящий за его спиной парень, бледностью кожи похожий на Сая, выглядел оживленным.

— Как насчет, развязать меня и проверить, далеко ли я убегу? — без особой надежды предложил Узумаки. Эти люди ему были незнакомы, и он не впадет в ступор, ранив их, чтобы сбежать.

— Звучит заманчиво!..

— Суйгетсу, — окликнул рыжий бугай с дивана. Поднялся, подхватив Наруто и закинув его на плечо, открыл дверь первой попавшейся комнаты, которой оказалась кладовка, и, отправив туда Узумаки, закрыл за ним дверь на щеколду, не потрудившись включить свет.

— Эй, стоп, разве нам не нужно за ним приглядывать постоянно, чтобы он не сбежал?

— Тогда лучше в карты с ним сыграй. Если он сбежит, Саске нам этого не простит.

— В карты? Убого и скучно, — фыркнул Суйгетсу, стараясь прокрасться к кладовке. — Ребята, вы все скучные. Даже Карин заткнулась отчего-то, и стало совсем-совсем невесело.

— Заткнись, придурок! — вспылила, наконец, девушка, и в темноте кладовки Наруто услышал какой-то плеск снаружи. Затем шаги — кажется, девушка ушла наверх. Значит, их осталось двое. Узумаки уже подцепил краешек веревки. У Саске не было никаких тайных узлов или чего-то в этом роде, а справляться с такими их и в академии учили. Да, это не узел Итачи, на разгадывание которого ушло несколько дней.

— Не смей его выпускать, а тем более развязывать. Саске с тебя три шкуры спустит, если узнает.

И снова шаги.

— И что мне ваш Саске? Подумаешь…

И как только шаги стихли, дверь кладовки без предупреждения распахнулась, Наруто даже не услышал шороха щеколды.

— А я говорил, что оставлять тебя без присмотра нельзя, — улыбнулся Суйгетсу, сильным рывком вытащив джунчурики наружу и снова затягивая узел на его руках. — Только я думал, что ты уже выкрутился и нашел способ сбежать… Поспешил. Однако я выиграл. Играем дальше?

— С чего ты взял, что я люблю игры? — Наруто прислонился к стене около кладовки.

— Да мне фиолетово, — пожал плечами Суйгетсу. — Я-то их люблю, а тебе как-то надо сбежать.

Наруто это не понравилось. Слишком напоминало все это игры Итачи.

— Может, лучше расскажешь, что произошло? Что заставило Саске пойти в Акацуки?

— Это слишком скучно, — отмахнулся Суйгетсу, — Разве тебе самому тут не скучно? Ах да, тебе не может быть скучно, ты же постоянно начеку.

Он снова вернул Наруто в кресло и сел напротив, ожидая со стороны пленника действий.

— А что, если я не буду пытаться сбежать? — насупился джунчурики. Оппонент легкомысленно пожал плечами:

— Тогда вернется Саске. Если от меня ты еще можешь убежать, то от него не посмеешь. Иначе тебя бы тут уже не было — ты же смог его ранить.

Наруто только сильнее нахмурился.

— Значит, времени убежать тебе только до вечера. Потом вернется Саске, и нас наверняка отправят на какую-нибудь дурацкую миссию… Хотя даже представить не могу, какую — ты же у нас тут. А ты последний джунчурики.

***

Это была просторная пещера. Саске так и знал, что ждать его будут здесь — все прошлые их разговоры проходили именно в этой пещере за огромным столом, во главе которого сейчас сидел Мадара в своей закрученной спиралью маске. Саске сел напротив с независимым видом.

— Что с рукой? — холодно поинтересовался Мадара.

— Нарвался на небольшие неприятности по дороге сюда, — повел плечом Саске.

— Этими неприятностями был, случайно, не девятихвостый?

В лице младшего Учихи ничего не изменилось, так же безразлично он отрицательно покачал головой:

— Если бы это был девятихвостый, он уже был бы тут. Если бы я сам его не притащил, то уж точно он прибежал бы следом… Нет. Это кто-то из людей Райкаге. Нас всё еще ищут, не забывайте об этом. Ведь мы похитили брата Райкаге.

Снова этот внимательный взгляд одного глаза в прорезь маски. Саске сидел не шелохнувшись, кожей чувствуя недоверие. Он ожидал, что ему сразу скажут все претензии, но у Мадары, кажется, было свое мнение, как вести разговор.

— Мне казалось, вы сбили их со следа.

— Шиноби. Они никогда не успокоятся, — отмахнулся Саске. «Конечно, никогда не успокоятся, пока не найдут, наконец, своего джунчурики живым далеко от логова… Но, будем надеяться, у того хватит ума погулять дольше» — Мне сообщили, что для нас задание.

Мадара продолжал смотреть в упор. Он пытался понять, врет Учиха, или и в самом деле не подозревает, что вместо джунчурики притащил в логово один из его хвостов. Конечно, сам Мадара до начала обряда не подозревал, что их обманули, но Саске же вроде профессиональный шиноби, к тому же тоже обладатель шарингана. Хотя, если вспомнить состояние всей его команды, когда они вернулись из страны молнии, вполне возможно, что на шаринган чакры у него уже не хватало…

— Пейн недавно был убит. — наконец, произнес Мадара, продолжая внимательно следить за реакцией Саске. — Тут считают, что это сделали Коноханцы (а разве не коноховцы?). Но, по-моему, это не их рук дело. Хочу, чтобы ты выяснил, кто это сделал.

— С каких пор Акацуки интересует, кто убил их агентов? — чуть удивленно протянул Саске.

— Мне кажется, что это кто-то из своих постарался. Потому что он знал, где находится настоящий Пейн. Кажется, у нас еще один отступник, вдохновленный примером Итачи… Девятихвостый был там. И еще какая-то девушка, не являющаяся шиноби, посему не принадлежащая ни одной из скрытых деревень.

— Хорошо. Разберусь.

— Если наткнешься на девятихвостого… Не смей его убивать. Я отправил за ним Кисаме и Конан. По моим данным, он сбежал из Конохи. Теперь его будет просто поймать, ведь он больше не под защитой своей деревни.

— Хорошо, постараюсь его не убивать, — усмехнулся Саске, поднимаясь.

— Не хочешь спросить, что случилось с девушкой? — окликнул Мадара. Учиха замер. Еще одна проверка, вот как? Обернулся, нахмурившись:

— Если бы мне было интересно, я спросил бы и, что стало с девятихвостым. Раз он был там, значит спас девушку. Этот остолоп всегда всех спасает.

Снова этот изучающий колкий взгляд. Саске казалось, что его игру вот-вот раскроют, ему преградит дорогу сам Мадара, а Конан и Кисаме уже посланы в тот домик, а ведь Ястребы ради Наруто жизнью не рискнут — сразу отдадут Акацуки.

— Да. Спас… Можешь идти. И скорее принимайся за миссию, это срочно. Я должен знать, кому могу доверять.

Саске кивнул, снова отправившись по коридору. Плохо. Его снова попытались подловить, потому что уж Саске-то знал — Пейн убил девушку сразу, как только дверь в старый дом захлопнулась. Учиха знал, а вот джунчурики этого знать было не обязательно…

***

Джуго спустился вниз на звуки возни с первого этажа. Если бы подрались Карен с Суйгетсу — крика было бы больше. Значит, пленник снова пытается бежать.

Некоторое время бугай спокойно с лестницы взирал на происходящее внизу, даже не вслушиваясь в суть перебранки, затем спокойно напомнил:

— Приказ был его не развязывать.

— Я и не развязывал. Он сам, — в тоне Суйгетсу не было попытки оправдаться. Наоборот, какой-то задор. Наруто был уже насквозь промокший от его воды, но продолжал пытаться вырваться.

— Хорошо. Приказ бы не выпускать из комнаты.

— Брось, он бы все равно выбрался сам, — внимание Суйгетсу снова привлек пытавшийся выкрутиться Узумаки, и того захлестнуло очередной небольшой волной. Наруто выглядел раздосадованным, с ним словно играли, отпуская, но не давая даже подняться на ноги. Как можно драться против воды?

— Всю гостиную залили, — сложив руки на груди, по-отечески покачал головой Джуго. Наруто снова предпринял попытку встать, но на этот раз вовремя отреагировал на приближение небольшой волны, выставив руки вперед и разрезав ее чакрой и, воспользовавшись своим шансом, тут же поднялся на ноги. Больше он ничего не успел, потому что в следующую секунду его приложило о стол так, что он тот разлетелся в щепки. Снова всплеск, и можно повернув голову видеть, как за его спиной столб воды принимает облик Суйгетсу, сдерживающего своего не в меру разошедшегося товарища.

— Эй, приказ был не дать ему сбежать, а не убить. Помнишь? Сам говорил, что Саске нам этого не простит… Давай, утихомирь его! — после чего откинул Джуго в сторону двери, и Наруто не сразу понял, почему — там уже стоял вернувшийся Саске.

Учиха практически ничего не сделал, просто взглянул рыжему прямо в глаза, отчего тот сразу обмяк и опустился на мокрый пол. Затем Саске спокойно прошел к останкам стола, на которых все еще располагался Наруто.

— Я даже не буду спрашивать, кто это устроил. Но тут придется убраться. Иначе я не знаю, что говорить Зэцу, если он вдруг решит заглянуть сюда. Наруто, у нас миссия.

— Какая миссия? Неужели поймать этого джунчурики? — как ни в чем не бывало засмеялся Суйгетсу.

— Раз миссия, значит, я должен оставаться здесь, и ты кого-то оставишь меня охранять? Какое мне может быть дело до в а ш и х миссий?

— Такое. Ты идешь с нами. Нас подозревают, и я чувствую ловушку… В которую мы уже попались. Потому, что у нас есть ты, и, конечно, об этом Акацуки никто не сообщил и не собирается. Значит, надо тянуть время. А взять тебя с собой — идея бредовая. Поэтому Карин останется тут, а ты наденешь ее плащ и пойдешь с нами, приняв ее облик.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я надел плащ Акацуки?!. — Наруто понял, что снова закипает от возмущения. — Да ни за что! Не знаю, что заставило тебя его одеть, но я…

Саске подхватил его за ворот мокрой футболки, сам же опустился на корточки, чтобы их глаза были на одном уровне:

— Узумаки, ты хочешь жить? Помнишь, ты хотел стать Хокаге, так? А ту неделю с Итачи в этом доме ты так старался забыть ради того, чтобы тут сдохнуть от своего же упрямства?! Ты можешь понять, что я тебя спасти пытаюсь, а не действовать, повинуясь своим глупым принципам?!

— Глупым?! Эти люди убили Какаши, Джираю, Асуму, чуть не убили Гаару, уничтожили джунчурики ради каких-то своих целей! Да они людей ни в грош не ставят, а ты хочешь, чтобы я одел их униформу?! Я лучше сдохну!

— Именно так и случиться, если ты его не послушаешь, — Суйгетсу уже как бы между прочим собирал скопившуюся в гостиной воду. Джуго у двери постепенно приходил в себя, но нападать снова, кажется, не собирался.

— Наруто, для тебя это будет означать больше свободы. Сейчас ты на правах пленника. А в этом случае будешь на правах участника команды. Без связанных рук и не запертый в четырех стенах. — увидев, что на Наруто это должного эффекта не оказало, Саске снова вспылил:

— Может, у тебя есть предложения лучше?! Нас раскрыли, и когда они обнаружат тебя — только вопрос времени! Ты можешь надеть их плащ с условием, что это поможет тебе их уничтожить, или нет?

Узумаки упрямо молчал, глядя в сторону и хмурясь. Сложно было придумать такой аргумент, который заставил бы его нацепить на себя этот проклятый плащ. Саске со всей скопившейся злостью подхватил лежащую на полу уже сырую веревку, второй поймав Наруто даже не за руку, а за шкирку, потащив за собой к комнате на втором этаже. Джунчурики сразу понял, чем это грозит, выпутался из своей же футболки, оставшись в одних штанах, но Учиха снова не дал ему сбежать, на этот раз поймав за руку.

— Эй! Не заставляй меня снова с тобой драться! — совсем без уверенности потребовал Наруто, пытаясь сопротивляться. Не спасало даже то, что он промок насквозь, и вроде бы должен был легко выскальзывать из цепких рук Учихи. Ага, не тут-то было. И на угрозу Саске никак не отреагировал. Открыл дверь той самой комнаты, где Наруто держали раньше, втолкнул Узумаки внутрь и хлопнул дверью так, что с потолка посыпалась побелка.

— Ха-ха, должно быть, приятный способ уговаривать пленников, — промурлыкал Суйгетсу. — Правда, мне такие игры неинтересны. Куда забавнее было наблюдать, как он пытается незаметно снять веревки и ловить его в последний момент.

Он развернулся, послав Джуго острозубую улыбку. Тот только осуждающе покачал головой, поднимаясь. Суйгетсу снова обернулся на лестницу, когда послышался хлопок двери, собираясь прокомментировать, что Саске быстро справился, но по лестнице бегом спустилась вниз Карин, без объяснений, скорее всего просто со зла, сильно оттолкнув его, и выбежав в дверь.

— У нас не будет из-за этого проблем? — после секундной тишины спросил без особого интереса Джуго.

— Вернется. Куда она денется. Не может она прожить без обожаемого «Саске-сама», — Суйгетсу уже собирал щепки от стола. — А приказов насчет нее никаких не было. Что она?..

Он не договорил фразу, услышав крик откуда-то с комнаты на чердаке.

— Надеюсь, Саске не переигрывает, — впрочем, без особой жалости или надежды пожал плечами Суйгетсу. — Потому что я не хочу тут сидеть с этим джунчурики, пока все будут развлекаться на миссии.


	19. Chapter 19

Дверь была ветхая, поэтому открылась не сразу, и Саске сомневался, что теперь ее можно будет плотно закрыть. Когда был построен этот домик? Тот самый ветхий домик с очагом прямо внутри. Дом, из которого он вытащил Наруто.

Внутри было пусто.

— Отлично. Они хотят, чтобы мы что-то узнали, но при этом уже уничтожили все тела Пейна. Тут определенно что-то неладно.

— Тогда как насчет вернуться и сказать, что задача невыполнима? — предложила Карин, остававшаяся за чертой порога. Она внимательно осматривалась по сторонам. Саске обернулся, что-то недовольно проворчал, и, втащив свою подчиненную внутрь за локоть, негромко, глядя ей в лицо, произнес:

— Ты, может, еще будешь ходить по округе и орать? Труп видишь? Или кровь на пороге? Нет? Она ушла, и, я думаю, мозгов у нее хватит сюда не возвращаться.

— Саске-кун, да вы ко мне пристаете, — пожаловалась Карин. За ее спиной в домик входили Джуго и Суйгетсу.

— Пристаю? Карин сама на меня чуть ли не вешалась. Так что вживайся в роль, Добе.

— Ни за что! — Наруто-Карин вырвал у него свой локоть. — Хватит уже того, что я согласился надеть этот чертов плащ.

— Напомнить тебе, как ты согласился на это, — Саске снова перехватил его, на этот раз за талию, притянув к себе. Джуго тактично кашлянул, одновременно совершая чудо и плотно прикрывая дверь, и Учиха отпустил Наруто до того, как тот успел опомниться. Узумаки только натянул капюшон сильнее, чтобы скрыть румянец, так позорно прорвавшийся на щеки. Еще как помнил…

***

Это ведь было всего два дня назад.

Саске тогда втолкнул его в комнату, но Наруто помнил, что пока руки у него свободны, ему никто ничего сделать не сможет.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой драться, — покачал головой Узумаки, хотя и выглядел как напряженная пружина.

— Я тоже тебя сюда не для драки притащил, — Саске спокойно отбросил на пол его мокрую футболку.

— Вряд ли ты собираешься меня пытать, — Наруто все-таки на всякий случай отступил. После той пародии на драку с Суйгетсу, что произошла внизу, он был весь мокрый, с волос все еще капало холодной водой ему на плечи. Меньше всего ему сейчас хотелось разборок. — Хотя не знаю. Ты же смог издеваться надо мной, пока у меня были связаны руки.

Саске молча сделал первый шаг в его сторону, Узумаки еще больше напрягся:

— У тебя какой-то план?

— Зачем мне план, если ты уже наполовину раздет, — ухмыльнулся Учиха.

— Ты меня не коснешься, — правда, без особой уверенности пригрозил Наруто, обходя противника. Саске тоже отошел, позволив ему подойти к двери, и все-таки Узумаки удивился, когда дверь в комнату оказалась заперта. Наруто понял, что позволил себе повернуться к противнику спиной. По телу пробежали мурашки, хотя Узумаки и сам не сразу понял, почему. Затем по обе стороны от него в дверь уперлись руки с ногтями, покрашенными в черный цвет. Подлый прием. Но сейчас Наруто как никогда захотелось кричать…

Его тут же прижало к двери всем телом, теплые пальцы с черными ногтями бережно погладили плечи, зарылись в мокрых волосах, и эти прикосновения почему-то успокаивали.

Наруто сглотнул, прежде чем сказать:

— Даже так ты остаешься Саске… Так же как он оставался Итачи даже превратившись в тебя…

Да. Можно просто закрыть глаза, и тогда это по-прежнему будет Саске… Думал, что сможет так победить?

И Наруто без труда оттолкнулся от двери, снова возвращая им дистанцию, позволившую ему обернуться. Напротив него стоял Саске, без всякого хенге. И вид у него был удивленный, если не сказать ошарашенный. И это успокаивало и даже внушало какую-то уверенность.

— Ты весь мокрый. Тебе надо переодеться, пока не простудился.

А вот эти слова, хотя и были сказаны заботливым голосом, снова заставили удариться в панику.

— Я переоденусь. Сам. Только из комнаты выйди, — снова напрягшись всем телом, попросил Наруто. Учиха был все еще слишком близко. Настолько, что Наруто кожей чувствовал исходящее от него тепло. Узумаки и в самом деле уже начинал замерзать, а к этому теплу хотелось тянуться, согреться от него. Однако сделать этого не позволяла гордость.

— Я бы с радостью, но ты так вжимаешься в дверь, — усмехнулся Саске. И как только Наруто на секунду отвлекся, снова накрыл собой. Волна от тепла чужого тела чуть не сбила с ног. — Вот. Уже замерз. Весь дрожишь.

Наруто бросил на него злой взгляд и тут же отвел глаза.

— К тому же, — продолжал Саске, — я уже закрыл дверь…

После чего наклонился, поймав губами очередную холодную капельку, сползающую по виску Наруто, и коснулся теплым языком кожи.

— И так ты собираешься меня пытать? — Узумаки улыбнулся, хотя внутреннее напряжение сохранялось.

— Я тебе уже сказал, что пытать тебя не собираюсь, — обдав кожу теплым дыханием, произнес Саске., оторвал, наконец, Наруто от двери и упал на кровать, потянув Узумаки за собой так, чтобы тот оказался сверху. — Хочешь сказать, что до сих пор в обиде на меня?

— Ты до сих пор даже толком не извинился, — Наруто приподнялся, выпрямляясь. По мере того, как телу становилось теплее, он замечал, как же холодно от мокрой одежды.

— А я похож на того, кто будет извиняться, — Саске лежал спокойно, больше не предпринимая никаких движений. Наруто нахмурился, собираясь слезть на пол (и пойти переодеться во что-нибудь, раз уж его отпускают), когда Учиха резко обнял его, прижав к себе, и перевернулся так, что теперь джунчурики оказался под ним. Наруто понял, что отпускать его никто не собирался, однако тепло успокаивало. Казалось, он уже не так уж сердится, хотя гордость и не позволяла это признать. Саске снова поцеловал его — сначала осторожно, словно проверяя, не оттолкнут ли, и затем углубил поцелуй, только когда Наруто ответил, сдавшись.

— Я знаю способ согреться, — промурлыкал Саске, поднимая руки Узумаки вверх.

— Мне уже тепло. Пусти, я хоть переоденусь… — Наруто попытался опустить руки, и — не смог. Резко подняв голову вверх, заметил, что руки привязаны к спинке кровати. «Когда он успел?! А главное, как я не заметил?!». Снова перевел взгляд на Саске — тот теперь снова улыбался. Когда Учиха улыбался — это уже само по себе было абсурдно, а когда такой коварной улыбкой… Узумаки стало не по себе.

— Ничего, в ближайшие полчаса тебе не понадобится одежда, — Саске выпрямился, чтобы стянуть с него штаны, затем белье. Узумаки попытался выкрутиться, но в этот раз руки были не просто связаны, это еще больше сокращало возможности двигаться.

— Что ты собираешься делать? — спросил Наруто, тут же мысленно обругав себя за глупость этого вопроса. Саске и не стал на него отвечать, просто хмыкнул и опустился.

Узумаки выгнулся, скорее от неожиданности — Саске никогда раньше этого с ним не делал. Конечно, в Конохе у них и времени было не так уж много, чтобы всё попробовать, но… Сейчас Наруто вздрагивал всем телом от изучающих прикосновений языка Саске к головке. Затем язык скользнул ниже. Всё еще оставалось напряжение: факт того, что руки были связаны, подсказывал, что не просто так всё это происходит, и Узумаки чуял, что отсутствие возможности подсказать нужный ритм — еще не все. Хотя очень скоро Наруто об этом забыл, когда Учиха уверенней взялся за дело. Пусть он делал это впервые, но, сам будучи парнем, Саске знал, как двигаться, и на чем стоит заострить внимание. Однако, когда Наруто уже еле сдерживался от криков, Саске остановился. Джунчурики понял, зачем это было нужно, и уже знал, что спросит Учиха, приподнявшись к его лицу:

— Итак? Ты оденешь плащ?

— Пошел ты! — прохрипел Наруто, облизнув пересохшие холодные губы. Саске улыбнулся, и, дразня, коснулся влажной головки подушечкой большого пальца.

— Знаешь, я ведь могу просто уйти и оставить тебя тут связанным, в таком состоянии. Вернусь через полчаса, спрошу, не передумал ли ты. И если ты не передумаешь, я повторю. Затем снова спрошу, и если ответ снова будет отрицательным…

— Хватит уже!.. — Наруто зажмурился, когда палец прошелся по щелке.

— Это можно расценивать, как согласие?

Наруто молчал, поэтому Учиха ответил сам:

— Думаю, да, потому что сам ты никогда вслух не признаешь, что сдался.

— Я не сдался! — дернулся Наруто, когда Саске стал подниматься, поймав его бедра.

— Можешь назвать это по-другому. Но плащ ты оденешь, иначе мне ничего не мешает повторить это, — Учиха приподнял его бедра так, что Наруто оказался почти навесу, и двумя точками опоры теперь служили привязанные к кровати запястья и удерживающие его руки Саске.

Теперь, устроившись между его ног, Учиха осторожно вошел, сохранив эту позу, и хотя Наруто предпочел бы, чтобы тот лучше продолжил минет, первый же толчок снова заставил обо всем забыть…

***

Конечно, Наруто помнил, как его уговорили. Вот только до сих пор смутно понимал, как он вообще на это согласился. Теперь, когда не было туманящего разум возбуждения, вообще сложно было понять мотив своих поступков тогда.

Снова моросил дождь, и от этого было зябко. Наверняка в доме куча дыр, в которые теперь задувал ветер. К тому же в некоторых местах крыша протекала. Очаг, который к счастью был внутри, пылал ярко, но согревало это только пока находишься рядом — стоило хотя бы отвернуть лицо от огня, снова чувствовался холод. Наруто подумал о том, что было бы приятно сейчас снова греться от тепла тела Саске, и тут же обругал себя за эту мысль.

— Что плохого скажешь? — повел головой Саске, когда через какую-то из дыр в потолке влетела птица, устроившись на плече Джуго. Тот спокойно ответил:

— За нами слежка.

— Кто это? Акацуки или люди Райкаге?

— Не знаю. Для птиц не существует разницы, — пожал плечами Джуго.

— Если бы Карин была здесь, она бы сказала, — напомнил Суйгетсу.

— Да неужели? Ты хотел заменить ее и остаться вместо нее в доме? — сурово бросил Саске. Наруто просто фыркнул. — В последнее время она совсем вышла из-под контроля.

— Почему? — спросил Узумаки, продолжая смотреть на огонь. Остальные переглянулись.

— Тебя это волнует? — невежливо отозвался Саске.

— Да. Я должен играть ее роль, а я видел ее один раз в жизни.

— Ну, играть ее очень просто! — оскалил зубы в улыбке Суйгетсу. — Просто постоянно вешайся на Саске под любым предлогом.

— Она на тебя «вешалась»? — Наруто сам не понимал, почему это было так обидно слышать, и почему эта девушка ему вдруг резко перестала нравиться.

— Что тут такого? Я ведь ей не отвечал, — безразлично бросил Учиха, но Наруто все равно надулся.

— Что делать со слежкой? Я могу пойти разобраться. За окном дождь, это моя стихия, ведь, — уже с напускным безразличием продолжил Суйгетсу, — я же смог как-то подобраться к тебе сзади. О, а ведь я тогда был голый, и если бы захотел… — и тут же прыснул от смеха, увидев, каким взглядом на него смотрит Наруто. Сейчас его хенге было больше всего похоже на Карин — то же озлобленное выражение лица.

— Ты же видишь, что он это специально, — зачем-то вмешался Джуго. Суйгетсу уже поднимался в прекрасном расположении духа, захватив свой меч и направляясь к выходу. Послышался жалобный хруст двери, дуть стало ощутимо сильнее. Наруто поежился. Саске бросил на него заинтересованный взгляд, затем перевел его на Джуго и негромко огорченно вздохнул. Узумаки передернуло.

Суйгетсу вернулся через час, поставив на место, наконец, дверь, и недовольно объявил, что никого там не нашел. Он обиженно сел к очагу, желая развлечься, хотя бы кого-то подкалывая, но Саске тут же объявил, что пора спать. Радости это водяному не прибавило, наоборот больше разозлило, и он быстрее всех устроился на боковую, отвернувшись от всех и что-то обиженно проворчав. Наруто устроился поближе к костру, который оставили гореть, Джуго спал сидя в углу, а Саске… Когда Узумаки уже практически уснул, его накрыло теплое знакомое тело в черном плаще.

— Эй, — шепотом недовольно окликнул Наруто, увернувшись от поцелуя. — Мы не одни.

— Они спят, — спокойно отозвался Саске, расстегивая свой плащ.

— Ну и что? А если не спят? А если они проснуться? С ума сошел?

— Когда ты успел стать недотрогой? — фыркнул Саске, и тут же получил ощутимый удар в челюсть. Не смотря на женское обличие, сила Наруто оставалась при нем. Учиха наверняка нашел бы, чем ответить, но со стороны Суйгетсу раздалось слишком серьезное:

— Тихо вы.

Саске хотел огрызнуться, но в следующую же секунду понял, и догадку его подтвердил Наруто, шепотом предупредив:

— Кто-то идет… Двое.

Саске замер, тут же включившись в серьезности ситуации, облизнул губы и шепотом позвал:

— Джуго, ты слышишь?

Пауза длилась пару секунд, затем тот отозвался из своего угла:

— Проснешься тут от вашей возни…

Учиха кивнул, поднимаясь, отдавая приказ:

— Мы должны узнать, кто это… Если это люди Райкаге — лучше уходить. Нельзя, чтобы они снова взяли след.

— Нет. Это не простые шиноби, — отозвался Наруто. И Саске только сейчас заметил, что тот мало того, что превратился обратно — у него еще и зрачки теперь превратились в горизонтальную полоску, и вокруг глаз залегло что-то, что Учиха назвал бы тенями, не будь это красным. — Тот рыбомордый напарник Итачи. Это он и еще кто-то… Девушка.

— Превращайся обратно, — чувствуя закипающую злость, сквозь зубы процедил Саске.

— Да пока все в порядке, — Наруто наивно повернулся в его сторону. — Они в трех километрах отсюда и вперед себя ничего не посылали. Пока есть время, я хотел бы узнать больше о его новой напарнице.

— Нету времени, Наруто. Мы не будем с ними драться, если ты просто превратишься обратно, — почему-то все равно шепотом потребовал Саске. — Это приказ. Давай, не валяй дурака…

— Хорошо. Сейчас. Дай мне еще три минуты…

— Никаких трех минут, — Учиха повысил голос. Он не мог быть так спокоен, зная, что Акацуки где-то рядом. Он не собирался с ними драться за Наруто. Узумаки обиженно надулся, вместо этого отвернувшись к огню, и Саске понял, что отговаривать его теперь бесполезно. Угораздило же его связаться с ребенком…

***

Дождь все еще накрапывал, когда они прибыли к месту. Кисаме эта непогода была безразлична, а вот Конан явно чувствовала себя неуютно. Если бы рыбомордый знал ее дольше, он бы понял, что после смерти Пейна она вообще замкнулась.

Еще до того, как они дошли до порога старого домика, его дверь с неприятным скрипом и даже хрустом открылась, выпустив на улицу Саске в накинутом капюшоне. Следом вышел только Суйгетсу, снова не закрывая двери, которая итак еле на петлях держалась.

— Где же твоя остальная команда? — как ни в чем не бывало, спросил Кисаме.

— Внутри, — отозвался Учиха, продолжая хмуриться. Рыбомордый с девушкой, словно сказанное было приглашением, прошли мимо Саске внутрь, через покосившуюся дверь.

— На улице дождь. Надеюсь, ты не против, Саске, — даже не обернувшись, бросил Кисаме. — Тем более тебе просили передать, что, конечно же, Зэцу избавился от всех тел Пейна… И от тела девушки тоже. Он вдруг вспомнил, что забыл тебе сказать, что девушка мертва.

Саске вовремя обернулся — Наруто никогда не был хорошим актером, но сейчас, к счастью, сидел спиной к двери, снова греясь у заново разведенного огня, и если в его лице что и дернулось — никто этого не видел.

— Это не важно. Я уже понял смысл этого задания — Он не доверяет мне? — дождавшись, когда Суйгетсу войдет, Саске не без труда закрыл дверь. Наруто сморщился, опять же пользуясь тем, что никто не видит. Снова этот призрачный «он». Понятно, что лидер Акацуки, но кто это?

— Можно и так сказать… Мы с тобой знаем, что, похоже, Пейна убил кто-то из наших. Это был не я, и уж явно не Конан. Сам понимаешь.

Конан тем временем села около огня, всего в нескольких сантиметрах от Наруто. Тот сделал вид, что не обратил внимания, но чувство было как в клетке с тиграми. Однако в случае чего у него будет возможность сражаться, но тогда они поймут, что Саске предатель.

— И поэтому вы пришли сюда? — Саске скинул капюшон.

— Нет. Раз девятихвостый покинул Коноху, то он должен попытаться найти тебя. Ты последний, кому он мог бы доверять.

— И что? На мне колокольчиков нет. Наобум он меня найти не сможет, да и сюда вряд ли станет возвращаться — разве ему известно, что я в Акацуки?

— Кто знает, Саске. Кто знает… — пожал плечами Кисаме, стряхивая воду с плаща и делая вид, что не замечает заинтересованных взглядов Суйгетсу, обращенных на свой меч. — В любом случае сейчас дождь, и так получилось, что мы проходили мимо. До утра мы останемся тут, а там двинемся дальше. Ты же ведь не против? — он перевел свои внимательные желтые глаза на Учиху. По тому было видно, что он, похоже, был против, но отказать сейчас не мог. Наруто с удивлением боковым зрением заметил, как повернулась Конан, окинув его изучающим взглядом. По спине пробежали мурашки, Узумаки показалось, что они знают…

***

Снова устроились на полу, снова на прежних местах. Только на этот раз Наруто подставил спину огню и в какой-то момент, открыв глаза, чтобы осмотреться, увидел напротив себя взволнованное лицо Саске, который тоже устроился на полу рядом. Они оба знали — если Наруто заснет, то не может использовать хенге. Но ведь шиноби приучены не спать сутками, так что особой проблемы быть не должно. Так почему же Саске смотрит с таким беспокойством? Он тоже чувствует, что им что-то известно? Для него ответственности больше, он сам теперь в Акацуки, и, спасая Наруто, оказался почти на грани. Еще немного и его заклеймят предателем. И что тогда? Конечно, Саске сильный, но он ведь не просто так в Акацуки пришел, у него наверняка есть цель. Учиха ведь никогда ничего без цели не делает.

Узумаки напрягся, когда Саске придвинулся ближе, поднял свой плащ и укутал им их обоих, теперь получалось, что Наруто укрывали два плаща сразу — собственный, и плащ Учихи, нагретый его теплом.

— Я заметил, ты весь день мерзнешь. Ты не заболела?

Наруто отрицательно покачал головой. Закрыл глаза, полежал так с минуту, затем прильнул к Саске всем телом, расстегнув и свой плащ тоже, сделав то же самое и укрыв их обоих. Этот Учиха был снова другим. Как Саске умудрялся быть каждый раз разным? Наплевать на то, что у Наруто сломаны ребра, на его просьбы остановиться, на его боль, и сейчас — спрашивать, не простудился ли он, укрывать своим же плащом.

— Почему вдруг такие перемены в настроении? — проворчал Наруто так же, шепотом.

— Разве?.. Хочешь сказать, я не умею быть заботливым? — кажется, Учиха действительно удивился. Узумаки фыркнул что-то неразборчивое, снова зарывшись носом в складки куртки Саске. Конечно, о нем и раньше проявляли заботу, но такую — ненавязчивую, постороннюю. У Наруто не было родителей, поэтому происходящее сейчас было необычным, даже немного пугающим. А еще впервые в жизни было это острое ощущение, что ты не один, словно два мира из «мой» и «его» вдруг превращались в «наш». И это необычайное ощущение тепла от близости чужого тела. А еще был страх, и Наруто не мог этого не признать. Назойливый страх, что когда-нибудь это может кончиться, и Узумаки боялся сейчас поверить, привыкнуть к этой заботе.

***

Они больше ни слова друг другу не сказали, и, хотя закрыли глаза, Наруто знал, что Учиха не спит, каждую секунду ожидая подвоха.

Ближе к утру дождь прекратился, когда капли совсем перестали барабанить по крыше, Кисаме поднялся бесшумно, затем с едва слышным шуршанием встала Конан. Они направились к двери. Узумаки продолжал делать вид, что спит, но его чуть не передернуло, когда он ощутил легкое прикосновение к своему плечу. Сделал вид, что только проснулся, обернулся сонно щуря глаза, и недовольно нахмурился, когда рыбомордый поманил его с собой. Однако ничего лучше, чем послушаться, в голову не пришло, и он, зябко ежась, выбрался из-под плаща, незаметно провёл вдоль руки Учихи, давая понять, что разберется сам, и вышел следом за напарниками.

Минут пять Кисаме просто шел вглубь леса, не оборачиваясь. Сбежать Наруто все равно не мог — Конан практически дышала ему в затылок. Никто не говорил ни слова, пока они не выбрались на небольшую поляну, там Кисаме остановился, обернувшись. Узумаки тоже замер, ежась от утреннего холода, дополняемого сырой травой, которая набивалась в сандалии. Конан не стала оставаться у него за спиной — она прошла дальше и устроилась чуть в стороне.

— Итак? — нетерпеливо спросил Наруто, вопросительно подняв бровь. Он надеялся, что больше от него никаких слов не ждут, и что сейчас ему сами всё скажут.

— Это ты должна сказать, девочка. Не ты ли пришла к нам и обещала рассказать, где девятихвостый в обмен на жизнь Саске? Как видишь, твой многообожаемый Саске жив и здоров. И таким будет оставаться еще долго. Так, где же джунчурики? Неужели Учиха предал нас и спрятал его так же, как Итачи, для собственных целей? Иначе с чего тебе его сдавать, если не из ревности? — Кисаме расплылся в улыбке, глядя на девушку своими рыбьими глазами. Наруто был сосредоточен на том, чтобы ничего в лице не дернулось. Его жизнь сейчас зависела от правдоподобности его игры. Да, такие методы не для него, это больше подходит Саске. Он же никогда не умел ни чувствовать ловушки, ни просчитывать ходы. Он и сражался-то всегда наобум…

Но в этот раз всё было слишком опасно. Неправильный ответ мог подставить Саске.

— Что за бред? — высокомерно выплюнул Наруто-Карин. — Чего это ты напридумывал, рыбомордый? Такого уговора никогда не было и быть не могло, потому что я не знаю, где Узумаки Наруто.

Кисаме смотрел изучающее секунду-другую, затем снова оскалился в улыбке, от которой Наруто чуть не передернуло. И тогда он понял…


	20. Chapter 20

Наруто всё понял сразу по этой улыбке, но боялся даже вид показать, а так хотелось облегченно вздохнуть. Он не был так уж уверен в Карин, девушке, которую видел всего один раз в жизни, но то, что угадал правильно — не осоставляло сомнений. Она не предлагала им выдать Наруто, они соврали про договор.

— Ты странно себя ведешь. Более тихая, чем обычно. Насколько я могу судить. Нам показалось это подозрительным.

— У человека не может быть плохого настроения? — с вызовом спросил Наруто. Опасность еще не миновала, но он чувствовал себя уже уверенней.

— Тогда скажи нам, Саске уже виделся с этим джунчурики? Ты знаешь, что произошло между ними в Конохе?.. — уже спокойнее спросил Кисаме.

— Нет, это тоже мне не известно, — покачал головой Наруто. Бледно-голубые губы рыбомордого снова растянулись в нехорошей улыбке:

— А ведь ты покраснела.

Это было больше рефлекторно — Наруто поднял руку и, проведя пальцами по щеке, почувствовал жар. Всё, его раскрыли. Это конец, потому что Карин не за чем краснеть от этой темы. Краснеть может только Наруто…

Узумаки резко вскинул голову, увидел Кисаме уже в полуметре от себя и… Акацуки прошел мимо, даже не задев Наруто и на ходу бросив:

— Наверное, Саске все-таки что-то рассказывал.

Узумаки не смел оборачиваться, слыша только удаляющиеся шаги обоих Акацуки. И когда он уже было собирался вздохнуть спокойно, спиной интуитивно почувствовал, как кто-то приземлился сзади, всего в паре сантиметров за ним. На этот раз Наруто дернулся, чтобы ударить, не успев обдумать этот поступок — слишком сильным было напряжение. Но оказавшийся за его спиной Саске в черном плаще с облаками перехватил его руку, спросив как ни в чем ни бывало:

— Что они хотели?

— Проверяли, — Наруто смог расслабиться, опустив руку.

— Я так и подумал. Тебя подозревают — это плохо. Не знаю, сколько мы еще сможем продержаться…

Саске смотрел в сторону, куда ушли враги, настороженно, словно мог их видеть, Узумаки же не отводил глаз от его сосредоточенного лица. Да, Учиха постоянно менялся, подстраивался под обстоятельства. Может быть, поэтому у него получалось обманывать даже Акацуки.

— Эй, — окликнул Наруто, и, только дождавшись вопросительного взгляда, продолжил:

— Почему ты в Акацуки? Что заставило тебя одеть этот плащ и снова предать Коноху?

— О, Узумаки, да ты же еще ничего не знаешь! Ты думаешь, это я предал Коноху? Наивный будущий Хокаге этой гнилой деревушки, — издевательски, нараспев процедил Саске. — Не я предал деревню, это она предала меня. Мадара думает, что я собираюсь ее уничтожить. И у меня на то достаточно причин.

— Что за бред? — Наруто даже отстранился.

— Я же не буду на самом деле ее уничтожать, — пожал плечами Саске, намеренно легкомысленно. — Хотя у меня и есть счеты с некоторыми людьми там…

— С Данзо? — понял Наруто.

— Какой ты догадливый, — Саске быстро осмотрелся по сторонам, притянул Наруто к себе и, глядя в глаза, которые сейчас, под хенге мало того, что не были голубыми, еще и смотрели на него поверх стекол очков, шепотом произнес:

— Итачи кое-что знал. И перед смертью сказал мне. Данзо же не было об этом известно… Но, пока тебя не было в Конохе, я попытался застать его врасплох, когда он не ждал от меня нападения. Но он, видимо, всегда ждет чего-то в этом роде… Не мудрено, наверняка в Конохе найдется с десяток людей, желающих его убить. Я просчитался. У меня почти получилось, но… Не так. Чтобы его убить нужно чуть ли не с войной приходить. Пришлось сбежать, иначе меня бы арестовали и честно убили как предателя, пока ты был в своем путешествии.

— Ты не мог меня дождаться?

— Я не хочу тебя в это втягивать.

— Я уже втянут.

— Нет. Еще нет, — покачал головой Саске. — Пока ты просто под моей защитой.

— Тогда объясни подробнее. В чем дело? Что это за причина? — Наруто смотрел так доверчиво, прямо. Учиха вздохнул, потрепал его по волосам, что оказалось необычно и не так приятно при этом чертовом хенге, и развернулся возвращаться.

— Эй! Какого черта?! Ответь мне! Должна быть веская причина, чтобы предать Коноху!

Саске остановился, обернулся медленно, и на этот раз на его лице было только раздражение.

— Ты так любишь свою деревню, да, Наруто? Конечно, любишь. Если бы не ты, я бы эту деревню с землей сравнял. — Учиха снова развернулся, уходить, но даже вздрогнул, когда Узумаки выкрикнул так громко, как мог только он:

— Уже сравняли!.. — затем отдышался, сверля спину Саске обиженным взглядом. — Пейн… Я не успел… Когда я вернулся, там практически ничего не осталось. Саске, Какаши мертв. Коноха разрушена. А ты носишь их плащ. И меня заставляешь его носить. Я думаю, что хотя бы причину ты можешь назвать, или я не заслужил?

— Не говори ерунды. Есть вещи, которые не нужно знать, для твоего же блага.

— Может, я сам буду решать, что для моего блага? — поздно, в Наруто уже говорило упрямство. Если бы Саске сейчас пытался ему доказать, что земля круглая, Узумаки уверял бы, что квадратная и держится на загривке Кьюби.

— Я надеюсь, что тебе никогда не доведется узнать того, что рассказал мне брат. И я очень жалею, что из-за Данзо ты оказался втянут во всё это… Со временем ты итак узнаешь, но, надеюсь, это будет тогда, когда ты ума наберешься, и сможешь адекватно реагировать… Проще говоря — станешь Хокаге — поговорим.

***

Наруто казалось, что Учиха его избегает либо просто старается не разговаривать, безошибочно зная, что именно скажет Узумаки и на какую тему сведет разговор.

На самом деле Саске только сегодня узнал, что Какаши мертв. И не понимал, почему до сих пор не ударился в ярость или апатию. Вечером пришел к выводу, что просто не может в это поверить. Наверняка они допустили ошибку, и стоит вернуться в Коноху — учитель снова будет улыбаться под тряпкой маски, читать свою порнуху и появляться, казалось бы, ниоткуда… Саске не было два года, но, похоже, есть вещи, которые никогда не забудешь. Бред, он ведь даже общался с сенсеем не так много по возвращении. Ему казалось, что время еще есть, что торопиться некуда…

Саске зарылся пальцами в волосы, перевел взгляд на Наруто. Тот тут же сделал вид, что смотрел в другую сторону. Так странно — даже с другой внешностью он остается собой и совсем не похож на истеричную Карин, будто только маску ее одел и даже не старается. Учиха задумался о том, полюбил бы он девушку, если бы она была Наруто. Скорее всего нет. Есть такая любовь, когда обязательно нужно знать человека всю жизнь или хотя бы с детства, чтобы…

Саске удивленно сморгнул, глядя в пол. «Что я только что подумал? „Для любви”? Как глупо звучит. Неужели я до такого опустился?.. Но если это не любовь, почему я тогда так рискую, стараясь его защищать?».

Суйгетсу надоело просто сидеть и ждать, и он уже полчаса как ушел в ночь, искать приключений. Джуго шума не создавал, Саске вообще казалось, что он спит, поэтому было непривычно тихо, только поленья потрескивали в очаге. Даже Наруто притих, может быть, по-прежнему обижался.

— Чего мы тут ждем?

Ага, как же, разбежался. Узумаки не может молчать больше десяти минут, а уж полчаса для него вообще, кажется, сродни личному рекорду!

— Приказов. Конечно, проще было бы вернуться, но там, насколько ты помнишь, Карин… Представляешь, как удивятся Акацуки тому, что теперь у нас две Карин.

Наруто кивнул, словно всё и правда понял, в чем Саске очень сильно сомневался. Узумаки наверняка тоже, как и Суйгетсу, попытался бы свалить в дождь. Но, похоже, снова замерз и не хочет отходить от костра, как бы скучно тут не было.

***

Не спавший всю ночь Наруто инстинктивно почувствовал, что в домике стало на одного больше, хотя дверь и не открывалась. Узумаки только положил голову на руки и сделал вид, что больше погружается в сон, хотя сознание тут же активизировалось, и всю усталость как рукой сняло.

— Он вызывает к себе всю команду, — произнес глухой голос за спиной Саске. Тот даже не обернулся, хотя и напрягся незаметно, готовый в случае опасности обороняться.

— Как же это задание? Отменяется?

— Он знает, кто предатель.

— Именно поэтому нужны мы все? — усмехнулся Саске.

— Нет. Предатель оказался не из Ястребов.

— А кто же? Кисаме что ли? — Учиха наконец обернулся, но за его спиной уже никого не было.

На этот раз в пещере было светло. Саске сказал бы, что это подозрительно, не говоря уже о том, что у стола Мадары собрались Кисаме и Конан.

— Ну вы даете, ребята, разве вы ни джунчурики искать пошли? — усмехнулся Суйгетсу, выходя чуть вперед Саске.

— Этим и занимаемся, — оскалился Кисаме.

— Саске, — обратился Мадара, подняв голову, глядя на Учиху из дыры в маске. — Это очень неприятно, что ты нас предал, но я, честно говоря, этого от тебя и ожидал. Надеялся, что ты хоть восьмихвостого поймаешь, хоть какая-то польза… Но это тоже поправимо — ты сам привел сюда девятихвостого. В конечном итоге я могу шантажировать тебя его целостностью и сохранностью, чтобы ты все-таки притащил сюда восьмихвостого. Настоящего на этот раз, пожалуйста.

— Что за бред? Разве восьмихвостый не у вас уже? — обиженно дернул щекой Саске. — И каким образом я тебя предал и привел сюда Наруто?.. О, стоп, сейчас ты меня подловишь на вранье и скажешь «Я не говорил, что девятихвостого зовут Наруто», так? Достали уже эти игры, между прочим. Чем я снова заслужил, что меня и здесь считают за предателя?

— Мы не в суде, чтобы предъявлять доказательства, — серьезно ответил Кисаме, направившись в их сторону. Конан рассыпалась на листки и материализовалась снова уже за спиной Наруто-Карин, перехватив ее за волосы, заставив опуститься на колени.

— Эй! А ну оставьте в покое!.. — Суйгетсу рванулся поучаствовать, но им троим дорогу перегородил Кисаме с мечем на перевес. Водяной только шире заулыбался, бросив через плечо:

— Я справлюсь, он мой. И не смейте претендовать на меч.

— Наруто, неужели ты думал, что мы не поймем? Конечно, проще было бы устроить драку еще тогда, в лесу, — Мадара встал из-за стола. — Но был такой соблазн — заставить тебя придти сюда почти добровольно. Это всё было так элементарно, что можно было просто поиграть, заставить понервничать. А в результате вы попались в такую же элементарную ловушку.

Карин сначала смотрела на него исподлобья, а потом набрала в легкие побольше воздуха, и…

— Эй, какого черта ты делаешь, стерва?! Отпусти волосы, вы тут все, что, с ума посходили?! Какой к черту девятихвостый?! Какие ловушки? Кому?! Саске-кун чуть не умер, когда пытался притащить вам этого дебила восьмихвостого, а вы, значит, так?! В предательстве его уличать?!

Она попыталась вырваться, но спокойная Конан не отпускала, хотя в ее лице и появилась некоторая растерянность.

— Ну и что за концерт ты тут устроил, Наруто-кун? Думаешь, нет способов снять хенге? Да сколько угодно. Хотя, должен признать, это действительно достойно похвалы, удерживать эту технику так долго…

— Я повторяю, я не Наруто, идиот, — прошипела Карин, глядя со злорадством. Мадара заколебался.

Конан ощутила укол холодного лезвия в шею, и голос Саске за ее спиной в приказном тоне произнес:

— Отпусти ее.

— Если она — не девятихвостый, тогда зачем ты ее защищаешь? — спокойно спросила девушка, глядя на свою пленницу.

— Она из моей команды. Своих не бросаю. К тому же очень полезная девушка, — спокойно и даже скучающе ответил Саске. Какое-то время была тишина, затем резким неуловимым движением, не выпуская волос снова затихшей Карин, той же рукой ударила ее по затылку, вырубив девушку. Кунай у ее горла дернулся, но ничего больше, и Конан, переступив через бесчувственное тело, направилась к столу Мадары. Похоже, она была очень зла.

— Кажется, не стоило давать тебе время, чтобы придти сюда. Ты успел кое-что предпринять, — глядя, как Саске поднимает на руки Карин, констатировал Мадара. Теперь сомнений не было — это не Наруто. Карты снова перетасованы, игра началась.

— С чего вы вообще решили, что мне есть до него дело?

— Да? — развернулся Кисаме, чтобы смотреть Саске в глаза. — Не вы ли были любовниками в Конохе.

Саске скривился, как от зубной боли. Он впервые слышал, насколько противно это звучит со стороны.

— Я всего лишь хотел убить Итачи. Он оказался очень удобен для этого.

Лужа на полу пещеры была либо Суйгетсу, которого сейчас нигде не было видно, либо остатком какой-либо техники. Минус один, отметил про себя Мадара, потому что в воду Наруто превращаться еще не научили, и вряд ли когда-нибудь научат. Он все еще считал, что джунчурики надо искать среди них, хотя, что мешало Саске просто запереть беспокойного пленника в доме. Но не одного же…

Надо проверить Джуго. Его сыграть просто — надо стоять с мечтательным видом, и ничего не делать.

— Ты за этим сюда нас вызвал? Дал это идиотское задание, которое оказалось пустой тратой времени. Я смотрю, Акацуки совсем нечем заняться, а ведь у вас последний джунчурики не пойман. И вместо того, чтобы бросить все силы на его поиски… — Саске уже отдал Карин в руки Джуго, чтобы быть готовым к нападению.

— Мы занимаемся этим, — прервал его Мадара. — У нас был план и на случай, если эта версия провалится. У нас достаточно могущества, чтобы взять в заложники всю Коноху. Несмотря на то, что сейчас за девятихвостым практически охота своих же, он не допустит, чтобы с Конохой что-то случилось.

Снова внимательный взгляд из прорези маски, прямо в глаза Саске. Тот сначала выглядел действительно пораженным, затем позволил себе улыбку превосходства:

— Не думаю, что это получится… Хотя дело ваше.

Рядом с Мадарой зашевелилась стена, и тот спокойнее продолжил:

— Хотя, может этого и не понадобится. Похоже, мы уже знаем, где Наруто.

Из стены сначала показался Зэцу, по мере того, как комок приобретал очертания его тела, в его руках формировалось еще что-то — светлые волосы, оранжевые брюки, черная футболка… Наруто. Похоже, он был без сознания, безвольно покачиваясь на руках Акацуки.

— Я вколол, что вы просили. Он проспит еще два дня. Этого хватит для обряда, — прошелестел Зэцу. Мадара кивнул, словно дело касалось утренней готовки.

— Это хорошие новости, не правда ли?

Снова изучающий взгляд в сторону Саске. Тот даже глазом не повел — его больше заботила шишка на затылке Карин.

— Надеешься спасти его? — напрямую спросила Конан, и это было так неожиданно, что все повернулись в ее сторону.

— Даже не думаю, — пожал плечами Саске. Не отрываясь от шишки девушки, видимо, оценивая, когда она сможет придти в себя. — Мне нет дела до этого «девятихвостого».

Снова тишина, из лужи, наконец, начал снова подниматься Суйгетсу.

— Значит, я был не прав, и ты и в самом деле не предавал нас, а, Саске?.. — снова испытующе произнес Мадара.

— Приятно слышать, я приму это вместо извинений, — не глядя в его сторону, отмахнулся Учиха.

— Да… Ты так спокоен, и, похоже, по-настоящему уверен… Значит, Наруто и в самом деле в этой пещере, ты бы не оставил его одного.

— Значит, как я и думал, это очередная проверка, — повернувшись, наконец, пожал плечами Саске. — Надоело уже.

Там, такой знакомый и родной силуэт Наруто превращался в жижу, отекая с рук Зэцу.

— Долго еще меня проверять будешь? Достали твои игры.

— Ты думаешь, что я так тебя и отпущу? Наруто все равно тут. Ты привел его с собой, поэтому и не волнуешься. И у меня остался только один вариант, в кого он превратился в этот раз… — снова взгляд, на этот раз на Джуго. Тот спокойно опустил Карин на пол, выйдя вперед, встав в пустое место в центре пещеры, оставив позади и Саске, и Кисаме, глядя теперь прямо на Мадару.

— Мне тоже надоели эти игры. Всё закончится здесь и сейчас. Вас осталось четверо против нас.

— О. Наруто. Рад, что ты все-таки сам себя показал…

— Я не Наруто, — безразлично пожал плечами Джуго, — и его здесь нет. Он не дурак — соваться в логово Акацуки.

— В том и дело, что дурак, и если что в голову ударило, его ничего уже не удержит, — Мадара приблизился без спешки, размахнулся для удара и, остановив руку через мгновения после начала движения, смог оценить новую поступившую информацию — между ним и Джуго замер Саске, словно собирался защищать. Мадара успел подумать, что тут твориться что-то не то, и окончательно уверился в этом, когда его ударило расенганом в живот, настолько сильно, что тут же отбросило к стене. Смертного бы такой удар убил. Даже шиноби бы убил, но только не Мадару. Зато пыли поднял… И среди этой пыли слышны были два уже знакомых голоса.

— Ну ты молодец… Это было нашим козырем. Спокойно постоять не можешь? Так и знал, что рыпнешься. Неужели ты думаешь, что простым ударом меня можно задеть?

— Я до последней секунды наблюдал. Ты стоял не шелохнувшись.

— А он бил намеренно медленно, Узумаки, чтобы ты «успел»… Надо же быть таким идиотом.

— Да-да, я ничего не понимаю в этих ваших хитроумных играх, ага. Совсем тупой, взял и все сорвал. Да он все понял, еще когда ты вперед вышел. Поэтому и спровоцировал меня тебя защищать.

— Я в твоей защите не нуждаюсь!

— А я в твоей нуждаюсь что ли?!?!

Постепенно пыль оседала, и можно было увидеть в центре Наруто и Саске, кричащих друг на друга. Кажется, был небольшой обвал, судя по тому, как Суйгетсу прикрывал бесчувственную девушку, а теперь уже расслабился и сел рядом, то ли ожидая приказов, то ли просто вымотавшись.

— Упрямый идиот. Ты понимаешь, что мы из-за тебя в этой ситуации оказались?

Мадара был уверен, что, говоря это, Саске контролирует его боковым зрением. Но на ловушку попался Кисаме, который попытался атаковать, и вместо этого тоже был отброшен расенганом.

— Эй, а ну харе пещеру крушить, — пожаловался Суйгетсу. — И не смей на мой меч посягать, сказал же никому с ним не связываться! Уж и отдохнуть не дают…

Он поднялся, устало кряхтя, отряхнул колени и направился в ту сторону, где пропал только что Кисаме.

Среди постепенно оседающих клубов потревоженной пыли, Мадара разглядел изменения в Наруто — желтые глаза с горизонтальными зрачками, как у лягушек. Что это с ним? С каких пор у девятихвостого измененный ген?

— Как и сказал Саске, всё закончится здесь и сейчас, — разминая руки, оскалился Наруто. — Вы мне ответите, суки, и за джнчурики, и за Коноху, за Гаару, Джираю, Какаши и за всех, кого убили.

Он смотрел четко на Мадару, определив в нем виновника всех бед, но обзор закрыла Конан. Да, он и успел про нее забыть. Саске насторожился.

— Я хочу спросить, — произнесла она, словно сдерживаясь. — Значит, Пейна убил… ты?

— Между прочим, он разрушил Коноху и убил двоих моих учителей, — тут же ощерился Наруто. — Он заслужил. Сам получил своей же идиологией…

— Я его убил, — отозвался Саске, кинул быстрый взгляд на Узумаки, негромко, уже только ему, произнеся:

— Посторонись. Не лезь со своими жабьими техниками против бумаги, тут огнем удобнее.

— Докажи, — сурово потребовала Конан, кусая губы.

— Я нашел его настоящего. Нагато, кажется так?..

И Наруто заметно занервничал, когда все вокруг стало белым от закружившейся бумаги, и в следующее мгновение его отрезало от Саске этими же листами.

Так и полетел к черту весь план. И у Акацуки, и у Саске.


	21. Chapter 21

— Данзо-сама… Ходят слухи, что Наруто уже нашли. Я склонен им верить. Прошел месяц с тех пор, как он сбежал. Он не может прятаться в одиночку, его столько людей ищет… — из-под маски голос звучал приглушенно. АНБУ все еще стоял на одном колене, почтительно опустив голову.

— Если бы его нашли, то шавки Цунаде тоже перестали бы рыскать по стране. Тебе так не кажется? — так же спокойно напомнил Данзо. — Скорее уж этот сопляк нашел себе компаньонов, и надо молить Бога, чтобы это был не Учиха… Хотя я уверен, что именно туда он первым делом и сунется. Но Учиха Саске работает на Акацуки. При всем желании девятихвостый не может с ним связываться. Должны быть друзья на стороне… Где у Узумаки друзья, кроме Конохи?

— Я уже отвечал на этот вопрос. У Наруто много друзей, но никто из них не боеспособен. Их уже проверили почти всех. А еще у Наруто поразительная способность заводить новых друзей, так что…

— Если он захочет собрать армию — еще пара месяцев свободы, и он ее соберет, — заключил Данзо.

— Наруто не за чем идти против Конохи.

— Это ты так думаешь. Он знает о Конохе то, из-за чего стоит стереть эту деревню уже окончательно.

— Да, но где же он тогда станет Хокаге, если уничтожит Коноху?

Данзо бросил злой взгляд через плечо, он мог поклясться, что под этой маской собеседник улыбается своей обычной улыбкой.

***

Сакура глубоко вздохнула, закрыв за собой дверь. Дома еще никого не было, может быть, родители были еще заняты, а, может, ушли куда-то, не ожидая, что она сегодня сможет наконец вернуться домой спать.

Коноха отстраивалась быстро, вот уже на том месте, где раньше был их дом, выстроился новый — крепкий, практически такой же, во всяком случае, внешне. Ну и пусть, что Коноху чуть практически не стерли, всё равно дома ремонт собирались делать, теперь не надо со стен обои срывать, и мебель выносить. Мебель, кстати, тоже давно уже пора было поменять. Теперь есть повод. Да и Сакура, уже взрослая самостоятельная девочка, может теперь сама заняться интерьером как своей комнаты, так и квартиры в целом. Хоть как-то отвлечься…

Харуно сделала шаг вперед, когда выработанное тренировками чутье подсказало, что за спиной кто-то возник: ниоткуда, ведь секунду назад здесь никого не было. Она попыталась развернуться, но ей тут же закрыли рот, дернув назад, и чуть приглушенный знакомый голос произнес:

— Тише. Это я. Без имен, за тобой могут наблюдать.

Сакура тут же успокоилась, держать ее стало незачем и меньше чем через секунду она оказалась свободна.

— Ты вернулся? — спросила она удивленно, обернувшись. За ее спиной стоял человек в форме АНБУ.

— Да. Уже три дня как. Мне нужна твоя помощь, я больше никому доверять не могу.

— Конечно. Я думала об этом, я знаю, где ты можешь спрятаться, не покидая…

— Мне не нужно прятаться, — спокойно произнес голос. Сакура замерла. В этом голосе было столько уверенности и силы, что она начала сомневаться, тот ли человек перед ней. Конечно, Наруто и раньше был таким, но это было до того происшествия, когда на неделю он попал если не в ад, то в его идеальную имитацию.

— Цунаде знает?..

— Откуда, ты думаешь, у меня эта форма? Я АНБУ, официально. Не знаю, временная эта мера, или нет, но так вот… — парень замялся.

— Хочешь сказать ты единственный, кто из выпуска оставался генином, сразу, даже не став джонином, был принят в АНБУ?

— Я владею техникой уровня санина, это раз, я будущий Хокаге, это два, и я не единственный из выпуска оставался генином, — напомнил Узумаки, загибая пальцы. Сакура чуть не прыснула от смеха. Да, теперь он больше был похож на себя. На п р е ж н е г о себя…

— Ладно, об этом всем мы в спокойное время поговорим. Мне твоя помощь позарез нужна. Цунаде подготовила бумаги. Формально ты будешь в затяжной миссии. На самом деле ты понадобишься в Конохе, но никто не должен знать, что ты тут.

— Как я могу тебе помочь? — с готовностью кивнула Сакура.

— На самом деле это касается не столько меня, сколько Саске…

***

— Ты ведь медик. Нужно быть постоянно рядом с ним, — тут, где точно не было посторонних глаз, в нескольких метрах под землей, за тремя дверями, закрытыми какими-то особыми печатями, Наруто, наконец, снял маску и вздохнул спокойно. — Ни на секунду не отлучаться. Нужно предельное внимание. Я бы сам с ним посидел, но есть дела. Которые я должен закончить. Ты понимаешь?..

Сакура кивнула было, но тут же спохватилась:

— Нет, погоди, не понимаю… Ты говоришь про Саске?

— Да.

— Тогда с чего к нему такое внимание?.. Что с ним произошло, он в коме? Где вы двое были всё это время?

Они дошли до большой железной двери, проржавевшей от сырости и уже не казавшейся такой уж крепкой. Харуно подумала о том, что если Саске так серьезно болен — это не лучшее место, чтобы держать его тут.

— Сейчас сама всё увидишь, — Наруто дал знак стоящим тут охранникам, и дверь перед ними открыли. Внутри было темно. Неужели все-таки кома?..

— Это я.

— Я знаю. Кого ты привел с собой, я слышал голос… — не особо дружелюбно отозвался Саске. Узумаки щелкнул выключателем и загорелся свет.

Комната больше напоминала логово Орочимару — каменные голые стены, и только посередине кровать с чистым белоснежным бельем, на которой и сидел Саске в домашнем легком кимоно болотного цвета. И черная светонепроницаемая лента, закрывающая его глаза.

Наруто сел на краешек кровати:

— Я Сакуру привел. Она за тобой присмотрит.

— Я же дал тебе обещание… Ты больше мне не веришь? — Саске смотрел на него так, словно мог видеть, на самом деле ориентируясь на простых инстинктах.

— Верю. Но медик тебе не помешает, если снова начнется приступ.

— Если снова будет приступ, я предпочел бы, чтобы рядом был ты, а не медик, — упрекнул Саске зло.

— Ты капризный, знаешь ли, — нахмурился Наруто.

— Что произошло? Саске теперь слепой? — Сакура села напротив, потянувшись к повязке, но Учиха поймал ее руку, не позволив коснуться себя.

— Я могу видеть. Но зрение настолько ухудшилось, что как только повязку снимают, я падаю, перестаю понимать, где верх, где низ, где право или лево… Даже собственной ладони перед своим носом не вижу. И не надо, меня уже осматривала Цунаде. Это проклятье нашего клана. Обладатель мангекю-шарингана слепнет постепенно. У меня было что-то сильнее него, и слепнуть я стал быстрее…

— Ребята, вы меня пугаете. Что у вас произошло?

Наруто полностью забрался на кровать, поймал руку Саске, но тот и от него тоже отмахнулся.

— Ты правда хочешь знать, Сакура-тян? — почему-то на всякий случай уточнил Узумаки. Девушка кивнула. Будущий Хокаге печально вздохнул, сложив руки на груди и приготовившись рассказывать.

***

— Я его убил, — отозвался Саске, кинув быстрый взгляд на Узумаки, негромко, уже только ему произнес:

— Посторонись. Не лезь со своими жабьими техниками против бумаги, тут огнем удобнее.

— Докажи, — сурово потребовала Конан, кусая губы.

— Я нашел его настоящего… Нагато, кажется так?

И все вокруг стало белым от закружившейся бумаги. В следующее мгновение его отрезало от Саске этими же листами. Наруто заметно напрягся, забыв о том, что у него тут тоже врагов хоть отбавляй. Он ожидал, что вот-вот полыхнет огонь, но ничего подобного не было. Ни огня, ни молний, никаких других дальнобойных атак. И тут Узумаки, наконец, понял — не Саске от него отрезали этими листками, а самому Учихе перекрыли обзор, и теперь он не может атаковать, потому что может задеть и Наруто, которого он не увидит среди этой макулатуры. А сражаться против такого противника тайдзуцу…

— Саске, я здесь! — как можно громче позвал джунчурики. Он тут же увернулся от роя бумаг, обосновался на стене и, будучи уже готовым к атаке, интуитивно почувствовал за своей спиной присутствие противника. Зацепившись руками за опору, которой в этом положении была стена, ударил туда обеими ногами, но почувствовал плоскость, и прикрепился к ней, сконцентрировав чакру на подошвах. Теперь можно было на секунду оглянуться, оценив ситуацию, которая оказалась хуже, чем он думал: за ним так же на стене стоял Кисаме, а прикрепился Наруто к его странному мечу из рыбьей чешуи.

Проматерившись сквозь зубы, Узумаки сделал нечто, похожее на колесо, снова перенося чакру в руки, и понял, что не успевает, боковым зрением заметив, что теперь меч перешел в атаку. Внизу полыхнуло, четко в ту сторону, где Наруто никак не мог оказаться, но где по прихоти судьбы и находился.

В нос ударил запах горелой чешуи, что-то взвыло, Узумаки решил, что ему показалось. Его почти не задело, если не считать пары подпалин на одежде, и, пользуясь замешательством противника, джунчурики снова спустился на пол, где под ногами рассыпался пепел от листков бумаги. Наруто решил, что если снова будет кричать о своем местонахождении, тогда на том же месте простоит еще, по крайней мере, три минуты, что бы ни случилось.

Тем временем, напротив приземлился Кисаме, снова оскалив острозубый рот в улыбке.

— Ты в нашем логове. Вы отсюда уже не сможете уйти, пока мы живы. А убить всех у вас не получится, — Кисаме снова поднял меч, и на этот раз Узумаки был к этому готов, но между ними появился сначала небольшой бугор из воды, который скоро принял очертания Суйгетсу.

— Сказал же — с ним дерусь я. Иди лучше помоги Саске, — отмахнулся водяной. — Ну что, акулья морда? Тут мы оба не можем использовать водные техники, потому что они нам обоим только на руку… Есть ли у тебя что-то, кроме них? Или будет, наконец, сражение на мечах? Пусть победитель заберет меч трупа, согласен?

— Нет, — не убирая улыбки, ответил Кисаме. — Зачем мне нужен твой ржавый меч?

После чего разразился смехом от своей же шутки. Наруто решил, что уж этих двоих можно оставить в полное расположение друг друга и рванулся в ту сторону, где должен был быть Саске. Здесь был слой пепла, который крошился под пальцами, пока Узумаки расчищал себе дорогу к сражению. А еще по-прежнему было темно, но не тихо — с той стороны периодически раздавался грохот, гул. Наконец, слой пепла кончился, и, как только Наруто попробовал протиснуться внутрь, кто-то схватил его с той стороны за руку и втащил туда…

Саске смахнул кровь с меча. Одновременно с тем, как ярко-красные капли коснулись листов, бумажное укрытие рассыпалось, кривляясь, словно попавший на раскаленную плиту волос.

— Может быть, для вас будет место в аду, раз вас убил один и тот же человек, — негромко произнес Учиха, затем развернулся, почувствовав чье-то приближение.

— Она мертва? — спросил Наруто, глядя на труп девушки, кожа которой корчилась сейчас так же, как умирающая бумага. Саске же, не отрывая от него глаз, резко вжал Узумаки в стену, приставив лезвие меча к горлу, и заставил посмотреть себе в глаза. Наруто дернулся, но вовремя среагировать не успел, оседая на землю, к листам бумаги.

— Ты думаешь, я не могу сразу распознать человека под действием шарингана? — не оборачиваясь, спросил Учиха. Теперь из тьмы за его спиной показался Мадара. — Что ты хотел заставить его сделать? Воткнуть мне кунай в спину? Или отвлечь, пока ты будешь действовать? Нет, скорее всего, всё было еще хуже.

Саске наклонился, ловко расстегнул оранжевую куртку джунчурики, сняв с его футболки три офуды с взрывными печатями, отбросив в сторону, пока они не детонировали.

— Да, предсказуемо. Какая получилась бы трагедия — ведь джунчурики погиб бы вместе со мной.

— Так же у него была установка использовать чакру Кьюби до детонации. Он остался бы жив, может, только оторвало бы пару конечностей, но после этого он бы все равно долго не прожил, зачем ему лишние конечности?

Саске нахмурился и снова приготовил меч.

***

Когда Наруто очнулся, еще не в состоянии двигаться, он увидел только спину с Учиховским символом и не сразу заметил крупную дрожь. Саске сидел перед ним на коленях, прямо на земле. Потолка над ними уже не было, поэтому было очень светло, но шею свело неприятной болью, когда Узумаки попытался поднять голову. Сделав несколько глубоких вздохов, Наруто смог, наконец, шевелиться, позвав негромко, без особого беспокойства, чтобы показать, что очнулся:

— Саске?..

И, теперь уже действительно последний из клана Учиха, начал крениться вправо, падая. Узумаки тут же забыл о боли, одним рывком оказавшись рядом, не успев подхватить, и теперь просто с ужасом глядя на Саске, из приоткрытого рта которого начинала вытекать кровь.

***

Саске был жив, но в течение двух дней не приходил в себя, как бы они не старались. Наруто хоть и был ранен (он не помнил, как это произошло, скорее всего, что-то случилось после того, как он отключился, может быть, это было как-то связано с отсутствием потолка), но на второй день передвигался уже без посторонней помощи. Они обосновались в каком-то домике, на этот раз в небольшом городе, где прямо в здании напротив была овощная лавка. Странно, но Суйгетсу и Наруто, кажется, даже подружились за эти дни, хотя и продолжали постоянные перебранки. Карин уже не была молчаливой, часто ругалась с Узумаки на пустом месте, но тот ее понимал, да и не до этого сейчас было. Джуго, как всегда, ладил со всеми и в то же время не ладил ни с кем.

Утром третьего дня Наруто проснулся от того, что лежащий рядом Саске завозился. Узумаки потер сонно глаза, когда услышал звук вынимаемого из ножен лезвия, тут же рванулся вперед, схватившись за запястье Учихи.

— Ты что, умереть собрался?

— Почему ты проснулся? — спокойно спросил Саске, не поворачивая головы.

— Ты что, с ума сошел?!.

— Я слепну. Как Итачи. Это только вопрос времени, как скоро я не смогу больше видеть. И это состояние… Лучше уж вообще ослепнуть, чем видеть так, как есть.

— Саске, не говори чепухи! Это не причина умирать! — Наруто попытался отнять у него меч, но Учиха только с силой оттолкнул его, хотя джунчурики и не отпустил его руку.

— Не причина?! Наруто, ты понимаешь, о чем мы говорим? Хочешь, чтобы я был незрячим калекой? Как прикажешь жить, если ты уже не можешь быть шиноби, а тебя ищет туча народу, желающих убить? Итачи мертв, за клан я отомстил, уничтожив и Мадару… Это предел. Я не хочу такую позорную жизнь.

Узумаки растерялся, не зная, что говорить, как заставить поверить. Впервые в жизни он не знал, что может сделать для него.

— Саске, это же ерунда… Ты же не слабак. Помнишь Ли? Ему тоже сказали, что он никогда не сможет быть шиноби, у него были сломаны рука и нога… Но он уже чуунин, один из лучших. Цунаде и тебе сможет помочь.

— Тут она бессильна. Это проклятье шарингана. Нет способа помочь.

— Неужели совсем нет? — голос Наруто постепенно наполнялся отчаяньем. Рука уже болела от постоянного напряжения.

— Были. Два. Последний свой способ я сжег аметерасу там, в пещере. А Итачи… Итачи убили еще коноханцы, его глаза… — Саске осекся. — Когда я пришел к Итачи, у него уже не было глаз. Он сказал, что их вырвали.

— Эти глаза… Они могут тебе помочь?.. — осторожно спросил Узумаки, чувствуя, как ослабло напряжение.

— Это невозможно, — Саске по-прежнему не открывал глаз.

— Невозможно? — Наруто усмехнулся. — Ничего невозможного для меня не существует. Мы вернемся в Коноху и найдем, у кого эти глаза. Я уверен, что их оставили, хотя бы для изучения… Я был на казни, я убил Итачи. Я уверен, что даже его труп до сих пор в целости и сохранности, им нужно проводить опыты…

— В Коноху?! — громко переспросил Саске, тут же захлебнувшись безумным смехом. — Наруто, ты же еще ничего не знаешь, такой наивный! Ты до сих пор думаешь, что Коноха — лучшее скрытое селение? Ты знаешь, за что ты собирался жизнь отдать? За каких людей?.. И ты собираешься туда вернуться? На тебя устроили охоту, тебя там запрут, как только обнаружат, а меня и так убьют. А я не хочу никакой казни, никакой смерти от рук этих ублюдков, которые еще и объявят, что были правы! Что все Учихи потенциальные предатели и моральные уроды, как видите, и что не зря тогда было приказано вырубить весь клан!..

Теперь рука Наруто заметно напряглась, рывок — и меч отлетел в сторону.

— А теперь говори, — в приказном тоне потребовал Узумаки. — О чем я там не знаю. Что за приказ?..

Саске облизнул губы, не открывая глаз, со злорадством продолжив:

— Итачи было приказано вырубить весь клан, как потенциальную опасность… Учихи готовили бунт. Меня тоже должны были убить «во благо» Конохи… Ну что, Узумаки, ты думал, что всё знаешь о своей деревне?

***

До самого вечера Наруто не было слышно. Наверняка он был где-то в доме, но присматривал за Саске категоричный и спокойный Джуго. Учиха ждал и с раздражением понял, что начинает надеяться. Кроме глаз Итачи другого выхода у него не было, а умирать он не хотел, и если бы этот способ сработал… У Саске еще не было планов на дальнейшую после мести жизнь. Он вообще не верил в жизнь после мести, но если Наруто сможет ему это дать, то почему бы не продолжить? Почему бы не устраивать свою дальнейшую жизнь так, как сам того хочешь, а не ведомый призраками клана или старшего брата.

Учиха боялся об этом думать. Цели имеют привычку не сбываться, как только переходят в разряд «мечты», а сейчас перед ним всё четче прорисовывалась «цель» — глаза Итачи, последний шаг к свободе ото всего. А так, какая разница, Коноха или незнакомый город в какой-нибудь стране дальше отсюда.

Саске понял, что Наруто вернулся в комнату, когда услышал, как поднялся и вышел без слов Джуго.

— Я помогу тебе, — произнес в этой темноте голос Узумаки. — Нет, не так… Я спасу тебя. Так же, как ты спас меня.

— Поимеешь меня, что ли? — криво усмехнулся Саске.

— Я не могу стать Хокаге деревни, в которой такое происходит. Я уничтожу Данзо. Я не понимаю, почему этого не сделали раньше… Я вернусь, попрошу помощи у Цунаде и уничтожу его.

— У Цунаде? Она тоже запрет тебя, спрячет и никогда больше не выпустит.

— Я поговорю так, чтобы этого не случилось. И ты тоже будешь в Конохе, но ты будешь в безопасности. Мне очень неприятно за то, что я оказался бесполезен. Как знать, если бы я помог, может, ты и не ослеп бы…

— Ты ничего не смог бы сделать, — покачал головой Саске. — Да я и не позволил бы тебе вмешиваться. Ты и так уже убил Итачи. Хватит с тебя.

— Так ты согласен?

— А ты даешь мне выбор? — пожал плечами Саске. — Умереть мне не позволяешь, тащишь по выбранному тобой пути.

— Потому что он лучше, чем самоубийство. Я не верю, что ты настолько слабый, что предпочтешь умереть, когда есть хотя бы один шанс.

***

Сакуре казалось, что Саске специально отправил Узумаки за водой, как только он закончил рассказывать. И она поняла, что не ошиблась, когда, не поднимая головы, Учиха предупредил:

— Сай предатель. Он работает на Данзо до сих пор. Я узнал это, пока Наруто был у жаб.

— Почему ты ему об этом не сказал? — удивленно сморгнула Харуно.

— Я сказал. Но этот идиот продолжает ему верить… Он говорит, что Сай не мог его предать. — Саске зло стиснул зубы. — Он не только упрямый, но еще и наивный. Просто не говори Саю ничего. И Наруто уговори держать язык за зубами и не показываться на глаза этому отморозку.

— Как я могу верить, что это не твоя очередная интрига?.. — закусив губу, спросила Сакура. — Я слышала, у вас с Саем были разногласия из-за Наруто…

И Харуно замолчала, как только Саске поднял на нее голову так, словно мог видеть. Сакура сказала бы, что несколько секунд он внимательно смотрел ей в глаза, если бы у него эти самые глаза были.

— Я похож на того, кому сейчас до каких-то игр или интриг? По-моему сейчас Узумаки привязан ко мне как никогда, и мне незачем ни с кем за него соперничать. Даже если это будешь ты. Но я не хочу, чтобы из-за своей наивность он попался. Как видишь… Да, какая ирония! Ты же видишь?.. Так вот. Как видишь, сейчас я вряд ли смогу его защитить, и вся надежда должна быть только на то, что он сам догадается. Но, как ты понимаешь, он догадаться не сможет. Я приказал своим не пускать его силой. Ты же должна уговорить не делать этого.

Сакура молча слушала, затем задумалась на несколько секунд и уверенно ровным голосом ответила:

— Сай не может быть предателем. Я в этом тоже уверена. И раз Наруто ему верит, это еще раз это доказывает…

К ее удивлению, Саске улыбнулся, правда, снова криво и неприятно:

— А если я скажу, что это именно он помешал мне убить Данзо тогда? И мне пришлось бежать из Конохи. Если я скажу, что в тот день он пытался убить меня, защищая этого старикана? Что тогда скажешь? Тоже ошибка? Так что же мне, умереть нужно было в тот день, чтобы вы оба мне поверили?..


	22. Chapter 22

— Кроме шуток, девятихвостый. Они не пойдут за тобой, — как всегда легкомысленно проинформировал Суйгетсу. Снова каменная комната в одном из закутков подземелья. Тут жили АНБУ, и тут должен был жить Наруто, пока его свобода еще была в опасности.

— Почему это? Я их будущий Хокаге, я народ за собой вести должен, тем более элиту шиноби, — фыркнул Наруто, переодеваясь в гражданскую одежду.

— Народ, может, и поведешь, а вот АНБУ — тебе еще постараться надо, — оскалился Суйгетсу, поглаживая свой новый меч, Самехаду. Джуго вышел, не собираясь слушать продолжение скучного разговора. Под землей он становился нервным и предпочитал держаться ближе к Саске. Карин же, наоборот, открыто прислушивалась к разговору. Она все еще была в форме АНБУ и не спешила переодеваться, ожидая, когда парни выйдут.

— Почему это? — угрожающе нахмурился Узумаки. Суйгетсу вздохнул, как если бы объяснять приходилось ребенку:

— Да потому. Перечисли-ка по именам, кто знал о том, что сделал с тобой Итачи?

Наруто задумался, отвернувшись к стене, начал загибать пальцы:

— Сакура, Цунаде, Сай, Акацуки, кажется, все были в курсе… И те, кто меня охранял…

— Ага. АНБУ, — кивнул водяной, даже похлопав в ладоши, изображая аплодисменты. — Как думаешь, как ты им запомнился?

Наруто зло развернулся, но прежде, чем кто-либо из них успел ответить, общие мысли с неприятным смешком озвучила Карин:

— Изнасилованный мальчик, — после чего засмеялась уже в голос. — Как только станешь Хокаге, не забудь сжечь все свитки об этом. И свидетелей убить тоже. А то ведь какая слава…

Суйгетсу продолжал улыбаться. Больше его заинтересовало то, как Наруто спокойно направился в сторону девушки, остановился перед ней и с едва сдерживаемой злобой произнес:

— Не вижу ничего смешного.

Та продолжала улыбаться:

— Что такое? Злишься на меня? За правду злишься? Ты же Хокаге собираешься стать. Или позволишь, чтобы в Конохе об этом узнали? Как благородно — никаких секретов от подчиненных.

— Ты это из-за Саске говоришь, — справедливо рассудил Узумаки. Суйгетсу позволил себе отвлечься, и тут же услышал звук пощечины, еще более заинтересовавшись происходящим.

— Смелый, значит, можешь ударить девушку?! — держась за щеку, хрипло спросила Карин.

— Ты же шиноби. Дерись, если я не прав. А нести всякую чепуху, только чтобы насолить — не дело, — сложив руки на груди, холодно предупредил Наруто.

— Я могла бы и в самом деле сдать тебя Акацуки. Тогда никаких проблем не было бы.

— Так чего же не сдала? — с вызовом бросил Узумаки.

— А какой смысл? Саске сам бы меня убил после этого. А так со временем вы друг другу надоедите… — на лице Карин снова появилась кривая улыбка. Суйгетсу не мог ни признать правоты ее слов — какой ей резон был бы сдавать девятихвостого, если тогда о Саске можно вообще забыть? Почему женщины такие умные, когда дело касается подобной чуши?

***

Мир Саске сузился до комнаты, границ которой он никогда не видел, но и это пространство постепенно превращалось в одну только кровать, на которой он находился почти всё время. Необычайная апатия. Наруто как-то сказал, что Учиха еще более невыносим, чем прежде. Больше всего Саске бесила собственная беспомощность. Если план Наруто провалиться, продолжать эти мучения уже не имеет смысла. Но, если все получится, а Узумаки умел убедить в чем угодно и кого угодно, тогда это тот самый шанс начать жить, наконец, по-своему.

Снова скрип двери в этой темноте. Тьма надоела быстро, и теперь сильно давила на нервы. Появилось огромное желание сорвать с глаз повязку. Останавливало только осознание того, что от этого будет только хуже. Саске никак не мог привыкнуть к тому, что больше видеть не может. Все равно, что остаться без руки, но продолжать пытаться взять со стола ложку несуществующей конечностью.

— Это я, — непривычно спокойный Наруто сел на край кровати. Саске даже не кивнул. — День закончился. Я спать пришел, двигайся.

Учиха повернул к нему голову, скривил неприязненно губы, но подвинулся. Наруто поначалу скандалил, теперь смирился и привык к такому поведению, поняв для себя, что Саске просто трудно, и это надо просто пережить. Он забрался под одеяло.

— Так и будешь держать меня в комнате? Если я буду сидеть весь день, то даже мои мышцы превратятся в рохлю.

— Твоя гордость позволит тебе ходить, опираясь на мою руку?..

Саске прикусил губу в досаде:

— Ну и не надо. Я могу и тут тренироваться…

— Не ворчи. Не будь ребенком. Потерпи еще немного и сможешь отсюда выйти. Ты же держал меня у себя в плену. Теперь моя очередь.

— Ты завтра организуешь людей? — спросил Саске, все еще сидя. Узумаки, лежавший к нему спиной, какое-то время молчал, затем ответил без особой радости:

— Да.

— Сая попросишь помочь?

— Да что ты к Саю привязался?! — приподнялся на локте Наруто. — Ревнуешь?

— Нет, — спокойно ответил Саске. — Но я в таком состоянии тебе помочь не могу, поэтому особенно не хочется, чтобы ты в неприятности попадал.

Наруто фыркнул что-то невразумительное и больше в эту ночь ни слова не говорил.

***

Сай вернулся домой только под утро, сразу же отправился в ванную, из которой вышел только полчаса спустя, одев чистые домашние штаны и вытирая голову белым махровым полотенцем… Наруто он заметил не сразу.

— Ты уже в Конохе? — улыбнувшись другу, спросил Сай. — Не боишься, что тебя тут найдут?

— С чего им меня тут искать. Ведь ты работаешь на Данзо. Если я приду к тебе, ты ведь сам меня к нему доставишь, — Наруто сидел за столом, искренне улыбаясь. Рядом лежала маска АНБУ, рисунком вниз.

— Ты что, давно в плену не был? Хочешь на успокоительных год-другой посидеть?

— Но ты ведь не сдашь меня Данзо. Мы ведь друзья, — спокойно и даже в некоторой степени легкомысленно произнес Узумаки, раскачиваясь на стуле. Сай на секунду задумался:

— Нет, не сдам, — ответил он, одарив Узумаки своей дежурной улыбкой.

— Тогда у меня к тебе разговор. Как мой друг, ты должен мне помочь…

— О. Я читал про этот прием. Напомнить другу о его долге, чтобы уговорить. — с той же улыбкой наивно вспомнил Сай.

***

Иногда Саске казалось, что тьма поедает его изнутри. Этим утром он понял, что боится забыть — цвета, очертания города, листву, дождь, лица. Снова начала душить паника. Учиха провел рукой по кровати рядом с ним — пусто. Значит, Наруто уже ушел. Он поднял голову, словно мог тут кого-то рассмотреть, прислушался. Да, кто-то в комнате был.

— Где Наруто? — грубо спросил Учиха.

— Только недавно где-то тут бегал, — ответил растерянный голос Сакуры из этой темноты. — Я могу поискать его, если хочешь.

— Да. Пусть придет, — тем же тоном, больше похожим на приказ, ответил Саске. — Он мне нужен.

***

— Почему все АНБУ кучкуются под землей? — осматриваясь по сторонам, спросил Наруто. На нем была чужая маска АНБУ, люди из Корня наверняка помнят своих по маскам так же, как некоторые помнят соратников в лицо.

— Не мог бы ты вести себя потише, — попросил Сай, который был без маски и формы. Он всегда приходил на доклад в гражданской одежде, исключая тех случаев, когда приходилось возвращаться сюда прямо с задания.

— Я просто подумал, что это забавно. Представляешь, если бы вы рыли эти норы в одно и тоже время и ближе друг к другу. Прокопались бы друг до друга, и спалились бы с потрохами, — Наруто посмеялся, однако, сбавив громкость.

— Тебя это так смешит? Мы оба на волоске от смерти, между прочим… Хотя нет, ты джунчурики, тебя не убьют.

— Конечно, я нервничаю, но так уж переживать, знаешь, не по мне.

Сай был уверен, что под маской Узумаки улыбается.

— Ты знаешь, где они? — решил перевести тему Наруто.

— Нет. Меня в это не посвящали, да мне и не за чем было… Откуда я знал, что в клане Учиха глаза переходят от одного родственника к другому?

— Я тоже не знал. А о том, что Учих уничтожили по приказу Данзо и старейшин? Знал?..

— Нет.

— А о том, что Саске не предатель?

— Нет.

— Я так и подумал, — Узумаки вздохнул, как показалось Саю, с облегчением. — Саске считает тебя предателем.

— Он не далек от истины. Я ведь работаю на Данзо. К тому же пытался его убить, когда он пришел сюда.

Наруто фыркнул:

— Но ведь мне ты помогаешь. Меня ты не предал.

— Почему ты так думаешь, Наруто? — остановился Сай. Узумаки тоже остановился, открыл было рот ответить, но услышал шаги. Монотонный звук приближающихся шагов, даже не одного человека, а, кажется, толпы. Звук был такой, словно сюда надвигалась армия.

— Ты думал, все будет так просто, Наруто?.. — кажется, в глазах Сая была жалость. Узумаки без слов коснулся маски, снимая ее. — Да, не думаю, что теперь от нее есть польза.

— Да нет, — Наруто взлохматил волосы, выбросив маску к ногам предателя. — Просто хотел в глаза тебе посмотреть не через прорези этой дряни. Ты думаешь, что они сумеют меня поймать?

— А ты считаешь, что мы ничему не научились с того раза, — пожал плечами Сай. — Надо было тебе послушаться Саске.

— Нет уж, — Наруто снова улыбнулся. — Если я ошибаюсь, то я ошибаюсь сам, и другие тут совершенно не при чем.

***

Никакой паники бы не было, если бы Сакура просто сказала, что Наруто нигде нет — мало ли, куда он мог пойти. Саске даже думал обидеться, закрыть дверь изнутри и пусть Узумаки ночует где хочет и с кем хочет, раз шляется где-то, когда так нужен Учихе тут, рядом. Но Харуно, дрожащим голосом, сказала так же, что сегодня Наруто должен был поговорить с АНБУ.

— У него было распоряжение от Цунаде… Он должен был набрать отряд и выбрать им командира… Мы думали, он сам их поведет.

— Куда поведет? — насторожился Саске.

— К Данзо… Глаза Итачи у него. Их должны были уничтожить, но люди Данзо их выкрали. Цунаде решила не разбираться, да и не до этого стало, когда Пейн явился…

— Ты хочешь сказать, что Наруто упустил возможность набрать команду и начать действовать уже завтра?

— Ну, может не завтра…

— Знаешь, что это значит в отношении Наруто?.. Что он нашел способ начать действовать уже сегодня… — однако, Сакура не могла не заметить, что тон Саске стал менее резким. Теперь в нем чувствовалось эмоциональное напряжение. — Где-то тут ходят трое людей… Сможешь найти их по описанию и попросить сюда зайти?

***

Зрелище было жалким, не мог не признать Данзо. И этого сопляка Цунаде пророчила в Хокаге? Очередной миротворец, который, того и гляди, запретит убивать врагов, потому что это претит сугубо его видению мира? Данзо оставалось жить уже не так много, но должно было хватить, чтобы, наконец, сделать Коноху самой мощной деревней, чтобы заставить врагов их бояться. Да, Акацуки были той еще головной болью, но теперь, кажется, и они перестали существовать.

— Ты хорошо потрудился. Я хотел спросить, не мучает ли тебя совесть, Сай? Вы ведь, кажется, были друзьями?..

— Друзьями? — удивленно переспросил Сай. Данзо снова отвернулся к джунчурики, бросив довольное «не важно». В цепях не было особой необходимости, но на всякий случай руки Наруто были скованы. Казалось бы, если бы медик не поддерживал его за плечи, Узумаки просто упал бы и разбил себе нос. И Данзо знал, что так и было бы, потому что только час назад вырывающемуся и шипящему что-то джунчурики ввели двойную дозу успокоительного. Это все равно, что умереть на время, сидя с открытыми глазами и не помня даже, как твое имя.

— Разве вы не хотели спросить его об Учихе Саске? — напомнил как бы между прочим Сай. — В таком состоянии…

— В другом состоянии он опасен. Учиха сам придет за ним, и согласится на любые условия. Да, ты не знаешь, что джунчурики понадобилось тут? Он ведь знал, куда идет.

— Нет, сомневаюсь, что он знал, — пожал плечами Сай, не отрывая взгляда от Наруто. Он не видел его глаз, и вообще постоянно хотел предложить положить, наконец, Узумаки хотя бы на пол, и прекратить мучить, заставляя оставаться в сидячем положении.

— Он нас даже не узнает сейчас, — проследив его взгляд, спокойно произнес Данзо. Вытянул трость и ее пыльным концом поднял подбородок Узумаки. Взгляд у того и в самом деле был отсутствующий.

— Куда его? — спросил медик.

— Там есть камера, дальше по коридору. Распорядись об охране. И ключи от наручников мне. Время сейчас неспокойное, кругом одни предатели.

И, бросив взгляд на Сая, Данзо вышел. Медик порылся в кармане, попросил «Подержи-ка» с таким безразличием, словно дело казалось мешка с мусором, и вышел отдавать распоряжения. Сай помог Наруто сесть ровнее, придерживая за плечи, некоторое время молча смотрел в остановившийся взгляд.

Было неприятно видеть Наруто в таком состоянии — настолько беспомощного, что сейчас даже Саске со своей слепотой казался вполне себе дееспособным.

— Зря ты сюда пришел, — вслух без тени сожаления произнес Сай, сидя на корточках напротив, тут же попытался представить, что ответил бы Узумаки… И понял, что Наруто бы улыбнулся — самоуверенно, обнадеживающе, зло, наоборот беззаботно, но улыбнулся бы.

— Ключи на видном месте? — спросил Данзо, отходя от маленькой смотровой щели в эту камеру.

— Да, — кивнул медик. — Кажется, ему и в самом деле нет дела до джунчурики.

— Скажем, я стал доверять ему чуть больше.

***

Охрана у комнаты Саске начинала чувствовать себя по-другому. Казалось, Учиха в одночасье стал чуть ли не Хокаге, и сегодня весь день к нему бегают обеспокоенные гости, которых он тут же посылает куда-то по поручениям. В последний раз в комнату вошли трое, которые прибыли в Коноху вместе с Наруто и Учихой, но буквально через пару минут рыжий меланхолично покинул комнату и, удалившись от нее на приличное расстояние, устроился у стены ждать чего-то. Еще минут пять тишины — и дверь за их спинами вышибло и пару метров провезло по полу, объятую языками пламени.

— Скажите спасибо, что я не вижу, — раздался голос Саске из темного дверного проема, затем показался и он сам, в легком ситцевом кимоно с накинутой на плечи белой курткой, с завязанными глазами. АНБУ решили не окликать — приказ был охранять Саске от подозрительных посетителей, сам он не заложник, и может идти куда угодно.

— Я вижу, ты разобрался, из-за кого Наруто пошел один, Саске? — так же спокойно спросил Джуго, тоже не пытаясь ему мешать.

— Из-за своей же гордости и упрямства он один поперся, — огрызнулся Учиха, не сбавляя шага. — Я сам его убью, как только найду.

— Вслепую? — отряхиваясь от каменной крошки, вывалился из комнаты Суйгетсу. — На ощупь что ли?

Джуго подумал о том, что некоторые совсем не учатся на своих ошибках, без интереса глядя на то, как развернулся Саске, наугад (а может и на голос) посылая в сторону водяного еще один разряд чидори.

***

Уже стемнело, когда Сай вернулся домой после такого выматывающего дня. АНБУ были отозваны, Данзо надеялся, что Цунаде это заметит, и для нее это будет означать, что джунчурики теперь заперт у него.

Сай оставался с Наруто, пока того перевели в постоянную камеру — мало ли, что еще могло придти людям в голову. И к вечеру убедившись, что Узумаки для них не более чем пленник, за побег которого начальство может и голову оторвать, Сай, наконец, двинулся домой. А вот теперь весь этот выматывающий день навалился на плечи.

Он сел около порога, не включая свет, чтобы снять обувь, и успел вовремя увернуться, плюхнувшись на задницу, когда из темноты в его сторону вырвалась небольшая синяя молния. Спустя пару глубоких вдохов включился свет.

— Снова эта легкомысленность, — поднялся Сай, все-таки скидывая обувь. — Что, если тебя тут обнаружат? Ты думаешь, тебя кто-то спасать будет? Да тебя убьют в первый же день, сказав, что предатель снова вернулся убить Данзо.

Саске сидел в центре комнаты на стуле, который, видимо, был принесен сюда с кухни. За спиной Учихи стояли взволнованная Сакура и рыжий здоровяк, которого Сай раньше не видел.

— Где Наруто? — холодно спросил Саске.

— Он занят на ближайшие дни, — Сай спокойно направился на кухню. — Может быть, чаю?

Еще одна молния, заставившая его остановиться.

— Я еще плохо ориентируюсь, могу случайно попасть, — не поворачивая головы, проинформировал Учиха. — Не испытывай судьбу. Так где Наруто? Он у Данзо?..

Сай еще раз осмотрелся. Ему показалось, что Сакура смотрит с надеждой.

— Да, но я не собираюсь показывать вам, как туда попасть.

Бывший Корень подумал о том, что для незрячего Саске неплохо ориентируется, когда Учиха впечатал его в стену, перехватив горло черной куртки.

— Саске! — послышался сзади испуганный голос Сакуры. Однако, она его не остановила.

— Я же говорил ему, не верить тебе… А теперь, либо ты нас проводишь к нему и скажешь, как этого идиота вытащить, либо я на куски тебя порежу живьем. А то и хуже. Пока я жил у Орочимару знаешь, о скольких вариантах пыток там узнал?

— Саске, прекратите! — снова попыталась вмешаться Сакура.

— Уймись. Я из АНБУ, — спокойно напомнил Сай. — Знаешь, через сколько пыток нас провели, чтобы знать, что мы несмотря ни на что будем молчать?

Саске трясло от гнева. Как ни странно, во всей этой истории больше всего он злился на Узумаки, который снова решил, что справится сам и теперь вот был в опасности.

— Думаешь, я не найду способа выбить это из тебя?

— Для твоего же блага позволить мне передвигаться нормально. И не калечить, раз уж на то пошло. А еще посидеть и спокойно подождать, иначе план Наруто провалиться.

— План? — сразу вспыхнул Саске. — Какой план, к черту?! Пробраться к Данзо, заручившись поддержкой недодруга, и попасться в ловушку?!

— И просидеть в камере пару дней, пока бдительность не ослабнет. И вот тогда ему и понадоблюсь я, не говоря уже о том, что только я имею туда доступ и могу следить за тем, чтобы с ним ничего плохого не случилось.

Как Сай и думал, на этот раз Сакура вмешалась, отцепив руку Учихи от его ворота, и рассудительным, спокойным уже голосом спросив:

— Ты не предавал его?

— Хотя вопрос и должен был звучать по-другому, но — нет, не предавал, а вы меня очень подставляете, находясь сейчас тут. Готовы ли вы умереть, если нас сейчас обнаружат? Тогда, если я не попытаюсь хотя бы убить вас, Наруто обречен, меня к нему больше не подпустят. А вот это, — Сай извлек из кармана небольшую ампулу с мутноватой желтой жидкостью, — единственное, что может его сейчас спасти.

— Что это? — со знанием дела пригляделась Сакура. Лишенный возможности видеть, Саске снова раздражался, что даже не понимает, о чем речь.

— Противоядие. Он сейчас сидит на чем-то среднем между наркотиками и успокоительном. Печальное зрелище — он даже не помнит, как его зовут. Больше на растение похож, разве что слюни не пускает… Всего лишь мера предосторожности, чтобы он не смог сбежать. Но как только бдительность ослабнет, я введу ему противоядие.

— Зачем всё это? — не понял Саске. Джуго разговор был безразличен, он скучающе осматривал комнату. — Зачем Наруто понадобилось оставаться в плену?

— Саске, ты там был, ты шиноби. Оцени-ка его силу. Хватит ли ему, чтобы прорваться внутрь?

— Да, — кивнул Учиха, поморщив нос. — И что с того?

— Хорошо. А как ты думаешь, найти глаза Итачи и потом сразу выбраться сил ему хватит?..

Саске крепко задумался, опустив голову.

— Может быть…

— А если быть реалистом.

— Нет. Не хватит. Они будут знать, что он пришел за глазами, и сомнут прежде, чем он успеет что-либо сделать.

— Да. К тому же его режим отшельника действует всего пять минут. Маловато даже чтобы внутрь пробраться. И ещё, раз до тебя до сих пор не дошло, сможет ли он только выбраться оттуда? При такой поддержке как я, чтобы помочь ему освободиться?

Саске понял уже после второго вопроса, только признавать не хотел. Сейчас, когда вопрос был задан в лоб, пришлось согласиться:

— Да. Сможет.

— Если до тебя и сейчас не дошло, Саске, — пожал плечами Сай, пройдя мимо и пряча ампулу обратно в карман, — то ты глупее Наруто. Это был его план. Я не хотел, чтобы он шел на такой риск, даже предложил сам найти глаза, раз уж они тебе так нужны, но разве Наруто захочет кем-то еще жертвовать.

Саю тоже было не по себе. Он помнил уверенную улыбку Наруто — последний аргумент, заставивший его согласится на этот безумный план. И помнил ужасное чувство, когда смотрел в стекленевшие глаза Узумаки, которому вводили успокоительное.

— Он что, настолько тебе доверяет? — не оглядываясь, огрызнулся Саске.

— Хочешь сказать, что зря? — смеющимся голосом переспросил Сай. — Итак. Может, все-таки будете чаю, или уйдете, наконец, чтобы не подставлять ни меня, ни Наруто?


	23. Chapter 23

Вязкая жидкость доставала ему по щиколотку. Наруто сидел, прислонившись к стене. Где-то там, намного дальше по коридору, должна была быть клетка с демоном. Узумаки несколько раз подходил к ней — Кьюби сидел спиной к прутьям, делая вид, что тут никого нет, практически в открытую его игнорировал. И Узумаки уходил, так и не сказав ни слова.

Это было только его место. Его и призраков…

Он не поднимал головы, скорее чувствовал взгляд внимательных глаз, от которых по спине пробегали мурашки.

— Убирайся, — ровным, спокойным голосом потребовал Наруто. — Пошел вон, призрак прошлого.

— А что, если я реальный? Остаток гендзуцу, застрявший в твоей голове как напоминание об Итачи, — произнес голос старшего Учихи.

— Тогда тем более проваливай. Со своими страхами у меня разговор короткий.

— Ты повзрослел, Наруто. Но, знаешь, даже такого тебя мне все равно удалось бы поиметь, — затем всплеск и удаляющиеся шаги, хлюпающие по этой жиже.

— Не смог бы, — запоздало прошипел Наруто. — Потому что ты уже сдох, урод…

***

— Как думаешь, он видит сны? — спросил охранник, наблюдая за тем, как медик выпускает содержимое ампулы в вену Наруто.

— Не думаю. Взгляд не движется. Это больше на смерть похоже, чем на сон.

— Тогда как же он может сдерживать девятихвостого?..

— Глупости. За него это печать делает.

— Если бы демона сдерживала только печать, Кьюби запечатали бы в любом младенце. Не зря же сам четвертый своего сына отдал для этого.

— Если боишься, можешь попросить снять тебя со смены, — медик упаковал свои приборы, проверил жизнедеятельность пленника, посмотрев еще раз зрачки и послушав пульс, затем как мертвому закрыл Наруто глаза, опустив веки, и уложил на бок, как мешок картошки. — Пусть спит. И не заметит, как время пролетит. Кто знает, сколько ему еще тут находиться. Представляешь, просыпаешься, а тебе уже далеко за 70?

Посмеявшись своей же шутке, медик дал знак, что закончил. Они вышли, и свет в камере погас, оставляя Наруто в темноте.

***

Сай снова был в гражданском. На самом деле коридоры тут чаще всего были пустынными и тихими, и, попав сюда случайно, это место можно было принять за заброшенное. На самом деле охраны тут было достаточно, чтобы избежать неожиданного нападения. В тот раз их с Наруто просто пропускали до поры до времени, на то был приказ.

Сай остановился около непримечательной, проржавевшей двери, быстро осмотрелся, открыл ее, протиснувшись внутрь, и тут же закрыл за собой. Автоматически, реагируя на присутствие человека, в этой комнате зажегся свет — это было что-то вроде лабораторного хранилища. Тут не было никаких сложных аппаратов, в основном холодильные установки. «Вот так, — подумал Сай. — В коридоре факелы чадят, а тут иллюминация, холодильные установки и подопытный материал, в котором явно не только при помощи скальпеля копаются».

— Значит, джунчурики нужны были глаза?

Сай вздрогнул от этого дребезжащего голоса. Как ни странно, в этот раз дверь была открыта бесшумно, в проеме стоял Данзо, казалось бы один, но бывший из Корня без ошибки угадывал скрытую охрану за спиной старика. Сай осмотрелся — и правда, тут было небольшое подобие сейфа. Если бы ему не сказали, он бы и не нашел.

— И, значит, ты все-таки предатель, Сай? Решил помочь Учихе раздобыть глаза, а девятихвостому сбежать? Как неприятно. Но я предполагал, что именно так и случится.

Он повернулся боком, пропустив в хранилище двоих — малую часть своей охраны. Сай продолжал улыбаться, но это было далеко не показателем его настроения. Он не стал сопротивляться, когда его обыскивали, и вообще не был похож ни на преступника, ни на невинно обвиненного.

— Ничего нет, — развел руками один из охранников.

— А что рассчитывалось найти? Оружие массового уничтожения? У меня есть пара кунаев, минимум двоих ими положить можно. В этом меня тоже обвинят? — спокойно и всё с той же улыбкой поинтересовался Сай. И тогда охранники поняли — он забавляется.

— Что ты тут делал?.. — спросил Данзо настороженно.

— Искал вас. Мне сказали, что вы должны быть в этом направлении, кто же знал, что вы тут за мной засаду устраиваете. Тогда, думаю, вам нужно было придти сюда тайно, и я искал бы вас в другом месте. А что вы подразумевали, говоря про глаза? Мне казалось, и у Наруто, и у младшего Учихи свои глаза есть.

Данзо осмотрелся, только теперь осознавая, что это он попался, а не Сай, которому теперь известно, где глаза.

— Впрочем, если мне не верят, я могу найти тех людей, которые сказали идти сюда… Как знать, может меня подставили, и мне все-таки стоит отпираться.

***

— Это все рискованно. Меня сегодня уже чуть не поймали, за мной слежка, — Сай спокойно поставил бумажный пакет с покупками на стол. Сегодня Саске притащил с собой незнакомую девушку, которая сидела слева от подлокотника, заглядывая в лицо Учихе, наверное, обеспокоено, потому что тот держал пальцы в тех местах, где под повязкой угадывались глаза, и вообще выглядел снова раздраженным. «Как будто бос мафиозного клана, не меньше, — подумал про себя Сай. — неужели никто ему не говорил, что простая улыбка заставит людей к нему тянуться?».

— Я знаю про слежку, — слепо отпихнув девушку, огрызнулся Саске. — Двое. Они ничего не вспомнят, я уверен.

— О. И что же они будут делать за это время?

— Отдыхать, — отрезал Саске, даже не ухмыльнувшись. — Два дня прошло.

— Ты сам понимаешь, что этого мало, — пожал плечами Сай.

— Ты бываешь у него? С ним все в порядке?

— Нет. Согласись, было бы подозрительно, если бы я каждый день проверял, как он. Я же его предал, и мне должно быть на него плевать… Не волнуйся, его не убьют. И я предупредил Наруто, что вряд ли меня так быстро перестанут подозревать.

— И что же предлагаешь? Сидеть и ждать?..

— Не понимаю, ты так волнуешься за свои глаза или же… за Наруто?

Саске фыркнул, поднимаясь. Он уже делал попытки передвигаться самостоятельно, насколько было известно Саю, и никогда не позволял водить его под руку, как слепого. А еще постоянно злился. Ястребы уже не помнили, видели ли спокойным Саске с тех пор, как ему завязали глаза. Малейшая искра — и Учиха взрывался. Суйгетсу даже как-то сказал, что может и к лучшему, что Узумаки остался у врагов, там ему безопаснее будет. За что водяной тут же получил разрядом чидори, от которого только вчера пришел в себя.

***

Наруто сквозь полудрему слышал хлюпающие шаги. Их источник снова остановился напротив него.

— Аре? Кажется, я хожу по кругу… — произнес спокойный голос Итачи.

— Нет. Ты просто возвращаешься, — не открывая глаз, спокойно ответил Наруто. Старший Учиха опустил голову, словно только сейчас его заметил.

— Знаешь, у нас по-другому и быть не могло. Сначала я думал о том, как заговорить с тобой, и чтобы ты при этом не пытался меня убить. Или чтобы Акацуки про это не узнали, иначе, сам понимаешь… Потом подумал, что если мы и в самом деле тебя похитим, руки у тебя будут связаны, и тебе волей-неволей со мной разговаривать придется. От скуки я прокручивал в голове все наши бесконечные разговоры, задавал тебе всевозможные вопросы, на которые сам ответов не знал… А потом понял — что бы я ни сказал, или ни сделал, любить ты меня не будешь. И даже говорить ты не откажешься только потому, что тебя заставили… Это было обречено изначально. Если бы ни эта история с кланом, кто знает, может быть…

Наруто смотрел в сторону, хмурясь. При этих словах ему вспомнилась Сакура — ее тепло, мягкие губы, глаза…

— Ничего бы не получилось… — буркнул он.

— Наверное, — согласился Итачи. — Но тогда я понял другое. Мы ублюдки. Убийцы, которым дела нет до других жизней, тогда какое мне дело до того, чего ты там захочешь. Я преступник S-класса, и если мне что-то нужно, то почему я не могу просто взять это? И я задумался уже над этим… Эта перспектива оказалась куда интереснее, так что… Я планировал всё это с самого начала. И девушку мы должны были либо убить на месте, либо оставить там же, но пошли на риск, потому что для тебя это было ценой. Но, даже если бы ее не было, ты ведь понимаешь — это всё равно случилось бы. Я знал, что ломаю твою жизнь. Так же, как знал, что ломаю Саске, оставляя его в живых… Тебе не кажется, что вы сошлись на том, что над вами поиздевался один и тот же человек?

Наруто медленно поднял голову, глядя снизу вверх с ненавистью, прямо в глаза.

— Проваливай, — приказал Узумаки, оскалившись.

— Я не могу найти выхода, — повел плечом Итачи.

— Отсюда нет и не должно быть выхода. Просто исчезни. Ты сказал уже более, чем достаточно, кто тебе сказал, что я хочу это слушать? Всё, что мог, ты уже сделал и теперь не более чем призрак. Даже коснуться меня не можешь. Исчезни.

— Мне и так осталось немного. Я хотел бы провести это время с тобой. Твои желания, как всегда, не имеют значения. Эй, Наруто, давай сыграем?

— Проваливай! — так же, глядя в его глаза, выкрикнул Узумаки. Он начинал срываться.

— Какой сегодня день недели, а, Наруто? Или тебе в эту игру не везет?.. Хочешь, я снова сделаю ставку — уйду, как только ты назовешь какой сегодня день недели.

Наруто поднялся на ноги, но опомнился — если призрак его коснуться не может, то и он ударить не сможет никак.

— Так какой, Наруто? — на губах Итачи снова появилась улыбка, на этот раз менее зловещая, словно он разговаривает с выросшим ребенком. Откуда Узумаки было знать, какой день недели? Он не ощущал времени, не знал, прошел час или уже неделя с тех пор, как его начали поддерживать в таком состоянии. Итачи тем временем сделал шаг к нему, решив дополнить игру, но Наруто, так же глядя с ненавистью ему в глаза, выпалил:

— Среда!..

Старший Учиха дернулся по инерции, останавливаясь с удивлением.

— Хах?.. — шокировано выдохнул Итачи. Спустя секунду напротив Наруто уже никого не было.

***

Очертания постепенно обретали контуры, прекращая быть просто размытыми цветными пятнами, превращаясь в стены, лица, предметы, лица.

Тело постепенно начинало осознавать себя через нервные окончания, и Наруто понял, что сидит, прислоненный спиной к стене, и его держат чьи-то руки. Поднял голову, и сонно смотрел в лицо сидящего напротив Данзо. Мозг еще не способен был опознать это лицо и сопоставить с теми эмоциями, которое оно должно было вызывать.

— Мы ввели половину. На случай, если захочет бежать, он не сможет использовать всю свою силу. И, скорее всего, в обморок свалиться через пару пролетов.

— Хорошо, — кивнул Данзо.

— Но на мыслительных процессах это тоже отразиться. Он может отвечать не сразу или путаться…

На этот раз Данзо просто кивнул, еще несколько секунд наблюдал за проясняющимся взглядом.

— Какой сегодня день недели?.. — неожиданно медленно, растягивая слова, спросил Наруто.

— Среда, — ответил Данзо.

— Чем вы меня об… обко… бля, — отчаявшись выговорить, протянул Узумаки. — Скоты.

— Я не буду рассказывать, что это для твоей же безопасности. Ты пришел сюда врагом, скажи спасибо, что тебя не убили, Наруто… У меня для тебя две новости, одна сквернее другой.

— Для вас скверные?.. — спросил Наруто. Он отвечал не сразу и по глазам было видно, что смысл слов доходил до него с опозданием.

— О нет, для меня обе новости неплохие, но ты, Наруто… Как думаешь, сколько времени ты уже тут?

Узумаки попытался пожать плечами, и чуть не выпал из рук медиков, однако ответ Данзо понял, поменял руку, которой опирался на трость, и ответил:

— Ты провел тут два года. За всё это время Саске так и не пришел. Думаю, ты огорчен не меньше меня.

Саске. Это имя… Чье-то имя. Кого-то важного… Два года — это много? Это сколько?..

Данзо наблюдал, как постепенно осознание меняет выражение лица Наруто. Сообразить при этом, что правильнее было бы не показывать эмоций, Узумаки не успел, его чувство обреченности выдавал взгляд.

— Плохо, что ты так долго соображаешь…

Наруто дернулся, но его без труда удержали. Он знал, что на два года Саске его бы не бросил, и сознание постепенно подсказывало, что могло что-то случиться. Учиха мог подумать, что теперь больше никаких шансов нет, что его оставили одного, и все-таки покончить с собой. Узумаки знал его характер, это только внешне Саске был обычно невозмутим, а на самом деле терпением не отличался. Он бы не смог ждать два года.

До мысли о том, не мог ли Учиха просто бросить его тут, Наруто дойти не успел, потому что, воодушевленный произведенным эффектом, Данзо добавил:

— И второе. Теперь тебе лучше сотрудничать с нами, Наруто. Потому что уж тебя-то есть, чем заставить… Учиха Итачи жив. Казнь была подстроена.

Снова замер, ожидая реакции, и на этот раз Наруто его удивил — медленно по лицу расползлась безумная улыбка.

— Какая глупая ложь…

Да, он отлично помнил — образ, глаза и голос этого чудовища, последние, что от него оставалось. Призрак, который ушел. То, что происходит там, является реальным, Наруто был уверен, а это могло значить только одно — Итачи мертв.

В голове роились еще тысячи мыслей и обидных слов, которые никак не хотели упорядочиваться, и Наруто только улыбался, глотая воздух так, словно задыхался, на самом деле просто не в состоянии зацепить хоть одну фразу из головы.

— Почему ты считаешь, что я вру?

Узумаки просто посмеялся — глухо, как старик, но это все-таки резануло по гордости. Данзо снова кивнул медикам, и Узумаки почувствовал, как один из них отпустил, чтобы повернуться к металлическому столику с инструментами. Наруто только сейчас начал осознавать, что его руки скованы. Интересно, что будет, если воспользоваться режимом отшельника в таком состоянии? Нет, слишком рискованно, можно на всю жизнь жабой остаться, если он не сможет сдержать энергию.

— Я бы на твоем месте не был бы таким смелым. Все равно сейчас ты в моей власти. Хочешь еще два года провести в состоянии овоща? Или, может, четыре, пять, а то и больше? Как видишь, за тобой никто приходить не собирается. По тебе, наверное, соскучились. Ты сильный, Наруто. Я бы принял тебя в Корень. Помог бы мне в наших целях…

— Пошел ты, — опустив голову, выплюнул Наруто. Глаза слипались. Больше всего сейчас хотелось спать.

— Да… Видимо, сейчас ты действительно туго соображаешь, если не можешь понять, от какого предложения отказываешься. Но, Наруто, в моих силах не только упростить твое пребывание тут, но еще и усложнить его. Я слышал, ты выносливый. Сколько боли сможешь вынести, прежде чем сдашься?..

Слова не обретали никакого смысла, тая как мороженное на солнцепеке. Узумаки снова проваливался в сон.

— Он засыпает, — прокомментировал один из медиков, который еще держал Наруто в сидячем положении.

— Тогда вводите. Заодно и проснется, — пожал плечами Данзо. Второй медик спокойно наполнил шприц черной жидкостью.

Дверь распахнулась, старик думал увидеть, наконец, Сая на пороге, поэтому удивленно приподнял бровь, ожидая, когда АНБУ встанет на одно колено в почтительном жесте.

— Что случилось?..

— На нас напали. Судя по описаниям, это именно тот человек, которого вы ждали…

Данзо бросил быстрый взгляд на Узумаки — тот, похоже, уже крепко вырубился, и никак не отреагировал на новость.

— Вводите, — приказал старик, поднимаясь. — Я разберусь и вернусь, много времени это занять не должно, а немного поучиться манерам ему не помешает.

***

Конечно, потом у врага возникнут вопросы, как именно они нашли это место, но Саске был уверен, что в плен их брать не собираются.

— Всё точно в порядке? — Карин за это время уже привыкла, что пытаться взять его за руку бесполезно, но теперь все равно смотрела с настороженностью, потому что Саске развязывал повязку на затылке. Вместо ответа Учиха кивнул.

— Да ты слеп, парень. Может, кто-то и тебе вырвал глазенки? Тоже, небось, натворил сполна, — все-таки выкрикнул кто-то. Его не поддержали. В этом огромном зале остальные АНБУ стояли тихо, не шевелясь. У Корня не было ни эмоций, ни страха.

Саске снял повязку, пока еще не открывая глаз. Активировал шаринган под опущенными веками, превратил его в это подобие схемы орбит, и только после этого открыл глаза, в которые хлынули потоки света, разгоняя сидевшую там тьму. «Я не боюсь — сказал он себе. — «АНБУ… Подумаешь. Меня готовили три года, чтобы убить настоящее чудовище. Того, кто вырубил целый клан. АНБУ в сравнении с ним должны быть детским садом». На самом деле нервы все равно были на взводе. Интуитивно Саске уже понимал, что АНБУ все-таки на голову, а то больше, выше любого шиноби. Иначе не носили бы этой формы и масок — их еще заслужить надо.

— Самое время опробовать мой меч, — распаковывая самехаду, оскалился Суйгетсу. Джуго молчал, впрочем, как всегда.

— Помните приказ, — кинул Саске, не оборачиваясь, доставая меч. Глаза неприятно резало, он уже физически ощущал, как теряет остатки зрения.

***

— Поверни ему голову набок. Лучше в шею вколоть, — предложил медик, усаживаясь на корточки, напротив Наруто. Его напарник послушно повернул голову джунчурики, и снова открылась дверь, на этот раз оба замерли, обернувшись.

— Думаю, вам лучше оставить его. И тогда, так уж и быть, можете просто проваливать отсюда, я вам ничего не сделаю, — с улыбкой пригрозил Сай, держа в руках кисточку и свиток. Пауза, затем тот медик, у которого был шприц, все-таки попытался вколоть пугающе черную жидкость, но его руку перехватила чернильная змея, зубами сжав шприц, который от этого лопнул, разлив содержимое на кровать.

А ведь это могло бы быть победой.

— Вы знали, что это ловушка, но не могли не попасться в нее… А вот Учиху сюда можно было не втравливать, но без тебя он бы ничего сделать не смог. Сай замер от этого голоса, медики небрежно отпустили Наруто, покидая комнату. Джунчурики остался в сидячем положении, понемногу кренясь вбок.

— Хотя выбор был. Оставить джунчурики. Не думаю, что он сдался бы от пыток, да и вас бы обвинять не стал, но… Сай, неужели у тебя теперь появились чувства, и ты не смог оставить его тут?.. — Данзо прошел мимо застывшего в дверях предателя. — Хотя да. Мы же знали, что ты предатель. Рано или поздно мы бы тебя раскрыли, оно того не стоило. Да и план вообще на самом деле безумный и неосуществимый… Дай угадаю, кто его придумал, — Данзо резким движением трости не глядя ударил Узумаки, от чего тот все- таки упал на бок. Это заставило Наруто проснуться — с трудом разлепив глаза, он увидел у двери Сая, казалось более бледного, чем обычно. Потому что за своей спиной бывший Корень уже слышал приближение другой охраны, и осознавал, что ему не выбраться, а Наруто ввели только половину дозы, и он вряд ли сможет сейчас помочь.

Данзо тем временем снова направился к стоящему в дверном проеме Саю.

— Честно говоря, от тебя все равно нужно было избавиться. А всё дурное влияние этого мальчишки. Я-то думал, что уж ты-то его избежишь… Что скажешь, Сай, тоже считаешь, что если враг сдался, то убивать его уже не имеет смысла?

Сай не ответил, он быстро извлек из кармана ампулу, бросив ее на кровать к Наруто. Данзо снова бросил туда короткий взгляд — и тут же успокоился. Узумаки снова начисто отключился, ничего не замечая.

— Снова глупый ход. Впрочем, именно такие вещи и делают на эмоциях…

— Наруто! — уже спиной ощущая, как коридор наполняется стремительно направляющимися к нему людьми, прокричал Сай. — Наруто! Проснись, Наруто! Мы все тут из-за тебя! И Саске тоже тут! Если все умрут, это будет на твоей совести, Узумаки!..

Бывший корень не помнил, когда он вообще в последний раз так вот кричал. И кричал ли вообще. Данзо только усмехнулся, зная бессмысленность этих попыток — даже если Наруто очнется, он не сможет сам сделать себе укол. Да, их план изначально был обречен на провал, теперь и сам Сай это должен был понять.

И вдруг мир замер, всего от одного звука — за спиной Данзо раздался хруст, словно раскололся орех, на который случайно наступили. Теперь уже даже старик удивился, обернувшись — Наруто просто чуть повернул голову, видимо зубами захватив ампулу и надавив на нее так, чтобы она разбилась у него во рту. Теперь с громким звуком Узумаки проглотил ее содержимое, стараясь как можно больше осколков задержать зубами, и все же чувствуя, как некоторые из них царапали горло по направлению к желудку. Кровоточащими губами сплюнул остатки противоядия вместе с осколками, тоже испачканными его кровью.

— Сай, дай мне время… — негромко попросил он, чувствуя себя так, словно был заморожен, а теперь по телу проливается тепло. Бывший из Корня кивнул, снова улыбнувшись, на этот раз совершенно другой улыбкой, до неузнаваемости преобразившей его лицо.

— Хорошо, Наруто. Я могу гарантировать тебе десять минут.

— Спасибо. Мне хватит, — Наруто уже ощущал руки, в кончиках пальцев появилось покалывание, наверное, он их отлежал. Сай вышел, закрыв дверь, самому разобраться с теми, кто был стянут на тревогу.

— Так самонадеянно, девятихвостый. Не забывай, что тут по-прежнему нахожусь я, — без спешки развернулся Данзо.

— Подумаешь, — фыркнул Наруто, поднимаясь снова в сидячее положение. — Что ты там про врагов говорил, старпер? Оставлять в живых? Я изначально пришел сюда с целью избавить Коноху от такого придурка, как ты. Про два года ты ведь тоже соврал.

— О, — удивленно вскинул бровь Данзо. — С момента нашего знакомства это первые твои слова, которые мне нравится. Неужели я все-таки научу тебя такому простому правилу, как «Врагов надо добивать»?

Наруто зло оскалился, дернув руками, цепь на которых заскрипела, но не поддалась.

— У меня были хорошие учителя. Других не нужно, я итак об этой жизни знаю достаточно, чтобы поступать так, как сам это чувствую.


	24. Chapter 24

Можно было видеть, как стена комнаты вибрировала от происходящего за ней. Конечно, Сай обещал ему 10 минут, но сам остаться при этом в живых пообещать забыл, и теперь, с более прояснившемся сознанием Наруто переживал. Все-таки там много противников, и все они такие же отлично наученные бойцы Корня.

— Великое будет для тебя достижение — убить старика, девятихвостый, — Данзо застыл в центре комнаты, и Наруто чувствовал исходящую от него угрозу каждой клеточкой тела. Старик, да? Как же! Для начала нужно руки освободить, а потом посмотрим, какие нынче старики пошли.

— Третий тоже тем еще старпером казался, — огрызнулся Наруто, сидя на корточках на кровати, натянув цепь между рук, растягивая в стороны, чтобы порвать. — А почти в одиночку Коноху отстоял.

Данзо наблюдал, как медленно поддаются звенья цепи, вспоминая, что сковать джунчурики руки было простой предосторожностью. Планировалось, что он всегда будет под успокоительными и не в состоянии даже пошевелиться. Теперь ситуация в корне менялась. Ему нельзя было дать освободиться.

Наруто не успел разглядеть этого движения. Он почувствовал только сильный удар в грудь, от которого его отбросило к металлическому столику с инструментами.

— Правда, жаль будет, если ты снова отключишься? — Данзо уже стоял над ним, перехватывая со стола шприц и колбу с черной жидкостью. — Твое счастье, что при любых обстоятельствах ты нужен нам живым. Я не знаю, как твое сердце среагирует, если тебе снова вколоть успокоительного, так что…

И старик свалился на пол, успев почувствовать, как цепью обвили его ноги, дернув вниз. В следующую секунду эта же цепь сдавила гордо.

— Ну уж нет. Я себе пообещал, что больше…

Наруто поморщился от резкой боли и коснулся предплечья, не понимая, что произошло — ведь Данзо не шевелился. И с ужасом замер, почувствовав торчащую из ткани иголку со шприцом. Выдернул, стиснув зубы, и поднес к глазам — только пара черных капель на самом дне ампулы, остальное все теперь расползалось по телу вместе с кровью, и Наруто уже начинал физически ощущать эту черную заразу.

Данзо спокойно освободился от цепи на своей шеи, и Узумаки, который хотел было этому помешать, тут же свернулся в калачик от первого приступа боли.

— Кажется, ты даже не заметил. Думаешь, я просто так позволил свалить себя с ног? Я вколол всю дозу еще до того, как коснулся пола. Должно быть, очень больно? Ах да, тебя еще не накрыло полностью…

Боль была похожа на распространяющийся звук — сначала волнами, все сильнее и сильнее, и перерывы между ними были все меньше, а затем эти приступы слились в единую ноту — Наруто выгнулся, царапая когтями пол и стараясь не орать. Он уже не помнил о том, что время уходит, весь мир для него сейчас был этой болью, затопившей всё. Болью такого же черного цвета как перекочевавшее в его тело содержимое ампулы.

Наруто старался отдышаться, но легкие отказывались вдыхать. Боль была сравнима разве что с тем, как если бы кожа полопалась в нескольких местах и через эти трещины начали вытекать наружу мышцы. Она казалась просто невыносимой, в ушах звенело и Узумаки, если бы мог думать о чем-то еще, удивился бы тому, что еще не отключился. Он не замечал даже того, что разодрал пальцы в кровь, цепляясь ими за бетон пола. Вместе с болью в голове билась мысль — во что бы то ни стало он не должен орать. Саю наверняка и так сейчас нелегко приходится, не за чем ему еще и на Узумаки отвлекаться. Причины Наруто, конечно, не помнил, да и сама мысль о том, что орать нельзя, постепенно плавилась без следа в этой черноте.

Данзо наблюдал брезгливо, как за больным, отступил на шаг, когда Наруто опрокинул железный столик медиков, половина ампул тут же разбились со звоном. Узумаки же снова резко свернулся в клубок от очередного, видимо более сильного, чем обычно, приступа, затем резко развернулся, кажется, собираясь снова искать опору в бетонном полу, но в эту секунду Данзо и сам почувствовал незначительную боль чуть выше лодыжки, и, опустив глаза чуть не дернулся — теперь уже в его ногу был воткнут один из уже приготовленных и наполненных шприцов с желтоватой жидкостью.

— А теперь, — сквозь плотно стиснутые зубы, произнес Наруто, дрожа от сдерживаемой боли, — ты говоришь, что из этого противоядие, или тоже начинаешь пускать слюни и спать с открытыми глазами, урод.

Данзо усмехнулся — этот мальчишка угрожает ему, когда сам даже встать не может?.. Он отдернул ногу, собираясь пнуть в ответ, но Наруто рефлекторно нажал на шприц, не совсем еще соображая, что делает.

Старик попятился, с гневом вытащил иглу из своей ноги и, хватаясь за сердце, сполз по стене, пытаясь что-то сказать. Кажется, Наруто этого не замечал уже — боль не собиралась уходить — наоборот набирала силы, сводя с ума. Он многое мог перенести, но эта сыворотка, видимо, была разработана специально для любых шиноби. Узумаки перевернулся на спину, но ожидаемого облегчения это не принесло, зубы были стиснуты настолько, что вот-вот начали бы крошить друг друга.

Дверь распахнулась нарочито медленно, и Наруто успел подумать, что даже не услышал, как там снаружи всё стихло. Он искренне надеялся увидеть на пороге Сая, но вместо него за дверью было месиво из белых масок АНБУ и униформы. «Проиграл», — пронеслось в голове Наруто. Первой мыслью было — что с Саем, жив ли он. Что сделают с ним было уже не так важно в сравнении с этой болью, страшнее нее может быть только смерть, и то потому, что для Узумаки страшнее смерти не может быть никакой боли.

— Быстрее. Должно быть противоядие!..

Узумаки повернул голову на этот голос, не зная, начинать ему плакать от счастья или от нарастающей боли. Рядом с ним на колени буквально приземлился Сай, приподняв его голову. За спиной бывшего Корня двое АНБУ уже гремели разбросанными по полу колбами, в поисках нужной. Если Наруто что-то и хотел спросить, то сейчас его мир сужался до обеспокоенных глаз Сая и найденной все-таки нужной ампулой, о чем возвестил победный вскрик сзади.

— Задержи дыхание пока, — попросил Сай. — Кислород эту отраву питает и разносит. Сейчас, его уже нашли…

Боли было так много, что слишком резкого укола в плечо Наруто даже не почувствовал, послушно задержав дыхание и рискнув дышать снова только тогда, когда так же волнами боль стала уходить.

Узумаки сам же, не без труда, сначала перешел в сидячее положение, вытер еще сочащуюся из глаз влагу, потряс головой, затем уже спросил:

— Что происходит?..

— Эй. Он мертв, — тут же отвлек от разговора чужой голос сбоку. Наруто вскинул голову — Данзо смотрел перед собой остекленевшими глазами, открыв рот.

— Я ничего не делал, — еще не полностью оправившись, нахмурился Узумаки. Один из АНБУ поднял еще целый опустевший шприц, повертев в руках:

— Делал. Вот это он ведь не сам себе вколол.

— Но это же не смертельно… Они делали эти инъекции, пока держали меня тут.

— Да, — АНБУ наклонился, чтобы смотреть Наруто в глаза. — Но тебе 16, ты парень со здоровой сердечно-сосудистой системой. А он уже глубокий старик… Сердце не выдержало. Не парься, он все равно должен был умереть. Данзо из тех людей, которые даже в тюрьме свои интриги плести могут.

***

— Точно всё в порядке? — набегу спросил Сай. Наруто только кивнул, сосредоточено глядя вперед, решил уточнить:

— Что произошло? Подошла подмога из Конохи?

— Нет. Все эти АНБУ, они тоже из Корня.

— Значит, они тоже его предали?..

— Скажем, я не просто так тут уже сколько месяцев ошивался. Не всем по вкусу такое воспитание. Ты же слышал про главный тест на годность Корню? Одним и правда остатки мозгов вытравили, других еще спасти можно было. Я изначально за дверью оказался не один против всех, но нужно было не дать верным Данзо войти в комнату, иначе для тебя бы там же всё и кончилось. Тебе повезло, что у тебя самого сердце не встало, в тебя столько всего сегодня влили.

Наруто поворчал что-то, но не стал говорить о том, как в двенадцать Цунаде уже спасала его от сердечного приступа, который тогда подсунул Кабуто в «подарочек», за то, что Наруто так защищал будущую Хокаге. «Как же, хорошая сердечная-что-то-там система…», — мысленно выругался Наруто. И едва успел остановиться, когда Сай свернул в другой коридор.

— Эй, — раздраженно позвал Узумаки, стоя у поворота. — Мне казалось, что лаборатории там.

— Я был там, — останавливаясь, обернулся Сай.

— И что? Там не было глаз?

— Были.

— Так в чем же дело? — не понял джунчурики. Бывший Корень горько вздохнул:

— Понимаешь, Наруто, они там были, когда там был я. Понял? — со своей привычной улыбкой произнес Сай. Наруто понял, что начинает различать оттенки этой, казалось бы, улыбки на все случаи жизни. Сейчас она была издевательской.

— То есть, — попытался подытожить Узумаки, — Хочешь сказать, что в тот раз забрал их с собой?..

— Ага. В кармане, прямо с сейфом, — ровным голосом ответил Сай.

— Тогда нам в другую сторону все равно — выход там, — Наруто указал туда, откуда они только что прибежали. Обернулся и снова наткнулся на эту улыбку, в которой теперь появился оттенок «нервное». — Погоди-ка. Это сарказм?.. Сай, в твоих книгах не написано, что для шуток нужно менять интонацию?

Бывший АНБУ почему-то не ответил ничего, просто развернувшись и спокойно направившись дальше по коридору.

***

Саске уже мысленно рассуждал сам с собой над тем, что ничего страшного нет в том, что теперь он совсем не сможет видеть, зато не придется носить повязку эту дурацкую, чтобы глаза были всегда закрыты, потому что с открытыми глазами его только мутило. Однако, шаринган не убирал. Потому что хотел это в и д е т ь. То, как Наруто вернется живым.

Остальные Ястребы позволили себе отдых, устроившись около стен этого неширокого коридора, пока Учиха продолжал торчать в центре.

Первой шаги услышала Карин, но говорить ничего не стала, просто поднялась и ушла по направлению к выходу, не собираясь на это смотреть. Затем встрепенулся Джуго, но, поняв, что идет не враг, тут же потерял к этому интерес. Суйгетсу так и продолжал скучающе подпирать стенку.

Наконец они показались из полутьмы коридора — Наруто нес сейф как дорогой и желанный подарок, на вытянутых руках, с улыбкой от уха до уха.

— Ох и давно я не видел твоих глаз… Ты съел что-то не то, Учиха, что их так разнесло? Мне казалось, что это меня тут с утра до вечера всякой гадостью обкалывали, а оказывается, ты чем-то баловался.

Вид у обоих, и Узумаки и Сая, был потрепанный. Но они и не рассчитывали, что глаза не будут охранять. Однако это заняло еще время, которого итак было мало.

И когда до них оставалось уже не больше шага, на лице Саске появилась недобрая улыбка, а Наруто только теперь заметил оживленность Суйгетсу, обычно значившую «Сейчас что-то будет».

***

У операционной было достаточно пусто и тихо, даже Наруто надулся и сидел молча, изредка почесывая заклеенную пластырем скулу, но тут же спохватываясь и отдергивая руку. А еще с периодичностью раз в пять минут от него можно было услышать неясное ворчания, вроде «Подумаешь» в разных вариациях. Сакура, которая его и заклеила, и даже прошлась зеленкой по ссадинам, которых было больше от Учихи, чем от Корня, теперь сидела рядом, просто улыбаясь.

— Кажется, ты расстроен, — наконец, предположила она.

— Конечно. Я рисковал, а он вместо благодарности так…

— Не волнуйся, он не сердится уже больше.

— Как же, не сердится… Его когда сюда ввозили он попросил остановить, словно почувствовал, что я тут, и такое сказал… — Наруто отвернулся, пока она не заметила румянца на щеках. — У меня всё еще впереди… Саске, он же мстительный.

— Думаю, за глаза он тебе многое простит, — пожала плечами Сакура. Наруто не спрашивал, думая, что ее присутствие тут — само собой. На самом деле полчаса назад Харуно умоляла отпустить ее сюда на часик, посидеть вместе с ним, дождаться вместе Саске.

Конечно, глупо было бы полагать, что Учиха там же вытащит свои собственные глаза и вместо них вставит глаза уже мертвого брата. Ну а о том, что так просто Наруто не отделается, знали все, в том числе Сай, и только сам Узумаки, кажется, об этом забыл, думая, что Саске из тех, кто будет покорно ждать.

— Ну, какое-то время после операции он будет спать, так что у тебя будет время сбежать, — предположила с улыбкой Сакура. Наруто засмеялся:

— Сбежать? Да от него нигде не скроешься, хоть на край света беги. Но ты права. Сколько он проспит после операции?

— Часа два, — пожала плечами Сакура.

— Как думаешь, у Цунаде баа-чан найдется для меня срочная миссия, на которую нужно будет отправляться незамедлительно?..

***

Не было пафосного момента снимания бинтов, Саске просто проснулся в палате и понял, что может видеть, потому что в открытые глаза хлынули потоки информации и света.

— Хватит там прятаться. Я дома на тебе отыграюсь, — не поворачивая головы, проворчал Учиха. Шагов не послышалось, тогда пришлось встать, придерживаясь за больную голову так, словно она вот-вот расколется, и за шкирку втащить замершего в коридоре Наруто в палату. У двери Саске на секунду задумался и закрыл ее с пинка.

— Ты ведь сказал, что отыграешься дома, — нервно улыбнулся Наруто, и тут же споткнулся об кровать, упав поперек нее.

— Если бы ты вошел сразу, так и было бы, — без тени юмора отозвался Саске, глядя сверху вниз. В душе Учиха ликовал — скользил взглядом по этим линиям лица, по светлым волосам, по линии плеч. Он думал, что больше не увидит Наруто, в прямом смысле этого слова, потому что от Данзо Узумаки бы выбрался, а вот зрение к Саске могло и не вернуться.

— Эй, мы в больнице. Тут полно людей. В крайнем случае, я просто позову кого-нибудь, — Наруто нагло устроился на кровати в позе лотоса, не снимая обуви. Узумаки всегда считал, что умирать — так с музыкой. У Саске дернулся глаз, изначально он просто издевался, но теперь действительно задумался над тем, насколько палата звуконепроницаема.

— Это ведь больница, тут постоянно кто-то кричит. Подумаешь, — на этот раз на лице Саске появилась угрожающая улыбка. Он двинулся к кровати, но Узумаки даже и не думал пугаться, и у Саске промелькнула мысль, что тот нарывается специально.

— Значит, только вернул и сразу в постель? А как же поговорить?.. — приподнял бровь Наруто, продолжая сидеть в кровати, подперев подбородок кулаком.

— Мы всегда можем потом поговорить, — огрызнулся Саске, забираясь на кровать. Узумаки снова даже не шелохнулся, только наблюдал за ним глазами.

— Нет, Саске. Потом не сможем.

Учиха выпрямился, тоже садясь напротив:

— Хорошо. О чем ты хотел поговорить. Снова уходишь для каких-то тренировок, или у тебя срочная миссия, с которой ты можешь не вернуться?..

— Хуже, Саске. У меня вопрос и я хочу знать ответ на него. Раньше было как-то не до этого — то Итачи, то я тренироваться ушел, то ты меня похитил и, между прочим, изнасиловал…

— Дважды, — с уже более мирной улыбкой напомнил Саске.

— Да без разницы! Потом ты ничего не видел и к тебе вообще было лучше не подходить. Но вот теперь, когда всё в порядке, ты от меня не отвертишься, — Наруто перехватил ворот больничной рубашки, притягивая Учиху к себе ближе. Тот совсем уж не по-доброму улыбнулся, бросив:

— Ты что, беременный?..

Сначала на лице Наруто появилось удивление, затем он отпустил ворот пижамы, сложившись от смеха вдвое.

— Ты выглядишь идиотом, когда пытаешься понтоваться, — с довольной улыбкой добил Саске.

— Боже, Учиха, ты умеешь шутить… Ничего себе открытие!

— Так что ты хотел узнать?

Наруто растянулся на кровати поперек, все-таки скинул обувь, снова глядя на Саске снизу вверх, необычно серьезно для него спросил:

— Кто мы?..

Учихе не нужно было уточнять смысл этого вопроса — он понял. Он и сам этим задавался.

— Если ты услышишь в ответ «Мы просто один раз переспали и нам это понравилось», ты побежишь к Сакуре, устраивать с ней семейное счастье? — холодно переспросил Саске.

— А это так? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Наруто.

— Нет, — спокойно покачал головой Учиха.

— Тогда кто мы?

— Это сложный вопрос. Но я хочу быть с тобой. Всегда. И я даже не буду спрашивать, позволишь ли ты мне это. Я просто не отпущу тебя.

— Звучит угрожающе, — признался Наруто, улыбнувшись. — Но, думаю, мне хватит смелости это принять. Может быть, со временем ты все-таки признаешь, что любишь меня.

— Слушай, не нарывайся, — посоветовал Саске, рывком переворачиваясь и устраиваясь сверху. — Знаю я вас. Потом замуж попросишься.

— Зачем? — не понял Наруто.

— Скажешь, что у ребенка должен быть отец.

Узумаки снова засмеялся. Саске не так часто шутил, видимо у него и в самом деле было хорошее настроение.

***

— Я все равно не понимаю, — критически осматривая комнату, которая, видимо, была гостиной, поморщился Саске.

— Чего же? — Наруто уже проверял, насколько мягкий тут диван. Мебели было мало, поэтому комната выглядела пустой, а сама квартира совсем нежилой.

— Почему мы должны жить вместе?

— Потому что твой дом разрушен взрывом, который устроил Пейн. Моему дому тоже досталось, его решили снести, а так как жилья итак на всех не хватает, а времени мало — тебя что, напрягает жить вдвоем?.. Знаешь, Саске, взрослые люди иногда так делают, когда встречаются. Ты ведь считаешь себя взрослым человеком?

— При чем тут это? — отвернулся Учиха. Через плечо была перекинута небольшая сумка с вещами, успевшими скопиться. В принципе, и эти вещи тоже было бы не жалко выкинуть, но должны же у Саске быть хоть какие-то свои вещи.

— Мы и так жили вместе. Ни у тебя, ни у меня родителей нет, так что…

— Мы не жили вместе, ты просто оставался на ночь.

— Каждую ночь, — назидательно поднял указательный палец вверх Наруто. — И каждый день тоже.

— Тебе было неуютно в своей квартире… Наруто, это глупо. А что, если я захочу побыть один?

— Только скажи, и я пойду погуляю. Или попрошу у Цунаде миссию, в которой будет процент выживаемость 10 %.

— Придурок, — фыркнул Саске, бросив сумку на пол, так и не найдя, где тут может быть ей место. — Тут постоянно будет бардак.

— Так приучи меня убираться за собой.

— Я тебе не мамочка, учить тебя, — Саске заглянул в другую комнату. Поймал себя на мысли, что представляет, как можно обставить эти самые комнаты, а потом приходило представление о том, во что они превратятся от пребывания тут Наруто. Около второй комнаты остановился, замерев у дверного косяка. — Наруто, иди сюда, посмотри.

Судя по нетерпеливому, раздражающе громкому топоту, Узумаки долго ждать себя не заставил. Саске щелкнул выключателем, чуть отодвигаясь, чтобы показать ему комнату полностью. Она тоже была почти пустой, но в ней уже угадывалась спальня. Угадывалась она по тому единственному предмету мебели, который тут находился — большой двуспальной кровати.

— Кажется, квартира строилась для семьи — тут две комнаты, плюс кухня и гостиная, — подвел итог Саске.

— Семьи? Здорово, я всегда хотел, чтобы у меня была семья, — пошутил Наруто, и чуть не вздрогнул, услышав, как захлопнулась дверь за его спиной. Он осторожно обернулся, ожидая, что Саске просто закрыл его тут со своим «идиотизмом» один на один, но Учиха стоял тут, снова улыбаясь как тогда, в больнице. Прошло еще пару секунд, прежде чем Саске как бы между прочим спросил:

— Как ты думаешь, остальные жильцы уже въехали?..

— Конечно, уже въехали, — натянуто улыбнулся Наруто, вспоминая то обещание перед операцией. Ему казалось, что Саске уже успокоился.

— Правда? Тогда почему я никого не видел в коридоре? И свет нигде не горел, когда мы сюда шли.

— Саске, что за бред? На кровати даже белья нет. Один матрас… — Узумаки попытался осторожно пробраться к двери, но пройти мимо Саске было невозможно — тот вовремя поймал Наруто, прижав спиной к себе.

— Меня это должно волновать? Снизу ведь будешь ты. Но ты не волнуйся, матрас чистый. Вряд ли строители на нем трахались.

— Знаешь, пожалуй, матрас это самое меньшее, что меня сейчас волнует, — у самой кровати Наруто так извернулся, что первым упал Саске, а сам Узумаки оказался сверху.

— Почему тебя так пугает то, что мы будем жить вместе? Мне кажется, что это хорошо. Я действительно всегда мечтал о семье, — серьезно произнес Наруто. — Да, это глупо, мы оба парни и семьей нас назвать очень сложно… Но тебе самому разве не надоело возвращаться в пустой дом, где тебя никто не ждет? Я не знаю, что из этого всего получится. И мне тоже страшно, но что мешает попробовать? Хуже ведь от этого не будет.

— Что-то странное, раз ты начал говорить на серьезные темы…

— Так что. Мы попробуем? — с надеждой спросил Наруто. Повисла пауза на полминуты, которую даже сам Узумаки боялся нарушить, затем Саске вздохнул, прикрыв глаза:

— Мои вещи не надевать, во всяком случае, без разрешения, никакого рамена в этом доме, я сплю на правой половине и никогда не буди меня раньше одиннадцати. А если я вернулся с миссии, то вообще не буди меня ради чего-то менее важного, чем секс. Теперь я могу все-таки поиметь тебя, наконец?


End file.
